Came Here To Forget
by Nascar3L
Summary: A new character starts at CSI and this is his story. All Characters, but the focus of this story will be a developing relationship between the OC/Catherine. We know Catherine's track record isn't great and neither is the OC's, will they be able to make something great? Some storylines from the show are used as a basis but they have been tweaked for the purpose of this fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I have been working on for a few years and a special thank you to Keki186 for the inspiration to post this. Most of the story is written but at this time it isn't complete. Also this is my first time writing fanfiction, I have spent years reading it so I figured why not give it a try. Anyway here it goes ...

* * *

Catherine sat at a bar in the Bellagio sipping a vodka on the rocks with a squeeze of lime. It had been one of those days at work that she'd just assume to forget. It had been a particularly hard case involving a young girl close to Lindsey's age. Those were always the hardest.

Catherine had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the attractive man that had seated himself next to her at the bar, that is until he ordered his drink. The dark headed man next to her ordered a rather interesting beverage … Southern Comfort and Dr. Pepper. It was at that moment Catherine looked to her left where the man was seated. She thought to herself this might just be the kind of distraction she needed. Not only had it been a particularly awful day at the office, but also it had been a while since she had been in the company of a man.

Catherine says, "That's a rather interesting choice in beverage. I don't know that I've heard of many people mixing a whiskey with many things other than Coke."

The man responds to her comment with a chuckle then says, "Yeah, it's something I picked up from an old friend I was in college with back in Ohio."

Catherine says, "Ohio huh? You here on vacation?"

Her bar mate responds, "No just looking for new ventures and opportunities … kind of a fresh start for me."

Catherine nods and then says, "Yeah sometimes we can all use one of those. By the way my name's Catherine, what's yours?"

The dark headed man turns to Catherine to offer his hand. As they shake hands he says, "Mark."

The bartender sits the drink Mark ordered in front of him. Then bartender asks, "Would you like to start a tab?"

Mark says, "Yes and can you charge it to room 1340?" The bartender nods.

The bartender looks at Catherine and asks, "Miss would you like another?"

Catherine says, "Yes, that would be great."

Catherine looks over at the man next to her. He is attractive but not overly so, has short dark brown hair, short well-kept beard, and is probably about 10 years younger than herself, which would put the man in his 30's.

The bar is having some kind of theme night as 80's music has been coming from the DJ booth in the corner since Catherine showed up about an hour ago. _Hold On Loosely by .38 Special_ starts playing.

Mark says, "This is a great song."

Catherine raises an eyebrow and responds, "Yeah it is. I didn't peg you for someone who listened to 80's rock. I honestly thought you might be into this noise the kids are calling music today. You know one of those trashy hooker types like Ke$ha where you are looking at her body more than listening to what she is actually singing." Catherine said it in a teasing way but realized she may have come off sounding too old for this man she's finding herself attracted to for some reason.

Mark responds with a laugh, "Are you serious?! Music from the 70's and 80's is some of the best out there, and you are right what these kids are listening to is a bunch of noise. What ever happened to writing your own songs or playing an instrument for that matter?"

This started a long string of small talk. Most of it about music they both liked. They had a lot in common. Several drinks later you would have thought Catherine and Mark were old friends. They were drinking, laughing and having a great time. In fact, Catherine found herself forgetting the reason she had come in the bar at the first place. She was also finding herself more and more attracted to Mark. He had a great personality and a wonderful sense of humor, something Catherine really enjoyed in a man. She had also picked up that he was interested in her as well. Mark had been flirting back and buying her drinks.

Catherine finishes what is left of her current drink looks at Mark and says, "You wanna dance?"

To this Mark laughs and says, "Ok but I'm warning you, I have absolutely no rhythm."

Catherine winks and says, "I'm sure you are not that bad."

Catherine was right Mark wasn't a bad dancer. They danced together for several fast songs. Then they returned to their seats to take a break and have more drinks.

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "I told you."

Mark looks at her and asks, "Told me what?"

Catherine responds, "That you are not that bad of a dancer."

Mark looks at Catherine with a Cheshire grin and says, "That's just because I've gotten you a little drunk and it's given you the illusion that I have some rhythm. It works like a charm on all the women I've danced with."

Catherine flashes her amazing smile at him and they continue on in their conversation and drinking for about another hour. A slow song comes on, _Crazy for You by Madonna_.

Mark looks at Catherine and says, "Care to dance?" He extends his hand and she takes it and he leads her to the dance floor. They are gently swaying back and forth to the music. All of a sudden Mark and Catherine stop and lock eyes, Mark leans in to kiss Catherine. Catherine returns the kiss, which turns very passionate in a matter of seconds. Towards the end of the song they stop kissing and regain some composure as they head back to their seats holding hands.

As they return to their seats Mark leans in and says, "I don't want you to think this is a question I ask many women, because I don't, but would you like to come back to my room with me?"

Catherine grins and responds, "Yes I would love to, but I also want you to know I don't accept very many invitations up to men's rooms."

Catherine asks the bartender for her bill, signs the credit card receipt, and follows Mark out of the bar. They walk through a lobby to the elevators. Once in the elevator Catherine and Mark cannot keep their hands off each other. Feverishly exploring parts of each other like they had never been with anyone else before. The elevator dings and they separate looking into each other eyes and smiling. As they walk out of the elevator and down the hall, Catherine can't help but notice how excited she is. Her stomach is doing somersaults, almost like it's her first time again. She wonders what it is about Mark that is making her feel all giddy inside.

They reach Mark's door and he opens it with his keycard. They disappear inside.

* * *

 _Sometime later …_

Catherine is lying in Mark's arms thinking how good this feels and wonders if this was a one-night stand or something more. It definitely feels like something more. Catherine falls asleep feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long time.

Several hours later Catherine is woken up by her cell phone vibrating. She gets out of bed, grabs her phone, and goes into the sitting area so she doesn't disturb Mark. She answers the phone, "Willows."

"Hey Catherine it's Jim. We have a homicide that I need you to check out, I know you're on overtime already, but could you come check this out?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah Jim that's fine. Let me get ready, text me the address."

Jim says, "10-4 I'll see you soon."

Catherine hangs up the call and looks around for her clothes. Her and Mark's clothes are all over his hotel room. That was one crazy ride she thinks to herself as she smiles. She gathers up her clothes and heads in the bathroom to get ready. Once dressed Catherine exits the bathroom and goes back into the sitting area to write Mark a note.

" _Sorry I had to leave so soon._

 _I got called into work._

 _I hope to see you again soon."_

Catherine signs the note with her phone number and places it on the pillow next to a peaceful Mark. Catherine slips out of the room very quietly as to not disturb him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark wakes up several hours later to find Catherine gone. He listens for a second thinking she might be in the bathroom, but hears nothing. He lets out a large sigh, thinking I knew that was too good to be true. Mark sits on the side of the bed and turns on a light. He noticed that he is due to report to his new job in a few hours. Starting out on the night shift is something that is new for him. They did tell him there is a potential he could be working a swing shift as well, but for his first day he reports to nights. He was told to get there a little early for time to fill out all the new employee paperwork. Mark gets up, walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Mark exits the bathroom and walks toward the bedroom to get some clean clothes. Something on one of the pillows catches his eye. It looks like note. He picks it up.

" _Sorry I had to leave so soon._

 _I got called into work._

 _I hope to see you again soon."_

Marks smiles seeing that Catherine left her number. This was turning out to be a lot better than when he first woke up. Mark was suddenly wondering what Catherine did for a living, he just realized that was a topic neither of them discussed last night.

Looking through his clothes Mark decides to go with khakis and a dark blue polo. Mark walks into the sitting area to look for his cell and notices all of the clothes everywhere and laughs to himself, he picks them up and puts them in the bedroom. Coming back into the sitting area Mark spots his cell and wallet grabs both and leaves his hotel room in search of food before he starts his new job.

Mark drives to a diner close to his new place of employment. He wanted some place close by not knowing how busy it would be. He parks out front and walks in and seats himself at the counter. A waitress comes over to take his order, "What would you like to drink?" she asks.

Mark looks at the menu and says, "Coke."

"Alright I'll be right back to take your order," the waitress says as she walks away to get his drink. She returns a few minutes later. "Did you decide?"

"Yes, I'll take the cheeseburger and fries," Mark says as he hands the waitress his menu.

Mark leaves the diner and heads for his Jeep. He starts driving toward the Las Vegas Crime Lab. About 15 minutes later Mark pulls into the parking lot of his new place of employment. He originally applied for a lab position working in computer forensics but in the interview he explained that he also had field experience. It was decided that with Mark's experience in both areas he would help out wherever needed since the crime lab in Vegas always has more work than it can handle, even though the department performs very well. Mark walks into the crime lab and when he reaches the reception desk he says, "I'm Mark Anderson I'm meeting with Gil Grissom."

The receptionist looks up from her computer, "Just one moment let me see if he's available. Why don't you have a seat over there."

A few moments later Gil arrived at the desk, the receptionist pointed towards the waiting area. Gil walks into the waiting area, "Hello Mark, I'm Gil Grissom it's finally nice to meet you in person after all of our Skype interviews." Gil reaches out his hand and shakes Mark's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person as well," Mark says rising and following Gil.

Gil leads Mark into his office and motions for him to take a seat. Mark takes a seat in front of Gil's desk as Gil sits behind his desk.

"I'm very excited for you to join our team. I'm sorry you couldn't meet everyone in the interview process. My second in command Catherine Willows was on vacation with her daughter Lindsey during the time of the interviews. But you will see several of the committee here this evening Jim Brass, Dr. Al Robins and Archie Johnson. I have some initial paperwork for you to fill out and then we will have assignments in the break room where I will also give you an introduction to most of the team. This is going to be a first for us having a computer forensic expert who will also assist in the field."

Mark nods, "Where I worked in Ohio was a very small, shorthanded operation, so it was very common for all of us to work in several areas. I'm just glad I can help out and expand my horizons a bit with this being a bigger department with a very diverse spectrum of crime."

"That it definitely is." Gil shuffles through papers on his desk and hands several of them to Mark. "Would you mind getting started on this paperwork? I have a few things to do before assignments, I will come back and get you before then."

Mark nods and starts filling out the paperwork. About 30 minutes later Gil returns, "Mark how is that paper work coming?"

"One last signature and I am done," Mark responds. Handing the completed paperwork to Gil.

Gil places them in a file folder on his desk and puts it aside. Picking up assignments and getting up from his desk, "Why don't you follow me for assignments and we'll get you introduced to the team."

Mark follows Gil down the hall to the break room, which is filled with several people. Mark stands next to Gil as he calms the group down, "Alright everyone I would like to introduce a new hybrid member of our team Mark Anderson. Mark came to us from a small private lab in Ohio. He will be working with Archie in computer forensics and he will be assisting in the field. This is a new thing for us to have someone doing two jobs at once, but I think it will work out really well as Mark was used to wearing many hats in his previous position."

Gil continues to speak as Mark looks around the room at the team, one member in particular catches his eye … it's his lady love from last night, Catherine. Catherine looks up and also notices Mark. Both are staring at each other not hearing anything Gil is saying and trying to figure out why the other is there.

Gil has stopped speaking and everyone is getting up and going to do their assigned cases. Except for Catherine who is walking towards Mark. "So you're the new guy?" Catherine asks Mark.

Smiling Mark responds, "Guess so." Mark and Catherine are locked in each other's eyes once again.

Gil turns to Mark and Catherine and says, "Oh good you two are getting acquainted, I have a feeling you two will be working together a lot. I think you two will produce a lot of positive results together."

At that moment Archie walks up and shakes Mark's hand. "Nice to finally meet you in person. Why don't I show you the AV lab and you can start to get settled in?"

Mark looks at Archie, "Sounds great."

Catherine touches Mark's shoulder, "We'll talk later, ok?"

"Sure," Mark replies smiling at Catherine.

Catherine and Gil walk out together to get started on a case leaving Archie and Mark alone in the break room.

Archie looks at Mark in amazement, "You are one lucky man, Catherine touches your shoulder on the first day. I had to wait until I found her some really good AV evidence for that to happen."

Mark chuckles, "Yeah what can I say must be some kind of Vegas luck."

Archie and Mark walk out of the break room towards the AV lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine stood in front of a blood spatter pattern aimlessly starting into space. She is lost in thoughts of last night and how Mark is now working at the lab. Catherine is thinking this could get complicated and that she needs to speak with Mark after shift. But of course her thoughts immediately go from needing to speak to Mark about their relationship or fling or whatever to kissing him. Grissom walks by waking her from her daze and says, "I know you've almost worked a double today you can go home if you need to."

Catherine responds, "No I'm fine, just lost in some thoughts, sorry Gil."

"No problem, Cath, is it something you'd like to talk about? You know I'm always here for you."

Catherine quickly changes the subject, "I'm thinking the suspect was standing over the victim and giving some heavy blows with the trajectory of this spatter."

Gil quickly snaps a picture. "Yes, I agree. But what do you think could have left this large void here?"

Catherine looks at the wall inquisitively. "Gris I'm thinking something was here. Doesn't that void resemble a small end table to you?"

Gil looks around the room. "Could be, but where is this table now, and why did the suspect move it?"

* * *

 _Back at the lab …_

Archie is going over all of the equipment available to Mark in the AV lab. Granted this is the nicest equipment that Mark has ever seen in comparison to the resources he had to his disposal in Ohio, but Mark's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only … Catherine.

"Then of course we have this giant 70" LCD TV to project onto from the computers. Don't tell Ecklie but Greg and I had an Xbox party in here recently." Archie notices that Mark is somewhere else. He waves his hands in front of Mark's face you get his attention. "Hey, Mark, buddy, you with me?"

"Oh yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

Archie laughs, "Come on I was totally nerding out by telling you about the Xbox party I had in here with Greg and got nothing out of you. Are you sure you're a nerd?"

Mark responds, "You won't ask that question again when I lead kills in Call of Duty Team Deathmatch."

Archie raises his hands as if to surrender, "Oh man it's cool, I was just playing."

Mark laughs as him and Archie start working some evidence together.

A few hours later after combing through some security footage from a gas station robbery Sara walks in with a young blond haired girl and says, "Hey Arch, hey Mark. You guys into anything interesting?"

Mark looks at Sara, "Other than our eyes about ready to fall out from the gas station security footage? No."

Archie laughs. "What's up Sara?"

Sara says, "I just got paged by Henry to go over some evidence and I was wondering if you guys would care to entertain Lindsey for a while?"

Archie says, "Sure no problem."

Sara walks Lindsey toward Mark. "Mark I would like for you to meet Lindsey Willows, Catherine's daughter." Lindsey shakes Mark's hand. Catherine has a daughter Mark thinks to himself. Well, if he is ever going to have a chance with Catherine he better win over her daughter, this he knows.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey. I'll tell you what I have The Sims 3 on my laptop. Would you like to play?" Mark says getting his laptop out.

Lindsey's eyes go wide. "Yes, I've been begging my mom to get me that game for a while!"

Setting up the game and a chair for Lindsey Mark says, "Well I'll tell you what. You can borrow mine anytime you want."

"Really?" Lindsey looks up at Mark.

"Absolutely kiddo!" This brought a huge smile to Lindsey's face.

Sara left to go check on that evidence as Mark and Lindsey were chatting about various things. Mark learned that Lindsey was 12, she liked science, and would really like to get dog.

* * *

 _In the locker room …_

Catherine is changing and getting ready to leave. Sara walks in, "Hey Cath, your mom dropped off Lindsey a while ago. I had to go check on some evidence but I left her in the AV lab with Mark and Archie."

Catherine shakes her head, "Thanks Sar. I really wish my mother would call me when she needs to leave Linds here. I just hope she hasn't taken over the AV lab too much, I know that gas station security footage still needed processed."

Opening her locker Sara says, "Mark and Archie had just finished when I brought Linds in they both looked like that needed a break." Sara chuckles, "Oh Linds may not be asking you for The Sims 3 again anytime soon, Mark has it on his laptop and set it up for her to play, also telling her she could borrow it anytime she wants."

Catherine smiles thinking of Mark bonding with Lindsey. Also wondering why this thought made her so happy considering she's barely known Mark a day. "Oh yeah, I like this Mark guy already he may have just saved me $50."

Sara laughs, "Yeah tell me about it. Gaming has gotten to be very expensive."

Catherine turns to leave the locker room to pick up Linds in the AV lab. "See you later." She calls back to Sara.

Catherine walks into the AV lab, "Hey guys Sara told me she dropped off Linds, I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

Archie laughs, "Are you kidding? I think her and Mark are BFF's."

Catherine and Mark look at each other and share another moment. They are interrupted by Linds, "Hey mom, can Mark come get something to eat with us?"

Catherine looks at Mark, "Sure if you really want to eat with two Willows women, it can be an adventure trust me."

Mark smiles and rubs Lindsey's head, "Are you kidding me? Nothing sounds better than that right now."

Catherine smiles and turns to Lindsey, "Where would you like to go?"

Lindsey thinks on this and realizes that she would like to continue playing Sims on Mark's laptop. "Maybe we can go home and order Chinese. I can continue to play Sims on Mark's laptop and you two can do boring grown up talk or something."

Catherine says, "Oh really, well you are going to have to ask Mark that question since it is his game."

Lindsey turns to Mark, "Please can I continue to play on your laptop at my house?"

Mark smiles and says, "You got it kiddo."

Catherine looks at Mark, "Want to just follow us to my place?"

"Sounds good," Mark says as he follows Catherine out to the parking lot.

It was Sunday around noon when they stepped out of the crime lab the sun beating down. "Wow, I really have to get used to these hours." Mark says putting on his sunglasses.

Catherine says, "Oh yeah you didn't work nights where you were? It does take some getting used to in the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone had finished their Chinese Catherine reminded Lindsey that she was leaving in about an hour for her weeklong trip to Disneyland with Jeremy and Aunt Nancy. Lindsey gets frustrated, "But mom I just really started to get into this Sims game."

Catherine says, "Linds you've been looking forward to this trip since Jeremy and Aunt Nancy asked you to go. I'm sure Mark will let you play again when you get back."

Lindsey looked at Mark, "Can I play when I get back?"

Mark thought how could he say no to the young blond, "Of course."

Catherine says, "Linds I've packed most of your things, but why don't you go check and see if you have everything you want."

"Ok Mom," said Lindsey as she went upstairs.

Here it was Mark and Catherine's first moment alone since they had sex last night. It was very quiet until Catherine quickly asked, "Mark would you like something else to drink?"

Mark looked at his now empty glass, "Sure."

Catherine takes his glass and enters the kitchen to fill it up. She returns few moments later with a full glass. She hands it to Mark.

"Thank you." Mark says taking the glass.

Catherine looks at Mark, "So how long are you going to be staying at the Bellagio? I imagine it won't take long for that to get expensive."

Mark puts his glass down on the coffee table in front of Catherine's couch, "Only a few more nights, they said my apartment should be ready on Wednesday."

"What made you decide to move to Vegas?" Catherine says taking a sip of iced tea.

Mark turns on the couch to face her, "I really just needed a change of pace. The lab I worked at in Ohio was very small and didn't have much funding; I felt I had done all I could ever do there. How small the lab was though did give me a chance to work in several areas and gain experience I wouldn't have gained in a larger lab. I credit that to being able to work in both computer forensics and the field now."

Catherine says, "Yeah I really like working in our lab but you really only get the chance to specialize in one area."

Mark asks, "What is your area of specialization?"

"Blood spatter analysis." Catherine says sitting her glass of tea on the coffee table and situating herself on the couch so she is facing Mark.

Mark nods in an impressed way, "Wow I can't wait to work in the field with you, that is an area I have always wanted more experience in."

Mark puts his hand on Catherine's and starts to rub it and gives her a smile.

Catherine returns the smile, "I'm sorry about all of the small talk. It will just be easier to talk once my sister picks up Linds."

Mark continues to smile, "It's ok I'm not going anywhere."

A few moments later Linds comes downstairs with her bags in hand and asks, "Are Aunt Nancy and Jeremy here yet?"

"No sweetie not yet but I expect they'll be here any time now."

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door and Catherine gets up to answer the door, "Hey Nance."

Nancy walks in seeing Mark on the couch, "Hello I'm Nancy, Catherine's sister."

Mark gets up and shakes Nancy's hand, "Hi I'm Mark, I work with Catherine."

Nancy smiles, "Nice to meet you." Nancy turns to Lindsey, "You ready Linds?"

"Yes," Lindsey responds. "Mom are you coming out to the car?"

Catherine says, "I'm right behind you Linds."

Lindsey turns around before walking out the door, "Bye Mark see you when I get back."

Mark waves, "Bye Linds."

Catherine turns to Mark and mouths I'll be right back.

Catherine helps Nance put Lindsey's bags in the back of the car and kisses Linds goodbye as she gets in the car.

Nance turns to Catherine and gives her a playful smack, "So please tell me you are more than co-workers with that cutie in there on the couch."

Catherine smiles, "Maybe I'll talk to you more about when you get back."

"You better!" Nancy says with a teasing tone as she gets in her car and leaves.

Catherine walks back in the house and looks at Mark, "So …"

"Yeah," is the response Catherine gets from Mark.

Catherine says, "Not to make this such a serious tone but, we need to figure out what we are going to do about this thing between us. Don't get me wrong I really like you, but now that we work together there is suddenly more on the line than there was before."

Mark looks at Catherine who is now sitting next to him on the couch, "What's the workplace policy on inter office dating?"

Catherine says, "It's frowned upon, but I don't know anyone that has really come out and said that they are dating either. I'm sure we'd have to go to Gil and possibly Ecklie and explain that we are dating. There is the chance that they would put us on different shifts. I don't know that we really want to rock the boat though, with you just starting work and us just starting out, it may just be best to wait and see if this turns into anything serious and then go to Gil and find out what the consequences are at that point. Not to mention that Linds is involved in any relationship I have, if something were to happen it not only affects me but her. I think maybe we should take it slow; even though we really sped things up last night, kind of see where this goes. What do you think?"

Mark looks at Catherine and takes her hand in his and says, "Miss Willows would you kindly allow me to take you on a proper date?"

Catherine looks at Mark and blushes slightly, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

Mark leans in and gives Catherine a long slow kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark received Tuesday through Thursday off so he could start moving into his new apartment. Tuesday is also his and Catherine's first official date. He made reservations at a well-known seafood restaurant inside The Venetian called Aquaknox.

Mark arrived at Catherine's house to pick her up around 6pm. He was wearing a navy suit with and white shirt with the top two buttons undone. Mark rang the doorbell. Catherine opens the door wearing a green spaghetti strap dress that goes to her knees and a matching wrap.

"Hey you," Catherine says as she's locking the door. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Mark was memorized by how gorgeous Catherine looked. He awoke from his daze when she spoke. "Yes, sorry I was a little distracted by the beautiful woman in front of me. Will you tell her she looks amazing when you see her?" Mark says jokingly.

Catherine playfully smacks Mark with her handbag. "You better watch it bucko, you are out with the best tonight!"

Mark leads Catherine to his Jeep and opens the passenger door for her. Once she is in the car he shuts her door and walks around to get in the driver's side.

They arrive at the Venetian at almost 7, just in time for their reservation. They are seated almost immediately when the walk in.

The waiter asks for their drink order. Catherine says, "I'll have a vodka rocks with a squeeze of lime."

The waiter looks at Mark, "And for you sir?"

Mark says, "I will have a Southern Comfort and Coke."

As the waiter leaves Catherine jokingly leans in, "You mean you didn't order Southern Comfort and Dr. Pepper?"

Mark smiles and sarcastically says, "Well, pardon me for trying to be a bit fancy this is a nice place, besides smarty pants I already checked and they don't have Dr. Pepper."

Catherine laughs, "Well get Brass on the phone because that is a crime good sir!"

After their dinner plates are cleared Mark and Catherine just sit enjoying an after dinner beverage as they talk.

"So did you grow up in Ohio?" Catherine asks Mark.

"Yes, I did. Let me just tell you it's very exciting," Mark said sarcastically.

Catherine says, "It can't be that bad, I mean your home state does house the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."

Mark nods and chuckles, "This is true, but unfortunately that is nowhere near where I grew up. I grew up about an hour north of the Cincinnati area."

Catherine pokes, "That's not too bad I mean at least Cincinnati has a professional baseball team."

Mark laughs, "True something that puts you on the map is a professional baseball team, but I try to ignore the fact that we haven't won a championship since 1990."

After a while of playful banter Mark pays the bill and they leave to head back to Catherine's house. Pulling in the driveway Catherine turns to Mark, "Would you like to come in for a bit? I understand if you don't want to I know you probably want to get some rest since you will be moving in most of the day tomorrow."

Mark smiles at Catherine and says, "I would love to come in."

Mark and Catherine exit the Jeep. Mark follows behind her as she leads the way and unlocks the front door. Catherine motions towards the couch and Mark takes a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Catherine asks still standing.

"No I'm fine, thanks for asking," says Mark watching Catherine as she goes to turn on some music before joining Mark on the couch.

Catherine looks at Mark and chuckles, "I don't want this to sound like a line, but this is the best date I've had in a long time. It's nice to be able to enjoy a meal, drinks, and some adult conversation that doesn't involve suspects or victims."

Mark says, "I take it you don't have many friends outside of the department?"

Catherine sighs, "Not for a while. Working nights isn't the easiest shift to meet up with people, as it seems the majority of them work days. So that leaves your days off to catch up with friends and when you're a single mother you try to use those days spending quality time with your daughter. So after a while you don't have many relationships outside of the department."

"Yeah I can see that. I hope this isn't too personal but is Lindsey's father in the picture?", Mark asks nervously.

Cath looks at him, "Yes and no. I mean he's in the picture as far as he sees her, but as for any of it being quality time for either of them I'm not sure. For the longest time after our divorce Eddie seemed to use Lindsey as some kind of pawn in petty games to try and get me back. That has mostly stopped as I think he realizes we will never have anything again, but now I only think he only sees her when it's convenient for him. He's a music producer, so it always seems something more important with a client comes up, or his with his new flavor of the week that can't stand not having all of his attention."

Mark looks at Catherine, "Wow I'm sorry I can't imagine that's very easy."

Catherine nods, "Yeah, but it is what it is. Over the years I've learned not to stress over it as much. Lindsey will eventually realize who he is and that he's not the fun loving guy that lets her eat things like pizza and ice cream for breakfast. Unfortunately, a deadbeat parent is something you have to learn for yourself."

Mark speaks up, "Absolutely. I am all too familiar with that subject. I haven't spoken to my father in … about 8 years. I was raised by my mother and had visitation rights every other weekend with my father. My father like you said seemed like the guy who let me do all the fun things. My mother and father were never married … thank God for that. The two women he was married to though were very controlling of him; he never stood against them for anything … including me. The woman he's currently married to is a lot of why we don't speak. I went through the my mother is stupid phase while in college when I was about 20 and decided that I wanted to live with my father. That lasted about 2 years until his wife accused me of being irresponsible and they couldn't leave me alone in their house. I still never understood her reasoning; I was going to school full time while holding down 2 jobs, I'm not entirely sure when I had time to be irresponsible. But as she stood there saying these things my father stood there silently never saying a word, I moved my stuff out into an apartment the next day and we haven't spoken since. I definitely agree that it is a sucky life lesson, but learning the truth about a deadbeat parent has to come with first-hand experience."

Catherine looked shocked to hear this information, "Wow, you seem really together I never would have guessed you had family issues. Not that having family issues make you a bad person, but you seem to really have your shit together. I hope that I can call upon you when and if Linds starts going through that."

Mark chuckled, "Of course. I don't mind helping out those in a similar situation. As long as someone can learn something from my mistakes and life experiences it's good. The good thing is though since that situation went down with my father my relationship with my mother improved. Don't get me wrong we barely spoke those 2 years I lived with him in comparison to how much we had spoken the 20 years prior but afterword it was definitely stronger. I realized that I was being stupid and immature and I realized that my father was the asshole everyone had said he was. My respect for my mother and all that she overcame grew exponentially."

Catherine smiled and told Mark's hand, "You're something else you know that? Your mother did an excellent job raising you and it seems like going through all of that has made you a stronger person. I feel very lucky to know you."

Mark smiled, "Wow somehow both you and I got into some pretty deep conversation. Not exactly what I consider great first date topics, but we seem to talk to each other really easy."

Catherine nodded, "Yeah not usually things I discuss on my first dates either, but then again we did kind of start this thing backwards."

Mark laughed, "That is true!" Mark looks at the time. "I have to leave, I really should get some sleep since my best friend Kerri and her partner Elizabeth are driving in with my U-Haul full of stuff tomorrow. Are you sure you want to come by and help me set up, you really don't have to?"

Catherine looked at him sternly but in a joking way, "Are you kidding I'm not letting you 3 do that all by yourselves. Not to mention it will probably take a lot out of them driving that U-Haul all the way from Ohio. You must have some really great friends."

Mark nods, "Yeah Kerri is great we have known each other for what seems like forever, she's like family at this point. You will really like her, and her partner Elizabeth is amazing they have been together for 10 years."

Mark stands up and Catherine stands up to walk him to the door. Before Mark leaves he and Catherine share a long kiss and embrace. Mark says, "You know you are making this taking it slow thing pretty difficult."

Catherine laughs, "Yeah tell me about it, I wanted to jump you the minute you sat down on that couch."

Mark smiles walks out the door, "See you tomorrow."

Catherine waves from the doorway and watches as Mark drives away. She's thinking to herself that she could get serious about this man that she's barely known 3 days and suddenly feels that she can't wait to learn more. Keeping this a secret at work much longer was going to be very difficult, but she decided to cross that bridge when they get to it. For now, she was going to enjoy the moment and hope Mark felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark is making sure all of his things in the hotel are packed and is preparing to check out. He is meeting Kerri and Elizabeth at the apartment with the U-Haul. Catherine was coming over at some point as well.

Mark was both excited and nervous to have Catherine meet Kerri. Kerri has been one of Mark's best friends for quite some time. They went to the same school together and played sports together. Kerri is a year younger than Mark, but they had a lot of mutual friends in school. They always knew each other and were friends but they didn't get close until Mark's sophomore year in college. Kerri had this on and off again relationship with a woman they went to high school with named Madison (Maddie). Mark and Kerri were able to bond over this when he had a relationship in college very similar with a woman named Andie. Since then they were each other's relationship therapists, and they also shared an interest in sending each other songs that reminded them of the relationships they had.

It made Mark nervous because he has not had the best luck in relationships and if Catherine found this out she may not even want to take a shot at what they could have. Mark hasn't been in a relationship in quite a few years because of the bad relationships he's had. In fact, the past 3 women he liked before Catherine he never told them because they were friends and he didn't feel like it was worth the risk.

Mark's train of thought was broken as he heard _Life After Lisa by Bowling For Soup_ playing on his phone, that's Kerri's ringtone. Mark answers his phone, "Hey Kerri. Are you guys almost here? I'm on my way down to check out."

Kerri responds, "Yeah we're close, Elizabeth says we're about 30 minutes away pending traffic of course."

Mark laughs, "I'm glad Elizabeth has been driving because with you driving you guys probably would have ended up in South Dakota."

Kerri yells, "Shut up! You know you love road trips with me!"

Mark says, "Ha! I end up on most of your trips whether I'm with you or not. Let's not forgot all of the times I have gotten phone calls from you asking me where you were!"

Kerri laughs, "So tell me more about this hottie Catherine."

Mark is silent.

Kerri speaks up, "Mark, honey, I'm sure this one will work out. From what you told me she seems like a wonderful mature person. I know it's been a while since you were in a relationship and all of your fears are coming back but for once enjoy yourself and see what could happen."

Mark let's out a sigh.

Kerri turns on her mother tone, "Look don't give me that sigh of disbelief! I'm turning the advice around of what you used to tell me when I was still hung up on Maddie. If it weren't for your advice, I probably wouldn't have been with the most wonderful woman in the world for the past 10 years."

Mark responds, "Yeah I guess you are right. You know it's just hard sometimes. All of the negative scenarios run through my head when I think about any kind of a future. By the way when are we writing our relationship book again so we can retire?"

Kerri laughs, "I don't know but we need to get on that. By the way Elizabeth and I are flying out in a week we decided to take some time off and check out the sites while we are here. Are you sure you want to pay for our tickets still?"

Mark says, "Yes, you guys have done so much for me with bringing my stuff out in the U-Haul. Hey, I'm going to head down and check out. I just need to stop by the rental office and grab the key and then we can start unloading. Text me if you get there and don't see me and I'll give you an ETA, I need to let Catherine know she can head over whenever she'd like as well."

Kerri says, "Ok see you soon!"

Mark hangs up and heads downstairs to check out. A few moments later he is loading up his Jeep and is heading to the rental office at the complex. He sent Cath a text right as he was checking out to let her know he was on his way to the apartment.

* * *

 _Over at Catherine's …_

Catherine has been debating since Mark left last night if she should call Greg to help move furniture since she knows he has the day off as well. But given the circumstances between her and Mark she doesn't know if it is the best idea. She decided to call Mark. "Hey, it's Catherine."

Mark says, "Hey what's up? Are you on your way over?"

Catherine responds, "Not quite. Look Greg has the day off should I ask him to come and give you some extra muscle help with the furniture? I've been debating it since last night, but didn't know if we should or not with our thing we have going on. I know you said Kerri and Elizabeth know, I'm thinking if you tell them not to mention us being together Greg will be none the wiser."

Mark says, "You're right that might not be a bad idea. You call Greg and I will handle Kerri and Elizabeth. See you soon."

Catherine hangs up the phone and dials Greg. "Hey Greg it's Catherine have anything going on today?"

Greg responds, "Not at the moment. Why? What's up?"

Catherine says, "Mark is moving into his apartment today and I'm going over to help and was wondering if you could come and be some extra muscle? He has two of his friends, Kerri and Elizabeth, that drove a U-Haul of his stuff from Ohio and I imagine they are pretty beat so I figure the more people the easier it will be."

Greg says, "Sure I can do that. I'm going to shower but text me the address and I will be there as soon as I can."

Catherine says, "Thanks Greggo you're the best!"

* * *

 _Several hours later at Mark's …_

Most everything was moved into the apartment and unpacked, minus a few boxes that Mark said he would get to later. Mark turned on the radio and every one was relaxing and enjoying beer and pizza.

About 10pm Greg stands up and says, "Thanks for the pizza, beer, and the fun times but I have to head out. Kerri and Elizabeth it was nice to meet you both. Mark and Cath I will see you guys at work."

Right after Greg left Kerri and Elizabeth mention that they should go check into a hotel. Mark says, "No you two have done so much please stay in the guest room. Besides you guys worked so hard setting it up you should enjoy it!"

Kerri looks at Mark, "You are the best! It was great meeting you Catherine but I think Elizabeth and I are going to turn in."

Elizabeth says, "Yeah it was a pleasure I would love to chat more but we are just exhausted from the trip."

Mark says, "Good night thanks again I love you guys."

Catherine says, "It was great meeting you both, good night."

Kerri and Elizabeth walk into the guest room closing the door behind them leaving Catherine and Mark alone.

Mark looks at Catherine, "So do you think Greg suspects anything?"

Catherine shakes her head, "Nah I think we did a pretty decent job of hiding it. Although I did enjoy our make out session in the bedroom."

Mark with a big smile says, "What can I say it just felt right!"

Catherine snuggles up to Mark on the couch. "So Elizabeth is a patrol officer in Dayton correct?"

Mark responds, "Yeah, I think she's studying for her detective test soon. At least I'm pretty sure that's what Kerri told me."

Catherine looks up at Mark, "And Kerri is a school psychologist?"

Mark kisses Catherine's forehead, "You got it."

Catherine lays her head on Mark's chest, "I like this it feels so safe."

Mark grabs Catherine and holds her even tighter to him. "Would you like to stay over? I know you said you wanted to take it slow, but we can just sleep and continue this cuddling in the other room of course."

Catherine looks up at Mark, "I think I'd like that."

Mark gets off the couch taking Catherine's hand and they disappear into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Mark and Catherine are woken up by Catherine's phone going off at 8am. Catherine leans over to the nightstand and answers. "Willows."

"Mom it's me," says Linds on the other end.

"Hello me," Catherine says jokingly.

"Haha very funny," Linds responds sarcastically.

Catherine asks, "How's Disneyland sweetie? Are you having a good time with Jeremy?"

Lindsey perks up with a very excited response, "Yes! It is so much fun! So far my two favorite things have been the Haunted Mansion in the New Orleans Square and the Indiana Jones Adventure in Adventureland."

"That's nice I'm glad you are having a great time," says Catherine.

"Mom where are you? I called the house first and you didn't answer," Lindsey says almost as if she is the mother.

Catherine pauses for a second, "I'm at Mark's I was helping him move into his new apartment."

"Oh that's cool. Tell Mark I say Hi. Oh hold on Aunt Nancy wants to talk to you," says Lindsey.

After a few moments Nance speaks up, "So you're at the cutie co-worker's apartment. Nice Cath. I knew I taught you well even though I'm the younger one."

Catherine rolls her eyes, "We will talk about this at another time. How's Linds? She isn't giving you too much trouble is she?"

Nancy responds, "Nah she's been no trouble at all. We should be back sometime late afternoon on Sunday is that fine?"

"Yeah Nance that should be fine. Thanks again for inviting Linds on this trip."

Nancy says, "Oh not a problem at all. Well I have to go these two are getting anxious. Talk to you later."

Catherine hangs up the call and sets her phone back on Mark's nightstand.

"So how's Lindsey liking Disneyland?" Mark says in a not very awake voice.

Catherine returns to her position before she was on the phone of her head lying on Mark's shoulder drawing circles with her finger on his chest. "She really seems to be enjoying it, I'm glad Nance was able to take her. Sorry to wake you."

Mark responds his eyes still not open yet, "It's fine I have to be up for the cable company soon anyway so they can hook up the cable and Internet. Besides if we are going to be together I'm going to have to get used to that little blond waking me up for something. I hear kids are really bad about waking up at 5am on Christmas."

Catherine laughs, "You got that right! I've had to tell Linds a few times on Christmas morning that the presents weren't ready yet and she had to go back to sleep. And by the way I know we're not that far into this or know where it's going but I really like that you take Linds into consideration."

Mark responds, "Well I realize you two are a package deal. And you know I was raised mostly by my mother and I know what it's like to be in Lindsey's position when it comes to you dating."

Catherine lifts up and kisses Mark on the lips and then props herself up on her elbow, "Apparently I should have started dating younger men a long time ago, you have so much more going on for you and more maturity than anyone I've dated in the past."

Mark scoffs, "You say that like I'm that much younger than you, besides age is just a number."

Catherine looks at Mark, "How old do you think I am?"

Mark laughs, "This conversation sounds like I'm about to get in trouble. Do you seriously want me to guess your age? If I go too low you'll think I'm dodging and if I go too high I'm a dick, I know how this works."

Catherine looks at him, "No I'm serious. How old do you think I am?"

Mark opens his eyes and rolls over to face Catherine and looks at her, "Hmmmm … 35?"

Catherine gives a Cheshire smile, "Apparently I still got something, I'm 40 by the way. Now for the real question, how old are you?"

Mark says, "I'm 32."

Catherine shrugs and rolls over to lay on her back, "Well I'm not robbing the cradle that much … I guess I can deal with it."

At that moment Mark says, "Oh you can deal with it huh?", and smacks Catherine in the face with his pillow.

Catherine laughs, "Oh you are in trouble mister!" She returns the smack with her pillow and they enter into a 25-minute wrestling match.

Catherine and Mark emerge from the bedroom to find Kerri and Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen counter having coffee. Kerri looks up and smiles, "Hey you two, would you like some coffee?"

Mark declines.

Catherine says, "Oh yes please, my morning is not complete without coffee." Elizabeth hands Catherine a mug.

Elizabeth looks at both Mark and Catherine and asks, "Would you two like to go to breakfast?"

Mark replies, "I have to wait on the cable company. They are coming to set up cable and Internet, they should be here anytime, they said between 8 and 11"

Kerri shakes her head, "Don't you just love their time tables? It's like no I had nothing better to do with my life besides sit here and wait for you!"

Everyone laughs. Marks turns to Catherine, "If you would like breakfast why don't you join them. So you girls can go off and secretly talk about me … which I know you're dying to do!"

Catherine rolls her eyes, "You seem to think you're that special." Catherine kisses Mark. As they separate Catherine says, "Hmmmmm … yeah on second thought maybe you are."

Kerri laughs, "Awwww puke! What do you say Cath 20 minutes?"

Catherine nods, "Yeah sure let me go get ready."

Catherine walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Kerri and Elizabeth both look at Mark. Elizabeth teasing says, "So what was all that racket in your room for about 20 minutes before you guys came out? Get lucky huh? I thought you too were taking it slow."

Mark slightly blushes, "We are taking it slow. Nothing happened last night or this morning for your information. There was a disagreement, we had a pillow fight/wrestling match end of story."

Kerri and Elizabeth at the same time, "Uh huh … oh sure."

Mark rolls his eyes, "Do you really think I would have sex with you two in the next room listening?"

Kerri scoffs, "Why not we did!"

Elizabeth blushes slightly as Marks looks at her as he responds, "We have gotten way too close when you guys openly tell me when you've had sex now."

Elizabeth laughs, "We really just wanted to break in the guest room for you!"

Mark jokingly says, "Yeah well you broke it alright. Now I'm going to have to clean the damn thing with a HAZMAT suit on."

Kerri sticks out her tongue, "Haha very funny. You better watch it or I'm going to tell your new girlfriend all of our relationship stories!"

Mark puts his fists up and Kerri does the same as Mark says, "Bring it bitch!"

Elizabeth laughs, "You two look so ridiculous right now. I'm taking a picture of this and putting it on Facebook."

Catherine comes out of the bathroom as this is going on and laughs, "What the hell is going on? You two look crazy!"

Elizabeth looks at Catherine, "That's because they are. Don't worry I took pictures of them that I'll show you at breakfast."

Catherine laughs, "Haha sounds good. I'm good to go whenever you guys are."

Kerri looks at Mark, "You want us to bring you something back asshole?"

Mark says, "I love you too, that would be great. Whatever is fine, you know what I like."

* * *

 _At breakfast …_

The girls ended up at IHOP for breakfast. They were all enjoying their coffee and chatting while waiting on their food.

Catherine says to Kerri, "Mark told me you two have been friends for a really long time."

Kerri says, "Yeah we went to school together as far back as I can remember. We also played sports together, mainly softball. We would hang out occasionally but we never really got close until we were in college. I was a freshmen and Mark was a sophomore at different colleges even. I went to Wright State and Mark attended Miami. Mark might kill me for telling you this but we bonded over very similar relationships we had that were very off and on again. Somehow we became each other's relationship therapists and we share this interest of finding songs that remind us of relationships we've had."

Catherine says, "Mark has had bad luck in relationships? He seems really nice and understanding, somehow I'm not thinking he was the problem."

Kerri shrugs, "Not really, but you should probably let Mark tell you the story when he's ready. It's not something he openly shares with a lot of people. I think he only told me because he figured I had/was going through a similar situation. I hate that he had to go through all he did but in a way I'm happy about it because if it wasn't for that I'm not sure Mark and I would be as close as we are and I just love him."

Elizabeth nods, "I've known Mark as long as I've been with Kerri and I don't even know the complete story of the relationship that made him and Kerri so close. I love Mark don't get me wrong but Mark and I didn't see eye to eye the first few years Kerri and I were together so I'm not sure he confides in me as completely as he does Kerri. Mark and I are great now I love him, but if he doesn't tell you the whole story right away don't hold it against him. He will tell you when he's ready and from what I can tell he really likes you. He is a great guy but I will warn you a steady relationship would be a new thing for him, so if he gets standoffish at any point remember it has nothing to do with you, it's stuff he's trying to work through."

Kerri nods in agreement. Their food comes soon after this.

Catherine looks at Elizabeth, "So Mark mentioned last night that you are studying for your detective test?"

Elizabeth says, "Yes, I'm scheduled to take it next month so we will see. It would be a nice bump in pay and as much as I enjoy being a beat cop a change of pace would be nice."

Catherine asks, "Is there any particular specialty you'd like to go in?"

Elizabeth responds, "Homicide seems like the biggest attraction in our department but there's a waiting list to get in, so I wouldn't mind going with Burglary. I imagine out here in Vegas you guys get an abundance of calls."

Catherine nods, "Yes we do. There's a lot and hardly any of it is the same which is nice, it continuously keeps you on your toes."

Kerri looks at Catherine, "Do you specialize in anything or do you do a little bit of everything?"

Catherine responds, "I can do a little bit of everything but in my department I have the most knowledge in blood spatter analysis."

* * *

 _Back at Mark's …_

The cable guy says, "You are ready Mark call us with any problems."

Mark says, "Thanks I appreciate it."

Mark shows the cable guy out and at the same time the girls are coming back in from breakfast.

Kerri hands Mark a bag, "We went to IHOP I got you that breakfast platter thing you like."

Mark takes the bag, "Thanks you're the best."

Kerri responds sarcastically, "Yeah don't get used to it, I'm not your delivery man."

Mark scoffs, "Pa-lease like you could ever be a man."

Kerri smacks Mark on the chest.

Elizabeth says, "Are we going to have an Xbox marathon tonight?"

Mark taking his food out of the bag replies, "Hell yeah we are. I need to see Kerri's amazing Rock Band/Guitar Hero skills again."

Kerri laughs, "Oh my God yes! I love it when you sing!"

Catherine chimes in, "You sing?"

Elizabeth answers for Mark, "Yes he does. Now he's tries to play it off but he was in a real band for a while, he sang and played guitar."

Mark looks at Catherine, "Don't believe a word she says, it's all lies."

A little after one Kerri and Elizabeth are fighting over the remote. Kerri wants to watch Dawson's Creek and Elizabeth refuses.

Catherine laughs, "I hate to leave all of this fun but I'm on shift tonight so I need to go get some rest."

Mark says, "Come in the bedroom for a sec."

Catherine follows Mark in the bedroom not really knowing what to expect. "Hey everything ok?"

Mark looks at her, "Yes I just wanted to have a proper goodbye without an audience."

Catherine teases, "Oh are you shy?"

Mark laughs, "Not really I just don't like to give them more ammunition than they already have."

Mark and Catherine start kissing and it starts getting a little out of hand. Mark stops and laughs, "You should probably go if you want to continue to take this slow."

Catherine laughs and her and Mark exit his bedroom.

Kerri looks at them both, "Were you two having sex AGAIN?!"

Elizabeth chimes in, "I hope not because if so that was the fastest sex ever." Elizabeth looks at Catherine, "If you were having sex I'm sorry."

Catherine shakes her head and walks to the door, "I'll see you guys later."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours after Catherine left Kerri, Elizabeth, and Mark are all watching TV. Elizabeth is sulking because Mark and Kerri out voted her and they are watching Dawson's Creek.

Mark and Kerri are freaking out like they've never seen this series 100 times before.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "One I can't believe you all have made me sit here and watch this, two you guys act like you have no idea what is going to happen. Why do I continue to talk to both of you?"

Kerri throws something at Elizabeth, "You'd be lost without me and you know it!"

Mark holds his hands up, "I am so not getting in the middle of this, but I am going to ask what are we going to do for dinner?"

Elizabeth thinks, "What's around here?"

Mark gets out his phone, "Great question. There's an Applebee's close by is that ok?"

Kerri says, "That's fine with me."

Elizabeth responds, "Ditto."

* * *

 _At Applebee's ..._

Kerri is getting pissed, "I hate this stupid phone! Like every other piece of electronics that I touch!"

Mark laughs, "Calm down killer. Let me look at it, but you have to promise to not mess it up again for another 24 hours."

Kerri responds, "They just need to make electronics for people that electronics hate."

Mark laughs, "Sorry to break it to you but the one common factor in this is you not the so called "hating electronics"."

Elizabeth nods and laughs, "He has a point Boo."

Mark hands Kerri a cheese stick, "Here eat this it will make you feel better."

Elizabeth looks at Mark, "So I'm talking to Catherine and seeing if she can get someone to give me a tour of the department. I'm interested to see what it looks like and maybe keep it in mind as a potential job."

Mark nods, "That would be cool."

Kerri looks at Elizabeth, "When did you guys discuss this?"

Elizabeth responds, "We talked some about it when you went to the bathroom at IHOP."

Kerri looks at Mark, "By the way I really like Catherine. Oh and she doesn't know the whole story but she knows how we bonded over our off and on again relationships. Don't freak out it came out in casual conversation and you should know she didn't seem freaked out she seemed shocked that someone as awesome as you had that happen to them. She even stated the relationships woes couldn't have been your fault."

Mark looks a little mad, "How exactly did it come up in casual conversation?"

Kerri looks at Mark, "She was asking about our friendship and our history, no specifics came out."

Mark snaps, "Great now I'm going to have to field a million questions about it."

Elizabeth cuts in, "It will be fine. We both explained that it's not something that is openly shared. I told her I didn't even know the whole story as long as I've known you. She knows you will tell her when you want her to know. She didn't even bat an eye just acted shocked that some woman hasn't scooped you up and married you already. Not to sound too much like Kerri but I think it's time you let someone in and see where this thing goes. You can't be miserable for the rest of your life."

Mark sighs, "I know. The sleeping with her was quite a surprise but it just happened. Maybe the relationship will just happen. I'll try to control my inner demons for once but no guarantees. Now does that make you two happy?"

Elizabeth rubs his arm and her and Kerri both respond, "Yes!"

Marks looks at the two of them, "I'm not sure how I feel about her daughter. I've never dated anyone with kids. I mean we got along fine when I was playing computer games with her, but if Cath and I go for a while I assume I'm supposed to act as some kind of parental figure to Lindsey and I'm not sure about any of that."

Elizabeth chimes in, "You and I both feel the same about kids you know that. I still don't know how Kerri hasn't broken me down on the subject yet. Anyway if you really like Catherine you can't let the child thing intimidate you. I know you are unsure about a lot of things but you can't get out of something just because of a child. I think you will have some responsibility for the child as the relationship goes on, but I think you two can have a very special and interesting relationship since you will not be her actual parent."

Mark looks at her, "I told Catherine in bed this morning that I realized her and Lindsey were a package deal. Catherine really seemed to like that, but I'm scared shitless about this whole situation."

Kerri chuckled trying to lighten the moment, "You have to be careful about the promises you make in bed."

Mark looks at her, "The sad thing was nothing like that has happened since the first night we met so that didn't influence what I said. Come to think of it though I wasn't very awake when the words came out of my mouth."

Kerri looks at Mark, "I think you would be a great parent. I know it's not something you ever thought about, but I think it might be really good for you. Also, if someone with a kids wants to date you I think that says a lot about you personally."

Mark interjects, "What do you mean?"

Kerri continues, "Well I would hope someone with a child wouldn't go into relationships lightly or end them without thinking everything through. With the past relationships that have held you back I think this one would have more potential than the others. Because I would hope a parent wouldn't put their child on the line like that and risk hurting them."

* * *

 _Back at Mark's …_

They walk in the door from dinner. Mark speaks up, "I'm beat guys I think I'm going to go lay down. You guys are welcome to do whatever. I'm going to find a hardware store before I go to work tomorrow and get you guys a key made so while I'm at work you all can come and go."

Kerri and Elizabeth say, "Goodnight."

After Mark disappears into his room Elizabeth turns to Kerri, "Are you worried about him?"

Kerri says, "I'm always worried about him, but somehow he might make it through this one, I just have a feeling about it."

Mark pulls out his phone and sends Catherine a text.

 _Mark: Hey Cath, how's work?_

 _Cath: A little slow waiting on some results. How are you?_

 _Mark: Good. I'm really tired though. I also really miss my cuddle buddy :)_

 _Cath: Oh yeah, I really miss mine too. I might get off early want me to swing by?_

 _Mark: Sure let me know. Call though in case I'm asleep._

 _Cath: Ok. I'll see what I can do. ;)_

Mark wakes up at 2am to his phone going off, "Hello."

Catherine says, "Hey did I wake you?"

Mark says, "Yeah it's fine. Are you coming over?"

Catherine says, "Yeah I stopped by and got a few things and figured we could ride into work together tomorrow."

Mark says, "Sounds good. How long do you think before you are here?"

Catherine says, "I'm around the corner."

Mark says, "Ok I'll go open the door. Bye."

Catherine lightly knocks on the door so she doesn't wake Kerri and Elizabeth up.

Mark answers and takes the overnight bag Catherine has packed.

Catherine shuts the door and follows Mark into his bedroom. Mark sits Catherine's bag on the floor and turns around and kisses Catherine. The two break apart with smiles on their faces.

Catherine says, "I'm glad you texted."

Mark smiles, "Yeah me too. I laid down in bed and I realized there's only been one night since I've been in town that I've not spend with you, and half of them I've been cuddled up to you."

Catherine thinks back, "Wow we've spend a lot of time together since you've been here, granted some of it at work."

Mark grabs Catherine and enters into a long embrace.

Mark and Catherine lay down in bed. Mark is on his back with his arm underneath Catherine as she places her head on his shoulder. They eventually fall asleep like this in silence, but still saying so much to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine wakes up the next morning to noise and music coming from the kitchen. She looks over to see that she is alone in bed. She gets up gets herself together and exits the bedroom to see Mark, Kerri and Elizabeth cooking, laughing, and dancing. Catherine smiles and walks towards them.

All of them noticing Catherine is joining them say, "Morning!"

Catherine says, "Morning all," and she takes a coffee mug from Mark.

Kerri turns to Catherine, "Want something to eat? We have made scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and hash browns."

Catherine says, "Mmmmm that sounds delicious!"

Elizabeth swallowing a mouthful of French toast, "Oh it is Mark is an expert breakfast maker, and griller, he can grill anything."

Catherine perks up, "Oh good I enjoy a good steak!"

Kerri nods, "Well then you're lucky you know Mark he fixes some of the best steak I've ever had."

Mark sits a plate in front of Catherine on the kitchen bar, "Thank you all for the wonderful compliments, but now she's going to be thoroughly disappointed when I burn her steak."

Elizabeth makes a face at Mark, "Oh yeah right you've never burnt a steak in your life. Quit being so modest. It's like why you won't admit you sing or play guitar really well."

Mark quickly changes the subject and asks Catherine, "What is the closest hardware store around here? I would really like to have a key made for Kerri and Elizabeth for when I'm working so they can come and go."

Catherine replies, "There's a Lowe's not far from here, does that work?"

Mark nods, "That will work. I was hoping there would be some places I'm used to shopping out here."

Catherine asks, "Have you been to Vegas before?"

Mark replies, "Yeah I have vacationed here but I wasn't really scoping out a Lowe's."

Catherine laughs and throws a napkin at Mark, "Smart ass! I was honestly just inquiring on whether you had visited before you moved, not if you had scoped out Lowe's."

* * *

 _Later at Lowe's …_

Mark and Catherine are walking through Lowe's waiting on Mark's key to be made. They are looking at decks. "What do you think about this one?" Mark says to Catherine.

Catherine looks at it, "I like it but why are we looking at decks?"

Mark shrugs, "I like building things. Just thinking of maybe future projects."

Catherine laughs, "You do realize the complex probably won't let you do that."

Mark also laughs but nervously, "Well yeah someday I plan to buy a house, or you know you also have a house, if you like it we can build it at your house."

Catherine grabs Mark's hand, "Honey, you don't have to be nervous about making future plans. I don't know everything from your past but Kerri mentioned your past relationships haven't been the best. I know our situation isn't perfect with us hiding things at work, but I think this is something real. To be honest my past hasn't been great either. You know about my divorce. I don't think I ever told you why but Eddie cheated on me." Mark looks like he is about to interject. "No let me finish. Its fine I realized he wasn't the one for me and he wasn't good for me. I was working as an exotic dancer I had no aspirations for school or to become what I am now; it was all about making enough money to get high. A detective used to come in and give me case info and I would somehow be able to figure it out and he tried to encourage me to go to night school, I was stupid enough not to believe it. But then I got pregnant and everything seemed to change. I went to night school and started working at the lab as a tech and worked my way up. My relationships haven't been the greatest either; my marriage was a total disaster and I can't remember any other relationship that could even be considered something worth talking about again. Maybe we're meant to be together, two broken hearts finally given the chance they need."

All of a sudden Catherine is interrupted by Mark kissing her; they both come back to reality when they hear over the intercom that Mark's keys are ready. They blush slightly as they realize they were lost in the moment. Mark takes Catherine's hand as they go to pick up the keys. He says, "Would you like to grab lunch?"

Catherine flirtatiously bumps into him, "I would love that. Should we ask Kerri and Elizabeth?"

Mark says, "I think they had plans to go to lunch themselves, besides I would like a meal alone with my girl."

Just then Catherine's phone rings she answers, "Willows."

Gil says, "Catherine its Gil. I need you to come into work there's a double homicide down at the Tropicana. How soon can you be there?"

Catherine responds, "In about 30 minutes. I'm actually with Mark. We're in my car I have my kit but he doesn't have his, so we'll have to swing by his apartment and get it."

Gil a little confused, "Oh you're already with Mark? I was going to call him in to run with you on this, but since he's there with you fill him in."

Catherine says, "Will do, we will be there as soon as we can." Catherine hangs up the phone and looks at Mark. "We're on. Is your kit in your car?"

Mark says, "Yeah swing by and I'll get it and I'll have Kerri meet us downstairs so I can give her the keys."

Mark and Catherine walk to her SUV. Mark dials Kerri, "Hey Cath is going to stop by my Jeep for my kit we have been called in. I want to give you my keys so you can have the Jeep and I got apartment keys made, can you meet me in the parking lot? Ok, see you soon."

Catherine looks towards the passenger seat at Mark, "Not to freak you out but Gil seemed confused that we were together already. I'm sure it's nothing but he might ask us some odd questions later."

Marks laughs nervously, "Oh uh … that could be interesting."

Catherine pulls up next to Mark's Jeep he grabs his kit out of the back and gives his keys to Kerri that way Kerri and Elizabeth can use his Jeep. Mark puts his field vest on with his last name 'Anderson' on the nametag and gets back in Catherine's passenger seat sitting his kit on the floor by his feet.

Catherine says, "Ready to roll?"

Mark looks at her, "Let's go get some bad guys."

Catherine pulls into the back employee lot at the Tropicana. Catherine and Mark exit the SUV and walk towards the service entrance where they run into Capt. Brass.

Brass says, "Hey guys Grissom said you were on the way. Let me show you to the room."

Catherine and Mark follow Brass into the hotel room. Brass looks at his notepad and begins, "Two victims, names are Jill and Gary Smith. Jill was found shot twice on the other side of the bed. Gary was found here by the bathroom looks like a stab wound to the chest and a shot in the stomach. Some things appear to be rummaged through could be a robbery gone bad, but that's why we pay you guys the big bucks. These bodies were found by the hotel manager Holden Grooms after guests called in the shots fired, he checked it out and called us immediately."

Catherine looks up, "Thanks Jim. Do we need to interview the hotel manager?"

Jim responds, "No I got it. Besides I want to see Mark here work his forensics magic and not waste it taking an interview." Brass pats Mark on the shoulder and walks out.

Mark looks at Cath, "I know he was on my interview committee but am I known around the office for having some forensics magic?"

Cath responds, "Well whether you think it or not your resume and solved cases are pretty damn impressive."

Mark walks toward the female victim he notices there are some dark hairs in her hand. "Cath look at these dark hairs in her hand."

Cath walks over from photographing the male victim. "Good catch. That doesn't match her hair or the male vic's hair, let's hope she got a piece of the attacker."

As they finish processing the hotel room Brass comes in, "I talked to hotel security and got a DVD copy of what looks like our suspects leaving the hotel room and escaping through the fire escape."

Mark walks into the hall, "Which way is it?"

Brass asks, "The fire escape? This way. Why?"

Mark says, "I want to look at it. I have a hunch they might have left something behind."

Brass leads Mark and Catherine to the fire escape.

Mark looks around takes out his camera and flashes some pics.

Catherine asks, "What do you see?"

"A muddy foot print." Mark says collecting a sample of the dirt. "Could be nothing …" Mark trails off as something else catches his eye and he moves towards something else.

"What is it?" says Catherine.

Mark takes another pic and gets out a swab, "We might have just gotten lucky … we have blood."

Brass smiles, "Oh I like this guy. Not everyone would have come out here to process this fire escape."

Catherine locks Mark in a look, "Yeah he's pretty amazing."

Brass coughs interrupting the moment Mark and Catherine were sharing, and he noticed something but chose to keep it to himself.

Brass asks, "Are you guys going back to the lab to process?"

Catherine turns to Jim, "Yeah we'll let you know if we line up a suspect."

In Catherine's SUV on the way back to the lab she turns to Mark and says, "You know that instinct to check out the fire escape was really good … and really sexy."

Mark smiles and grabs Catherine's free hand and holds it as she drives. Mark says, "You're pretty sexy yourself I'm thinking we may have to go back to your place after work and stop taking things so slow."

Catherine blushes slightly but says, "You've got yourself a date there!"

* * *

 _Back at the lab …_

Mark and Wendy are running the blood and hair samples from the case. Wendy is playing _Sheryl Crow's Greatest Hits_ in the DNA lab.

Wendy asks Mark, "So how are you liking Vegas so far?"

Mark replies, "So far I really like it."

Wendy says, "That's good. Wait hold on that blood you found on the fire escape is a match to the male vic. So it looks like that was the way the suspect chose to leave."

Mark replies, "Alright we're getting somewhere. Where is that hair sample I collected from the female vic's hand that Cath and I think it could be the suspects?"

Wendy looks around and grabs a vial, "It's right here let's see what we got."

Catherine walks in and looks at Mark, "Any luck partner?"

Mark says, "Maybe. Wendy matched the blood sample from the fire escape to our male vic, so it looks like that is the route the suspect used to leave."

Catherine responds, "Nice. I ran that muddy foot print through the database and found that it is a match to a popular steel toed work boot."

Mark looks at Catherine, "So perhaps we're looking for some kind of construction worker or maintenance …"

Wendy interrupts, "Guys this hair may have just broke your case. You were right it was not a match to either victim. It matches up to a suspect from a previous case 2 years ago his name is Charles Grance, a construction worker, he was never found and the case remained open it was a murder of a woman and it was a suspected robbery."

Catherine says, "I'll call Brass and get an APB out on this guy. Hopefully they'll find him this time."

Mark looks at Wendy before leaving and says, "Nice job Simms you just earned yourself a drink! See you later."

A few hours later Mark's phone is ringing he answers, "Anderson."

Brass says, "Mark its Brass we tracked this guy down and guess what we found a gun and a bloody knife in his backseat. I'll bring him in for questioning but I'm going to go ahead and say congrats for closing this case and another one this bozo was involved in from 2 years ago."

* * *

 _Several hours later in the locker room ..._

Mark is putting some things away before he leaves. Gil walks in and says, "Great job today I'm going to have to either put you in the field more often or team you and Catherine up all the time."

Mark smiles and says, "Thanks Boss."

Grissom looks at him and asks, "Some of the team is going to breakfast would you like to come?"

Mark responds, "I'd love to but I already have plans and since I rode in with Cath she's giving me a ride home."

Grissom says, "Alright see you tomorrow."

Grissom runs into Cath on her way into the locker room. Grissom says, "Hey Cath I know you have to take Mark home, but some of the team is meeting for breakfast if you want to join us."

Catherine responds, "Thanks Gil but I already have plans." And she continues on into the locker room.

Leaving Gil standing in the hall wondering about all the time Cath is spending with Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark can't wait for Catherine to unlock the door he has never wanted anyone more in his life the way he wants Catherine right now. Catherine opens the door and let's Mark in, she closes and locks the door behind her. They immediately embrace into a passionate kiss falling backwards onto the couch. Marks laughs as they land and continues kissing Catherine.

After a while Catherine asks out breath, "Would you like to continue this upstairs?"

Mark gives an "Mhhmmm," during a kiss.

They get up from the couch still kissing while walking to the stairs. Half way up the stairs they fall again both laughing and Mark says, "We should probably take a break so we can actually make it to the bedroom."

Catherine takes Mark's hand and leads him to her bedroom. Once in Catherine's bedroom Mark starts kissing her again. Catherine begins taking off Mark's shirt, he notices and takes off Catherine's at the same time. Mark starts kissing Catherine's neck and shoulder. Catherine stops him for a second and sits on her bed and pulls Mark down on top of her.

Mark kisses Catherine very passionately but suddenly stops out of breath and looks into Catherine's eyes and says, "I hope you are sure about this because I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Catherine instead of responding starts kissing him once again.

* * *

 _Sometime later …_

Mark lies on his back one arm underneath Catherine with her head lying on his shoulder. This a position Mark and Catherine have grown accustom to this past week. Marks looks down at Catherine and smiles.

Catherine looks up at Mark and says, "I could lay like this forever."

Mark laughs confusing Catherine. Mark looks and sees this and he says, "Oh honey it's nothing bad it's just when you said that all of a sudden we became a Savage Garden song."

Catherine looks at him questioningly.

Mark starts signing, "I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do. I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning yeah. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me."

Catherine leans up and kisses Mark, "Wow I don't think anyone has ever serenaded me in bed before that is definitely a first."

Mark rolls on top of Catherine and kisses her back, "I hope to be a lot of your firsts." As they begin to make love again.

* * *

 _Several hours later …_

Mark wakes up to his phone going off to Kerri's ringtone. He answers sleepily, "Anderson."

Kerri laughs and says, "Well don't you sound all professional even in your sleep."

Mark laughs and asks, "Hey what time is it?"

Kerri responds, "It's around 11:30 and since you didn't come home I'm assuming you got lucky. I was just checking to make sure you still weren't working."

Mark says, "Maybe I did get lucky and no I'm definitely not working. I'll see you later."

Mark hangs ups the call and turns on his side and snuggles up to Catherine as his kisses the back of her neck.

Catherine lets out a small moan and turns around to face Mark giving him a small kiss. They fall asleep again holding each other.

About 1pm Mark's phone goes off again he answers, "Anderson."

Greg says, "Hey Mark, it's Greg. The guys and I are meeting for lunch and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us?"

Mark responds, "The guys?"

Greg answers, "Yeah me, Nick, Warrick and Archie. It's something we try to do about once a month; you know get together just the guys."

Marks says, "That sounds great let me shower and get myself together. Text me the address."

Greg says, "Actually, it's the diner right down the street from the lab. Do you know where that is?"

Mark says, "Oh yeah I went there to grab lunch my first day. I'll see you soon."

Mark hangs up the phone and realizes he is alone in bed. He sits on the edge of the bed searching for his clothes. He laughs and says to himself, "I am going to have to search for my clothes every time we have sex?"

Catherine emerges from the bathroom hearing this responds, "I'd say it's a definite possibility. Nice to see you awake. Did I hear you on the phone?"

Mark responds, "Yeah Greg invited me to a guy's lunch with him, Nick, Warrick, and Archie. I guess it's something they try to do once a month and wanted to include me."

Catherine smiles and says, "Good nice to see a little male bonding going on with my team."

Mark laughs, "Oh yeah that's right you are the assistant supervisor to Grissom. Does sleeping with you help me get to the top?"

Catherine playfully slaps Mark's chest and says, "If your evaluation is based upon last night's performance your chances of advancing are good."

Mark gives her a long slow kiss and says, "You should have waited and we could have shared a shower and conserved some water."

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "Oh is that what we're going to call it now 'conserving water'? I like it. Do you want me to drop you off after you shower?"

Mark says, "I'm actually getting ready to call Kerri and see if Elizabeth can pick me up I think she's meeting Brass to tour the lab and PD today."

Catherine says, "Ok," and gets dressed.

Mark dials Kerri, "Hey what's up?"

Kerri says, "Not much I'm watching Elizabeth go through outfits like candy, she's freaking out like it's a job interview I keep telling her it's just a tour."

Mark responds, "Well I'm sure it somewhat is they know she is interested and know that people in the department can vouch for her it's really a matter of formalities after that I'm sure."

Kerri says, "I guess you're right. What are you up to?"

Mark replies, "I was wondering if Elizabeth could stop by in my Jeep and pick me up from Catherine's and drop me at a diner just down the street from the lab?"

Kerri says, "Yeah I'll have her do that is an hour good? I'll go push her along."

Mark replies, "Yeah that should be fine I'll see her soon."

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "Everything you need should be in the bathroom, let me know if you need anything."

Mark says, "Thanks," and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Catherine hearing the shower start grabs her phone and dials an all too familiar number and says, "Hey Warrick."

Warrick responds, "Hey Cath what's up?"

"Not much …" says Catherine.

Warrick knows this tone all too well, him and Catherine are best friends and he knows she's contemplating something and needs advice. Warrick says, "Ok what's really up? I know that tone."

"Well, Mark and I ironically knew each other before he started at the lab," says Catherine.

"Oh really I thought something might be up. Some lab people were buzzing on how you two seem to be fast friends already," says Warrick.

"Yeah he and I hooked up the night before he started. I didn't know who he was; we met at a bar in the Bellagio where he was staying. I got called into work and left his hotel room and left him a note to call me. Next thing I know Grissom is introducing him to the group. I was on vacation with Lindsey when his interview was done," Catherine states really quickly.

Warrick blown away by all this says, "Wow that had to be a little shocking. How are you all handling it? Are you going to tell Gris?"

Catherine pauses for a second thinking; "Well, Mark came over for lunch after his first shift and we decided that taking it slow was the best thing to do since there was more on the line now with us both working at the lab; and that if we decided this thing is serious then we would tell Grissom, no reason jumping the gun. We went on an official first date on Tuesday night and he was a complete gentlemen and we had a great time, we get along so well. Wednesday I helped him move into his apartment. I called Greg because I knew he had the day off to help. Mark had his two friends, Kerri and Elizabeth, they drove a U-Haul of his stuff from Ohio. They are two of the sweetest people you could ever meet and they just adore Mark. I stayed at his apartment that night and nothing happened we cuddled and talked most of the night. I worked part of the night Thursday that he had off and I went over when I got off and again nothing happened we just cuddled. We went into work together yesterday and came back to my house to be alone since his friends are staying in his apartment and Warrick I'm not sure sex with anyone has ever been like that … I think I know what people mean by making love now."

Warrick replies, "Cath I'm really happy for you. Have you told Mark how you feel about last night yet? Honestly that sounds like you love him."

Catherine shakes her head and replies, "No, but this thing has quickly taken a serious turn. I need to talk to him and see if he thinks we should go to Grissom. Oh apparently he's having lunch with you, Greg, Nick and Archie in a few."

Warrick responds, "Yeah I heard, it should be fun. By the way I know what you're asking without saying it, I will look out for Mark. Anyone you know and love is someone that I also love and care about."

Catherine smiles knowing that she called the right person and asks, "What would I do without you?"

Warrick replies, "I'm sure you'd do just fine. I'll see you at work."

Catherine says, "Bye," and hangs up the phone. Suddenly everything seemed ok but she still needed to talk to Mark and possibly Gil. The hard part hadn't even started.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark is still in the bathroom as Elizabeth pulls up. Catherine still hasn't gotten a chance to talk to him. She says, "Mark, Elizabeth is here I'm going to go out and talk to her, come out when you're ready."

Mark says, "Ok I'll be a few more minutes."

Catherine leaves her bedroom, walks down stairs, and opens the door. She waves at Elizabeth as she walks towards the driver's side of the Jeep and says, "Hey how are you?"

Elizabeth nods and responds, "Very nervous."

Catherine pats her on the shoulder and says, "Don't be. Jim Brass is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. Just be yourself and it will be fine. Mark should be down anytime he was still in the bathroom when I came down stairs."

Elizabeth laughs and asks, "So what happened with you two last night? You don't have to answer if you feel it's too personal."

Catherine blushes slightly and responds, "Well I can definitely say we aren't taking it slow anymore. I really like Mark though, we haven't really had a chance to talk since last night, well at least not about us."

Elizabeth smiles and says, "Cath, Mark is one of the greatest guys I know. He had a lot of bad luck in the past. His heart is really big and I think he let too many people in that really didn't care about him, which is why he hasn't let anyone in for quite some time. I've seen you two together though, and he seems to be changing from his old miserable self to a happy person in a relationship. I have a feeling about this, Kerri said the same thing,"

Catherine smiles at Elizabeth.

Mark walks out of the house and towards Catherine. He says, "Catherine did you talk her out of being nervous and tell her she'll be great?"

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "Pretty much."

Mark looks at Elizabeth and says, "Thanks for coming to get me."

Elizabeth says, "No problem, this is your Jeep after all."

Mark turns to Catherine and gives her a goodbye kiss and says, "See you at work, babe."

Catherine says, "See you later."

Catherine waves at both Elizabeth and Mark and disappears into the house.

Elizabeth turns to Mark and asks, "So how did it go last night?"

Mark replies, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love."

Elizabeth shocked says, "Wow I haven't heard you say that in a long time. Must have been some amazing sex," she laughs.

Mark looks at Elizabeth and smiles and says, "You have no idea. It wasn't just amazing sex either; I felt we were really connecting. I don't really know how to explain it."

Elizabeth and Mark pull into the diner. Mark sees Warrick and waves. Mark turns to Elizabeth and says, "Thanks for the ride. Good luck. Text or call me when you're done and I'll meet up with you if I'm in the lab."

Elizabeth says, "Ok," and drives away.

Warrick asks, "Girlfriend?"

Mark shakes his head and laughs then says, "Nah, her girlfriend Kerri probably wouldn't approve."

Warrick says, "Oh wait Cath did mention that your friends Kerri and Elizabeth were in from Ohio."

Warrick and Mark walk into the diner. They see Greg, Nick, and Archie already seated and they join them.

Warrick says, "Look who I found everyone the new prodigy around the office."

Everyone laughs and says, "Hey Mark."

Mark says, "Hey guys."

Nick looks at Mark and says, "Yeah I heard about your big break in that case yesterday and that it also solved a case from 2 years ago because it was the same guy they just never found him."

Archie jokingly says to Mark, "You keep that up you'll never be available to help me in the AV lab."

Mark looks at Archie and says, "I'll make sure I do really bad on my next few cases."

The waitress comes over to bring their drinks and says, "I see you boys have added a newcomer to the group. What can I get you sweetie?"

Mark says, "I'll have a Coke."

The waitress winks at Mark and says, "You got it!"

Nick laughs and says, "Man I think our waitress likes you she never calls any of us sweetie, I think you have some kind of weird power over women."

Mark shakes his head and says, "I would have to disagree with you and my past relationships would as well."

Archie chimes in, "No I think Nick's right. Day one in the lab after meeting Catherine she touched his shoulder and then later than shift he went to get something to eat with her and Lindsey. How many people at this table have been out with just Catherine their first day here?"

No one speaks up.

Marks blushes slightly thinking of Catherine. Warrick notices. Mark says, "Have you ever thought that I have no power over women and you guys just really suck when it comes to women, so exponentially with my normal luck it seems like some kind of power."

Warrick laughs and says, "I think he's got you all there."

Archie speaks up and says, "Mark likes gaming we had a conversation about Call of Duty the other day. I think we need to plan some gaming marathons soon guys."

Everyone responds, "Yeah, sounds great."

The waitress brings Mark his Coke, "Here you go dear. Do you all want your usual of bacon cheeseburgers and fries?"

Everyone nods.

The waitress looks at Mark and asks, "How about you dear?"

Mark smiles and responds, "The usual sounds great."

Everyone is paying their check and Warrick asks Mark, "Do you want a ride in?"

Mark nods and says, "Sure that would be great."

Warrick pulls in the back lot next to Catherine's SUV. Mark gets out and says to Catherine, "I need to get my kit from the back of your SUV."

Catherine smiles and jokingly asks, "What are you afraid we aren't getting teamed up tonight?"

Mark laughs and responds, "Could be, we did kick total ass yesterday."

Warrick interjects and says, "Nah Cath this prodigy is with me tonight I need to witness his skills."

Catherine says, "Don't forget I'm like half boss, half of what I say goes."

Warrick, Catherine, and Mark walk into the lab joking and laughing.

Everyone gathers in the break room for assignments. Grissom enters and says, "Warrick and Catherine you guys are on a burglary. Nick and Sara you two are on a possible suicide. Mark and Greg you guys are on explosion scene, bomb squad has cleared the scene, but be on alert anyway."

Greg and Mark walk to Greg's SUV. Mark puts his kit in the back of Greg's SUV and puts on his field vest.

Greg and Mark are driving to the scene when Mark gets a text from Elizabeth.

 _Elizabeth: Hey I finished my tour I think it went well. Are you still here?_

 _Mark: No I'm on my way to an explosion scene. See you tomorrow._

 _Elizabeth: That sounds interesting. Be careful_.

Greg asks, "Who are you texting?"

Mark replies, "Elizabeth. Catherine set her up on a tour with Brass. She's interested in the department. She just finished and wondered if I was still around."

Greg nods and says, "That would be cool if Elizabeth got on at the department, she seems really great."

Mark looks at Greg and responds, "Yeah she's a great beat cop, and she's taking her detective test soon. So if she transfers I doubt it would be before that."

Greg asks, "What does Kerri do again?"

Mark replies, "She's a school psychologist currently. I know she would like to get more involved in research though."

Greg nods and says, "I was wondering if it was forensic related and we could get her on at the lab, if Elizabeth got a job with the department."

Mark asks, "Would they be able to work for the same place being romantically involved?" Mark was really inquiring for the relationship he was pursuing with Catherine.

Greg replies, "You know I'm not sure. I've never really tried to date anyone in the department. I mean I've flirted with Sara over the years, but she never seemed interested so I didn't pursue it much further than harmless flirting."

Greg and Mark pull up to the scene. Mark says, "Looks like the exterior held up, I wonder what's left inside?"

Greg replies, "Not much I bet. Our main concern here will be finding the source and then figuring out whether it's criminally related."

Greg and Mark retrieve their kits from the back of Greg's SUV. Greg and Mark walk toward the building. A member of the bomb squad walks toward them and looks at Greg and says, "Our men have done an initial walkthrough and there doesn't appear to be anything active left in the building, but exercise caution and let us know if you see anything suspicious."

Greg nods and says, "Will do."

Greg and Mark walk into the building taking out their flashlights and looking around to find what looked like a giant pile of rubble. This wouldn't be an easy one. Mark follows Greg who says, "The blast looks like it came from here."

Mark stops to take a few pictures as Greg assesses more of the scene. Greg sees something that catches his eye it appears to be a flashing light. Greg says, "Mark take a look at this."

Mark comes over and they immediately hear a beeping coming from the same area. Mark's instincts kick in telling Greg, "Run!"

Mark takes off running seeing Greg right behind. When they are about 20 feet from the door the bomb goes off sending Mark and Greg out of the building and violently landing on the ground.

A 911 immediate assistance call comes across the radio and Catherine hears this with a horrified look on her face. Warrick looks at her and knows they need to pack up and head to the scene to assist.


	12. Chapter 12

Brass arrives on the scene immediately looking for the bomb squad captain. Brass sees Charlie and walks towards him yelling, "What the hell happened Charlie? How could you send CSI in with an active device still in the building?"

Charlie replies, "We saw no active devices on our initial walkthrough and called it clear."

Brass still yelling, "Initial walkthrough? Is that how you operate? Oh send them in we'll do another walkthrough if something happens? You know what I don't care, where are my guys?" Charlie points to the medical squad. "Charlie you better hope they are ok. As far as I'm concerned you're fucking fired, get the hell outta my face and off this crime scene!"

Brass walks over towards the medical squad and sees Greg on a stretcher and appears to be unconscious as they are loading him in the ambulance. Brass continues walking toward the other medical squad and sees them getting ready to load Mark into the ambulance, Brass notices that Mark is conscious and says to the EMTs, "Hey fellas hold up for a second. Mark how are you feeling buddy?"

Mark replies a little irritated, "I'm fine I'm pretty sure it's just cuts and bruising, but they are insisting I have to stay overnight for observation. The hell with that this is my crime scene I want back in!"

Brass replies, "Come on Mark, buddy the department needs them to check you out. Come on man you're too valuable to us for us to let you go home and something happen later. I'll tell you what I'll get you out of there as fast as I can. I myself will come down to take your statement and I will see who I can get from CSI to come down I'm sure they will want to talk to you as well. I saw Greg was unconscious did you see what happened?"

Mark much calmer now says, "No he was behind me. We were running toward the door and about 20 feet or so from the door that's when it went off and threw Greg and I out of the building."

Brass nods and pats Mark and says, "Ok I'll see you soon."

* * *

 _In Warrick's SUV …_

Catherine says, "Warrick, drive me to Desert Springs. I'll call Grissom and let him know I want to handle the questions and collection of any evidence at the hospital. I can't work on that crime scene not knowing what's going on with Mark."

Warrick says, "Ok," and drives towards Desert Springs.

Catherine takes out her phone and dials Grissom, "Gil, its Catherine, Warrick is dropping me off at Desert Springs, I want to be in charge of any questioning or collection at the hospital. I'll send him to the scene to assist."

Gil responds, "Alright sounds good. I'll keep you posted on anything we find here and join you at some point to check on the guys."

Warrick looks over at Catherine and says, "I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you?"

Catherine let's out a huge sigh and says, "I honestly don't know. I just know I can't be of any use at that scene not knowing if Mark's ok. I am also so confused. If something happens to Mark, it's just not fair to think I could get something so great and have it taken away." Catherine starts to cry.

Warrick notices her tears and rubs her shoulder and says, "Cath don't think like that. Mark is a tough guy I just know it. I'm sure he'll come out of this ok."

Catherine looks at Warrick and says, "Thanks."

Warrick pulls up at the drop off zone at the ER and asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to come in for a bit and see what's going on?"

Catherine says, "I appreciate the offer Warrick, but you know as much as I do that they need as many people as possible on that scene."

Warrick replies, "Ok, I will call you later and try to stop by."

Catherine gets out of the car taking her kit with her and waves at Warrick as he drives off. Catherine walks into the ER and walks to the nurse's station. Catherine looks at the nurse and says, "Hello I'm Catherine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab I'm looking for either Greg Sanders or Mark Anderson."

The nurse says, "Hold on just a second Officer Willows let me check the computer. I show that Greg Sanders is in surgery …"

Catherine interrupts the nurse and asks, "Does it say why Greg is in surgery?"

The nurse replies, "Let me pull up the notes. Ah yes it says that there was a piece of metal stuck in his back that they are removing."

Catherine asks, "What about Mark Anderson?"

The nurse again looks the information up on her computer and says, "Actually Mr. Anderson is right down the hall, his injuries were less severe. Looks like mostly cuts and bruises, but as standard procedure he will be held overnight for observation. Would you like me to take you to Mr. Anderson?"

Catherine replies, "Yes, please."

The nurse gets up from her seat and says, "Follow me please."

Catherine follows the nurse down the hall and into a room on the right.

The nurse says, "Mr. Anderson there's someone here from the Crime Lab to see you."

Catherine walks in and sees Mark and feels a rush of relief as she sees he looks mostly ok.

Mark says, "Thank you."

As the nurse leaves she turns to Catherine and asks, "Officer Willows would you like me to inform you when Mr. Sanders gets out of surgery?"

Catherine replies, "Yes that would be great. You can call me Catherine by the way."

The nurse nods and says, "You can call me Sandy. I will let you know when I have more information on Mr. Sanders." Nurse Sandy walks out of the room leaving Catherine and Mark alone.

Catherine immediately rushes to Mark's bedside and hugs him really tight and starts to cry. Mark says, "Honey I'm fine. Mostly just cuts and bruises, I got lucky."

Catherine kisses Mark and then scoots a chair to his bedside and sits next to him holding his hand. She says, "When I heard the 911 assistance call go out on the radio I was so scared. I was afraid I'd lost you."

Mark smiles and says, "You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

Catherine shakes her head, slaps his hand and says, "I can see you're going to be fine, Mr. Comedy."

Mark asks, "Did they tell you what was going on with Greg? I've gotten zero information on him since I came in."

Catherine nods and replies, "The nurse told me there was a piece of metal stuck in his back that they have to remove."

Mark looks at her in a serious manner and says, "He was unconscious after the explosion. I'm really concerned."

Catherine rubs his hand and says, "Me too. Not to sound all official or anything but tell me everything that happened."

Mark thinks and says, "Greg and I arrived on the scene and we were told by the bomb squad captain that they found nothing on their initial walkthrough and they said the building was clear and we could go in. They said if we saw anything suspicious to let them know and they would check it out. Greg and I entered the building and turned on our flashlights and started assessing the scene. Greg found the area where the blast came from and I stopped to take some pictures. Greg walked away continuing to assess the scene. He saw something and called me over to check it out. I saw this flashing light, which I was assuming what Greg was talking about and then this beeping started. I told Greg to run and I looked back to see he was following me. We got about 20 feet from the door and it went off and Greg and I were thrown from the building and landed on the ground."

Catherine asks, "So the beeping started when you walked up to Greg?"

Mark replies, "Yes, I'm not sure if it was set up to go off by motion or maybe some kind of weight sensor on the ground. But either way I can't believe a) it wasn't destroyed in the initial explosion and b) that the bomb squad overlooked it."

Catherine replies, "Yeah that's pretty unbelievable, but trust me if anything is to be found the team will figure it out."

Mark looks at Catherine and asks, "So how did you get this duty?"

Catherine says, "I just knew I couldn't be at the crime scene. I would be of no use to anyone wondering about you. So I called Gil and told him this is where I would be to ask questions and collect any evidence."

Mark asks, "Do we have some explaining to do with Bossman yet?"

Catherine says, "I'm not sure. We should probably talk about that at some point. Right now I'm going to find Nurse Sandy and find out what they did with your clothes, as they are evidence. I do have to do some work."

Catherine walks out of Mark's room and back down to the nurse's station where she spots Sandy. She says, "Sandy do you have Mark Anderson's clothes by chance? We need to bag them as evidence."

Sandy says, "Follow me back to Mr. Anderson's room they should be in there."

Catherine follows Sandy back to Mark's room. Sandy picks up a bag and hands it to Catherine and says, "It should all be in here Officer Willows … I mean Catherine. If you need anything else just let me know. I will go check on Mr. Sanders progress in surgery and get back with you."

Catherine smiles at Sandy and says, "Thanks so much."

Sandy replies, "No thank you for everything you do to keep the community safe." Sandy leaves the room again leaving Catherine and Mark alone.

Catherine's phone rings and she answers, "Willows."

Sara is on the other end and says, "Hey Cath its Sara. I'm on my way to the hospital. I'm going to take Mark and Greg's clothes into the lab if you have them."

Catherine replies, "I am in Mark's room now, the nurse just gave me his. I will try and track Greg's down he was taken to surgery."

Sara says, "Greg's in surgery? Why?"

Catherine says, "The nurse I spoke with said the notes said there was a piece of metal stuck in his back that they are removing. She's supposed to be checking on his condition, I will see if she can get me Greg's clothes."

Sara says, "How's Mark?"

Catherine laughs and says, "He's fine just some cuts and bruises, he was pretty lucky. He has to stay overnight for observation, which he is not happy about; I can tell he really wants to be back at the crime scene. He's also joking around and being his smart ass self, so I'd say he's in good spirits."

Sara laughs and says, "Well that's good. Where is his room?"

Catherine responds, "He's in the ER just down from the nurse's station."

Sara says, "Alright Cath see you soon."

Catherine leaves to find Nurse Sandy again and asks, "Sandy can I ask you a favor?"

Sandy says, "Of course. What is it?"

Catherine says, "Greg Sanders clothes are evidence too. I need to find them, someone from the lab is on the way to pick them up."

Sandy says, "Sure I'll go track them down and bring them to Mark's room."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Catherine is still in Mark's room. He is sleeping; she is flipping through the channels trying to find something to keep her attention, but not having much luck. A few moments later a white haired Dr. walks in the room and asks, "Officer Willows?"

Catherine stands up and replies, "Yes, I'm Catherine Willows."

The Dr. introduces himself as Dr. Klein. "I operated on Greg Sanders and was told you wanted updated on his condition and that you would be needing the metal shrapnel we removed from his back as evidence." Dr. Klein hands her a bag with the metal. "Mr. Sanders has not woken up yet. It may be a while. He took quite a blow to the head, which made him unconscious before he got here. We're monitoring the situation and hope to have more information soon. As for the metal we removed there was no muscle or nerve damage so he should make a full recovery as long as he wakes up from the coma."

Catherine says, "Thank you Dr."

She pulls out her phone to call Gil not quite sure how to break the news.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine spoke with Gil and he said he would be right there. Mark's cell started ringing Catherine noticed it was Kerri's ringtone and answered, "Mark's phone, this is Catherine."

Kerri replied, "Hey I got a voicemail from Mark a while ago saying that he was in the hospital and to call him back. What's going on?"

Catherine replies, "He and Greg were at an explosion scene and another device went off, even though the bomb squad called the building clear. I imagine there will be a huge internal investigation against the bomb squad. Mark is fine suffered some minor cuts and bruising, although it's policy that he be held overnight for observation. Greg I've heard a little on but not much. He was unconscious when he was brought in and he was in surgery there was a piece of metal shrapnel in his back. The Dr. that did the surgery came down and told me there was no muscle or nerve damage. Now they are just waiting for him to wake up, I guess he took quite a severe blow to the back of the head when he landed. They said they should have more on his coma situation soon. Mark's clothes were taken in as evidence so if you guys come up you might want to bring him some clothes."

Kerri replies, "I'm so glad Mark's ok; I will bring him some clothes we will be up soon. I hope Greg is ok though he seemed like a really nice guy."

Catherine says, "See you soon." She hangs up the phone to see Brass walk in.

Brass says, "Hey how's it going?"

Catherine replies, "It's been interesting. Mark's fine just minor cuts and bruising. I was just on the phone with his friends in from Ohio; they are bringing him some clothes since his are obviously evidence now. Greg went to surgery there was metal shrapnel stuck in his back and it was removed. The Dr. came down and told me there was no muscle or nerve damage. Right now they are assessing his head injury because they think that is why he is still unconscious. I haven't gotten an update since. I called Gil he should be here soon."

Mark stirs and sees Brass and asks, "Hey Brass come to bust me out?"

Brass laughs and replies, "I wish buddy, you still have a little more time to go. I did come here to take your statement like I told you I would. No rush though, whenever you're ready."

Mark says, "Greg and I arrived on the scene and we were told by the bomb squad captain that they found nothing on their initial walkthrough and they said the building was clear and we could go in. They said if we saw anything suspicious to let them know and they would check it out. Greg and I entered the building and turned on our flashlights and started assessing the scene. Greg found the area where the blast came from and I stopped to take some pictures. Greg walked away continuing to assess the scene. He saw something and called me over to check it out. I saw this flashing light, which I was assuming what Greg was talking about and then this beeping started. I told Greg to run and I looked back to see he was following me. We got about 20 feet from the door and it went off and Greg and I were thrown from the building and landed on the ground."

Brass asks, "Did you notice anything odd after the beeping? Do you think it was weight triggered?"

Mark replies, "I had considered that. What continues to bother me is why wasn't this device destroyed in the initial explosion?"

Brass nods and says, "Trust me it's a question everyone is asking. Also the bomb squad captain has been let go and there will be a full internal investigation on the obvious negligence on their part. This is one the may come down hard on the entire bomb squad. They are all being interrogated as we speak. There is also a theory going on that with the obvious experience bomb squad members have that the device could have been set by one of them after the initial explosion. We are looking back to see if any of them would have a reason to be upset with CSI or more specifically Greg in general. We are pursuing if anyone in that department was upset with you as well, but since you've only been here a week it's very unlikely that you were the target."

Brass looks at Catherine and says, "Oh I forgot to tell you Gil followed behind me in your SUV and went up to see if he can get anything on Greg."

Kerri and Elizabeth walk in. Kerri says, "Hello everyone."

Brass looks up and notices Elizabeth and says, "Hey long time no see."

Elizabeth laughs and says, "Capt. Brass this is Kerri my partner."

Brass shakes Kerri's hand and says, "Nice to meet you. You have a great woman here; it'd be an honor to have her on the department if you two decide that Vegas is the place for you. Well I hate to be quick guys but I'm going to go make a call and Gil and I will leave soon."

As soon as Brass walks into the hall to make his call Grissom walks in. Grissom says, "Hello everyone."

Mark sits up in bed and says, "Boss I'd like you to meet my friends in from Ohio Kerri and Elizabeth."

Grissom shakes hands with Kerri and then Elizabeth and says, "Oh yes you're the one that toured with Brass earlier today, I've heard lots of good things about you." Grissom turns to Mark. "We're doing everything we can to solve this one for you and Greg. I realize you probably want to get back to work as soon as possible but it's department policy that you receive at least a week off paid. Greg will probably be receiving a little more with the severity of his injuries, there's still not much of an update about his condition." Grissom turns to Catherine and says, "Since Mark's friends are leaving in a few days I'm going to be very flexible with your schedule so you can help Mark out. I realize his injuries aren't that severe but we all know the emotional damage can sometimes be worse. I know you two have become friends in his short time here so that's why I'm picking you." Grissom turns to leave and then turns back, "Mark please let me know if there is anything me or a member of the team can do, I've got to get back to the lab."

Kerri turns to Catherine and says, "Clearly your boss suspects nothing about the relationship you two are having."

Catherine nods and says, "He'll probably have to find out eventually. Gil is a great guy but he is more a science person than a people person. Just because other people may see it doesn't mean that he does."

Kerri turns to Mark very excited and says, "You will not believe who called me earlier because he didn't have your new number … Bobby! The band is going to be in Vegas Tuesday night and they want you to play with them this trip. Please call him and say you'll do it! I miss you in the band!"

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "I thought you said when Elizabeth said you played guitar and sang it was all lies?"

Mark replies, "It is all lies. I do not play or sing anymore."

Catherine says, "Why not? Apparently you were really good at it if both Kerri and Elizabeth want you to join up with your old band."

Mark says, "I wanted to finish college, the band wanted to tour. We went our separate ways. I also only liked playing local gigs, I never felt comfortable playing to large crowds like the rest of band."

Catherine smiles and says, "Well I think you should do it. I think it would be really sexy."

Mark blushes and responds, "Ok, ok. Since all of you are for it I will call Bobby."

Kerri puts her hands in the air and says, "Yes! By the way do you still have your guitar?"

Mark says, "Yes."

Elizabeth says, "I think you secretly still play it but won't tell anyone."

Mark sarcastically says, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Elizabeth scoffs and looks at Catherine and says, "I don't know what you see in this ass!"

Catherine responds, "Yeah I know I must be a glutton for punishment."

Marks chimes in, "Oh whatever none of you would have me any other way!"

Catherine says, "So tell me more about this band."

Mark says, "Well if nothing has changed its Bobby, Steph, Rick, and Jerry. Bobby and I played guitar and sang most of the songs, Steph plays bass and sings, Rick is the drummer, and Jerry is the keyboardist. We play mostly classic rock from the 70's and 80's, but we do some things from the 90's and newer."

Catherine responds, "That sounds great! I know I'm off Tuesday, but I will have to see if some of team can drop by even if only for a short while."

Mark looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it's just after midnight and says, "It's tomorrow can I leave yet?"

Kerri laughs and says, "I'm pretty sure they aren't letting you go until at least the morning. You know most people would enjoy time off."

Mark says, "Yes but I've really only worked 3 ½ days so far. I worked Sunday and Monday night in the AV lab; I was off Tuesday-Thursday for the move, Friday night I was in the field, and then whatever you want to consider this. It feels like I haven't really worked much."

Kerri yawns and says, "I left you a change of clothes on the counter over there. We're going to head back to the apartment. Let us know if you need us to give you a ride home."

Kerri and Elizabeth nod and both walk out and say, "Bye."

Mark turns to Catherine and says, "Cath, if you're tired feel free to go home."

Catherine leans over and kisses Mark on the forehead before sitting back down in the chair next to his bed and takes his hand in hers and says, "I'm fine right now."

Mark coughs and says, "I'm usually not this direct or questioning in relationships and maybe that's been the problem, but am I allowed to ask what is going on with us?"

Catherine sighs nervously and replies, "Of course you can ask that. I can tell you that last night when we were together it's never felt that way with anyone I've been with period. We're obviously not taking it slow anymore," Catherine chuckles and so does Mark and she continues, "we pretty much broke that rule. With Gil's new request too we're apparently going to be spending a lot of time together. Oh you should know Warrick knows about us, he's like my Kerri. I told him we were together just before your lunch with the guys. I'm very serious about pursuing this, I'm assuming you are as well or you wouldn't have asked that question. We should probably tell Gil. I was actually looking more in to the rules of dating within the department and it sounds like honestly there's not much they can do about it unless it starts affecting our work. I think it will be better to be upfront and honest with everyone instead of adding any un-needed stress to our everyday lives. We also will have to tell Lindsey, which I'm certain will not be an issue, but just putting it out there. What do you think? Please, tell me that you feel the same way about me and I just didn't ramble on a bunch of uselessness."

Mark smiles and says, "I definitely feel the same way you don't have to worry about that. Do you think we should call a meeting with Grissom?"

Catherine nods and responds, "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea. If you're up for it, we could meet with him before my shift tomorrow around 5."

Mark says, "That's fine with me as long as I'm out of here by then. I do have another question. I've never dated anyone with children, nor do I consider myself to be good with children. Do you want to me act as some kind of parental figure for Linds?"

Catherine replies, "I am honestly going to leave that up to you. I am pretty open with how you want to handle Linds. I can tell you from your interaction with her last week that you'll do fine, she seems to like you."

Mark says, "Well I appreciate the vote of confidence. You know what I think would be an excellent idea?"

Catherine asks, "What's that?"

Mark scoots over in his hospital bed and says; "I'm thinking you should join me up here."

Catherine says, "You got it." She gets on the bed puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her and they drift off to sleep.

Nurse Sandy walks into Mark's room to check on him and sees him and Catherine curled up in bed and they look so sweet that she closes the door on the way out so they won't be disturbed.


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later Catherine's phone goes off she sleepily answers it, "Willows."

Nancy says, "Oh hey Cath, I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you would just be getting off work."

Catherine getting out of the bed and going into the hall so Mark could continue sleeping responds, "Well I'm kind of working. I'm on hospital duty. Greg and Mark were on an explosion scene yesterday the bomb squad called the building clear, but there was an active device left in the building and it went off. Mark's fine, minor cuts and bruising but had to be held overnight for observation. Greg had to undergo surgery to remove a piece of metal shrapnel in his back; they removed it and said he should have no nerve or tissue damage. He was unconscious when he came in though; they think he landed on his head when they were thrown from the building. I haven't heard much on Greg yet, they were supposed to assess his coma situation and get back to me but it's been a few hours. "

Nance replies, "Oh wow that sounds a bit crazy. I hope Greg gets out of this ok, I know your co-workers are like a second family to you."

Catherine says, "Yeah me too." Dr. Klein walks in at the moment. "Nance I have to go Greg's doctor just walked in."

Nance replies, "Ok we should be back tonight you can pick up Linds up at my house tomorrow."

Catherine walks back in the room and looks at Dr. Klein and says, "Has there been any update on Greg's condition?"

Dr. Klein smiles and says, "Actually yes he's been awake for about an hour and it looks like everything is going to be ok. He's in for a CT scan right now; we just want to make sure there's no permanent damage. I'll come down again when it's ok for you to see him."

Catherine gives a sigh of relief and says, "Thank you Dr. Klein." Catherine dials Gil and says, "Gil, Greg's doctor just came down he's awake. They think everything is going to be ok, right now they are running another CT scan to make sure none of the damage will be permanent."

Gil let's out a sigh of relief and says, "That sounds great. By the way we just closed the case. The bomb squad captain Charlie Neddles' fingerprint was on the device and made a full confession. He for some reason thinks CSI has no business investigating explosion scenes and wanted to make a point. It seems to be connected to him interviewing for a CSI position years ago and not getting it, but soon after he became bomb squad captain. He set up the device after the building was clear. No one else in his squad appears to be involved."

Catherine responds, "Wow that's an elaborate way to show you're not happy about procedure." Nurse Sandy walks in and Catherine says, "Gil I'll call you back Mark's nurse just walked in."

Nurse Sandy says, "I heard about Mr. Sanders, it sounds like great news! I'm here to start Mr. Anderson's discharge papers."

Mark instantly awake says, "Finally! Not that you're not a perfectly nice nurse Sandy but I am definitely ready to be out of here!"

Nurse Sandy laughs and says, "I understand Mr. Anderson. The Dr. should be in soon to tell you when you can leave." Nurse Sandy walks out of Mark's room.

Catherine turns to Mark and asks, "Were you awake long enough to hear about Greg?"

Mark says, "Yeah." He starts scratching his beard.

Catherine laughs and says, "That's the longest I've seen your beard."

Mark responds, "And this is the longest you'll ever see it, I'm a stickler about the perfection of my man beard."

Catherine laughs and says, "The perfection of your man beard, I like that."

Mark getting out of the hospital bed says, "Good because I've coined that saying you'll hear it a lot." He grabs the clothes Kerri brought him and walks in the bathroom to change. A few moments later Mark exists the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts. He walks up to Catherine and hugs her and says, "Thanks for staying I really appreciate it."

Catherine still hugging him laughs and says, "Well you know it's kinda my job."

Dr. Roberts walks in as they are hugging he coughs and they separate. Dr. Roberts says, "Looks like you are good to go. You'll probably experience soreness for the next week or so. Please come back and see us if it gets any worse."

Mark responds, "Thank you Dr. will do."

Mark and Catherine take the elevator to go the floor where Greg is. As they get off the elevator Catherine says, "I'm going to go to the desk and see if we can see Greg yet."

Mark nods and says, "I'm going to step out on that balcony and make a call."

Mark walks to the balcony and takes out his phone and calls Bobby. Mark says, "Hey Bobby, it's Mark I hear you're playing in my new town Tuesday."

Bobby says, "Hey man long time since we've talked. I heard you went out to Vegas and knew Kerri would be the way to track you down. Lucky for me her and Elizabeth are out there now."

Mark laughs and responds, "Yeah. So what's up with you wanting me to play all of a sudden?"

Bobby says, "Man you know this isn't the first time me or anyone in the band has asked you to play since you left. We understand that you wanted to go do your thing, but we miss playing with you bro."

Mark asks, "Is everyone still there?"

Bobby replies, "Yeah everything is the same since you left. Are you worried about Steph? Because you and I both know her not returning your love is part of why you left too."

Mark says, "No I'm actually for once not worried about Steph."

Bobby noticing the seriousness and confidence in this comment says, "Oh man Marky Mark has a new woman!"

Mark laughs and responds, "Yeah maybe I do."

Bobby says, "Is getting off work going to be a big deal?"

Mark says, "It would have been but now not so much. I was on an explosion scene yesterday and a device went off, I'm fine a few cuts and bruises luckily, but I have at least a week off paid starting today it's policy apparently."

Bobby responds, "Oh man that sounds serious and here you are all bad ass like oh man it was nothing. You think we can get together tomorrow maybe for a little run through?"

Mark replies, "Sure sounds great."

Bobby says, "Hey man I gotta go I'll get with you about tomorrow. Bye."

Mark looks in at the reception desk where Catherine is and she waves him inside. Mark pockets his phone and meets Catherine at the desk. Catherine says, "They are going to let us in to see Greg in a few minutes."

Mark nods and asks, "Did you still want to meet with Bossman before your shift tonight?"

Catherine takes his hand and says, "I'm ready if you are."

Mark leans in and kisses Catherine on the lips. Catherine lets out a quiet moan of approval.

Catherine picks up her phone and dials Gil and says, "Hey it's Catherine. I'm getting ready to see Greg now. Do you mind if Mark and I meet with you before my shift tonight around 5?"

Gil asks, "Catherine is everything ok?"

Catherine responds, "Everything is fine Gil, there's just something we need to discuss with you."

Gil says, "Ok 5 it is. How's my office?"

Catherine says, "We'll see you then." Catherine hangs up the call and turns to Mark and says, "5 o'clock in Gil's office."

A nurse walks up to Catherine and Mark and says, "Follow me."

Catherine and Mark follow the nurse into Greg's room. Greg seeing Catherine and Mark says, "Hey guys!"

Catherine says, "Good to have you back Greggo."

Mark pats Greg on the chest and says, "You had me scared for a bit man."

Greg looks at Catherine and asks, "Did they find out what happened yet?"

Catherine nods and responds, "According to Grissom the bomb squad captain, Charlie Neddles planted the device after the building was cleared. They found his fingerprint on the device and got a confession out of him. He apparently interviewed for a CSI position years ago and never received it, but soon after he became bomb squad captain. It was his vendetta he had been planning for quite some time. The rest of the bomb squad does not appear to be involved."

Greg and Mark at the same time say, "Wow."

Greg alone says, "It's so much harder to think that one of the department can choose to go bad like that."

After a few hours of visiting Greg, Mark speaks up and says, "I should get Catherine home, she looks exhausted she's been here the whole time we've been here."

Catherine smiles at Mark.

Greg says, "Alright I'll see you guys soon. And Mark I hope I'm out soon enough to make it to your show Tuesday night that sounds like a blast."

* * *

 _Hours later in the Crime Lab parking lot …_

Mark gets out of his Jeep and walks over to Catherine's SUV where she's waiting for him. Catherine appears to be a little nervous. Seeing this Mark takes her hand and they walk into the building and into Grissom's office. Catherine knocks when they get to Grissom's office.

Gil responds, "Come in."

Mark and Catherine walk in holding hands. Grissom notices this but says nothing, just motions for them to take a seat. Grissom asks, "Ok what did you two need to discuss with me?"

Catherine speaks up, "Gil, Mark and I are in a relationship and we wanted to let you know. It's hasn't affected our work thus far and I don't expect it to. "

Gil a little confused asks, "How did this happen you barely know each other? Although this does explain the friendship you two formed so quickly."

Mark speaks up, "Boss, this actually happened before we even knew who each other were. Catherine was at the bar of my hotel, we had a few drinks, and things progressed from there. I woke up a few hours later and Catherine was gone."

Catherine interjects, "Brass had called me into work early there was a homicide."

Mark picks back up where he left off, "Then I had come to work early, met with you, filled out the new paperwork, and Catherine and I found out when we meet each other again in the break room."

Gil asks, "Since you're coming to me now, I take it this is more than a one-time thing?"

Catherine speaks up and says, "We talked about it and decided we both really like each other and this isn't going away anytime soon."

Gil takes off his glasses and says, "I appreciate you two being upfront and honest with me. I am leaving it up to you two whether or not you want to tell the rest of the team. I assume if you wanted to be this honest with me, you want to do the same for them. You're right Catherine this hasn't affected your work, especially with the big case you two closed on Friday, and with the way Catherine held her composure through the events of last night. I do have to say this though, if at any time you two do let it affect your jobs I will have no choice than to do something about it."

Mark and Catherine get up to leave. Catherine grabs Mark's hand and says, "Wait for me in the hall, I want a few minutes with Gil."

Catherine turns to Gil and says, "Thank you."

Gil smiles at Catherine and says, "Catherine I know you would not go into anything like this without thoughtful consideration and the fact that you also came to me with this information shows that you are serious. I wish you nothing but luck."

Catherine winks at Gil and says, "I think it's high time you do something about you and Sara."

Catherine leaves Gil's office and Grissom with a contemplative look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine comes out of Gil's office and looks at Mark and says, "I think that went well."

Mark nods and responds, "Yeah it went better than I expected it. Do you think we should tell the team now?"

Catherine says, "Everyone should be here except Greg and we can tell him later."

Mark says, "Alright." He takes Catherine's hand and they walk into the break room. Everyone is gathered around the table.

Catherine speaks up still holding Mark's hand and says, "Everyone Mark and I would like to tell you something."

Mark says, "Catherine and I met the night before I came to work here. She was in the bar of my hotel. We met, got to talking, and things progressed. I woke up several hours later to find that Catherine had left. I came to work and when I was getting introduced to you all was when Catherine and I met again."

Nick asks, "Does Gris know?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah that's were Mark and I just came from. He is off for at least the next week per department policy, but we decided how we feel about each other is pretty serious and we should come in and be upfront with everyone. Especially after last night's events we decided that no better time to be honest with everyone than now. Also before we started harboring this secret and adding more stress to our lives than be already needed."

Everybody says, "Congratulations!" And is hugging Catherine and Mark.

Grissom comes in and sees this and says, "I guess everyone knows the news now. Well not to disappoint you all but it's a slow night. So until further information comes in work on paperwork, back log in the lab, and anything else you need to finish up for ongoing cases."

Everyone gets up to find something to do. Grissom turns to Catherine and says, "You are still on Mark duty, what you told me does not change that. You two go somewhere and relax; I will call you if I need you to come in. With it being this slow though I'm sure you won't have to come in."

Catherine looking shocked says, "Thanks Gil."

Grissom walks out of the break room and heads toward his office.

Catherine says, "Would you like to leave?"

Mark says, "Let's head down to the AV lab and tell Archie." Mark takes Catherine's hand again and walks toward the AV lab to find Archie doing not much of anything.

Archie sees Mark and gets up to hug him and says, "So glad to see you are alright man."

Mark pokes, "Oh sure now you're just glad you'll still have back up when I'm back to work."

Archie laughs and says, "What's up?"

Mark says, "I didn't want you out of the loop but Catherine and I just told everyone, including Bossman, that we are dating."

Archie says, "Congrats! You two make a really nice couple."

Catherine asks, "Archie do you work Tuesday night?"

Archie responds, "No I'm off. What's up?"

Catherine smiles and says, "Well it turns out our Mark here used to be in a band. They are going to be playing Tuesday night."

Archie says, "Sure thing keep me posted."

Mark and Catherine are walking to the parking lot and Catherine says, "Linds just got back, Nance was going to let me pick her up in the morning but I think I'll go get her now. Want to join us for dinner?"

Mark looks at Catherine and says, "I would love to but Kerri and Elizabeth are only going to be here until Wednesday so I should probably spend some more time with them. Besides you and Lindsey probably need some mother daughter time. She'll see so much of me soon I'm sure she'll get sick of me."

Catherine leans up and kisses Mark as they part she says, "Do you want me to tell Linds about us or do you want to tell her together?"

Mark says, "Whatever you think is best. Do you think she would take it better one way or the other?"

Catherine shakes her head and replies, "No I don't think it will matter either way. We can just tell her together."

Mark says, "Alright then. I will see you later." They kiss one more time before parting ways.

Catherine gets out her phone and dials Nancy and says, "Hey Nance it's slow night mind if I come over and get Linds?"

Nancy says, "Not at all but don't think you're going to get away without telling me what's going on with Mark."

Catherine sighs and says, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Catherine pulls into Nancy's driveway and walks up to the door and rings the bell.

Nancy answers the door and says, "Hey Cath. Come on into the kitchen. I made a pot of coffee. The kids are playing upstairs."

Catherine walks into Nancy's kitchen and sits down. Nancy hands her a mug and she takes it. Nancy sits down and as Catherine finishes her sip she says, "Ok spill."

Catherine starts, "Ok so the night before you picked up Linds I went to the Bellagio after work and had drinks. Mark not knowing who he is or that we will soon be working together sits down beside me and we start talking and drinking. It progressed throughout the night and I eventually went back to his room. We really clicked, it was weird, and I haven't clicked with anyone like that ever maybe. I remember at one point lying in his arms afterwards as he was sleeping and just thinking how safe I felt. Anyways a few hours later I got called into work and had to leave, I left a note for him. Needless to say a few hours later as everyone was coming on shift and we were gathering in the break room for assignments, Grissom comes and introduces Mark as the new employee."

Nancy interrupts, "You didn't meet him before in the interview process? I thought you were in all the interviews for the new position?"

Catherine says, "I was for all but Mark's. I was on vacation with Linds the week that happened. I had read his resume and choose that he was one of the finalists but didn't get to sit in on the actual interview."

Nancy laughs and says, "That's so weird that it ended up being Mark. Did you not discuss your job for once?"

Catherine nods and responds, "I had dealt with a particularly bad case that day. A girl around Lindsey's age had been abducted; it was one of those things I would rather forget, which is how I ended up at the bar in the first place. I originally asked Mark if he was on vacation because he had mentioned being from Ohio, and his response was that he was looking for new opportunities and a fresh start. Our conversation grew from there."

Nancy asks, "So how did you guys deal with being face to face in the work place?"

Catherine responds, "Well I was assigned to work a case with Grissom so I actually didn't see him much. Mark's lab in Ohio was very small he actually can do field work and computer forensics, so we hired him to do both. That first night he was in the AV lab with Archie. I went up to Mark after his introduction and told him we would talk later."

Nancy interjects, "And that's why he was there when I picked up Linds for Disneyland?"

Catherine says, "Yes once you guys left we discussed how we were going to handle it. We decided that since there was definitely more on the line now and we needed to take it slow and see where it went and then if it seemed serious we would tell Grissom. Tuesday night he took me out for our first official date, it was great he dropped me off at the end of the evening nothing happened. Wednesday he moved into his apartment. I helped along with his two best friends Kerri and Elizabeth they drove a U-Haul of his stuff all the way from Ohio."

Nancy says, "Wait Cath, his two best friends are women. Are you sure he's not having his cake and eating it too?"

Catherine laughs and says, "I'm sure. Kerri and Elizabeth are partners. Also Kerri is like a sister to him I think it would just be awkward for them to be together. Besides his Kerri is like my Warrick, just two opposite sex people who are in a very close relationship."

Nancy scoffs, "I'm still not sure nothing happened between you and Warrick and either way neither one of you are gay."

Catherine laughs and says, "So the only way men and women can be friends is if one or both of them are gay?"

Nancy laughs and replies, "I'm just saying in my experience sex always gets in the way at some point."

Catherine jokes, "Well maybe you're just a slut."

Nancy playfully smacks Catherine and says, "Anyways continue."

Catherine says, "After we had moved everything in Greg left, who also came over to help, and Kerri and Elizabeth went into the guest bedroom, Mark and I were sitting on the couch. He had his arms around me and I said that this felt really safe. After that Mark asked me to stay the night and we would just sleep. When Linds called Thursday morning I was in bed with Mark and that's why I wasn't willing to discuss anything with you at the time."

Nancy asks, "So are you guys still taking it slow or have you got together since the infamous first night?"

Catherine chuckles and says, "Well we kind of broke that rule Friday. We worked a case together and let me tell you his amazing resume doesn't do him justice for the way this man sees a crime scene. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before and it was sexy as hell. So after work we came back to my place, as Kerri and Elizabeth are still at his place, and it was unbelievable. Not only was it the sex, but I've never felt that connected to another person. I don't even know how to explain it."

Nancy says, "Nice I'm jealous. So have you told Grissom or the rest of the team yet, since you're obviously pretty serious about this it sounds?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah we met before shift and told Grissom, he and the team both wished us luck and said as long as it doesn't affect our work it's fine."

Nancy asks, "So how did you manage to get off early?"

Catherine says, "Well since the explosion yesterday Gil assigned me to be with Mark. Even though his injuries weren't that severe they are obviously still concerned about any emotional damage he may face, and since he doesn't really have anyone here at least after Kerri and Elizabeth leave Wednesday, he wanted me to be his support. After we told him Gil said it's a slow night and told everyone to catch up on their other cases and told me that I could be on call since my main assignment was still Mark."

Nancy asks, "So where's Mark now?"

Catherine explained, "Normally I wouldn't have left him but he said he's going to go spend more time with Kerri and Elizabeth before they leave. He also told me to enjoy some mother daughter time with Linds, since she would probably get sick of seeing him soon."

Nancy responds, "Ok I have to ask how old is this guy and does he have a brother?"

Catherine says, "He has a step-brother who he doesn't speak to that situation sounds like a mess. He's 32."

Nancy nods and says, "Well clearly these young guys are the way to go, and he has his shit together more than anyone I've ever dated."

Catherine and Nancy continue talking and laughing into the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark left the lab and headed towards the hospital. He felt the need to go see Greg. Mark walks in Greg's room and finds Greg mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV.

Mark says, "Tell me about it the TV in this place is horrible."

Greg sits up and says, "I'm starting to think it's better in prison."

Mark sits down and says, "Might be, but I don't think I want to try that one out."

Greg laughs and asks, "What are you doing back here?"

Mark pats Greg's arm and replies, "I just thought you might need some company."

Greg looks at Mark and says, "There's something else on your mind I can tell."

Mark responds, "Well I did want to tell you something before you heard it through the grapevine. Catherine and I are dating. We got together the night before I started work and we didn't know who each other were until the next night when I was introduced to you all. Catherine and I told Grissom and the team tonight."

Greg smiles and says, "I thought there might have been something going on between you two when I was helping you move. I swore there was an extended time you two were in your bedroom."

Mark sheepishly looks at Greg and says, "There may have been a make out session going on."

Greg laughs at Mark slapping him on the arm and responds with, "You are the man!"

Mark asks, "Have they said how long you might be in here?"

Greg says, "Probably another day or two. They are still really concerned with how long I was unconscious."

Mark nods and asks, "Do you remember anything?"

Greg says, "I remember right up to the point where we were thrown from the building. Beyond that I remember nothing until waking up."

Mark joking responds, "Well nothing much exciting happened during that time anyways."

Mark and Greg watch TV for about an hour until Mark notices Greg drifting in and out of sleep. Mark gets up and says, "Buddy I'm going to get out of here and let you get some rest. Call me if you need something."

Greg says, "Mark call me if you need to talk as well. I've been through situations like this before in the beginning you think you're fine until you're left alone to play moments in your head over and over."

Mark smiles at Greg and leaves.

Mark walks to the parking lot at the hospital and dials Kerri and says, "Hey I'm going pick up pizza on the way home, what do you guys want?"

Kerri answers, "Pepperoni is fine."

Mark says, "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

About 45 minutes later Mark shows up with the pizza. He walks into the apartment and sets in on the counter. Kerri and Elizabeth immediately hug him for almost 5 minutes.

Mark asks, "Hey what's up?"

Kerri says, "Duh you were almost blown to smithereens. You can act like you were a little scared you know?"

Elizabeth interjects, "Yeah man no one would think any less of you."

Mark says, "Yeah I know. I swear I'm fine right now. I'm really tired but other than that I feel ok."

Kerri passes out plates to everyone as they each take slices of pizza.

Kerri asks, "Ok how did it go at work telling everyone?"

Mark responds, "Really well everyone seems really supportive. We will continue to work together as long as it doesn't affect our work."

Elizabeth asks, "Is Catherine at work?"

Mark says, "She's still on the duty of looking after me. It was a slow night so Bossman said he'd call if he needed her. Lindsey got home from Disneyland today, so she went to her sister's to get her. She asked me to join them, but I said I wanted to spend some more time with you two before you left. Also, I told her that she and Lindsey needed some mother daughter time, I'm sure Lindsey will see enough of me soon and start to get sick of me."

Kerri asks, "Is she going to tell Lindsey that you two are dating?"

Mark replies, "We talked about it and decided to tell her together. Oh I got a hold of Bobby today, there's going to be some kind of practice tomorrow and then the main event on Tuesday."

Kerri asks, "Do you know where it is yet?"

Mark shakes his head and responds, "No he just said he'd get in touch with me tomorrow. I need to check out my guitar before practice."

About an hour later Mark announces that he is retiring to his bedroom. He closes the door and finds his guitar. He doesn't bother to hook it up to the amp and starts to tune it. Once it seems to be where he wants it he plays a few chords and starts playing _Love and Affection by Nelson_.

 _Here she comes, just like an angel  
Seems like forever that she's been on my mind  
But nothing has changed  
She thinks I'm a waste of her time_

 _There she goes, she don't know what she's missing_  
 _Can't she see I'll never give up the fight_  
 _I'll do all I can till she understands my desire_

 _I've been on the outside looking in_  
 _Let me into your heart - oh_  
 _There's nothing on earth that_  
 _Should keep us apart, baby_

 _I can't live without your love and affection_  
 _I can't face another night on my own_  
 _I'd give up my pride to same me from being alone_  
 _'Cause I can't live without your love_  
 _Mmmm, your love_

 _So I wait, here for an answer_  
 _And wonder if tomorrow will be like yesterday_  
 _I'll keep holding on_  
 _Can't go on living this way, baby_

 _I've been on the outside looking in_  
 _Bring these tears to an end, oh_  
 _I realize it's no use for me to pretend_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _I can't live without your love and affection_  
 _I can't face another night on my own_  
 _I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone_  
 _'Cause I can't live without your love_

 _For your love, I'd put my arms around you_  
 _For your love, I'd find the strength to tell you_  
 _For your love, that I can't live without your_

 _I can't live without your love and affection_  
 _I can't face another night on my own_  
 _I'd give up my pride to same me from being alone_  
 _'Cause I can't live without your love_

 _I can't live without your love and affection_  
 _I just can't go on this way anymore_  
 _As hard as I try there's one thing that I know for sure_  
 _I can't live without your love_

 _There she goes_  
 _I can't live without your love, baby_  
 _There she goes_  
 _I can't live without your love_

Mark puts the guitar down smiling thinking how good that felt. This band get together might go pretty well, besides Catherine said she thought it'd be pretty hot. Mark grabs his phone and calls Catherine.

Mark says, "Hey Cath, getting ready to go to bed and wanted to tell you good night."

Catherine says, "Well good night. Before I let you go, are you ok? I just want to make sure a big thing happened to you yesterday."

Mark says, "At the moment, yes. By the way I stopped by to see Greg on my way home and he knows. I didn't want him to find out from someone besides one of us."

Catherine asks, "Was he as supportive as everyone else?"

Mark a little shocked says, "Of course."

Catherine says, "Well I'm going to let you sleep can't wait for your big show, night."

Mark says, "Night." He hangs up the phone and drifts off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark wakes up to his phone ringing and answers, "Anderson."

Bobby laughs and says, "That's an awful official tone."

Mark chuckles and responds, "Yeah man when you work for the Government you always have to be two things, ready and official."

Bobby says, "Hey man I got the venue for you it's the Bunkhouse Saloon. They are going to let us practice there this afternoon as well. Get there around 1. Do you need a guitar or anything?"

Mark responds, "I still have mine. I got it out last night still seems to be holding up, but probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have me a backup."

Bobby says, "I think I can arrange that. I can't wait to see you man. Oh and the restaurant is going to provide us lunch so come hungry."

Mark says, "Sounds good see you there."

As soon as Mark hangs up his phone it rings again. It's Catherine he answers it, "Good morning."

Catherine says, "Oh good I didn't wake you."

Mark laughs and replies, "You didn't but Bobby did about 5 minutes ago. He called to let me know the venue and we're practicing there today. It's called Bunkhouse Saloon, ever heard of it?"

Catherine says, "Yeah its dive bar but they always have live music, mostly local bands. What time are you meeting them for practice?"

Mark says, "One."

Catherine says sounding disappointed, "Oh I was hoping you'd come to lunch with Linds and I."

Mark sighs and says, "Sorry the venue is providing us lunch. I'm going to work on getting reserved tables together for tomorrow. I'll check too but if anyone was with the band back in the day they got drinks at band prices which is usually employee prices."

Catherine says, "And you quit being in a band to go to college?"

Mark laughs and repsonds, "Yeah well you know sometimes your life needs to be more than cheap drinks, sex, and music."

Catherine slyly chuckles and says, "Well getting your priorities straight did lead you to me so I'll forgive you."

Mark says, "Hey why don't I come over once I shower and get together, I'll drop by on my way to practice and we can tell Linds, which is I'm assuming what you wanted to do at lunch."

Catherine laughs and responds, "You know I kind of like that you knew that."

Mark laughs and says, "Well maybe all of my past relationship failures are teaching me something. I'll see you later."

Catherine says, "Bye."

Mark gets up and walks into the kitchen where he finds Kerri drinking coffee.

Kerri says, "How are you?"

Mark grabs a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and stands across from Kerri as she sits at the counter. He responds, "I feel pretty good. I have practice today. The venue is called the Bunkhouse Saloon. I'm going to reserve tables for everyone today."

Kerri sips her coffee and gives Mark a look.

Mark sees this and says, "What?"

Kerri says, "Is Steph going to be there?"

Mark rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, it's everybody that used to be there. Steph is ancient history. Yes, it hurt when I told her I loved her and she didn't return the feelings but I'm with Catherine now."

Kerri sighs and responds, "Look I'm just concerned about the impact it had on you; I mean it was a lot of why you quit the band. What if she returns those feelings now? Catherine is really good for you I just want to make sure your head is in the right place. We both know the relationship issues we've both had. I'm lucky that I have Elizabeth now; I think Catherine could be the one for you."

Mark leans forward and kisses Kerri on the forehead and says, "Thanks for looking out."

Elizabeth comes out of the bedroom at this moment, laughs and says, "I leave you two alone for a few minutes and this is what happens."

Kerri turns to Elizabeth as she walks towards her and hugs her and says, "I told you if I was ever going to leave you it'd be for Mark."

Mark shakes his head and walks toward the bathroom and says, "I'm taking a shower."

Mark exits the bathroom when he is done with his shower and sits on the couch with Kerri and Elizabeth. Mark asks, "What are you two doing today?"

Elizabeth cuddles closer to Kerri and says, "We talked about just staying in. Are you doing anything other than practice?"

Mark responds, "Well I'm supposed to drop by Catherine's in a bit and we're going to tell Lindsey we're dating."

Kerri and Elizabeth both lean forward on the couch and look at Mark and say, "Oh

yeah how do you feel about that?"

Mark says, "Honestly I'm ok with it. Catherine and I talked about Lindsey when we decided to take this thing seriously. She's leaving everything about what I am to Lindsey up to me. I don't think I'll be father of the year or anything but I'm definitely not freaking out about it anymore."

Kerri looks at him and says, "Who are you? You almost get blown up and you're not freaking out about anything it seems."

Mark says, "Well even though I didn't come close to dying maybe it helped me realize what's important and that I need to start going after what I want. Catherine definitely falls under the category of going after what I want."

Kerri smiles.

Mark looks at her and says, "What?"

Kerri says, "It's like all the shit you've been saying to me, giving me advice on you are finally taking some of your own. I like this new swagger you have going on. It's been so long since I have seen you in a healthy relationship, actually I don't know if I ever have. It's like my little boy is all grown up."

Mark sighs heavily and says, "Yeah because I'm older than you so that scenario totally works."

Kerri laughs and responds, "In my mind yes."

Mark stands up and walks toward his bedroom, "Well I'm going to change and get ready to go."

Mark puts on cargo shorts and a Def Leppard t-shirt. He grabs his guitar and walks into the living room and says, "Bye guys, call me if you need something."

Kerri and Elizabeth both say, "Bye."

Mark loads his guitar in the back of his Jeep and calls Catherine and says, "Hey it's me I'm on my way over, is that cool?"

Catherine says, "Yeah Linds and I are just in the kitchen making lemonade, the front door is unlocked just come in when you get here."

Mark says, "Alright I should be there in a few."

Mark drives to Catherine's and on the way he starts thinking about what songs they should add to the set list. At practices back in the day they would work out a set list. There was definitely a few Mark wanted to play but some required an electric acoustic. Mark used to have one but he left it with Bobby, he wondered if Bobby still had it. As Mark pulls into Catherine's drive way he sends Bobby a text.

 _Mark: Hey man do you still have that electric acoustic I left with you? There are a few songs I want to do with it._

 _Bobby: Yeah it was going to be a surprise but I've kept it up and I'm giving it back to its rightful owner :)_

 _Mark: Sweet! See you soon._

Mark gets out of his Jeep and opens the front door and says, "Hello?"

Lindsey runs up to Mark and gives him a hug and says, "Hi Mark!"

Mark patting Lindsey on the back and walking towards Catherine who is standing in the archway of the kitchen says, "How did you enjoy Disneyland kiddo?"

Lindsey in a very excited voice says, "It was really fun. Have you ever been?"

Mark says, "No, I haven't."

Lindsey perks up and says, "Oh well maybe Mom and I can take you sometime."

Mark stops in front of Catherine still standing in the archway and says, "Hi."

Catherine smiles and asks, "Would you like some lemonade?"

Mark replies, "Yes please."

Catherine motions for him to sit at the kitchen table, Lindsey joins him, as Catherine makes 3 glasses of lemonade. She sits a glass down in front of both Mark and Lindsey and then she sits down with hers. Everyone takes a sip.

Catherine starts, "Lindsey there is something Mark and I need to discuss with you."

Lindsey looks at them without missing a beat and says, "If this is about you guys dating it's pretty obvious."

Mark and Catherine look at each other and then back at Lindsey and Catherine asks, "So you're ok with it?"

Lindsey says, "Yeah why wouldn't I be? You seem happy, which I know you really haven't been happy with any of your boyfriends since Dad. I even know as much as I hated the divorce that you and Dad weren't happy all you did was fight. Well you still fight some but it's a lot less than it was when you guys were married."

Catherine asks, "How did you know we were dating?"

Lindsey says, "Well as I said it was obvious. I knew the day I left for Disneyland; you guys were acting like you liked each other. I overheard you and Aunt Nancy talking on the phone while I was gone. Also when I called you that morning it was a little early to be helping Mark move, honestly you were probably doing that the day before, seriously Mom who helps move people at like 7:30 in the morning? And I heard you two on the phone this morning."

Mark laughs and says, "And here we thought we were hiding it."

Catherine chuckles and asks, "So any idea what you guys are going to play tomorrow night?"

Mark says, "No in the past we've always figured it out at practices. I have a few in mind that I want to play but we'll figure it out."

Lindsey says, "I'm going to go watch TV, see ya later Mark."

Mark says, "See ya."

Catherine props her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her palms and asks, "So what is the name of the band you never told me?"

Mark answers, "Foreplay."

Catherine wiggles her eyebrows and says, "Well that sounds fun."

Mark laughs and responds, "Yeah we had some good times."

Catherine asks, "Look you don't have to answer this but is college the only reason you left the band?"

Mark sighs and replies, "No. The bassist, Steph, and I had a thing. Long story short I told her I loved her and she didn't love me. It hurt. So it was a mix of the two."

Catherine rubs Mark's hand and says, "You sure you're ok playing with the band? I mean Kerri, Elizabeth and I kind of encouraged you to do it, but I mean if it's going to drudge up a bunch of things, you don't have to do it."

Mark smiles and says, "It was a long time ago. Besides, I have you why do I need to worry about something from my past? Steph is a great person, don't let our failed relationship make up your mind about her, she just didn't feel the same way and I've accepted that. I mean if we worry about all of my past relationships we'll never get anywhere."

Catherine chuckles and says, "Yeah same with mine"

Catherine leans forward and kisses Mark.

Mark says, "I better go. Talk to you later?"

Catherine smiles and says, "You got it!"

Mark gets up from the kitchen table and walks toward the door. Lindsey is sitting on the couch watching TV. Before Mark gets to the door he turns and says, "Bye Linds."

Lindsey not taking her eyes off of the TV says, "Bye Mark."


	18. Chapter 18

Mark drives to the Bunkhouse Saloon; he parks his Jeep and walks toward the door. Mark opens the door to the bar and walks towards the stage where he sees the band gathered. He sits his guitar down and says, "Hey guys long time no see."

Bobby turns around and immediately hugs him and says, "Good to see you man! I'm so glad you could come."

Jerry hugs Mark next and is so excited that he lifts Mark off the ground and yells, "Marky Mark!"

Rick hugs Mark and says, "Great to see you!"

Mark says, "I've missed you guys a lot too. I'm excited to play with you again."

All of a sudden Mark hears a voice behind him, he turns around to see Steph.

Steph hands Mark a drink and says, "You still drink Dr. Pepper and Southern Comfort right, Marky?"

Mark takes the drink and says, "Yes, and thank you. How have you been?"

Steph responds, "Same shit different day. How's everything going for you? I hear you finally got the job you wanted."

Mark says, "Yeah I loved the lab in Ohio but it was just too limited. Here I will investigate a little bit of everything. The people here are great too. In fact, I need to find the manager I want to reserve a really large table for tomorrow night."

Bobby walks towards him and says, "Follow me, Matt is over here, I'll introduce you."

Mark and Bobby walk past the bar and go into a small office. Bobby says, "Matt I'd like you to meet Mark. This is the special guest for tomorrow night that used to play in the band with us."

Mark and Matt shake hands. Mark says, "Nice to meet you Matt. Can I talk to you about reserving a large table for tomorrow night?"

Matt says, "Yes how many are you thinking?"

Mark says, "Can we do 30 just too be safe?"

Matt responds, "Yes, no problem. Do you want them set up in front of the stage and next to the dance floor?"

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah that should work. By the way do you offer drink discounts to the group with the band?"

Matt says, "Not normally but Bobby here is a good friend and I hear you work for the LVPD so I assume a lot of the guests work there as well?"

Mark nods again and says, "Yeah the majority of them will be colleagues."

Matt says, "I like staying on the good side of the LVPD, you guys can have the discount no problem."

Mark shakes Matt's hand and says, "Thanks much appreciated."

Mark and Bobby walk out of the office and back towards the stage. Bobby says, "We'll hash out the set list soon. If you don't mind, I'd like to take this old school and have you be the main singer tomorrow."

Mark shrugs and says, "I hope I don't disappoint you, I haven't practiced that much over the years."

Bobby says, "You had raw natural talent, you don't lose that."

Mark and Bobby sit down at the table with the others. The venue brought out several appetizers for them to share. Mark sends a quick text.

 _Mark: Catherine the alcohol and food will be discounted; Matt the manager loves the fine individuals at the LVPD. There is a table of 30 reserved; it will be in front of the stage and next to the dance floor. Pass it on._

 _Catherine: Great! Btw Greg was released today and will be there!_

 _Mark: Awesome. I'll call you later._

Steph leans over and says, "Who are you texting?"

Mark says, "My girlfriend, Catherine. We work together. You'll like her. I was texting her the info because a lot of people from work want to come."

Steph says, "Oh yeah, sounds cool."

Mark says, "Yeah it is. For the first time in a long time I think I'm really happy in a relationship."

Steph chuckles in a flirtatious way and asks, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Mark says, "You were never not forgiven. I just needed my time and space. It hurt when you didn't love me back I'm not going to lie about that. But I mean how you feel is how you feel. I'd rather it went down the way it did than you pretending to love me for years and it ending like a train wreck. This way I think we salvaged a lot."

Steph smiles and says, "I've missed you a lot. We had some good times didn't we? I'm so glad it's not going to be awkward. Playing with you in the band are some of my best memories."

Mark smiles back and says, "Yeah we had some good times. I'm glad it won't be awkward either. I was thinking of some duets we can do tomorrow. Help me remember if I forgot anything but we always did _Don't You Want Me by Human League_ , _Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley_ and _Stop Draggin' My Heart Around by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty_ right?"

Steph thinks for a moment and says, "That sounds right. We never really did duets after you left. Mine and Bobby's voices didn't go together quite like ours did."

Mark looks at Bobby and asks, "How long are we playing?"

Bobby answers, "We're scheduled from 9 – 12:30. So I figured we'd do 3 one hour sets with 10 minute breaks."

Mark says, "That sounds good. Are there any special songs you want to do?"

Bobby says, "Well I kinda thought we could open with _The Boys Are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy_ as a way to re-introduce you."

Mark gets out his notebook that his used to use to write set lists on and starts jotting down ideas. Mark says, "Hey there are two songs I'd like to try _Porn Star Dancing_ and _Casual Sex by My Darkest Days_."

Bobby laughs and responds, "Already ahead of you man. We'll run through them a few times but I'm sure you'll get them quick."

About an hour later they have the set list hammered out.

 **Set 1**

 _The Boys Are Back in Town – Thin Lizzy (Bobby)_

 _Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield (Mark)_

 _Don't You Want Me – The Human League (Mark and Steph)_

 _Hysteria – Def Leppard (Mark)_

 _Love Bites – Def Leppard (Mark)_

 _We Built This City – Starship (Mark, Bobby, and Steph)_

 _Hold on Loosely - .38 Special (Mark)_

 _Porn Star Dancing – My Darkest Days (Mark, Bobby, Steph, Rick)_

 _Casual Sex – My Darkest Days (Mark)_

 _All I Want – Toad the Wet Sprocket (Mark)_

 _Leather and Lace – Stevie Nicks and Don Henley (Mark and Steph)_

 _Stop Draggin' My Heart Around – Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty (Mark and Steph)_

 _She Talks to Angels – Black Crowes (Mark)_

 _Brass in Pocket – The Pretenders (Steph)_

 _Love Is a Battlefield – Pat Benatar (Steph)_

 **Set 2**

 _Edge of A Broken Heart – Vixen (Steph)_

 _Ah! Leah! – Donnie Iris (Mark)_

 _I Hate Myself for Loving You – Joan Jett (Steph)_

 _Drive – The Cars (Bobby)_

 _I Want to Come Over – Melissa Etheridge (Steph)_

 _Take On Me – A-Ha (Bobby)_

 _Listen to Her Heart – Tom Petty (Mark)_

 _Don't Do Me Like That – Tom Petty (Mark)_

 _Hey Jealousy – Gin Blossoms (Mark)_

 _Juke Box Hero – Foreigner (Mark)_

 _Urgent – Foreigner (Mark)_

 _Feels Like the First Time – Foreigner (Mark)_

 _Don't Treat Me Bad – FireHouse (Mark and Bobby)_

 _Hole Hearted – Extreme (Mark and Bobby)_

 _Just What I Needed – Faber Drive (Mark and Bobby)_

 **Set 3**

 _Two Tickets to Paradise – Eddie Money (Mark)_

 _Take Me Home Tonight – Eddie Money (Mark)_

 _Best of My Love – The Eagles (Mark)_

 _If You Want My Love – Cheap Trick (Bobby)_

 _Surrender – Cheap Trick (Bobby)_

 _I'm Not Over – Carolina Liar (Mark)_

 _The Chemicals Between Us – Bush (Bobby)_

 _Run To You – Bryan Adams (Mark)_

 _Summer of '69 – Bryan Adams (Mark)_

 _Ironic – Alanis Morissette (Steph)_

 _The Chain – Fleetwood Mac (Mark, Bobby, Steph, Rick)_

 _Little Lies – Fleetwood Mac (Steph)_

 _Separate Ways – Journey (Mark)_

 _Normal Life – July for Kings (Mark)_

 _Closing Time – Semisonic (Mark)_

About 7 they are done with practice and putting up their gear. Mark asks, "Bobby why do I feel like I'm singing most of our set list?"

Bobby laughs and replies, "Because you are man, you're back for one night, I'm taking a break. Since you left it's mainly me and Steph."

Bobby looks around and notices Steph at the bar and then leans in and talks low, "You know Steph was pretty torn up when you left the band. I know it affected you but I just want you to know she took it hard too. Honestly I've wondered if she really does love you, she just was too afraid to say anything about it."

Mark says, "Bobby I know where you are going with this and I'm here to tell you I'm more than happy with Catherine. When you meet her you'll understand why she's the one; I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life."

Bobby says, "How long have you known Catherine?"

Mark responds, "Since I've been here, so a little over a week."

Bobby shrugs and says, "All I'm saying is you've known Steph for probably 10 years, you've known Catherine a week. There's history there with Steph and that's hard to overcome sometimes."

Mark says, "Look I know you love me and you're just looking out for me but that is part of the problem with Steph there's too much history. And whether or not she loves me now or doesn't isn't going to change my mind, if it was supposed to happen it would have happened a long time ago. I have no history with Catherine but guess what I want to make a history with her and I think that says something. You know how I was in past relationships pretty much non-existent. With Catherine it feels different it's not one person in control it's both of us together. Did I tell you she has a kid?"

Bobby widens his eyes and says, "You're dating someone with a kid, that's something I never thought I'd see, I mean unless you knocked someone up."

Mark says, "Right. Trust me on this Catherine thing. Meet her tomorrow and you'll see. Oh and by the way remember how awesome I told you the sex was with Steph?" Bobby nods. "Doesn't even compare to Catherine." Bobby's jaw drops.

Mark grabs his two guitars and says to everyone, "I'll see you guys tomorrow it was fun."

As Mark is walking out Rick walks over to Bobby and says, "What's with that look on your face?"

Bobby says, "Because Mark just told me something really interesting, but I'm keeping it to myself for now."

In the parking lot Mark is loading his guitars into the back of his Jeep. Mark gets out his phone and dials Kerri.

Kerri answers, "Hey are you done with practice?"

Mark laughs and replies, "Yeah and a bunch of other bullshit."

Kerri asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Marks responds a little agitated, "It means most everyone here is still living in the past. Steph halfway apologized for what happened, and I told her it was fine that I'm happy now. And Bobby I'm sure looking out for me while being nostalgic, he was trying to convince me that Steph was all broken up when I left. He thinks she really loves me and is afraid to admit it. I told him that none of that mattered to me anymore." Mark let's out a long sigh.

Kerri says, "Maybe it does."

Mark asks, "What do you mean?"

Kerri says, "Look it's obviously hit a nerve or you wouldn't be so frustrated. Are you sure you don't love Steph anymore?"

Mark replies, "Of course I love her, she was a large part of my life, but like that no. And I can tell you one other thing I love Catherine."

Kerry says, "Have you informed her of this?"

Mark says, "Are you kidding me?! It's been a week I'm not trying to sound like some psycho person."

Kerri laughs and responds, "Unfortunately it can turn you into some psycho person. You know that. Now the other question that needs answered why are you so frustrated with this situation?"

Mark says, "I think it's because I've moved on from that and the band, well at least Bobby doesn't seem to be accepting of that."

Kerri says, "Makes complete sense to me. I remember when Maddie and I had our last blow up nobody seemed to think we were completely over, including you. It had its frustrating points."

Mark says, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Kerri asks, "So are you going to play tomorrow night?"

Mark responds, "Yeah I can't tell you how good it felt to play again."

Kerri asks, "Are you coming home soon?"

Mark says, "I'll be home. I just have to make a stop first, there's someone I need to see again."


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine went back into work, she told Gil that Mark was with Kerri and Elizabeth and she felt the need to get back to work. It has been a slow night so far. Catherine sips her coffee in the break room. Sara walks in and says, "What a slow night."

Catherine says, "Tell me about it. I'm regretting telling Grissom that Mark was fine and was with Kerri and Elizabeth. At least if I wasn't here I could be doing something entertaining."

Sara nods and says, "Speaking of entertainment I can't wait to hear Mark's band tomorrow. Of us that are working Gris said he'd let us hang out there until there was a call."

Catherine says, "That's nice of him." Catherine cell goes off. It's a text from Mark.

 _Mark: Catherine meet me in the parking lot._

Sara asks, "Anything exciting?"

Catherine stands up and says, "Maybe it's Mark. He wants me to meet him in the parking lot."

Catherine walks outside and sees Mark's Jeep and walks up to it. Catherine says, "Hey good lookin' what are you doing here?" She leans in the Jeep to give Mark a kiss.

Mark smiles and says, "Would you believe I missed you?"

Catherine says, "Well I am pretty miss-able. Did you just leave practice? I figured you'd be out with the band bonding or something."

Mark just smiles.

Catherine asks, "What's going on? Did something happen at practice?"

Mark says, "Just disappointing most everyone there is still stuck in the past. A past I tried very hard to get away from."

Catherine says, "I'm coming around let me in." Mark unlocks the passenger door and Catherine climbs in. She asks, "Did something happen between you and Steph?"

Mark shakes his head and says, "Believe it or not she was not the problem it was Bobby."

After about a minute of silence Catherine says, "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to drag you into interrogation and beat it out of you?"

Mark laughs and replies, "He's probably just looking out for me and wanting things to be how they were back in the day; but it was almost like a sell job of why I'm not all over Steph."

Catherine asks, "So she gave you no vibe of wanting to get back together, Bobby just started this sell job all on his own?"

Mark shrugs and says, "That's what it seemed like. Steph and I talked about you and she asked if she was forgiven. Other than that our conversations were limited to songs. It was after practice and Bobby was telling me Steph and I have a history and she was broken up when I left the band. He also said that he thinks she was broken up because Steph is in love with me she just doesn't want to admit her feelings."

Catherine looks over at Mark and says, "What did you say?"

Mark turns to Catherine and blushes.

Catherine raises her eyebrows and teasingly says, "What you said to him was so good it made you blush? Come on I want to know what it was."

Mark smiles and says, "I told him that history was the problem with Steph there was too much of it. I didn't care whether she loved or still loves me. I said that I don't care that we've only know each other a week that I want to make a history with you and that counts for something."

Mark is interrupted by Catherine kissing him, they are interrupted by Brass saying, "Hey kids go the desert if you want to make out don't do it in the parking lot."

Mark and Catherine separate and slightly blush. Brass seeing who they are says, "Oh my bad please continue." Brass winks at them as he walks into the lab.

Mark and Catherine laugh. Mark says, "Something tells me we aren't going to live that down."

Catherine says, "You are probably right about that."

Mark says, "I should probably let you get back to work. It wasn't the day I thought it was going to be and I just needed a dose of you."

Catherine says, "We aren't that busy and if you keep saying things like that you're really going to like your reward."

Mark doesn't say anything he just smiles and takes Catherine's hand in his and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Mark finally says, "I like this, me and you talking about stuff that bothered one of us and the other making it better. In any other relationship I'm sure there would have been a fight about if I really did like my ex and what would happen."

Catherine says, "I think we've both been through that enough it's our time to put all the petty relationship stuff aside and have a loving honest relationship."

Mark suddenly hears Kerri's words in his head, "Have you informed her of this?"

Catherine takes her head off Mark's shoulder and says, "You go home and enjoy your time with Kerri and Elizabeth. I'll call you later." Catherine kisses Mark and exits the Jeep.

Mark watches Catherine walk in the building and drives off.

* * *

 _At Mark's Apartment …_

Mark opens the apartment door with Chipotle in hand. He sits it on the kitchen counter. He notices Kerri sitting on the couch watching the season finale of Dawson's Creek and crying. Mark sits down on the couch beside her.

Kerri asks, "When did you get in?"

Mark replies, "Just now. I brought Chipotle home for everyone. Where's Elizabeth?"

Kerri says, "She got a call from her friend on the force, Tyler, and he told her she can actually take her detective test online. She's been holed up in our room for a while. So I broke into your Dawson's Creek collection."

Mark gets up to get his Chipotle.

Kerri asks, "So who did you have to go see?"

Mark smiles and replies, "I went to the lab and talked to Catherine."

Kerri smiles and asks, "Oh yeah what did you talk about?"

Mark rolls his eyes and replies, "I already know what you're getting at and no I didn't tell her."

Kerri shakes her head and says, "You are no fun."

Mark takes a bite of his burrito bowl and says, "Yeah that's me Mr. No Fun."

After a few moments of silence Mark starts laughing.

Kerri looks at him and says, "What?"

Mark says, "I was just thinking about the time you almost ran me over."

Kerri laughs and yells, "My car beeps for everyone but you!"

Mark laughs, "Last time I try to clean snow off your back window so you can safely drive!"

Kerri asks, "So what did you and Catherine really talk about?"

Mark replies, "I just told her I was disappointed that it seems like the band is living in the past and they want everything to be like it once was. I told her about Bobby's sell job trying to get me back with Steph. Then she asked if Steph appeared interested or if it was just Bobby. I told her it seemed like just Bobby."

Kerri interrupts, "Wait she didn't give you any shit about what may potentially be going on with you and Steph?"

Mark says, "No and I told her it was nice not arguing about an ex with a girlfriend for once. And she said we've both been through enough of that and it's our time and we're not letting petty things get in the way."

Kerri asks, "And you didn't confess your love for her after she said that? You're an idiot!"

Mark laughs and replies, "Ironically after she said that I heard your words from our earlier conversation in my head, 'have you informed her of this?' But she got out of the Jeep and told me to go back to you guys."

Kerri shakes her head and says, "That was a lost moment you know that right?"

Mark says, "True, but I am the king of those. You know I haven't told anyone how I feel about them in quite some time."

Kerri puts her hand on Mark's and says, "I know but sometimes you have to let someone in, I think Catherine could be good for you … really good for you in fact."

The guest bedroom door opens and Mark and Kerri look toward it; out comes Elizabeth looking completely drained and her hair everywhere.

Mark asks, "Hey are you ok?"

Elizabeth responds, "Ask me in a few weeks when they post the detective exam results."

Kerri hugs Elizabeth and says, "Honey, Mark brought you some Chipotle."

Elizabeth reaches for her burrito bowl and says, "Thanks this helps some. But I tell you as soon as I'm done eating this, I'm sleeping for an extremely long time."

Mark says, "Well I'm going to retire to my room as well, I need to go over a few songs before I go to sleep." Mark grabs his guitars walks into his room and shuts the door.

Elizabeth looks at Kerri and asks, "How did his practice go? I figured he'd be buzzing all about it."

Kerri says, "I guess things are fine with Steph, but Bobby rattled him a bit. Bobby gave him this speech about how broken up Steph was when he left the band and that he thinks she was that broken up because she really loves him but won't admit to it. Then Mark said that it doesn't matter that he wants to make a history with Catherine. Then he called me frustrated about it and basically admitted to me that he's in love with Catherine. He went to see Catherine before he came home and told her how frustrated he was with Bobby. And she didn't argue with him about it and told him that they'd both been through enough and this was their time and they didn't need to fight over petty things. Then I called him an idiot for not confessing his love for her after she told him that."

Elizabeth laughs and says, "Boo you have to give him time. Mark hasn't told anybody how he's felt about them in a long time, this won't come easy."

Kerri nods and says, "I know I just want to return the favor. If he hadn't pushed me I probably wouldn't have been with you as long as I have, I just want him to be happy."

Elizabeth kisses Kerri and says, "He will be babe you just have to let him do it on his terms."


	20. Chapter 20

Catherine is on the phone with Nancy. Catherine asks, "So have you talked to Mom yet?"

Nancy says, "Yeah, she was reluctant at first but I told her I needed a night off from children. So how's it going with Mark?"

Catherine responds, "Good. I mean there's not a lot of time we've spent together just us with work, his friends in from out of town, and now Linds being back. Not that any of those are bad things but you know how it is when you date and you have kids there is not much alone time."

Nancy says, "Yeah I know what you mean. So have you heard Mark play?"

Catherine says, "Well he serenaded me once in bed but other than that no."

Nancy interrupts, "Wait Mark has serenaded you in bed? Now that's romantic."

Catherine laughs and says, "Yeah it was sweet. He hasn't played with this band in years. There was a falling out they wanted to tour and he wanted to finish college. He also told me he had a thing with the bassist and she pretty much didn't return his love."

Nancy asks, "And you're ok with him playing in a band with this woman he used to love?"

Catherine responds, "Nance we've all loved someone else and the fact that he was very honest with me about it gives me no reason to be concerned."

Nancy sighs and says, "You're right. Sorry I'm just used to assholes that aren't honest about anything."

Catherine chuckles and says, "Honey we've all been there, remember Eddie?"

Nancy laughs and responds, "Unfortunately. Speaking of when is he due to see Lindsey next?"

Catherine sighs and says, "Supposedly this weekend, but you know how that usually goes."

Nancy asks, "Does Eddie know about Mark?"

Catherine replies, "No but I am interested to see how that goes, we all know what a jerk he can be. Linds really seems to like Mark too so I don't know how Eddie is going to handle that."

Nancy says, "Yeah. Maybe you'll get lucky and it won't even phase him. I mean you've dated people in the past and he's not been weird about it."

Catherine responds, "True but I don't know that any of them have been serious. I honestly see this lasting for more than a few months."

Nancy smiles and says, "I hope this one works out for you. I'll see you later."

Catherine says, "Bye." And hangs up the call.

* * *

 _At Mark's Apartment …_

Mark and Elizabeth are standing in the living room waiting for Kerri.

"If you don't come out soon I'm going to come in there and pick something out for you!" yells Mark into the guest bedroom.

Kerri yells through the door, "Just a few more minutes!"

Elizabeth says, "Boo seriously it's getting ridic you act like we're going to the White House, it's a dive bar."

Kerri finally steps out of the guest bedroom and says, "I'm done!"

Mark says, "Good, I was about ready to leave your ass here, you forget I have to do a sound check and set things up. I unlike you can't walk in and sit at a table drinking all night."

Kerri smacks Mark's arm and says, "Quit being Mr. Grumpy Pants. I know you're just nervous, you'll do fine you've done this a million times before."

Mark says, "True but all of those didn't have years between performances in them."

Elizabeth gets in the driver's seat of Mark's Jeep; she graciously offered to be the DD for tonight's event.

Kerri from the backseat asks, "So are we going to see you tonight or are you and your girlfriend gonna go back to her place?"

Mark says, "I don't know yet. Anything is possible though. What time is your flight tomorrow?"

Elizabeth says, "Not until 5 tomorrow night."

Mark says, "Alright. It's possible I may go back to her place; I also may bring her back to mine. Her sister is coming with her tonight."

Kerri asks, "Oh yeah have you met her?"

Mark replies, "Briefly. Nancy takes care of Lindsey a lot; in fact, that's who she was in Disneyland with. Nancy has a son Lindsey's age his name is Jeremy."

Elizabeth pulls Mark's Jeep into the parking lot of the Bunkhouse Saloon. Elizabeth asks, "Want me to park anywhere special?"

Mark replies, "Nah it's only two guitars I should be good wherever."

Mark grabs the two guitars out of the back of the Jeep and they walk into the bar. Mark points out the reserved table as Kerri and Elizabeth follow him.

Bobby walks up to them and as Mark is setting up his guitars Bobby starts talking to Kerri and Elizabeth. Bobby hugs both of them and says, "It's so good to see you two, it's been forever."

As Bobby talks to Kerri and Elizabeth, Mark is making sure his guitars are in tune. He spots the backup Bobby is loaning him and makes sure it's set up the way he wants it. Mark looks at his watch it's a little after 8, just as Mark looks up he sees Catherine and her sister Nancy walking toward the stage. Mark jumps off and kisses Catherine and says, "Hi Nancy, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it out."

Nancy says, "Oh yes me too I haven't had a night out in quite some time."

The waitress walks up and interrupts them asking, "What would you all like to drink?"

Catherine says, "I'll take a vodka rocks with a squeeze of lime."

Nancy says, "I'll take a Miller Lite, the largest draft you have if it's on tap."

Mark says, "I'll take a large draft of Newcastle. Also us three and those two girls right there talking to Bobby are all on one check just bring it to me at the end of the night."

The waitress nods and says, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Catherine says, "You don't have to do that."

Mark says, "Yes I do. I'm not making my girlfriend pay her own way and this is a special night Nancy's out of the house clearly she looks in need of a good time."

Nancy speaks up, "Mark I like you already, we're going to get along great!"

Sara walks into the bar with Greg and Brass. They walk up to the table and say hello to Mark. Mark excuses himself, as the band is getting ready to do a sound check and go on. After the sound check Mark looks out at the crowd and sees almost everyone from work there.

Bobby gets on the mic and says, "Hello we're Foreplay and we have a very special guest with us tonight the original lead singer of our band Mark Anderson. Everyone give Mark a hand. To kick off this reunion properly we're going to start off with some Thin Lizzy."

The band starts playing the opening to the song and Bobby sings, " _Guess who just got back today? Those wild-eyed boys that had been away Haven't changed, haven't much to say but man, I still think those cats are great They were asking if you were around How you was, where you could be found I told them you were living downtown Driving all the old men crazy The boys are back in town_."

Once the song is complete they receive a round of applause from the crowd. Bobby says, "Thank you and now you guys are in for a real treat with the musical stylings of Mark. Take it away Mark."

Mark plays the opening to _Jessie's Girl_ on his guitar and gets a few screams from the crowd. Mark starts singing, " _Jessie is a friend, Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine but lately something's changed It ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine and she's watching him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that? I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that_?"

Several songs later Bobby says, "Alright we're going to try two songs in a row a little more upbeat so we want your asses on the dance floor!"

The band starts playing _Porn Star Dancing_. Several people are out on the dance floor. They get to the chorus and most of the bar is singing along, " _But I know a place where there's always a show The dollar decides how far you can go She wraps those hands around that pole She licks those lips and off we go She takes it off nice and slow Because that's pornstar dancin' She don't play nice, she makes me beg She drops that dress around her legs And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this pornstar dancin' Your body's lightin' up the room I want a naughty girl like you Let's throw a party just for two You know those normal girls won't do."_

Once the song is finished Mark says, "Stay on that dance floor."

The band starts playing _Casual Sex_. Mark starts singing, " _You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last and anytime I call, you don't have to call me back I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch! She says she's cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way She's so cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way! It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other! We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends I won't get in your face when you're making other plans If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat_."

They play 6 more songs and Bobby says, "Thank you we're going to take a short break and we have 2 more sets coming at you."

Mark walks down toward Catherine who says, "Wow and you haven't played in years. How awesome were you when you played all the time?"

Mark smiles and says, "I'm pretty sure you're just bias."

Brass walks up to Mark and says, "I had no idea you were a talented musician. Great show so far."

Mark says, "Thanks I appreciate you coming."

A drunken Archie walks up to the group and says, "MARK!" and hugs him.

Mark returns the hug and says, "Hey buddy been doing a little drinking?"

Archie says, "Just a smidge." Archie quickly returns to his date.

Nick and Warrick both walk up singing praises to Mark and then say they just got a call out and have to excuse themselves. They tell Sara to stay though until Grissom calls her out.

Sara says, "Hey Mark great stuff. How are you feeling?"

Mark responds, "Pretty good."

Sara playfully smacks his arm, "Good we miss you around the office and I'm looking forward to working some cases with you."

Mark sees Greg and walks over and hugs him and asks, "Hey man how are you feeling?"

Greg replies, "Much better now that I'm listening to your band and drinking some beers."

Mark says, "I hear you, well I have to get back up there, I'll talk to you later."

The band gets back on stage to start their 2nd set. Steph opens with _Edge of a Broken Heart by Vixen_.

Once Steph is done Mark says, "This next song is a favorite of mine. Mark plays the opening chords and starts singing, " _Yeah, it's been a long, long time. Such a sight, you're lookin' better than a body has a right to. Don't you know we're playin' with the fire? But we can stop this burnin' desire, Leah! Ah! Leah! Here we go again! Ah! Leah! Is it ever gonna end? Ah! Leah! Here we go again! Ah! Leah! I see your lips and I wonder who's been kissin' them. I never knew how badly I was missin' them. We both know we're never going to make it, but when we touch, we never have to fake it, Leah! Ah! Leah! Here we go again! Ah! Leah! Is it ever gonna end? Ah! Leah! Here we go again! Ah! Leah! We ain't learned our lesson yet! Baby, it's no good. We're just askin' for trouble. I can touch you, but I don't know how to love you. It ain't no use! We're headed for disaster. Our minds said, "No!" But our hearts were talkin' faster, Leah!"_

Several songs later Mark says, "This has always been a song we've done from the beginning. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do." The band plays the opening and Mark starts singing, " _I was talking with a friend of mine, said a woman had hurt his pride Told him that she loved him so and turned around and let him go Then he said, "You better watch your step, or your gonna get hurt yourself Someone's gonna tell you lies, cut you down to size" Don't do me like that Don't do me like that What if I love you baby? Don't do me like that Don't do me like that Don't do me like that Someday I might need you baby Don't do me like that Listen honey, can you see? Baby, you would bury me If you were in the public eye givin' someone else a try And you know you better watch your step Or you're gonna get hurt yourself Someone's gonna tell you lies, cut you down to size Don't do me like that Don't' do me like that What if I love you baby? Don't, don't, don't, don't_ "

A few songs later Bobby says, "I requested that Mark do this next song. I hope you all enjoy his rendition of it as much as I do."

Mark plays the opening chords and starts singing, " _You're not shy, you get around  
You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground You stay up, you won't come down  
You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound Got fire in your veins Burnin' hot but you don't feel the pain Your desire is insane You can't stop until you do it again But sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes Maybe you're thinking of some other guy But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right That's why you call me in the middle of the night You say it's urgent So urgent, so oh oh urgent Just wait and see How urgent my love can be It's urgent."_

After 5 more songs they end their set and Steph says, "We have one more short break for you and we'll be back for our final set."

Mark says, "Bobby come over here I want to introduce you to Catherine."

Mark and Bobby walk off stage and toward Catherine. Mark says, "Catherine this is Bobby."

Bobby shakes her hand and says, "It's very nice to meet you. You have a great guy here."

Catherine smiles and says, "Tell me about it, I don't know how I got so lucky."

Bobby says, "Mark tells me you two work together. What is your area of specialty?"

Catherine responds, "Blood spatter analysis."

Bobby says, "So I'm guessing by looking at the size and shape you can figure out things like weapons that were used and things like that?"

Catherine nods and says, "Yeah that's the general idea."

Bobby says, "I can definitely see Mark's attraction to you, I imagine you two have a lot in common with your crime scene nerdiness."

Rick says, "Hey Mark, Bobby can you guys check this out for a second?"

Mark and Bobby walk away to help Rick. Catherine sees Steph walking towards her.

Steph says, "Hello Catherine I'm Steph it's nice to meet you. I just want to say you have a great guy there. I had my chance and blew it, but I think Mark and I were better as friends. You know there are just some people you are not meant to be with, you know what I mean?"

Catherine laughs and says, "Trust me I have an ex-husband I know exactly what you mean."

The two women continue on in conversation.

Bobby leans in so Mark can hear him and says, "I get it man."

Mark asks, "What do you get?"

Bobby says, "You and Catherine I get it. I'm sorry for trying to push you onto Steph, you know I just really miss the way things were sometimes."

Mark hugs Bobby and says, "Hey man it's all good."

Bobby takes the mic and says, "Alright everyone time for our last set."

The band starts off the set with _Two Tickets To Paradise_. Mark starts singing, " _Got a surprise especially for you Something that both of us have always wanted to do We've waited so long, waited so long We've waited so long, waited so long I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear We've waited so long, waited so long We've waited so long, waited so long I've got two tickets to paradise Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight I've got two tickets to paradise I've got two tickets to paradise Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._ "

The band plays 12 more songs and they get down to their last two songs. Mark says, "These last two songs are two that are really important to us. This next one is from a band we knew back in Ohio called _July for Kings_ this one is called _Normal Life_."

Mark plays the opening chords and starts singing, " _I stood under Ohio's skies I could see the open fields for miles I thought "what the hell am I doing back here again?" but now I'm trying to reassemble the things I kept and the pictures fade but I hope to resurrect the things that kept me sane back then in the backyard playing on the swing set dark green shoes off you can get your feet wet mom and dad sat quiet in the sunroom sundown, big moon, big sky. Now I just want to live a normal life get a fast car and a pretty wife we could have children of our own settle down here until they're grown we could buy a house out on the beach and just die there, out of reach do you want to live do you want to live do you want to live a normal life with me live a normal life with me."_

The crowd seemed to like the band's little taste of home. Bobby says, "This is the last one. You guys have been a great crowd. We've used this one as a closer for years I hope you enjoy it. Take it away Mark."

Mark starts playing the opening chords to _Closing Time_. Jerry also joins in on the keyboards. Mark starts singing, " _Closing time Open all the doors and let you out into the world Closing time Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl Closing time One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer Closing time You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_." Mark points to Catherine and says, "This chorus is for you." Mark starts singing again. " _I know who I want to take me home I know who I want to take me home I know who I want to take me home Take me home_."

Mark and Catherine lock eyes and she smiles. Nancy nudges her with her arm and they look at each other and smile. Catherine knew it sounded cliché but she felt like the luckiest woman in the world at this moment.


	21. Chapter 21

The band finishes and Rick the drummer starts playing music; he agreed to DJ from midnight to 2am.

Mark gets off the stage and joins Catherine, Nancy, Kerri and Elizabeth who are all laughing and drinking at the table. The waitress brings Mark another beer.

Catherine says, "Hey you."

Mark says, "Hey." He takes a seat behind her wrapping his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck. Catherine leans into this enjoying the moment.

Kerri looks at Mark and says, "I think you need to drink something a little stronger."

Mark says, "Oh yeah like what?"

Kerri laughs, "I think you need Everclear."

Mark shakes his head and says, "You know I haven't touched that stuff since we were in college and for good reasons."

Kerri says, "You just aren't drunk enough yet." Kerri turns to Catherine and says, "You get him drunk enough he won't question what he's drinking."

Catherine laughs and says, "I think I need to hear this Everclear story."

Kerri says, "We were having a party at one of the apartments I had while in college. Mark here liked one of my roommates, Samantha, and he was trying to impress her. She was dating someone else at the time and Mark here walks into the kitchen, and it was Samantha her boyfriend and someone that lived in the complex I think. Anyway those three were in the kitchen with a bottle of Everclear talking about what to mix it with. Mark is plastered and calls Samantha's boyfriend at the time a pussy because he won't do a shot of it straight. Mark pours himself a shot and does it and then walks out of the kitchen. About 2 minutes later Mark is in the bathroom puking his guts out."

Elizabeth laughs and says, "I completely forgot about this."

Mark responds, "Thank God I haven't or I would be drinking Everclear left and right and regretting it."

Catherine asks, "So what happened with the Samantha girl, did it impress her?"

Mark says, "I don't think so. But after hearing how she treated her boyfriend I'm glad it never went past that stage."

Rick makes an announcement from the stage, "I'm Rockin' Ricky. If you have any requests let me know."

Mark releases his grasp from Catherine and stands up and walks up towards Rick and asks, "Could you play a song for Catherine and I?"

Rick replies, "Anything for you man, what would you like?"

Mark says, " _Play Living Inside My Heart by Bob Seger_."

Rick teases, "Oh someone's gonna get some tonight."

Mark smiles at Rick and shakes his head and walks back to the table. Mark takes Catherine's hand and says, "Dance with me, there's a special song about to come on."

Mark and Catherine walk to the dance floor. Rick sees this and says, "This next song goes out to Mark and Catherine."

Mark and Catherine gently sway to the music. Mark whispers, "This is how I feel about you."

 _When the sun came up this morning  
And she smiled her smile for me  
I felt it for the first time  
Something deep inside of me  
So you can take your midnight ramblin' boys  
And you can keep your winding roads_

 _She's livin' inside my heart now_  
 _Livin' inside_

Kerri and Elizabeth look at each other thinking how romantic this moment is and they kiss.

 _Oh there's an easiness about her  
There's a softness in her way  
But she gets me through the hard times  
We get closer every day  
I know I'll never be alone now boys  
Cause even if I'm far away_

 _She's livin' inside my heart now  
Livin' inside  
yeah  
_  
 _And I don't know what I did to deserve her  
But I'll tell you this my friend  
I'm never gonna lose her  
Never gonna lose her  
Cause every night_

 _She's livin' inside my heart now  
Livin' inside_

Once the song ends Catherine leans against Mark's cheek and says, "Someone is getting very lucky tonight."

Mark takes her hand and says, "Let's go outside for a second."

Kerri, Elizabeth and Nancy all look at each other and say, "I wonder if they are coming back?"

* * *

 _Outside …_

Catherine and Mark are outside of the bar and Catherine says, "Mark that was very sweet of you to tell me with that song how you feel about me."

Mark says, "I considered singing it, but then I realized I'd rather be close to you while it was playing so I figured we could dance to it. Also the best way I know how to say how I feel is through music. All the bad relationships I had before kind of shut me down on the inside. The last several people I liked I didn't even tell them because I figured it would just end up the same way and I was fighting a lot of my inner demons. I probably haven't been in a relationship in at least 5 years. I met you and some things have changed, don't get me wrong I still battle with a lot of things in my head when it comes to us, but thankfully Kerri has tried to beat all of my fears out of me when it comes to you. I also know it's only been a little over a week since we have been together and maybe it's the fact that I'm a little drunk but I have to say this before I explode … I think I love you. I want to be with you for a long time, for as long as you'll have me I'm yours."

Catherine wipes a few tears from her eyes and says, "I can't believe I'm getting emotional this doesn't usually happen. Since my divorce anyone I've dated I try to look like the tough single mom that I am and not let them see me cry, but damn you and the things you say." Catherine smiles at Mark so he knows she's kidding. "The afternoon you left with Elizabeth to meet up with the guys for lunch I called Warrick and told him about us. What you should also probably know is I pretty much told him that I thought I was in love with you. I wanted to talk about it but Elizabeth showed up and then you were in the hospital, the times didn't seem right and I didn't want to rush it and say it too soon."

Mark laughs and says, "I pretty much admitted all of this to Kerri too. I told her I hadn't told you how I felt because I didn't want to seem like some crazed relationship psycho."

Catherine laughs and then she kisses Mark. After a few minutes they separate out of breath and smiling.

Catherine says, "I think we need to be alone and soon."

Mark says, "I'll round up Kerri and Elizabeth and have them drop me at your place."

Catherine nods and says, "I'll drop off my sister and meet you there."

Mark and Catherine walk back inside the bar. Mark goes to the waitress and asks for the check.

Catherine walks up to Nancy and says, "Um are you ready because I need to leave soon."

Nancy gives her a look that says 'I know what's going on' and sings, "Someone's getting lucky!"

Catherine blushes slightly and her and Nancy say goodbye to Kerri and Elizabeth.

Kerri turns to Elizabeth and says, "I'll be right back."

Kerri walks up to the bar where Mark is paying the tab and asks, "Sooooooo what happened outside?"

Mark says, "Well we both kind of admitted that we think we love each other and that we need to uh be alone and fast."

Kerri squeals with delight and says, "YES! I knew I felt good about this relationship!"

Mark smiles and says, "Yes I think you just might be right this time."

* * *

 _In Catherine's SUV …_

Nancy says breaking the silence, "So the song Mark and you danced to that was really sweet."

Catherine says, "Yeah before we started dancing he said that song was how he felt about me."

Nancy looking a little shocked says, "Wow that was fast."

Catherine says, "Well there's something else you should probably know. When we went outside we both pretty much said that we think we love each other."

Nancy says, "Catherine honey it's only been a little over a week and this is big. I don't remember the last time you said that about anyone … except maybe your ex-husband. I know that is not something you throw around lightly. I have to ask who said it first?"

Catherine responds, "Mark did."

Nancy teasingly says, "I HATE YOU! Why couldn't I have been the one to meet Mark?"

Catherine smiles and says, "Your time will come Nance."

* * *

 _Back at the bar …_

Mark, Kerri and Elizabeth are walking back to the Jeep. Elizabeth says, "You two are all bubbly what's going on."

Kerri yells, "Mark and Catherine said they think they love each other!"

Elizabeth stops and says, "Wait what?"

Mark sarcastically says, "Yes I finally admitted to someone how I feel about them for the first time in probably 5 years and your girlfriend may be more excited about it than me."

Elizabeth says, "So I take it I'm dropping you off at Catherine's because I imagine you two need to be alone."

Mark says, "Yeah that would be great thanks."

* * *

 _At Catherine's house …_

Catherine arrives before Mark. She is fretting about her house trying to determine if she should put something more revealing on, if she should light candles, or if they should just go at it. Catherine decides she should have another drink to try and calm her nerves. Catherine goes into the kitchen gets a lowball glass puts ice in it and pours in some vodka and takes a sip. She decides to light some candles and sit on the couch and wait for Mark.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door. Catherine puts her drink down on the coffee table and answers the door to find Mark standing there smiling.

Catherine says, "Come in."

Mark comes in and takes a seat on the couch along with Catherine.

Mark laughs and says, "Should we go ahead and take this upstairs? I remember nearly killing ourselves on the stairs last time we started something downstairs."

Catherine says, "Yeah probably I think I still have a bruise from that incident."

Mark says, "Well I'll be sure to kiss it for you."

Catherine takes some of the candles she has lit and Mark does the same. They walk upstairs to Catherine's bedroom and sit the candles down on the end tables on each side of the bed. Mark walks up to Catherine and starts kissing her slowly. They eventually fall onto the bed laughing.

Mark says, "Well at least this is easier to fall on in comparison to the stairs."

Catherine laughs and pulls Mark on top of her to resume kissing.

About an hour later Catherine is lying in Mark's arms in the candlelight. Catherine speaks up breaking the silence, "I'm glad we threw that taking it slow thing out of the window."

Mark says, "Me too."

Catherine says, "I'm a little worried."

Mark asks, "Why is that?"

Catherine says, "Well between work and Lindsey I just don't know how much alone time we're going to be able to have."

Mark leans forward and kisses Catherine on the forehead and says, "We'll figure it out don't worry. I will be thrilled when I can come back to work. I might go in after I drop off Kerri and Elizabeth at the airport and talk to Bossman about it."

Catherine laughs.

Mark asks, "What?"

Catherine says, "You're the only one that calls him that. It's either Gil, Gris, or Grissom."

Mark joking says, "Well I do like to be original."

Catherine says, "That you definitely are."

Catherine and Mark eventually fall asleep. About 9:30am Mark gets up, noticing that Catherine is still asleep he goes downstairs to call Kerri.

Kerri answers her phone, "Hey what's up?"

Mark replies, "Not much just woke up. Did you guys want to do lunch before you leave or do you need to pack?"

Kerri says, "Let's do lunch and invite Catherine."

Mark says, "Ok will do I'll get back with you soon."

Mark goes back up the stairs once in Catherine's room he notices that she is still sleeping. Mark cuddles up behind Catherine and starts kissing the back of her neck. Catherine stirs.

Catherine says eyes not open yet, "What a way to wake up."

Mark in between kisses says, "Yeah well there's more where that came from."

Catherine asks, "Are you doing anything with Kerri and Elizabeth today before they leave?"

Mark replies, "Yeah I just got off the phone with Kerri they want to do lunch and asked me to invite you."

Catherine rolls over facing Mark, "I think that can be arranged. Mom is dropping Jeremy and Linds off at Nancy's since I'm working tonight. Is there a rush?"

Mark says a little confused, "I don't think so. Why?"

Catherine rolls on top of Mark and starts kissing him.

Mark says between kisses, "Oh yeah we have a little time."


	22. Chapter 22

Mark and Catherine meet Kerri and Elizabeth at Buffalo Wild Wings for lunch.

Catherine asks Elizabeth, "When will you find out the results of your detective exam?"

Elizabeth says, "They said 2 weeks at the max."

Mark asks, "Would you consider the transfer?"

Elizabeth replies, "Kerri and I really like it here and you know we'd get to see you."

Mark nods and says, "I could totally use roomies."

Catherine asks Kerri, "If Elizabeth were to transfer out here what would you look into doing?"

Kerri replies, "Well I'm going to start looking into UNLV I hear they have a good research program in educational psychology."

Mark looks at Kerri and says, "I'm telling you, you should really look into talking some criminal psych classes and becoming an interrogation expert."

Kerri laughs and responds, "Yes frail, skinny me needs to work with big scary criminals."

Mark jokes, "Well that's your cover you look all sweet and innocent then BAM attack like cougar!" Everyone is laughing.

Once the bill is paid they all walk out to the parking lot. Catherine is saying her goodbyes to Kerri and Elizabeth.

"It was so good meeting you both, I hope to see you again soon, keep in touch." Catherine says hugging both Kerri and Elizabeth.

Kerri says, "Oh we will and keep an eye on our boy for us."

Catherine says, "You got it!"

Mark kisses Catherine and says; "I'll see you later."

Mark gets in the Jeep with Kerri and Elizabeth and starts driving them toward the airport.

Kerri speaks up, "I just want you to know I'm going to kick your ass if you mess this up with Catherine."

Mark laughs and says, "I will try my best not to."

Kerri sternly says, "No I'm dead serious."

Mark says, "Ok, ok." Mark looks over at Elizabeth who just shrugs.

After several minutes of silence Mark says, "So once you get the results to the detective's exam are you really thinking of putting in the transfer?"

Elizabeth says, "I would really like to but I'm sure we'd have to wait for Kerri to get a job as well so we could afford to live while we're out here."

Mark says, "You know you guys are welcome to stay with me for as long as it would take to get settled and for Kerri to get a job, in fact I insist on it. I need two of my best friends living with me to make sure I don't do anything stupid when left to my own devices … like fuck up the best relationship I've ever been in."

Kerri laughs and says, "You realize you are going to be on your own for a few weeks. Although we are just a phone call away until something is figured out."

Mark says, "Yes, so I hope you have unlimited minutes on your plan."

As they are pulling into the airport Elizabeth says, "You can just take us to the drop off zone and help us unload, no need for you to pay to park for a few minutes."

Mark asks, "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth laughs and says, "Yeah, you need to save your money for when you are supporting your best friends in a few months."

Marks laughs and says, "Yes you are right."

Mark pulls into the drop off zone, puts his Jeep in park, and exits to help Kerri and Elizabeth with their bags. Once everything is unloaded Mark hugs both Kerri and Elizabeth.

While Mark and Kerri are in an embrace she whispers, "You'll do fine, but call me if you need me."

Mark waves and watches both of them disappear into the airport. It's about 3:30pm so Mark decides to go home and decide if he wants to talk to Bossman about when he is scheduled to come back.

As Mark is opening the door to his apartment his phone goes off, it's Catherine.

Mark answers, "Hey Cath, what's up?"

Catherine responds, "Oh not much I'm still on the duty of watching out for you so I figured I'd come over soon, if you were home."

Mark says, "Yeah I just walked in the door. I'm about to start cleaning so you are welcome to help with that."

Catherine responds, "A man that cleans, you realize you've already won me over you don't have to impress me."

Mark chuckles and says, "Sadly I'm not trying to impress you it just needs done."

Catherine says, "I'll be over soon."

Mark hangs up the phone. Mark hooks up his iPod to a set of speakers and starts cleaning the kitchen.

Mark hears a knock at the door while changing sheets on his bed. He opens the door to see Catherine standing there. She comes in and says, "You weren't kidding it smells great in here."

Mark shutting the door says, "Yeah I have everything done but the laundry. I just started stripping the beds down."

Catherine says, "What do you need me to do?"

Mark says, "Not a thing. Have a seat and I'll be in here with you as soon I start the washer."

Catherine sits on the couch and a few minutes later Mark sits next to her. Catherine looks at Mark and asks, "Are you doing ok?"

Mark a little confused replies, "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Catherine says, "Well you've been really busy since the explosion. I don't know how much time you've really had to process it, but I want to make sure you're ok. "Catherine smiles, "You know they aren't just paying me to hang out with you."

Mark smiles and takes Catherine's hand and says, "You're right honestly I haven't had time to think about it. I've had other things going on so I've just been chugging along. That could be good or bad. I do tend to hold a lot of things back sometimes. I like that you're concerned and asking, but as of right now I'm ok. If that changes, you'll be the first to know."

Catherine smiles and pulls Mark in for a hug and says, "Come here you."

Mark asks, "What do you want for dinner?"

Catherine laughs and replies, "We didn't eat lunch all that long ago."

Mark smiles and says, "Well if we're going to be together you should know I'm a giant fatty and I eat a lot."

Catherine says, "Oh yeah. Well that's good because that means I don't have to hide that fact that I love to eat."

Mark laughs and says, "Oh hell no! I like a woman that can eat!"

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark and Catherine are sitting out on the balcony playing Rummy 500 and drinking beer.

Catherine jokingly says, "Oh you shit! I needed one of those Ace's!"

Mark laughs and says, "I'm sorry my Grandma taught me to play. We used to gang up on my Grandpa. It became really fun one time when he accidentally added 5 points to his score … we never let him live that down. You're really lucky we are not playing Uno it could be a lot worse."

Catherine smiles and says, "That's sweet. Do you still keep in touch with them?"

Mark sighs and says, "My Grandpa yes. Cancer took Grandma 5 years ago; it was really hard."

Catherine grabs Mark's hand and says, "I'm sorry."

Mark smiles and says, "She's in a much better place, now let's get back to me kicking your ass."

After Mark beats Catherine they are sitting on the balcony together drinking beer.

Mark says, "This is nice."

Catherine says, "Yeah it is."

Mark asks, "Is Lindsey at Nancy's tonight?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah since I could technically get called in I thought it would be best for her to stay at Nancy's."

Mark says, "You know you could have brought her here. I wouldn't have minded to watch out for her if you had to go in. Lindsey and I probably need to get used to hanging out one on one anyways."

Catherine says, "I'll ask Lindsey if she wants to come tomorrow. I know that she loves hanging out with Jeremy though, gives her someone her own age to play with. Not that you're not fun."

Mark says, "Speaking of fun, do you ever go the casinos around here or is it boring because you're surrounded by it all the time?"

Catherine says, "Yeah occasionally. Do you like going?"

Mark says, "Oh I love the slots."

Catherine says, "My father, Sam Braun, who I have a very fractured relationship with actually owns a few of the casinos in town."

Mark says, "If you don't mind me asking why is your relationship with him fractured?"

Catherine sighs, "Several reasons. Him and my mom got together when she worked for him as a cocktail waitress. I never knew he was my father until a few years back. He was always known as Uncle Sam. Anyways he's a bit of a shady character, he's been involved in a few cases recently and it's never been proven but I think he's been involved with some organized crime in the past for sure, I don't know about now."

Mark says, "Well that is interesting. Does he not want to be close or is it just what he's become that makes you want to avoid him?"

Catherine shrugs and responds, "Mostly the latter. He always wants to get together or give me money. I feel like he's buying me off. Also it can be a huge conflict of interest especially since he has been the suspect in a few cases the department has ran."

Mark trying to lighten the mood says, "Well either way sounds like I better treat you really good or some mob boss might whack me."

Catherine laughs and then kisses Mark, "You should worry more about me whacking you than some mob boss. Especially since I know how to cover it up!"

Mark stands up and holds out his hand and says, "I'm ready for bed what about you?"

Catherine takes Mark's hand and they disappear into his bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Catherine and Mark wake up the next morning and go to Nancy's to pick up Lindsey.

Lindsey walks out to Catherine's SUV and gets in the back.

Catherine says, "Hey sweetie! Did you have a good night?"

Lindsey says, "Yeah Jeremy and I watched some movies. Hi Mark."

Mark turns around and responds, "Hey kiddo!"

Catherine asks, "Hey Linds are you hungry we were talking about getting some breakfast?"

Lindsey replies, "Yes! Can we go to IHOP?"

Catherine looks at Mark and asks, "Is that ok with you?"

Mark replies, "That's fine with me."

Several minutes later they pull up at IHOP and are immediately seated.

Lindsey asks, "Mom do you have to work tonight?"

Catherine replies, "Yes, but not at work. I'm on call, so if something happens I may have to go in other than that no."

Lindsey says, "So does that mean I can stay at home?"

Catherine says, "Sure honey if you want to. Did you and Jeremy have a fight or something?"

Lindsey says, "No, I just want to sleep in my own bed."

Catherine says, "That's understandable. Do you want to go shopping for school clothes and supplies today since you go back next week?"

Lindsey says, "Yeah that fine. Can we go after breakfast?"

Catherine turns to Mark and asks, "Do you mind?"

Mark replies, "No not at all."

Catherine says, "Maybe we can go back to the house afterwards and swim."

Lindsey excitedly says, "Yes! Mark you have to swim in our pool with us!"

Mark says, "Alright that sounds fun. I may also stop at the store and get some things to grill out. Do you like steak Linds?"

Lindsey nods and replies, "Yes I do."

When breakfast is finished Catherine, Lindsey and Mark all go to Meadows Mall.

Mark and Catherine are walking hand in hand behind Lindsey on the way to JC Penney.

Mark spots a Frederick's of Hollywood and whispers in Catherine's ear, "We'll have to come back later without Lindsey and check that out."

Catherine whispers in Mark's ear, "Or we could just raid my closet!"

Mark's face turns slightly red and says, "Oh really?"

Catherine says, "If you're good I may show you later!"

Lindsey says, "I have no idea what you two are talking about back there, but I feel it has the potential to embarrass me so if you can save it until we're home that would be great."

Catherine playfully smacks the back of Lindsey's head messing up her hair and says, "Oh like you've never embarrassed me in public before?"

Lindsey quickly fixes her hair and responds, "Of course not I'm perfect!"

Once Lindsey has all she needs Mark, Catherine and Lindsey are walking to Catherine's SUV.

When they are in the SUV Mark says, "You mind swinging by my place? That way I can pick up some extra clothes and grab my Jeep, in case you are called in tonight that way Lindsey and I have a car."

Catherine says, "Sure thing."

As they pull up next to Mark's Jeep Lindsey asks, "Mom can I go in and see Mark's apartment and ride back in his cool Jeep?"

Catherine looks over at Mark.

Mark says, "It's ok with me, if it's ok with you."

Catherine looks at Lindsey and says, "Yes but be good and wear your seatbelt."

Lindsey gets out of the SUV and stands next to Mark and says, "Ok Mom see you soon."

As Catherine drives off Mark and Lindsey walk up to Mark's apartment.

Mark unlocks the door and Lindsey says, "You have barstools that is so cool! OMG your TV is HUGE!"

Mark laughs and says, "I also have balcony." Mark walks her through the living room and down the hall. "This is the guest bedroom." Mark walks back down the hall and says, "And this is my room."

Lindsey walks in and asks, "Are those the guitars you played with your band the other night?"

Mark replies, "Yes."

Lindsey asks, "Do you think maybe you could play for me sometime, or better yet maybe teach me how to play."

Mark nods and replies, "I think we can work something out."

While Mark is grabbing clothes Lindsey plops down on Mark's bed and says, "Don't forget you need swimming trunks."

Mark puts his clothes into a backpack and says, "I got them. I just have to go down the hall and get some things out of the bathroom and we'll be ready to go."

A few minutes later Mark returns and tells Lindsey it's time to go.

Once in the Jeep Mark says, "Ok off to grab some steak to grill out tonight."

Walking through the store Mark has grabbed 3 Ribeye steaks, potatoes, salad mix, Italian dressing, croutons, and grill seasoning.

Walking through the store Lindsey spots an end cap with Hershey bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows. She asks, "Mark can we get s'mores supplies?"

Mark walks over to where Lindsey is and asks, "Do you guys have fire pit?"

Lindsey replies, "Yup."

Mark grabs the ingredients and puts them in the cart and says, "One more stop and we should be good. Can you think of anything else we need?"

Lindsey says, "I don't think so."

Mark pushes the cart over the beer aisle and grabs a 12 pack of Newcastle and goes to checkout.

A few minutes later they are in the Jeep and driving back to Catherine's.

Mark asks, "So any big plans before school starts again on Monday?"

Lindsey replies, "I'm supposed to be with my Dad. He usually lets me know on Friday's if he can pick me up."

Mark says, "That's cool."

Lindsey says, "Yeah it is when he shows up."

Mark already knowing the back-story plays along and asks, "Oh yeah does that happen a lot?"

Lindsey says, "Yeah he is really busy with his job. He's a music producer. He always tells me there's a lot of times he has to do something right then or he can lose the job."

Mark pulls his Jeep into Catherine's driveway. He and Lindsey get out and carry the groceries into the kitchen.

After Lindsey sits down the bags she says, "I'm going upstairs to change into my swimsuit."

Catherine walks into the kitchen from the patio and says, "Hey I thought you guys got lost."

Mark says, "Well I had to stop and pick up the steaks and some extras for dinner. Oh I hope your fire pit is ready because Lindsey wanted stuff to make s'mores."

Catherine smiles and says, "Uh oh you're giving into her demands already. Do you need me to do anything to help you get ready for dinner?"

Mark putting stuff away says, "Actually I could use a dish to marinate the steaks in for a bit."

Catherine gets in the cupboard and hands him the dish she uses to marinate things. Mark prepares the steaks and places them on the counter to reach room temperature.

Mark hugs Catherine and says, "By the way you look sexy as hell in your swimsuit." And they start kissing.

Lindsey walks through the kitchen on the way out to the pool and says, "I'm so glad you weren't doing that in public … that really would have embarrassed me." Lindsey continues walking outside and gets in the pool.

Mark and Catherine start laughing and give each other one last peck.

Catherine asks, "Did you bring your swimming trunks?"

Mark responds, "Yes I did I'll go get them on while the steaks are marinating."

Catherine turns around and walks outside to join Lindsey at the pool.

While Mark is changing his phone starts playing _Life After Lisa_. Mark answers, "Hey Kerri what's up?"

Kerri says, "Not much just wanted to let you know we got home ok. What are you up to?"

Mark says, "Well I just started marinating some steaks and I'm about to join Catherine and Lindsey in the pool."

Kerri asks, "Catherine has a pool?"

Mark responds, "Yeah I know right."

Kerri says, "Ok well I'll let you get back to it. Bye"

Mark says, "Bye." He hangs up his phone and walks into the backyard. Lindsey is in the pool swimming and Catherine is sunning in a deck chair. Mark stands behind Catherine and starts rubbing her shoulders.

Catherine smiles and says, "That feels great, but why don't you save that for later."

Lindsey yells, "Come on Mark dive in!"

Mark walks over to the board and does a giant cannonball getting Catherine wet on the side; she grabs a towel to wipe her face. Both Mark and Lindsey start laughing.

Mark says, "Uh oh I think that means you have to get in."

Lindsey says, "Yeah mom get in!"

Catherine says, "Fine." She gets in using the ladder.

After playing in the pool for a while Lindsey says, "I'm getting hungry."

Mark says, "Ok I'll start dinner." Mark gets out of the pool and dries off.

Catherine follows him and says, "I'll come with you."

Mark and Catherine walk into the kitchen. Mark says, "Can I have a cookie sheet and a fork?"

Catherine hands him the cookie sheet and a fork. Mark pre-heats the oven and pokes holes in the potatoes and covers them in olive oil. While Mark is prepping the potatoes the oven beeps indicating that it is pre-heated. He puts the potatoes in the oven.

Catherine is sitting on the counter smiling.

Mark looks at her and says, "What?"

Catherine says, "I don't think I've ever had a man cook for me."

Mark looks at her shocked and says, "Really? Not even your ex-husband."

Catherine scoffs and says, "There wasn't much he did and cook definitely wasn't it."

Mark sits down at the kitchen table and says, "Yeah Lindsey expressed some concern to me that she's not sure whether she will see him this weekend."

Catherine sighs and responds, "Yeah like I told you earlier that's pretty much the usual."

Lindsey calls for Catherine from the backyard. On her way out Catherine kisses Mark on the forehead.

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Everyone has finished dinner and Catherine and Lindsey are cleaning the kitchen.

Catherine says, "That was an amazing dinner Mark, thank you."

Lindsey says, "Yeah we might need you to cook more often."

Mark says, "You two are welcome."

Lindsey asks, "Mom can we do s'mores now?"

Catherine says, "Go change out of your swimsuit and we'll get to it."

Mark and Catherine walk outside on the patio and start a fire.

Lindsey comes out and says, "I'm ready!"

Catherine walks in the kitchen to grab the supplies and sits them on a small table next to the fire pit.

Mark says, "Ok do you have anything we can use to roast the marshmallows on?"

Catherine says, "Oh shit!"

Mark says, "What?"

Catherine responds, "I just remembered I had to throw out the sticks we used to have."

Mark says, "No big deal, do you have any wire hangers?"

Catherine says, "Of course but why?"

Mark says, "Grab me one I'll show you a trick."

Catherine gives a wire hanger to Mark and he untwists it and breaks it into 3 pieces. He hands one to Catherine and Lindsey and says, "Try this on for size."

Lindsey says, "Cool!"

After they finish their s'mores Catherine takes Lindsey up to help her get ready for bed and help her put away the new clothes they bought for school. A while later Catherine comes back downstairs through the kitchen and onto the patio and finds Mark sitting next to the fire drinking a beer.

Catherine comes up behind Mark's chair and wraps her arms around him and says, "Thank you."

Mark says, "What for?"

Catherine responds, "I haven't seen Lindsey have that much fun in quite some time, I really appreciate it."

Mark stands up and face Catherine and says, "Hey no problem, I'm just glad we're getting along."

Catherine starts passionately kissing Mark once they break she says, "Hey I think it's time to go upstairs."

Mark says, "Really? We still have a decent fire going here."

Catherine says, "Put out that fire. I think it's time for me to give you a sexy lingerie show."

Mark laughs and says, "Well I can't say no to that!"

Mark puts out the fire and follows Catherine as they disappear into the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine wakes early the next morning and goes downstairs to make coffee. Once it is ready she goes out on the patio to enjoy it. She is flooded with thoughts from last night and smiles. Suddenly Catherine's cell phone wakes her from her daydream.

"Willows." Catherine says as she answers the phone.

"Whoa Cath it's Ed not a crime scene," says the voice on the other end.

Catherine laughs and says, "Sorry it's an involuntary reaction at this point in my career."

Eddie says, "I just wanted to let you know that I will be able to have Linds this weekend."

Catherine nods and responds, "Good. She's been mentioning you a lot lately."

Eddie says, "Sorry Cath ..."

Catherine interrupts, "Eddie, what or who you do anymore is none of my business, but when it starts to affect Linds I do get a little concerned."

Eddie says, "I know, I know."

Catherine says, "Ed. Do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

Eddie responds, "Is Linds ok?"

Catherine says, "Linds is fine. I wanted to tell you I'm dating someone and it's getting pretty serious. I know how you've been in the past with some of my relationships, so I wanted to let you know and ask that you please act like a mature adult about this."

Eddie snaps, "Well what if you seeing this person, isn't the best decision when it comes to Linds."

Catherine retaliates, "Ed you've fucked half the city since we got a divorce, and God only knows how much of it while we were married and you're questioning my relationship choices?!"

Eddie starts laughing.

Catherine confused says, "Eddie why on Earth are you laughing?"

Eddie says, "Nothing you yelling at me feels like old times. Are you sure we made the right choice in getting divorced?"

Catherine says, "Ed I've never been more certain of any decision in my life!"

Eddie says, "Look I'm picking up Lindsey tonight around 5, I'd appreciate if your new boy toy wasn't there."

Eddie hangs up before Catherine gets a chance to say anything back.

Catherine is steaming an immediately dials Nancy.

Nancy answers, "Hey Cath. What's up?"

Catherine starts, "Well, Eddie calls here this morning to let me know that he is getting Linds tonight."

Nancy interrupts, "Well that's good. Why do you sound like you're getting ready to murder someone?"

Catherine says, "Well I told him I wanted to talk to him. I said I was dating someone and it was pretty serious and since I knew how he had acted towards some of my boyfriends in the past that I would appreciate if he would act like a mature adult. Eddie comes back with, well what if you dating this person isn't the best decision for Linds. I say, Ed you've fucked half the city since we got a divorce, and God only knows how much of it while we were married and you're questioning my relationship choices?! Then that bastard has the gall to start laughing. To which I say why are you laughing? He then pulls something he hasn't in a while he says; this is just like old times are you sure divorcing me was the right decision. I told him I was never more sure of any decision in my life."

Nancy interjects, "Hell yeah!"

Catherine continues, "Then he says he's picking Linds up at 5 and he would appreciate if my new boy toy wasn't here. I didn't get a chance to say anything else as the bastard hung up."

Nancy asks, "Do you think he's serious?"

Catherine sighs and says, "I have no idea. Eddie is so ridiculous at times."

Nancy says, "Honestly I wouldn't worry about it. This is your life. You're doing nothing but being an outstanding mother to Lindsey. Even if Eddie does something about this any judge would see right through him."

Catherine says, "I know I would just rather it not come to that. As much as I don't like Eddie, he is Lindsey's father."

Nancy says, "Yeah, it sucks."

Catherine sighs and responds, "It amazes me, Lindsey's father is around and he is a complete asshole. However, Ted was a great father and he's not."

Nancy says, "Trust me no one misses Ted more than me."

Catherine smiles and says, "And God was he ever cute!"

Nancy laughs and responds, "Hey I know how to pick them what can I say. Even though I hate that he's gone I was so glad to find he'd left all this money to take care of everything. I honestly don't know what I would have done without it."

Catherine is silent on the other end.

Nancy says, "Cath I can hear you thinking. It will be fine. In fact, I think I will come over when Eddie picks up Lindsey. We all know how much Eddie loves me, so anything to piss him off more I'm all for."

Catherine laughs and says, "Nance I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nancy asks, "Are you working tonight?"

Catherine answers, "No I'm not scheduled."

Nancy says, "Well, Jeremy is at a friend's house, so maybe me, you and Mark can do something when Eddie picks up Linds."

Catherine says, "Yeah sounds good. I don't think we have anything planned for today so come over whenever."

Nancy says, "Great, I'm going to shower and I'll be over soon. I need some pool time."

Catherine says, "See ya." Catherine hangs up the phone and hears the kitchen door open and turns to see Lindsey.

Lindsey says, "Morning Mom, who were you talking to?"

Catherine says, "That was Aunt Nancy, she's coming over in a bit. Also your dad called and he should be here about 5. I told him I was dating someone and it was getting serious and we got in a bit of a fight, so hopefully he's in a better mood when he gets here."

Lindsey shakes her head and says, "He can be stupid sometimes, and it's not like he's never dated anyone else before."

Catherine smiles and caresses Lindsey's face and says, "How'd you get to be so smart?"

Lindsey replies, "Duh I'm your child."

Catherine says, "I'm going to get more coffee want me to make you breakfast?"

Lindsey says, "No, I think I might just have some cereal."

Catherine walks into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and Lindsey pours herself a bowl of Fruity Peebles.

Lindsey asks, "Is Mark still here?"

Catherine answers, "Yeah, he was still asleep when I came downstairs, so I assume he still is."

Lindsey asks, "Can I get in the pool after breakfast and shower closer to when Dad is going to be here?"

Catherine says, "Sure, but you might want to pack while you are changing into your swimsuit so taking a shower is all you have to do later."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark wakes up and sees that he is alone in bed. He reaches over and grabs his watch and can't believe that he's slept until almost 11am. He gets up and walks into the bathroom and gets himself together. He decides to put his swimming trunks back on with a t-shirt in case he decides to take a morning dip. He walks downstairs into the kitchen and hears voices outside. He follows them to the patio where he sees Catherine and Nancy chatting away while Lindsey is in the pool.

Nancy sees Mark and says, "Good morning sleepy head."

Mark takes a seat between them and says, "Yeah I can't remember the last time I slept like that." He leans over and kisses Catherine. "Also you two huddled around a table this early looks dangerous. What's up?"

Nancy says, "We are just talking about how big of an asshole Catherine's ex-husband is."

Catherine says, "I informed him that I was in a serious relationship and that I would appreciate if he would act like a mature adult for once. To which he questions without knowing anything about you if this relationship is the best for Linds. Saying all this when he's fucked pretty much the entire state."

Nancy interjects, "Oh it's the entire state now I thought it was half of Vegas this morning."

Catherine sarcastically says, "Well I realize that was a very small estimate." The girls start laughing.

Mark says, "Is this anything to be worried about?"

Catherine says, "I doubt it, Eddie is just … well, Eddie. I'm sure it will just blow over. But he did say when he picks up Linds he does not and I quote want my boy toy to be here."

Mark asks, "Should I leave then?"

Nancy says as a matter-of-factly, "Oh hell no! I'm over here because he hates me too and we can piss him off together."

Mark shakes his head and says, "Remind me never to piss you two off."

Catherine says, "So Nancy came over and wants to know if we want to do something once Eddie picks up Linds."

Mark says, "That's fine with me." Mark looks at Nancy. "Where's Jeremy?"

Nancy says, "Oh he's over at a friend's so I decided no need to be alone." _True Love by Pink_ comes on the radio. She says, "I love this song!"

Catherine says, "I don't think I've heard it."

Mark says, "It's pretty amazing. I feel it really encompasses what a marriage is all about."

Nancy interjects, "I couldn't agree more. Have you been married before?"

Mark shakes his head and responds, "No I haven't."

Nancy laughs and says, "The fact that you know that puts you a step ahead of a lot of people. I'm not even sure Ted knew that. Oh Cath you have to listen to this part."

Mark and Nancy start singing it to each other.

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you,_

 _So much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love,_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

Catherine starts laughing and says, "I love you two!"

Nancy gets up and says, "I'm going to take a dip."

Once Nancy is in the pool with Lindsey Mark asks, "Who's Ted?"

Catherine sighs and replies, "That was Nancy's husband. About 5 years ago he was playing basketball with some of his friends and he had a heart attack. He wasn't out of shape or anything but they found he had an undiagnosed condition which caused the attack."

Mark says, "Wow. I never would have guessed she doesn't seem like your typical widow."

Catherine says, "Well for the first 2 years she really was. Severely depressed, barely left the house, my mom and I did the best we could with Jeremy. Good thing was Ted left enough money in a trust fund for Nancy and Jeremy to survive on."

Mark doesn't say anything but grabs Catherine's hand. Catherine scoots her chair beside his and lays her head on his shoulder. Mark lays his head on top of hers.

Catherine says, "I'm off tonight so no chance of getting called in. Do you want to take Nancy out or do you want to stay in?"

Mark shrugs and responds, "Doesn't matter to me. Maybe you should ask Nance."

Catherine laughs and says, "Maybe we could play cards and gang up on my sister."

Mark says, "That does sound like a lot of fun."

Catherine pokes, "Or we could gang up on you."

Mark says, "Oh yeah!"

Catherine laughs and says, "You better believe it."

At that moment Mark picks Catherine up and starts carrying her towards the pool.

Catherine laughing says, "Put me down."

Nancy and Lindsey are chanting, "Throw her in the pool!"

Mark jumps into the pool still holding Catherine. Once they surface Catherine immediately throws water in Mark's face and cannot stop laughing. Mark grabs a hold of Catherine and gives her a kiss. Mark thinks swimming with his newfound family is something he could definitely get used to.


	25. Chapter 25

About 1pm Catherine and Mark go into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

Catherine says, "You didn't have to come in here and help me I could have gotten this myself."

Mark comes up behind her and kisses her neck and says, "I know I just wanted to help."

Catherine turns around to face him and starts kissing him.

Nancy comes in and says; "Oh I see why Mark was so eager to help you make sandwiches now. "Making sandwiches" is the new code name for making out."

Mark and Catherine separate and look at Nancy with blushed faces.

Nancy laughs and says, "I'll join you guys in a second." She walks through the kitchen and disappears.

Mark and Catherine grab two sandwiches apiece and take them out on the patio and set them on the table.

Catherine yells, "Linds come eat lunch."

Lindsey gets out of the pool, dries off, and joins Mark and Catherine at the table.

Lindsey asks, "Where's Aunt Nancy?"

Nancy coming out of the kitchen door at that time says, "Right here."

As Nancy sits down to join them and Lindsey says, "So Mark and I got stuff to make s'mores last night and Mom forgot that she got rid of the sticks we used to have so Mark made us marshmallow roasting sticks out of a wire hanger. He untwisted it and broke it into 3 pieces it was so cool!"

Nancy says, "That does sound really cool. What do you think you and your dad will do this weekend?"

Lindsey says, "I'm not sure, but I hope something fun since this is my last few days of summer."

Mark speaks up about something that has been bothering him, "Why is there one wall over there on the edge patio? Is it supposed to be covered or it is just how it was designed?"

Catherine chuckles and says, "Well it's been that way since Eddie and I bought the house. The owners wanted a covered patio with screens. Eddie always wanted to finish it as did I, but it's one of those things that you say you're going to do but it never happens."

Mark gets up and looks at the structure of the roof over the patio. He asks, "Would you want a ceiling fan in here to circulate the air?"

Catherine says, "That was the initial hope. Why? You are not going to finish this project are you?"

Mark says, "Why not? It wouldn't take that long."

Catherine says, "Well with the hectic hours we work you're exhausted just from that and you want to take on a side project?"

Mark laughs and responds, "Well I do get a few days a week off and you realize I'm still on mandatory leave."

Catherine says, "You know most people use leave to relax and you want to build an extra room on my house."

Mark says, "I have rested the majority of it. Besides this is something I want to do. I'm just thinking schematics at this point because I want to remove this aluminum roof here and build a roof that can handle electric for the ceiling fan."

Nancy says, "Cath I think you found a keeper, and Mark when you're done here I have plenty of projects you can work on at my house."

Mark laughs and says, "Ok I work for beer and food."

Nancy says, "Done!"

Catherine looks at Lindsey and says, "Honey you should probably go shower and start getting ready to go to your dad's."

Lindsey says, "Ok." Lindsey takes her empty plate and disappears into the house.

As Mark is sitting in a lawn chair Nancy asks about a tattoo he has on his right arm, "Tell me about the tattoo there on your arm."

Mark says, "I got this right after my Grandma died. The top is her name, then her favorite song that was sang at the funeral was _Wind Beneath My Wings_ , so that is why that is placed underneath the angel wings."

Nancy smiles and says, "That's a really sweet and unique idea."

Mark smiles and responds, "She was a really sweet and unique woman. But my other tattoo is not nearly that sentimental. It's right here." Mark points to his other arm. " _Love Bites_ is my favorite Def Leppard song and my friend Jamie drew it out. The O in Love is a broken heart and the E in Bites is an open mouth getting ready to take a bite. "

Nancy looks at Catherine and asks, "Did you ask about these already?"

Catherine shakes her head and says, "Actually no usually when his shirt is off I'm not paying attention to his arms!"

Mark blushes slightly.

Nancy throws her hand up and says, "Fine brag about your sex life."

Mark quickly changes the subject, "It will be really cool once we complete this screened in patio and we get the first big rain storm and we can sit out here an enjoy it. I remember when I was a kid my grandparents have just the aluminum roof like you do and we would sit up close to the house so we didn't get wet, and my grandpa would tell me stories about the storms they had when he was a kid."

Catherine says, "You speak of your grandparents a lot, I take it you are very close to them?"

Mark answers, "Yeah the first probably 6 or 7 years of my life my mom and I lived with them. Then when I went to school pretty much up until high school either my grandma or my grandpa picked me up from school each day. I would go to their house have dinner and then my mom would pick me up when she got off work."

Nancy says, "Her death must have been incredibly hard on you I'm sorry."

Mark says, "Sometimes it still is. I mean obviously the last few years of her life I didn't see her as much as I had in the past, a lot of that I still regret because I could have made the time and just didn't. But for a large portion of my life she was my sidekick. I mean I love my grandpa and we have a great relationship. We worked on cars together and he taught me how to build and fix a lot of things, but I had a very special relationship with my grandma we just understood each other. Don't get me wrong we didn't always get along or see things eye to eye but her and I did a lot of communicating without even speaking to each other."

About 4pm Lindsey comes downstairs ready and with her bags in hand for her dad's house.

Catherine's cell rings after that and its Eddie. Cath says, "Hey Ed, we're in the back come on around."

A few moments later a tall dark headed man comes through the back gate and around to the table where everyone is seated. Eddie says, "Hey everyone."

Everyone says, "Hello."

Eddie asks, "Nance is this your friend?"

Lindsey says, "No that's Mark. He works with Mom and they are going out. He's really awesome."

Mark stands up and offers his hand to Eddie. After a few moments of hesitation Eddie takes it not saying anything.

Eddie laughs and says, "Dipping your pen in the company ink Cath?"

Catherine says, "Well I have to have some form of entertainment."

Eddie looks at Lindsey and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

Lindsey replies, "Yeah just let me give everyone a hug bye." Lindsey hugs her mom, Nancy, and Mark.

Eddie says, "I'll have her home Sunday."

Eddie and Lindsey walk out of the back gate and disappear.

Mark sarcastically says, "That wasn't awkward at all."

Nancy laughs and says, "But I can tell Linds is related to us Cath the way she hugged Mark and told him he was awesome in front of Ed … maybe he'll leave it."

Catherine says, "One can only hope."


	26. Chapter 26

Several hours after Eddie picked up Lindsey, Nancy decides to retire to the guest room for the evening. "Goodnight guys, see you in the morning," Nancy says disappearing into the house.

Catherine looks over and sees Mark rubbing his left shoulder. Catherine asks, "You ok?"

Mark says, "Yeah it's just a little stiff. Nothing to worry about, my back has bothered me off and on for as long as I can remember. I'm sure I just slept on it wrong or strained it during one of our escapades." Mark gives her a look as he says that last part.

Catherine smiles and says, "I can't help it our sex life is so physical. I'm not the only one there and besides you should not be so fragile at your age."

Mark laughs and responds, "I may appear to be young and virile on the outside but there is one old crippled bastard living inside my body."

Catherine says, "Well you could have fooled me."

Mark looking out at the grass says, "Do you mow with rider or a push mower?"

Catherine says, "Push. Why?"

Mark says, "Nothing I might mow your grass tomorrow. I also might go to Lowe's and start looking at what it would take to finish this covered patio."

Catherine sighs and says, "You know you don't have to do any of that."

Mark says, "I know I don't, but I want to. I'm getting the feeling you are used to doing everything yourself. I would love to do some things for you or at least help, if you'd let me."

Catherine sighs and responds, "You're right I am used to doing everything and have been for quite some time. You are welcome to help out. I just don't want you to feel I'm using you for sex and handy work."

Mark trying to lighten to moment says, "What you mean to tell me you have never had the handyman sex fantasy!"

Catherine smiles and playfully smacks Mark's arm as he laughs uncontrollably.

Catherine asks, "Have you talked to Kerri and Elizabeth?"

Mark replies, "I talked to Kerri for a few minutes yesterday and she let me know they got home alright, we didn't talk long as I was about to get in the pool."

Catherine says, "I really like them. I hope they can both transfer out here."

Mark says, "Yeah I think Kerri is ready to come back out now since she found out you have a pool."

Catherine laughs and says, "I'll have to let her know if she comes out I will hire her to take care of it."

Mark laughs and responds, "Kerri as a pool woman now that would be interesting."

Catherine asks, "Are you going to wait for Grissom to call you or are you going to schedule a meeting with him about when you can come back to work?"

Mark asks, "Are you working tomorrow?"

Catherine replies, "Yeah."

Mark says, "I may run in with you and see if I can talk to him about it then. Nancy went to bed early."

Catherine rolls her eyes and says, "She said she wanted to come over here to hang out and then she tells me she's going to bed early so we can have alone time."

Marks laughs and responds, "Not that I don't enjoy alone time with you, but what are we a bunch of teenagers that never get a minute alone so it now must be given to us?"

Catherine laughs and says, "Apparently."

Mark asks, "Has Nancy dated anyone since Ted?"

Catherine answers, "No one serious. I think she's really afraid of what Jeremy will think. I told her Jeremy will like whoever you do."

Mark's phone goes off suddenly. He doesn't recognize the number so he answers it, "Anderson."

The voice on the other end says, "Hey Mark its Sara."

Mark says, "Oh hey, what's up?"

There's a long sigh before Sara speaks, "I don't mean to sound mysterious but can you meet me at a little bar around the corner from the lab?"

Mark a little confused responds, "Sure is everything ok?"

Sara says, "Yeah, I just really need someone to talk to and I think you might understand better than some. I'll text you the address."

Mark says, "Ok I'll see you soon."

Catherine says, "Who was that?"

Mark looking confused says, "That was Sara. She wants me to meet her at a bar around the corner from the lab, says that she needs to talk to me because I'll understand what it is better than someone else."

Catherine says, "Hmmmm. I wonder if she's finally going after Grissom and she wants to know about our relationship since we work together."

Mark says, "Maybe, but I feel that would be a better conversation between you two since she's known you longer."

Catherine stands up and kisses Mark and says, "Oh well you'll figure it out when you get there. See ya later."

About 30 minutes later Mark pulls into a small bar called Ray's Place. He parks his Jeep and walks into the bar and he spots Sara in booth in the back. Mark takes a seat.

Sara says, "Hey I just got here. Want to get a pitcher?"

Mark laughs and says, "Sure but only if you can handle dark beer."

Sara says, "Is there any other kind of beer?"

The bartender comes over and says, "Hey Sara the usual?"

Sara says, "Yes Ray but make it a pitcher."

Mark says, "That's awesome that there is actually a Ray."

Sara says, "Oh yeah, I'm not sure Ray ever leaves."

Ray comes over and places the pitcher on the table with two glasses.

Sara says, "Thanks Ray."

Mark says, "What are we drinking?"

Sara says, "Smithwick's."

Mark says, "Oh yeah one of my favorites. So what's up? Catherine seems to think it has something to do with you and Grissom potentially having a relationship."

Sara says, "It's more like the opposite of that. I've been trying to figure out how to do this for quite some time and when I saw your friend Elizabeth touring the department I figured with how everyone reacted it meant most people would be ok with it."

Mark nods and takes a sip of his beer, "Oh I gotcha. How long have you known you are gay?"

Sara says, "Pretty much forever. I just didn't know how the department would react. Also there's the whole Grissom thing. I think he really likes me but I unfortunately can't like him for anything more than a friend … but he is more than a friend he's like family along with the rest of the team. But when Elizabeth toured last week and everyone openly knew her relationship status and everyone seemed fine with it I thought maybe I should let everyone know. I really wanted your prospective on it since you have been close to Kerri for a long time. Was it hard for her to come out?"

Mark says, "She's honestly been out so long I can't remember if it was ever a big deal or just something that everyone was pretty much ok with. I want to say the latter because I think I'd remember a bunch of controversy surrounding that. I think the team will be accepting. There may be some adjustment period for Boss if he does feel that way about you, but hopefully he'll want you to be happy."

Sara puts her hand on Mark's and smiles.

Warrick walks into Ray's Place and sees Mark and Sara holding hands and in what looks like a loving gaze. He immediately turns around and sits in his SUV in the parking lot. Warrick is fuming how could they do that to Catherine, especially in a place where a lot of law enforcement hang out, it's like they are plastering it out in the open for everyone to see. Warrick really hopes it's not what he thinks it is but he decides to park in the back of the lot and watch them come out and see if that confirms it.

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark and Sara walk out of Ray's Place and toward their cars.

Mark says, "So when are you going to tell everyone?"

Sara says, "I guess soon. You could always tell Cath for me that way it's one less person I have to tell."

Mark and Sara both laugh. Mark and Sara hug and Mark gives Sara a kiss on the cheek. Warrick seeing this runs out of his car and punches Mark on the side of the head.

Sara seeing it's Warrick says, "Warrick what the hell?"

Warrick says, "You say what the hell to me what about what the hell to you and Mark having an affair, how could you do that to Cath?"

Mark gets up off the ground, "I love Cath I would never cheat on her."

Warrick says, "Fuck you Mark I saw you guys!"

Warrick goes to take another swing at Mark, but Mark blocks it and hits Warrick in the mouth. Warrick shakes it off and lunges toward Mark. The two men are rolling around in the parking hitting each other.

Sara yells, "Will you two stop! Mark and I are not having an affair!"

About a minute later a squad car pulls into the lot.

The officer notices Sara and says, "Hey Sidle what's going on?"

Sara says, "I'm not sure Warrick came out of nowhere and hit Mark claiming that Mark and I are having an affair and it progressed from there."

The officer is able to stop the fight but is taking them both in as they resisted quite a bit. The first officer puts Warrick in the squad car. A second car arrives and Mark is put into the back of that one.

The first officer tells Sara, "I'm taking them in. I doubt charges will come out of it but they need to calm down. You should follow us and give us your statement. Call anyone you think needs to be informed. Grissom will need to know about this as well in case he wants to discipline either of them."

Sara takes out her phone and dials Catherine.

Catherine answers, "Hey Sara what's up? Do you and Mark need a ride?"

Sara says, "Actually no, but Mark and Warrick are being taken in. I have no idea what caused it but Mark and I were saying goodbye at my car and Warrick came out of nowhere and sucker punches Mark. He kept going on about Mark and I having an affair, I don't know where he got that. Mark and I both told him nothing was going on. Warrick didn't like that answer and took another swing at Mark. Mark then started to defend himself. Next thing I knew a squad car was here. They don't intend on pressing charges but they want both of them to calm down."

Catherine sighs and says, "I'm on my way. Why would Warrick think you two are having an affair?"

Sara says, "I have no idea we were sitting in a booth at Ray's talking and sharing a few pitchers."

Catherine inquires, "Did you get to talk to Mark about what you needed to talk to him about?"

Sara sighs and replies, "Yeah and you definitely don't need to worry about what Warrick said being true considering I told Mark I was gay. I wanted his insight before I came out to the team since he's known Kerri so long."

Catherine laughs and says, "Oh well, Gil is definitely going to be disappointed."

Sara sighs responds, "Yeah Gris is a lot of why I was reluctant to tell you guys. I just hope Gris doesn't take disciplinary action on Warrick and Mark."

Catherine says, "I'm sure once everything is explained to him it will all be fine, but coming out might be sooner than what you thought. See you soon."

* * *

 _At the station …_

Warrick and Mark are in separate cells but they can still see and talk to each other.

Mark asks, "Warrick what makes you think I'm cheating on Catherine with Sara?"

Warrick as a matter-of-factly says, "I walked in and saw you in Sara in the back booth holding hands and looking at each other all googly-eyed."

Mark let's out a small chuckle and responds, "Well, Sara was actually sharing some information with me that she considers sensitive so I won't share her business until she decides it's appropriate. Besides Catherine knew I was there and I can tell you that you are WAY off base with this conclusion."

Warrick says, "The evidence never lies."

Marks says, "I don't disagree with that, but why didn't you just ask us what was going on? We could have avoided fighting like a bunch of adolescents."

Warrick sighs and says, "Well I'm still not a sure you and Sara really aren't having an affair, but you're right I shouldn't have went off like that. Something about Catherine just brings out my over-protective side." Warrick realizes he needs to shut his mouth before anything else comes out.

An officer comes back and says, "Gentlemen your supervisor would like to talk to you in one of the interrogation rooms." The officer unlocks the cells and let's Warrick and Mark out.

Warrick says, "This isn't good. The fact that Gris didn't come get us himself tells me he's pissed."

Mark says, "Can you really blame him? We're not supposed to fight each other we're on the same team."

Warrick laughs and slaps Mark on the back as they walk into the interrogation room. Grissom, Sara, and Catherine are already seated. Warrick and Mark take a seat as well.

Grissom starts, "I must say I am disappointed. But this time we're going to settle this matter like the intelligent scientists we are. Sara, I understand you were a witness to this fight can you please tell me your side of this?"

Sara starts, "I called Mark and asked him to meet me at Ray's Place. I told him I wanted to discuss something with him because I felt if anyone could give me the best advice about this it would be Mark. We had our conversation and he was really supportive of what I had to say. We had a few pitchers and decided to leave. As we were saying goodbye at my car Warrick comes out of nowhere and sucker punches Mark. I ask Warrick what the hell he was doing. Warrick then comes back with what the hell am I doing, what the hell are two doing having an affair how could you do this to Catherine? Mark tells him we are not having an affair and Warrick goes to throw another punch at Mark, which Mark blocks. Next thing I know they are rolling around fighting in the parking lot and then the squad cars pull up."

Grissom writing all of this down says, "Mark what is your take on things?"

Mark says, "My story is the same as Sara's. I just don't understand why Warrick thinks we are having an affair an also why he just didn't ask us what was going on instead of just throwing punches."

Grissom says, "Warrick I have to agree with Mark and Sara here, even if they are having an affair why didn't you just calmly ask them about it? Anyways please tell me what provoked this incident."

Warrick says, "I went to Ray's to have a few beers an unwind. When I walk in the door I spot Sara and Mark sitting in the back booth holding hands and in what appears to be a loving gaze. I am fuming and I immediately turn around and get in my SUV. I decide to pull around the back of the parking lot and wait for them to come out and see if I can in fact confirm what I saw in the bar. A few hours later they come out and they are hugging at Sara's car. At that point I was so enraged that either of them could do this to Catherine that I sucker punched Mark like they said."

Mark looks at Sara, "I know this isn't how you planned your news but if you tell them it might help make sense of us in the bar."

Everyone looks at Sara she clears her throat and her palms are sweaty. She starts, "Well I went there to tell Mark that I'm … I'm gay. I have known for quite some time I just never knew how the team would take it so I kept it to myself. I saw how accepting of Elizabeth everyone was last week so I decided it might be time. I wanted to ask Mark about it since he has been friends with Kerri and Elizabeth for quite some time. I felt he would have some good insight on the situation."

Grissom stares at Sara for a few moments and says, "Sara you are like family to us here and we just want you to be happy, of course this is something you could have shared with us."

Warrick apologetically says, "Wow guys I'm so sorry I had no idea. You're right I should have asked, but I can get over-protective of certain people sometimes." Warrick looks at Catherine and she gives him a smile.

Grissom says, "Well given the evidence of tonight's incident I have to ask, Mark do you want to press charges on Warrick?"

Mark pats Warrick on the shoulder and says, "No we've all let emotions get the best of us at times."

Grissom says, "Warrick I'm going to give you some kind of disciplinary action, I'm going to need some time to determine what I think is best though."

Everyone gets up to leave but Warrick and Grissom.

In the hallway Mark, Sara, and Catherine chuckle.

Catherine says, "Well that was interesting." She looks at the cuts and bruises on Mark as says, "How do you feel love?"

Mark rubs her arm and says, "Much better now that you're here."

Sara smiles and says, "You two make me sick sometimes."

Mark gives her a playful shove.

Sara says, "Hey it's morning now. You two want to grab breakfast?"

Catherine says, "That sounds great I'm starving."

* * *

Back in the interrogation room Grissom says, "Warrick that was so unlike you are you ok?"

Warrick touching his cut lip says, "Nothing a little liquor and a good woman can't fix."

Grissom gives Warrick a questioning glance.

Warrick laughs and says, "Gris I've been in love with Catherine for a while and it's gonna take me some time."

Grissom nods and says, "Yeah losing a woman even if you never had her isn't easy."

Warrick raises his eyebrows and asks, "Sara?"

Grissom nods.

Warrick laughs and says, "Look at us. What do you say we go get a drink and never speak of this again?"

Grissom and Warrick get up and exit the interrogation room.


	27. Chapter 27

Nancy and Catherine sit on the back patio and drink coffee discussing the events of the night.

Nancy says, "I can't believe Warrick started a fight with Mark because he thought he was cheating on you. Cath what does it feel like to have grown men fighting over you?"

Catherine rolls her eyes and responds, "Nancy it's not like that with Warrick. I'm sure any of the other guys on the team would have done that if they thought it was going on. When you're as close as I am to them you get over-protective at times."

Nancy asks, "Is that how Mark feels about it? I imagine he's pretty pissed at Warrick. Having your boyfriend and your best friend in a tiff is not going to be easy on your relationship."

Catherine shakes her head and says, "Nancy Mark forgave him in the interrogation room, I told you that."

Nancy asks, "What do you think about Sara coming out?"

Catherine shrugs and replies, "It makes sense now that I think about it."

About that time Mark comes out and says, "Good morning Nancy." He takes a sit next to Catherine.

Catherine looks up and asks, "What happened to the beard?"

Mark rubs his now smooth chin and replies, "Well since I have this nice cut on my cheek I figured it would be easier to clean it with my scruff gone. What do you think?"

Catherine caresses Mark's cheek and responds, "I like it, but I also like your beard."

Nancy says to Mark, "I heard you had quite an interesting night."

Mark smiles and says, "Teach you to go to bed early!"

Catherine's phone goes off and its Grissom she answers it, "Hello Gris."

Grissom says, "Hey I didn't wake you did I?"

Catherine says, "No I'm sitting on the patio talking with Nancy and Mark. What's up?"

Grissom says, "Well I've put Warrick on lab duty for a week as part of his disciplinary action, but I need you to come in tonight and not be on call since Warrick will be unable to work in the field. Do you think Mark is ready to come back?"

Catherine says, "Yeah he's been getting antsy. I'll have him come in with me tonight. See you then."

Nancy says, "Well if you two have to work tonight I will leave and let you all get some rest since I know you didn't get any last night." Nancy goes into the house to collect her things and leaves.

Catherine says, "I told Gris you could work, I hope that's ok."

Mark nods and says, "Yeah I'm not good at this sitting around the house. I take it this has something to with Warrick's disciplinary action?"

Catherine nods and responds, "Yes Warrick is working in the lab for a week, no field work."

Mark stands up and takes Catherine's hand and says, "Well we should go get some rest while we can."

* * *

 _Several hours later …_

Catherine is putting her makeup on in the bathroom.

Mark walks in and sits on the side of the tub and asks, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Catherine looking at his reflection in the mirror says, "Of course."

Mark exhales and says, "I really think you need to talk to Warrick about what happened."

Catherine gives him a questioning look and asks, "Why's that? I thought you two were good?"

Mark replies, "Yeah we are but, I think I know why he did it."

Catherine chuckles and says, "Yeah he said he thought you and Sara were having an affair behind my back. Do you have a head injury they need to check out?"

Mark says, "Haha. No. It's just I picked up on some hints of what he said to me in the holding cell and the look he gave you in the interrogation room when he said he is over-protective of certain people. I think Warrick is in love with you."

Catherine says, "What?! No I mean there has been some harmless flirting over the years just like with all of the team, but nothing more than that."

Mark bobs his head from side to side and says, "Yeah but I know what it's like to love someone and not tell them about it and go on like everything is normal. You try to keep everything you are feeling pushed way down inside. Eventually whether you want it to or not it rears its ugly head. I know that in my situations if the other person had found out how I felt and whether they returned the feelings or not had just talked to me about it I probably would have felt better."

Catherine turns around and leans down to be eye level with Mark and says, "I'm in love you, I'm not in love with Warrick and I never have been." Catherine kisses Mark.

Once they separate Mark puts his forehead on Catherine's and says, "I love you too."

Catherine gets up kisses Mark on the forehead and turns around to continue putting on her makeup.

Mark stands up and says, "I'm serious though, you should talk to him. As someone that's been on the other side of it, I may have been saved a lot of misery and heartache if they had been able to say something when I couldn't. He's your Kerri; he needs to know that just because you two aren't going to be together that you are still there for him. Trust me."

Catherine is left in the bathroom to collect her thoughts and finish putting on her makeup. She is thinking how lucky she is, if something like this had happened with Eddie there would have been a giant fight, not talking for probably a week, and then some make-up sex. This however was different. She was in probably the only mature relationship she has ever had in her 40 years and she was going to do everything in her power to hold onto it.

* * *

 _Later at the lab …_

At work Catherine couldn't help but think about the conversation Mark had with her before they left for work. She walked into the lab where Warrick was hoping to find two things her results and him.

Warrick is prepping several DNA swabs for analysis. He sees Catherine come in and he says, "Hey your results should be up anytime now."

Catherine says, "Thanks. How are you enjoying your new assignment?"

Warrick sighs and responds, "It could be worse. I guess I'm just grateful I wasn't suspended without pay."

Catherine looks at Warrick and asks, "Do you think we could talk in my office in a few?"

Warrick looks at his current samples and says, "Yeah give me about 10 minutes to get these running."

Warrick comes in and sees Catherine typing something on her laptop, more than likely a report. Warrick says, "You wanted to talk Cath?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah would you mind closing the door?"

Warrick nods his head and has a seat on the couch in her office.

Catherine gets up from her chair, walks around to the front of the desk and leans against it. She says, "Warrick, I have to ask you a question. I apologize in advance if it makes you uncomfortable, but are you in love with me?"

Warrick thinks oh damn maybe I can still cover this up. He laughs nervously and says, "Look if this is about last night, Mark and I are good."

Catherine sighs and says, "I know things are good between you and Mark. This is about you and me. I didn't believe it myself at first but after Mark talked to me it makes sense. If you do love me it's ok. I realize that we will never be together, but you need to know nothing between us has to change. I know that it will take some time for you to adjust to Mark and I being in a serious relationship. I just wanted to let you know that I know and that I still want to be your friend if that's ok with you."

Warrick clears his throat finding it very dry and asks, "Mark's gonna kick my ass this time isn't he?"

Catherine shakes her head and replies, "I don't think you need to worry about him. He came to me with this and told me to talk to you about it. I don't know all of his stories yet but I do know he didn't have the best luck in relationships and until me he had shut down and anytime he felt something for someone; he swallowed his feelings and never expressed them. He said that he wished that someone had talked to him about it when he couldn't if they found out about it. He thought it might have saved him some of the misery and heartache over the years if someone had. He said that because you are to me what Kerri is to him that I needed to reassure you that I will always be here for you no matter what."

Warrick taking this all in says, "Wow. I think you found a really good guy, much better than I ever would have been for you, and I have potentially found a really good friend in him."

Catherine smiles and asks, "Are we going to be ok?"

Warrick gets up to leave and says, "Cath I have loved you for quite some time. It's gonna take me a while to get over you, but I think given sometime we'll be just fine." Warrick smiles at her as he walks out of the door.

Mark is walking down the hall toward Catherine's office and runs into Warrick.

Warrick stops him and says, "I want to thank you."

Mark looking confused says, "Thank me for what Warrick?"

Warrick responds, "One for having Cath talk to me and two for understanding what it is like and not kicking my ass."

Mark not really knowing what else to do offers his hand to Warrick who takes it, Mark says, "Don't worry about it, I've been there for more than once. Let me know if you ever want to talk or just grab a beer."

Warrick smiles and says, "Will do."

Warrick starts to walk away but turns around and says, "Take care of her Mark, she's really great."

Mark says, "If I don't I give you permission to kick my ass next time."

Warrick smiles and continues down the hall.

Mark walks into Catherine's office and sees her hard at work behind her laptop. He asks, "You know what's really amazing?"

Catherine looks up smiling and replies, "What's that?"

Mark leaning against the doorjamb says, "How is it that you sitting behind a laptop is breathtaking?"

Catherine smiles and says, "You know you're getting lucky later right?"

Mark says, "I just ran into Warrick. Are you ok?"

Catherine nods and responds, "I think so. I don't know if things will be the same between us right away, but I have the feeling eventually they will be."

Mark smiles and says, "Well I better get back to it, but I look forward to seeing you after shift."

Catherine smiles and gets back to her work.


	28. Chapter 28

Mark is researching paint that was found on his and Sara's crime scene.

Sara walks in frustrated and says, "I'm not sure coming out was the best decision."

Mark looking up from the computer asks, "Why's that?"

Sara sighs and replies, "Well for starters the line I seem to be getting from everyone is 'Someone I know is gay, you two should go out.'"

Mark chuckles and says, "Yes, because all gay people immediately want to date each other."

Sara smiles and says, "Exactly! So what are you finding out about this paint?"

Mark sighs and responds, "Just that you can find it just about anywhere. It's basic flat wall paint, nothing special. So we could be looking for someone that is painter, or perhaps the victim just painted recently, or either the suspect or the victim stepped in paint recently. I'm not seeing this being much of a lead to anywhere. I will double check the victim's recent purchases and see if maybe they recently bought the paint."

Nick comes in and says, "Hey guys I may have a link between our cases. We found that exact same paint at our crime scene. Is there anything special about it?"

Mark looks at the report Nick hands him and says, "Actually no it's pretty common. So we'd probably need a stronger link between the scenes."

Nick asks, "What lead were you two going to check out next?"

Mark replies, "I was going to check the victim's recent purchases and see if anything pops up." Mark turns to Sara and asks, "Has anything we sent to DNA panned out?"

Sara says, "Not yet but they are pretty backed up. Even though Warrick is helping Wendy, I feel like he's slowing things down since he doesn't prep and run samples that often."

* * *

 _About an hour later …_

Mark looking up from his computer says, "Hey Sar I found something interesting. I traced recent credit card purchases and found that the card was used at a hardware store the day after the victim died."

Sara asks, "What hardware store?"

Mark replies, "Ace Hardware. It's lists a store number on the credit card statement but I don't see a way to look up store numbers on their website. I see 4 listed in Vegas, 1 listed in Henderson and 1 listed in Boulder City locally."

Sara says, "If the suspect is the purchaser maybe we can get security footage."

Mark takes out his phone and dials Brass and says, "I'll see what Brass has to say." A few seconds later Mark says, "Hey Brass its Mark. I'm running a list of recent purchases from the case Sara and I are working on and I found a local Ace Hardware store number on the statement, but I don't have a way to cross reference the number, can you help us out?"

Brass says, "Yeah I can do that for you. Are you thinking the suspect purchased something at Ace?"

Mark says, "We found a fairly common paint at the crime scene which seemed like a dead end but I decided to see if the victim had recently purchased paint. I looked at the recent credit card purchases and saw Ace listed a day after Doc Robbins estimated the TOD."

Brass says, "Ok I'll see what I can find out. Maybe they have security footage. Can you email me a copy of the statement?"

Mark says, "Doing that as we speak you should have it momentarily." Mark ends the call.

Sara asks, "Do you think this is related to Nick's homicide now?"

Mark replies, "It's possible. We should go back to the scene. Even though the body was a few days old I never thought to think that maybe the crime scene had been painted. But it would be consistent with not finding blood on the walls."

Sara nods and says, "True we assumed at the time that the victim had lost all the blood on the floor. But if that were true there wouldn't be a need to paint. We should check out the walls and see what we can find."

* * *

 _At the crime scene …_

Mark and Sara take out their black lights and start going over all of the walls in the house.

They have been at it for hours and have come up with a big fat nothing.

Mark says, "Damn I really thought we were going to get somewhere with this lead!"

Sara leans against a wall in the kitchen and says, "Yeah me too but …" Sara stops as she feels an inconsistency in the wall behind her. She turns around running her hand against the wall. She asks, "Hey Mark does this wall feel odd to you?"

Mark comes over and feels the wall. He says, "Yeah it does. I can't figure out why though." Mark feels another part of the wall in the kitchen and it definitely has a different texture. Not enough that it would be seen but enough that it can be felt. Mark says, "Sara I think something is behind this. Do you have any hammers or a crowbar in your SUV?"

Sara says, "I should have something I'll be right back."

Mark cell goes off and he answers, "Anderson."

"Mark it's Brass," says the voice on the line.

Mark asks, "Hey any leads with the Ace purchase?"

Brass replies, "Yeah but more than paint was purchased. I have a sample of the paint purchased with the credit card and will give it to Hodges for comparison. Anyway drywall was also purchased along with some other small things."

Mark says, "Funny you should mention that Sara and I just found a wall in the kitchen and the texture doesn't match the rest. She went out to get a tool because we think something might be behind it."

Brass says, "Sounds like probable cause to me. Let me know what you find."

Mark says, "Sure thing." As he hangs up the phone Sara walks in and he says, "Hey I was just on the phone with Brass and apparently a drywall purchase was made with that credit card at Ace."

Sara handing Mark a tool says, "Nice hopefully this leads us somewhere."

Once part of the drywall is removed there appears to be a basement door. Once the drywall is removed Sara opens the door. Mark draws his gun and flashlight and enters first.

Descending down the stairs Mark asks, "Smell that?"

Sara replies, "Yeah definitely a copper smell, could be the original crime scene."

As they reach the bottom of the stairs Mark points his flash light toward the floor stepping lightly making sure not to compromise evidence. Mark finds a pool of blood to the left of the stairs and says, "Sara I've got blood."

Sara who went to the right responds, "Me too."

After the scene is photographed and blood evidence is collected they head back to the lab and give the DNA samples to Warrick and Wendy for analysis.

Sara and Mark are in the break room discussing various things and Mark mentions the screened in patio he wants to add to the back of Catherine's house.

Sara says, "Hey let me know if you need help. Through summers in college I made a lot of extra money working construction."

Mark intrigued says, "Really? That's cool I'll let Cath know. If the 3 of us do it together it probably wouldn't take any time at all."

Sara says, "We could probably get it done in a day. The electric run might have to be done another day, but the structure could definitely get done in a day. But of course staining or painting will probably be another day as well right there."

Catherine walks in and asks, "Hey guys how's your case?"

Sara replies, "It was really dull until I discovered the secret door!"

Mark sarcastically says, "You're going to brag about that door forever aren't you!"

Sara pretends to brush off her shoulders and says, "I'm just that awesome. You know you wanna be like me!"

Catherine laughs and asks, "What kind of secret door?"

Mark replies, "A basement door covered up with drywall purchased at a hardware store with the victim's credit card the day after the murder or murders depending if the blood we found also belongs to Nick's victim. There were two pools in the basement."

Sara says, "So Cath Mark told me about his screened in patio idea on the back of your house. I offered my services up. I made a lot of extra money during the summers in college working construction."

Catherine sitting down next to Sara with a cup of coffee says, "Really? I didn't know that about you."

Sara nods and says, "Yeah I haven't thought about it in years." Sara stares off and smiles at a memory, this is something that does not go unnoticed by Mark and Catherine.

Catherine asks, "What's that smile about?"

Sara blushes.

Catherine chuckles and says, "Oh it must be good. Do tell."

Sara says, "The first summer I worked construction I had my first serious girlfriend, Jackie. One of those first loves that you stupidly think is going to last forever."

Mark smiles and responds, "Yeah I think we've all been there."

Catherine asks, "So what happened?"

Sara responds, "After the summer was up she went back to where she was from. She was just visiting for the job we were working on. One of those things you say you are going to keep in touch, and we did for a while, but eventually we both stopped. I think we realized that we were both on different paths." Sara looks at Catherine expectantly for her first love story.

Catherine takes a sip of coffee and says, "I was 17 and his name was Tommy. He worked at the movie theatre. We spent most of the summer making out in the back of the theatre when he was supposed to be working. I remember wearing his class ring and a little into our senior year he moved away and we never spoke again."

Catherine and Sara both look expectantly at Mark awaiting his story.

He smiles and says, "Her name was Andie. It had its moments. I thought this was it; we were going to be together forever. Then we broke up 2 or 3 times. She had this other guy on the back burner. Long story short she married the guy and sent me an invitation. I was devastated. But looking back on it now it wasn't a relationship as much as two people having a ridiculous amount of sex."

Catherine said, "Wow. She sent you a wedding invitation, that's a bitch move. Please tell me you didn't go."

Mark laughs and responds, "No I didn't. We've talked since though. They are still married, happily as far as I know. We both apologized. There were so many things that we both did wrong; I don't even remember them all at this point. We both grew up. We email every once in a while."

Catherine asks, "Was that the relationship that you and Kerri bonded over?"

Mark nods and replies, "That was the initial one anyways. There were more beyond that."

Catherine looks at Mark and smiles. He had opened up about one of his relationships that had to be progress.


	29. Chapter 29

After work Mark and Catherine are in his apartment watching TV in bed.

Catherine mutes the TV and asks, "Can we talk?"

Mark rolls on his side to face Catherine and replies, "Sure babe."

Catherine rubbing her forehead says, "Sara and I didn't push you too far earlier did we? I know you're not exactly open about your past relationships and I've accepted that, but I just wouldn't ever want to push you into something you weren't ready to share. We were just all sharing and I think I may have pushed it too far. I'm sorry"

Mark responds, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's fine that I shared it with both of you. Sara chose me to tell something very personal about her and you … you are my girlfriend. We are supposed to share the most intimate details of our lives with each other. I trust you. I'm learning to share." Mark leans forward and kisses Catherine. He pulls away and jokingly says, "If conversations like this are ultimately going to lead to sex, I'm telling you all my secrets."

Catherine laughs and says, "Well I'll just have to get more out of you later."

* * *

 _Several hours later …_

Mark is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for a still asleep Catherine and talking to Kerri on the phone.

"Kerri I have something to tell you," says Mark.

Kerri excitedly says, "You're engaged I knew it!"

Mark laughs and says, "You've been with Elizabeth almost 10 years and you aren't engaged why would I be?"

Kerri sighs sarcastically responds, "Fiiiiiiiiiine. What is your news then?"

Mark says, "I told Catherine about Andie."

Kerri a little confused asks, "Did I hear you correctly? You told Catherine about Andie? Andie the same person it took you well into the train-wreck of a relationship to tell me about? Andie the person Elizabeth doesn't know the whole story about?"

Mark replies, "Yes."

Kerri responds, "Ok you HAVE to tell me this story."

Mark says, "Not much to tell. Sara, Catherine, and I were sitting around at work talking about our first serious relationships and I shared."

Kerri asks, "Wait … you told Sara?"

Mark replies, "Look she entrusted me with her information, why can't I give her the same respect?"

Kerri still a little stunned says, "I'm not saying you can't. I'm just shocked. You're growing as a person and so is your relationship. I'm proud of you."

Mark says, "Yeah Catherine was all freaked out about it though after we got home. She thought she pushed me too hard. I calmly reassured her that she didn't. I said she is my girlfriend and we are supposed to share the most intimate details of our lives with each other. I trust her. I'm learning to share."

Kerri laughs and says, "I know I said this not long after you were in the explosion but, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?! Not that I don't like this new version of you, but if I would have known moving to Las Vegas and finding Catherine would have done this to you, I would have made you do it a long time ago."

Mark sarcastically says, "Haha. Well I have to go before I burn Catherine's eggs. Give Elizabeth my love."

Kerri says, "Talk to ya later."

Mark ends the call and goes back to finishing Catherine's surprise breakfast in bed. Mark is plating up Catherine's breakfast and heads toward the bedroom door. The door starts to open.

Mark says, "NO! Close the door!"

Catherine confused closes the door and asks through the door, "Um … what's going on?"

Mark talking fast says, "I'm trying to keep you from ruining the element of surprise. Now get back in bed and pretend to be surprised."

Catherine still confused fulfills Mark's request and gets back in bed.

After a few seconds Mark asks, "Are you in bed?"

Catherine replies, "Yes."

Mark says, "Alright I'm coming in. Act surprised!"

Mark walks in and graciously hands over the freshly made breakfast to Catherine and kisses her on the forehead.

Catherine smiles and says, "Thank you. This is so sweet!"

Mark says, "Yes, yes I know. Oh and I fully expect you to return the favor to me within 48 hours."

With that Catherine gives Mark a playful smack and thinks once again how did she get so lucky.

* * *

 _Later at the lab …_

Mark and Sara walk into the DNA lab hoping to get results from Warrick and Wendy on the blood they found in the hidden basement.

Mark asks, "Hey Warrick do we have the results of the two blood stains in the basement from our case?"

Warrick turns to Wendy and asks, "Has that come up yet?"

Wendy says, "Yes, here it is. Turns out that blood was a mix of human and pig blood, but not enough to profile it. Almost as if it was diluted."

"Damn," says Sara.

Mark says, "I wonder what's with the pig blood, was the victim slaughtering pigs in his basement?"

Warrick chuckles and jokingly says, "Hey man I wouldn't rule it out."

Mark smiles and responds, "Yeah I know I'm in the big city now anything can happen."

Warrick says, "You catch on fast."

Sara looks at Warrick and asks, "How long are you on lab duty?"

Warrick replies, "I've bought myself at least a week."

Mark says, "I'm sorry man."

Warrick shrugs and responds, "Don't be man, it's my fault."

Sara jokes, "What are you guys gonna do kiss and make up?"

Mark says, "Haha. Well we better get back to it."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark walks into Catherine's office and sinks into the couch and sighs heavily.

Catherine looks up from her report and says, "That doesn't sound good."

Mark sighs and responds, "I don't think Sara and I are going to solve this one. It has Cold Case written all over it. Every lead we come across is just another dead end."

Catherine smiles and jokes, "You do know you can't solve everything, right?"

Mark smiles and says, "Yes, I'm well aware of that. I would have just rather a Cold Case would have waited a little longer into my career here. I just don't want Bossman to look at this as something I should have solved."

Catherine gets up from her desk, shuts her office door and sits on the couch next to Mark. She says, "I doubt Gris will think that. Besides you are working with Sara, outside of Gil she's one of the smartest people I know. If there was something missing that you and your spectacular crime solving background didn't pick up on she would have found it."

Mark takes Catherine's hand in his and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Mark asks, "Are you almost ready? I figured you probably wanted to get some sleep before Eddie brings Linds home."

Catherine stands up taking Mark's hand and pulls him off the couch and they walk hand in hand out of the lab.


	30. Chapter 30

Mark and Catherine have a few hours before Lindsey is home. They are sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Mark is playing on his phone and Catherine is sitting on the couch facing Mark, she has her knees up and is leaning the paper on her lap doing the crossword with her reading glasses on.

Mark looks over at Catherine and finds it amazing that her sitting on the couch doing a crossword in reading glasses is making his heart race.

Catherine looks up at Mark over her reading glasses and asks, "What? Did I draw on my face with the pen or something?"

Mark blushes realizing he's been busted.

Catherine chuckles and seductively says, "Oh I believe I have made you blush!"

Mark smirks and responds, "Well with you it's not that hard."

Catherine asks, "So seriously what's with the stare down?"

Mark smiles and replies, "Just thinking about how you doing a crossword is making my heart race."

Catherine looks down at what she has on and says, "Seriously? I'm sitting here in sweats, an old tank, and reading glasses and this is making your heart race?"

Mark just smiles and nods.

Catherine laughs and responds, "Well damn I guess I still got it."

Mark leans over and spreads Catherine's legs throwing her paper and pen on the floor. They are in a heated make out session and Catherine's shirt has just come off when Nancy walks in the front door and says "OH MY GOD!" she instantly covers her eyes, apologizes and runs into the kitchen.

Catherine grabbing her shirt yells, "Nancy what are you doing here?!"

From the kitchen Nancy says, "I'm sorry I used my keys because I figured you were asleep. I'm not used to walking in on you half naked on the couch."

Mark quietly groans and hides his face in the couch.

Just as Mark lifts his head up Catherine mouths 'I'm sorry.'

Catherine asks, "Seriously Nance why are you here?", as she walks into the kitchen.

Nancy says, "Sorry I just wanted to lay out by the pool." Nancy whispers, "Why weren't you in the bedroom? What if Linds walked in and not me?"

Catherine whispers, "You freak out too much she's not due home for a few hours. And besides this is my house I will have sex wherever I want. Besides it didn't start out like that I was innocently doing a crossword and things progressed from there."

Nancy smiles and raises her eyebrows suggestively. Catherine rolls her eyes and whispers, "Fine you go outside and I'm going back to Mark."

As Catherine walks back into the living room Nancy walks outside.

Mark says, "Well that was fun."

Catherine laying down on the couch putting her head in Mark's lap says, "Oh yeah having my sister walk in on us getting it on and me shirtless has always been on my list of fun things."

Mark laughs and responds, "Well it could have been worse at least it was just your shirt we could have been in way more compromising positions."

Catherine sitting up and snuggling up to Mark as he puts his arm around her says, "True. What do you say we watch TV until Linds gets home?"

Mark kissing her forehead says, "Sounds like a plan."

After about an hour of nothing interesting on TV Catherine says, "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Mark gets up and follows her.

Catherine smiles over her shoulder and jokingly asks, "Are you joining me?"

Mark blushes slightly and replies, "No I was actually going to put on a real pair of shorts and go join your sister."

Catherine starting the shower says, "Yeah I guess we punished her enough."

Mark laughs walking out of the bedroom. He makes his way downstairs and outside to join Nancy. Mark spots Nancy in a lounger by the pool and says, "Hey."

Nancy seeing it's Mark says, "Hey. Sorry about earlier."

Mark sitting in the lounger next to Nancy says, "No big deal. Not the first time I've been walked in on. Although that may have been the first time since college."

Nancy laughs and says, "You're good for her you know?" She looks over at Mark. "I'm serious. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. I know it's only been a little over 2 weeks but I can tell you two have something that is gonna last. I have to warn you though my sister can be a stubborn mule."

Mark asks in disbelief, "Really?"

Nancy replies, "Oh yeah. You'll see what I mean when you guys have your first fight. Although you do seem to have a calming effect on her, you have a way of putting her at ease. You're pretty laid back aren't you?"

Mark responds, "Yeah, that's what they tell me anyways."

Mark's phone starts ringing. He looks down to see it's his mother. He looks at Nancy and says, "Excuse me. I have to take this."

Mark walks away and says, "Hey Mom."

The voice on the other end says, "Well I'm glad you're alive. You move to Vegas over 2 weeks ago and all I get are a few lousy texts?"

Mark sighs and responds, "Sorry I've been busy and you know I work nights now. Kerri and Elizabeth were here for almost a week and … and I'm seeing someone." Mark closes his eyes tight hoping she doesn't ask too many questions.

"Wait did I hear that correctly my son dating? More importantly telling me about it, this must be serious?", asks the voice on the other end of the phone.

Mark exhales and replies, "Yes I am. I know I haven't dated in a while so know that I am very serious and very excited about it. Her name is Catherine; we work together. She's a little older than me and has a 12 yr old daughter named Lindsey."

Mom asks, "You are dating someone with a child? You who hates children? What have you done to my son?"

Mark says, "You like who you like. I honestly did freak out about the child first, but Kerri told me that it was stupid to deny a relationship because I was unsure about a child."

Mom says, "I've always liked that Kerri, why is it you two weren't ever together?"

Mark sighs and says, "Mom you know Kerri is a lesbian we've had this talk a million times."

Mom asks, "Are you sure she just hasn't been with the right man yet?"

Mark grunts, "Mom!"

Mom says, "Ok. Ok. I'll leave it. So a 12 yr old daughter huh? So how exactly old is this Catherine?"

Mark responds, "40."

Mom snaps, "Sounds a little old for you."

Mark says, "Not in my opinion."

Mom says, "Ok well you should call me more often. Love you."

Mark says, "I love you too." He hangs up the phone and walks back to the lounger.

Nancy asks, "Not to butt in but is your mom not thrilled about the age difference?"

Mark sighs and replies, "There are few things she is thrilled about. I love her, but she's been over protective far too long."

Nancy smiles and responds, "It's a mom thing, we can't help it sometimes."

Lindsey and Eddie walk into the back yard. Lindsey says, "Hi Aunt Nancy. Hi Mark."

Eddie says, "We knocked on the front door but didn't get an answer."

Mark looks at Eddie and says, "Catherine's in the shower."

Eddie hugs Lindsey and says, "See you soon baby." Eddie walks out of the yard.

Lindsey says, "Bye Dad." She walks over and sits down on the lounger with Mark.

Nancy asks, "Did you have fun with your dad this weekend?"

Lindsey shakes her head and says, "Dad had to work most of the weekend so not really."

Mark pulls Lindsey to his side and gives her a half hug.

Lindsey stands up and says, "I'm going upstairs." Lindsey walks into the house and up the stairs.

Catherine sees her at the top of the stair and says, "Hey baby girl. How was your weekend?"

Lindsey looks at the floor and shrugs and says, "Dad worked most of it."

Catherine runs her hand through Lindsey's blond hair and says, "I'm sorry baby. Are you ok?"

Lindsey shrugs her shoulders, walks into her room and shuts her door.

Catherine stands at the top of the stairs and sighs. She turns around and knocks on Lindsey's door.

Lindsey says, "Come in."

Catherine walks in to see Lindsey sitting on the bed. Catherine sits next to her and puts her arm around her and asks, "What's wrong Linds?"

Lindsey sighs.

Catherine asks, "Was it something your dad did?"

Lindsey stands up and says, "He's such an ass sometimes."

Catherine says, "Linds I couldn't agree with that statement more, but you know I don't like it when you use language like that."

Lindsey rolls her eyes and says, "Mom all he did the whole time besides work was talk about Mark. I told him Mark is a nice guy and he needs to get over it. Then he said he was going to prove Mark was wrong for us."

Catherine sighs and responds, "I'm sure it was just talk. Your dad hasn't agreed with anyone I've dated since him. Nothing has come of any of those I wouldn't worry."


	31. Chapter 31

_Two weeks later …_

It's a Saturday and Mark and Sara have the night off. They have been working on the screened in porch at Catherine's since about noon. All of the wall structures are up, they are working on the roof, after that they are going to install the screens.

Catherine comes out and says, "Wow you guys are moving right along."

Sara says, "Well with my construction experience and Mark's awesome plans we make quite a team."

Mark laughs and responds, "Sadly Cath she's kicking my ass. All I did was make these nice drawings."

Catherine asks, "Are you going to be able to get it all done?"

Sara replies, "I think so. Mark here is doubting my awesome electrical skills to hook up the ceiling fan and lights though."

Mark laughs and says, "The way you are showing me up today I will no longer doubt anything you say." Mark standing on the roof points at the screen door they need to put up when the rest of the screens are installed. He asks, "Honey that's the door you wanted right?"

Catherine looks at the door and replies, "Oh yes! I love this door!"

Mark taking a more serious tone asks, "How's Lindsey?"

Catherine nods and replies, "Better I think. Eddie is still running his mouth about you. She really likes you or it wouldn't bother her so much. The few times I've talked to him about it he just wants to argue. Don't worry about it sweetie he'll cool off. He's mostly bark."

Mark says, "Yeah that's mostly what concerns me. It means there's a small chance he's going to try something."

Sara comes up behind Mark and places a hand on his back and says, "Hey Catherine's right. I've seen her go through so many things like this with Eddie; it will blow over, always does. And if he doesn't we'll gang up on him." Sara puts up her dukes at Mark and this brings a smile to his face.

Catherine says, "Hey are you going to come down from there and give me a kiss or am I going to have to come up there and get it?"

Mark smiling climbs down the ladder and places a big kiss on Catherine's lips.

Catherine pulls away and says, "Ew you're all sweaty!"

Mark looks her and says, "Oh really usually you don't complain about it."

Catherine rolls her eyes and says, "That's different we're usually both sweaty."

Sara yells down, "You guys are aware that I can still hear you right?"

Catherine blushes slightly but doesn't comment back to Sara.

Mark asks, "Lindsey still in her room?"

Catherine replies, "Yeah."

Mark asks, "What time do you think we should eat?"

Catherine replies, "Soon."

Mark says, "Ok I'll order some pizzas after you leave."

Catherine looks at her watch and says, "Ok I really have to go." She gives Mark a slow passionate kiss and says, "There's more where that came from when I get home." Catherine yells up at Sara, "See you later."

After Catherine leaves Sara says, "Look I'll finish up this last roof piece, why don't you go check on Linds and see what she wants on her pizza."

Mark nods and asks, "Veggie for you right?"

Sara replies, "You got it! We have beer right?"

Mark gives her a look and sarcastically says, "Please, who are you talking to?"

Mark walks in the house and upstairs towards Lindsey's room. Since Sara came out to Mark they have become fast friends. Mark really enjoys hanging out with her. It's not exactly a replacement for Kerri but it's nice to have someone to turn to when he can't reach Kerri immediately. Kerri called yesterday very disappointed, Elizabeth failed her detective exam and has to wait another 6 months to take it. So it looks like they won't be relocating any time soon, but Kerri said she actually thinks it's a blessing in disguise as she hasn't found a research facility she would like to work in, she actually may have some prospects back in Ohio.

As much as Mark would like to have Kerri and Elizabeth out here, he thinks it's good that maybe they not move out. For the first time Mark is learning things on his own and things are progressing nicely with Catherine. Besides Mark needs an excuse to visit Ohio other than his family. Mark gets a little nostalgic thinking of some of his friends he left in Ohio, but he knows starting over was good for him.

Mark knocks on Lindsey's door.

Lindsey says, "Come in."

Mark opens the door and finds Lindsey in bed on her laptop playing Sims. He smiles he installed on her laptop not long after she got back from Disney Land so she could play it even when Mark wasn't around.

Mark sits on the edge of the bed and asks, "What have you got going on there kiddo? Anything interesting?"

Lindsey shrugs.

Mark asks, "We're gonna order pizza for dinner what do you want on it?"

Lindsey shrugs again.

Mark says, "Hey Linds look at me."

Lindsey looks up at Mark.

Mark rubs the top of her head and says, "Listen, I know you are worried about what your dad said, but don't. I'm not mad at your dad an according to everyone this will blow over."

Lindsey looks up at Mark and asks, "You're not mad at my dad?"

Mark shakes his head.

Lindsey says, "Why not? I'm mad at him."

Mark smiles at her and says, "Well sometimes people get mad or upset for the wrong reasons and it doesn't necessarily make it right to be mad at them."

Lindsey nods and says, "I think I get it."

Mark smiles and asks, "Ok so how about that pizza?"

Lindsey without hesitation says, "Pepperoni."

Mark goes to get up and Lindsey says, "Wait."

Lindsey wraps her arms around Mark to give him and hug. Mark returns the hug and kisses the top of her head.

Mark gets up and as he is walking out the door Lindsey says, "I'll be down in a minute."

Mark picks up his phone in the hallway and orders the pizza.

Sara sees Mark come back outside and asks, "Hey is everything ok you were gone a while?"

Mark says, "Yeah. Lindsey and I talked out the Eddie situation." Sara starts coming down the ladder and Mark asks, "Is everything done up there?"

Sara says, "Yeah. The screens and the door shouldn't take long at all and we should be able to get the electric done tonight and then just the lights and fan will need hung."

About an hour later Sara, Mark, and Lindsey have eaten. Lindsey goes back into the house while Sara and Mark continue to work on the screened in porch.

Sara looks at Mark and says, "What is going on with you tonight? You seem ultra-giddy and a little nervous."

Mark chuckles and replies, "Well, tonight I have something special planned when Catherine finally comes home. Tonight one month ago is when we first met and you know."

Sara smiles and says, "You are going all out aren't you? The first couple months are pretty important. I have to admit though if I was with Catherine I'd go out of my way all the time, there is just something special about her. I've never been able to figure out exactly what it is but she is definitely pretty special."

Mark jokingly says, "Hey you better not be getting close to me just to move in on my girl!"

Sara laughs and responds, "Don't you know that's been my plan this entire time to separate you from Catherine so I can have her all to myself!"

Mark laughs and asks, "Not to doubt you but how are we going to get this done we're losing light?"

Sara walks to two big floodlights and says, "Not to worry I came prepared!"

About three hours later everything is finished. Sara and Mark are sitting down enjoying a few beers and admiring their work.

Mark says, "I honestly can't believe we finished this in a day."

Sara nods taking a sip of her beer and says, "Yeah it wasn't easy but with our crazy schedules it was worth it."

Mark just nods and drinks his beer.

Sara turns towards Mark and smiles and asks, "So what do you have planned tonight Lover boy?"

Mark laughs and says, "I shall reveal none of my secrets!"

Sara feigns disappointment and says, "Oh come on!"

Mark putting down his beer says, "Hell no! As much as you two talk you'd spill the beans. I like having a few tricks up my sleeves at times."

About 2:30 in the morning Sara leaves and wishes Mark good luck.

Mark sends Catherine a quick text.

 _Mark: Hey how's your night? Think you might be home early?_

 _Catherine: Working on paperwork now. Hopefully I'll be home by 4am._

 _Mark: See you then._

Mark goes upstairs and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. On his way back downstairs he checks on Lindsey. Once downstairs Mark springs his one-month anniversary plan into action.

Mark lights candles all around the newly screened in porch. He moves the furniture out of the way and lays a blanket on the floor for a makeshift picnic. He sets up a bucket of ice with three bottles of champagne. Finally, before laying on the blanket and waiting for Catherine he stashes a small wrapped box behind the ice bucket for safekeeping.

A little after 4am Catherine pulls into the driveway and smiles so glad that she's home and Mark's here. She's not sure if he remembers but tonight marks one month since they have been together. Catherine walks in the front door and lays her purse down on the couch. She notices a flickering of light coming from the porch outside. She walks through the kitchen to investigate. Where she discovers Mark waiting with several candles around her newly built screened in porch and a makeshift champagne picnic.

Mark pours her a glass of champagne as she joins him on the blanket.

Mark handing Catherine the glass says, "Happy one-month anniversary sweetheart!"

Catherine somewhat teary-eyed kisses Mark and says, "This is all too much. First you work hard all day building me this beautiful screened in porch and now a romantic champagne picnic."

Mark chuckles and responds, "This is far from over!"

Catherine puts down her champagne glass and starts to passionately kiss Mark. This turns rather heated in a matter of seconds.

An hour later Mark and Catherine are wrapped up on the porch in the picnic blanket.

Mark kissing Catherine's temple jokingly says, "Well I think we properly christened the new porch."

Catherine says, "Yeah maybe we should redo all of the rooms in the house!"

Mark replies, "I so have to quit my job to accomplish that!"

Catherine on a more serious note says, "Thank you for this. I honestly didn't think you'd know it was our one-month anniversary."

Mark untangles himself from Catherine and says, "Oh before I forget." Mark turns around and grabs the wrapped box he hid behind the ice bucket and hands it to Catherine and says, "Open it."

Catherine smiles and opens the package to reveal a necklace with a heart shaped gold pendant with three diamonds in the middle of the heart.

Catherine says, "This is beautiful. You didn't have to!"

Catherine gets up from the blanket and puts on some clothes and says, "I'll be right back."

Catherine returns moments later with a small box, which she hands to Mark and says, "It's not as spectacular as your gift but here."

Mark opens the box to reveal a key and asks, "Is this to the house?"

Catherine says, "Yes. I want you to feel free to use it whenever you like. I mean generally we're always together, but I think you having your own key makes it more official."

Mark puts on his shorts and moves some of porch furniture back where it was. He sits on the glider and Catherine joins him.

Mark says, "This is pretty damn perfect, you know that?"

Catherine snuggles into Mark's side and says, "Yeah, but you know for our one-month anniversary you built me a screened in porch and gave me a necklace, how are you going to top that next month?"

Mark chuckles and responds, "Damn I guess I better start planning."

Catherine laughs into his side and snuggles up against him thinking Mark's right this is pretty damn perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: This chapter starts a case similar to the events in _Lady Heather's Box._ A lot of events have been changed to go with this fic. Thanks for those that are still reading and I hope you like where this goes.

* * *

 _A month and half later …_

Mark and Nick are driving to a scene. They were working a B&E but everyone was called off of their current cases for what sounds like a double homicide.

Mark is sitting in the passenger seat and turns to Nick and says, "I know I'm probably not your favorite person. I know you and Warrick are really close, but I just hope there are no hard feelings between us."

Nick chuckles and responds, "Mark, don't worry about a thing. I love Warrick like a brother but it's not like you stole Catherine from him. She wasn't his to lose because he never took a damn chance. I told him to say something to her, but no he chose to mope around like a sad little puppy."

Mark says, "Oh wow and here I thought you hated me."

Nick chuckles and in his Southern drawl states, "I don't hate you, but mind your step. You may not have stolen my best friend's girl but Catherine is like family to me, you hurt her and there will be hell to pay."

Mark nods and says, "10-4."

Nick pulls up to the crime scene and says, "Looks like we're first on scene."

Nick and Mark exit the car and walk up to Detective Dominguez.

Nick asks, "What have we got Dominguez?"

Nick and Mark follow the detective through the house and up the stairs to a small office.

Detective Dominguez replies, "Neighbors called in shots fired. We showed up here to find a dead male and a dead female. Neighbors say a lot of people were coming in and out of house at all hours. Thinking maybe a drug deal gone bad."

Nick looks at the male victim and asks, "Mark isn't that Eddie, Catherine's ex?"

Mark replies, "Oh my God."

Sara and Warrick walk in. Sara asks, "Oh my God, what?"

Nick replies, "The male vic it's Eddie, Catherine's ex."

Warrick asks, "Are you serious Nick?" Warrick walks further into the room to investigate and says, "Holy shit this is bad guys."

Sara says, "We can't let Catherine see this."

Warrick asks, "Wasn't that her and Gris pulling up right behind us?"

Mark takes off down the stairs and the others follow. Mark almost collides right into Grissom.

Grissom asks, "Whoa slow down, where's the fire guys?"

Sara says in a serious tone, "Where's Cath? We can't let her go upstairs."

Grissom sighs to emphasize his irritation and says, "Sara, I thought you and Catherine were over this childish stuff."

Mark interjects, "No Boss she's right, the male vic is Eddie."

Grissom understanding the severity of the situation says, "Ok well, Cath definitely is off of the case. I'm going to call in Greg to replace her."

Catherine is about to walk in the door but stops as everyone is gathered at the door. Catherine gives everyone an odd look and asks, "Is the crime scene just at the door?"

Everyone just gives her a look.

Catherine sighs and says, "Well come on guys let me through, I don't want to be here all night."

Mark grabs her shoulders and says, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid you can't pass through."

Sara responds, "Yeah, you should go home and be with Linds. Gris is calling Greg to take you off of the case."

Catherine huffs, "Oh really? Come on Sar I thought we'd moved passed all of this animosity years ago." Catherine tries to get through but Mark won't let her pass.

Catherine sighs and firmly states, "Mark, you really don't want to get in the middle of this! Now let me through!"

Mark says, "We should talk outside."

Catherine relinquishes and says, "Fine!" She turns around and stomps out of the house.

Mark follows Catherine.

Catherine turns around and spits, "There better be a good explanation for all of this! I'm not in the mood! Keep this up and you're sleeping alone tonight!"

Mark just stands in front of Catherine nervously and says, "You can't work the case."

Catherine retorts, "Of course I can and I will! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mark says, "The male vic, its Eddie."

Catherine looks at him in disbelief and says, "My God that's really low. I thought you were the mature one between you and Eddie. I know he's not given you an easy time but come on why would you say that?"

Mark sighs and in a sympathetic tone says, "It's true. There's him and an unidentified female upstairs, both shot at close range. The neighbors think the owner was a dealer. Looks like a drug deal gone bad. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to take you home?" Mark goes to console Catherine but she pushes him away.

Catherine looks at him confused and yells, "No! Don't you touch me right now! This joke isn't funny! You know what stay away from me and do not come over after work this evening we're on a break."

Everyone has been watching this unfold. Grissom comes back and says, "I phoned Greg. What's going on?"

Sara speaks up, "Mark is trying to tell Cath about Eddie and she won't believe it. Gris you need to talk to her."

Catherine is walking quickly towards Gris.

Grissom puts his hands out in front of him and forcefully says, "Catherine stop! I know this is hard to believe. But I cannot have you on this case; you're too emotionally involved. I've called Greg to back you up. The best thing you can do right now is go home to Lindsey."

Catherine is fuming and says; "I don't know what is with everyone today! I'm going for a walk!"

Mark goes to follow her but Catherine turns to him pointing a finger and says, "Don't you dare follow me!"

Mark looks very deflated and confused as Catherine storms off. Sara comes up beside him, puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry I'll go after her."

Mark joins the rest of the team and Grissom says, "I know emotions are high but I need you all with me every step of the way on this case."

Sara jogs to catch up with Catherine and says, "Hey. Look I know this seems crazy, but we're just trying to protect you and find out what happened to Eddie. You know you can't work this case you're too involved it could compromise the case. We really want to find out who did this for you but especially for Lindsey."

Catherine is facing away from Sara not saying anything. After a few minutes she says, "Do you know Lindsey was supposed to go with Eddie last night? Lindsey got sick so I let her stay with Nancy. If that hadn't been the case would she have ended up there with Eddie?"

Sara says, "Cath, you know you'll never know that, but Lindsey is safe, that's what you have to focus on."

Catherine sighs and lets out a small chuckle then says, "I'm sorry I over reacted back there. Everyone must think I am crazy. Especially Mark … I just yelled at him like he means nothing to me."

Sara sighs and responds, "Cath no one is judging you, I can't even imagine how hard this is."

Catherine interrupts, "Sar this isn't the hard part. I haven't faced the hard part yet. How am I supposed to tell Lindsey that her father was murdered?"

Sara replies, "All you can do is tell her what happened and hope that we find out who did this. Come on Cath I'll take you home."

* * *

 _Several hours later …_

Mark is in the layout room going over the evidence as Sara walks in.

Sara breaks the daze Mark is in and asks, "Hey what have you got?"

Mark looks up at Sara and replies, "Not a lot. I'm trying to figure out the identity of the female vic so I can figure out her connection to Eddie, but I can't seem to focus."

Sara asks, "You're thinking about Cath aren't you?"

Mark sighs and replies, "Yeah I don't really like how we left things. I should have gone after her not you. She probably thinks I'm an asshole just letting her walk away like that."

Sara responds, "Mark, she does not think that. She said when I went after her that she shouldn't have gone off like that. She's just lost right now, trying to figure out how to tell Lindsey that her father was murdered. It's not going to be an easy road. But, I know you're like me and you are going to work around the clock to find out what happened."

Mark says, "Yeah I don't know how much good it will do. I'm not sure we handled that the best way with Cath and she's probably mad at me."

Sara says, "Nope. Nope. I will not let you sit here and take pity on yourself. This is just your first serious relationship thing, it needs handled delicately, but trust me when I say everything will be fine."

* * *

After talking to the production company Eddie worked for they found out that the female vic was named Jade Withers, a client of Eddie's. The suspected killer/drug dealer is still on the run.

Mark and Sara are in autopsy with Doc.

Doc says, "Eddie died of a single gunshot wound to the chest, it was a .38. Here's the slug for you."

Sara asks, "Were there any drugs in Eddie's system?"

Doc says, "None that I could find. However, Jade had almost any drug you could name in her system, she was a long time heavy user. She also died of a single gunshot wound to the chest and here's that slug. That's all I have for you. Henry should have a full tox panel for you, but like I said she had almost every drug I've come across in her system."

Mark says, "Thanks, Doc."

Mark and Sara are walking through the lab to see if Henry has the tox panel ready and they were told it wouldn't be ready for several hours.

Sara says, "Mark let's go home and get some rest for a few hours. And when I say go home I mean go home and make up with Catherine, she really shouldn't be alone."

Mark nods and leaves to go to Catherine's.

Mark has been sitting in Catherine's driveway for 15 minutes trying to figure out what to say when he gets inside. All of a sudden his cell phone breaks his thoughts; he reaches in his pocket to see Catherine is calling him.

Mark answers the phone, "Hello?"

Catherine asks, "Are you going to sit in my driveway all night or come in?"

Mark sighs and replies, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me here."

Catherine says, "Look don't worry about what happened. You were just trying to protect me and I was in denial."

Mark says, "But I shouldn't have let Sara go after you, I should have gone after you."

Catherine says, "Maybe but I shouldn't have yelled at you … so I guess we're even."

Mark let's out a sigh.

Catherine says, "Please do not blame yourself. I know I don't have a good track record and neither do you but we're good together trust me. And no one said every step of the way would be easy, we were due for a bump in the road. It's supposed to be challenging otherwise it would be pretty boring. Now get your butt in here and cuddle with me."

Mark smiles and responds, "See you in a few."

Mark gets out of his Jeep and walks into the house and upstairs to Catherine's bedroom.

Catherine puts her finger to her mouth signaling to Mark to be quiet and points to Lindsey asleep in her bed.

Catherine says, "She eventually cried herself to sleep."

Mark reaches out and wraps Catherine in a hug and kisses the crown of her head.

Catherine lets go of Mark and says, "You know there is room for three in the bed. Come on you look beat. You should try to get a few hours before you're called in again."

Catherine lays down on the bed in between Lindsey and Mark and she realizes the two people that mean most to her in the world are right here with her and she never wants to let go.


	33. Chapter 33

A few hours later Mark is woken up by his cell phone going off, he reaches over and grabs his phone off the nightstand an answers, "Anderson."

"Mark, it's Brass. I had some guys sweeping the area near the scene where Eddie was shot, they found a .38 snub nose stashed in a dumpster a few blocks away. I'm sending this to the lab stat, I figured you'd want to come back in to test this ASAP.", says the voice on the other end of the phone.

Mark says, "Yes thanks, I'm on my way."

Catherine rolls over and asks, "Break in the case?"

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah Brass had some guys sweeping the area near the scene and they found a .38 snub nose stashed in a dumpster a few blocks away. Brass is sending it to the lab stat."

Catherine gives Mark a kiss and says, "Be careful out there and call me later."

Mark says, "You got it." Mark turns to leave and says, "I love you."

Catherine says, "I love you too."

* * *

 _At the lab …_

Mark walks into the layout room and finds everyone there.

Sara says, "Ok now that everyone is here let's check out this gun." Sara tests the gun for GSR and finds out that it has been fired recently. She also swabs the barrel and it is positive for blood.

Gris says, "Ok we know that this gun was fired recently and it has blood on it. All good signs but nothing definitive yet. Get the blood to Wendy and take the gun to Bobby and let's see if we can tie this to the victims. I realize we still don't have a suspect yet but see if Bobby can track down registration. We have a long way before we can close this case but good work so far."

Grissom walks out and goes to his office.

Mark says, "I'd like to take the gun to Bobby if no one minds."

Everyone nods.

Sara gives Mark the gun and says, "Ok I'll take the blood to Wendy. Guys keep digging for a suspect."

Everyone files out of the layout room.

Mark walks into the Ballistics lab.

Bobby asks, "Hey is that the gun found a few blocks from the scene?"

Mark hands the gun to Bobby and replies, "Yeah Sara tested it for GSR and it was positive. She also found blood, which she is taking to Wendy. So this is ready for comparison with the slugs found in the two vics and hopefully we get a hit on registration."

Bobby takes the gun. He hands Mark some ear protection.

Bobby says, "Firing."

Bobby sets up the microscope and a few minutes later Bobby says, "We have a match. Bad news though this isn't a registered weapon. I'm sorry."

Mark says, "Hey it's ok Bobby. Hopefully this is enough."

As Mark turns to leave Bobby asks, "How's Catherine holding up?"

Mark turns around and replies, "She's doing ok. Lindsey … now that's another story."

Bobby nods and responds, "Ok well let me know if you need anything else."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Everyone is seated around a table in the break room.

Grissom speaks up, "Ok so we know the male vic is Eddie Willows and the female vic is Jade Withers. Both shot at close range with this .38 snub nose. The .38 snub nose was positive for GSR. Also there was blood on the barrel of the gun belonging to Eddie. We know that Jade was one of Eddie's music clients. We however do not know who the suspect is, as the gun wasn't registered and the house was registered to a rental company, which we got a hold of and they said no one has rented the house in 6 months. The previous renter now lives in Florida so it's unlikely that they are involved."

Ecklie walks in and states, "Sounds to me like you have a case that's gone cold."

Grissom says, "Ecklie we need to fill some holes yes."

Ecklie says, "The undersheriff says we've spent enough time on this case as it is, you guys need to start writing up your reports now."

Grissom responds, "We aren't done with this investigation, Conrad. We need another day or two."

Ecklie retorts, "Grissom did you not hear me? This came down from the undersheriff, there's no negotiating."

Ecklie walks out.

Mark throws his folder across the room and yells, "Does that pompous ass not understand the magnitude of this case?! It involves one of our own we should be throwing all available resources at this!" Mark stands up and walks out of the break room.

Everyone looks at Sara.

Sara says, "I'll go after him."

Sara walks outside and finds Mark. She asks, "Hey you ok?"

Mark shakes his head and replies, "No I'm not. I have to figure out how to tell Catherine that the undersheriff doesn't want any more time or resources on this case. How can I look Lindsey in the eye knowing that I let her down? I have no idea who killed her father and I never will."

Sara doesn't say anything she just puts her hand on Mark's shoulder and stands there with him.

* * *

 _Back at Catherine's …_

Lindsey asks, "Is Mark going to help find out what happened to Daddy?"

Catherine sighs and replies, "Mark and everyone else are trying real hard baby."

Lindsey asks, "Why aren't you helping?"

Catherine says, "Well everyone else wanted me to be right here with you."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Catherine checks on Lindsey to make sure she is still sleeping. Lindsey tired herself out crying again. Catherine looks at her phone she's hoping it's a good sign that she hasn't heard from Mark. Catherine looks out her bedroom window and sees Mark's Jeep in the driveway and Mark sitting on the front steps. Catherine goes downstairs and opens the door and sits next to Mark.

Catherine asks, "How long have you been out here?"

Mark replies, "About an hour."

Trying to lighten the mood Catherine asks, "What's with your new thing of not coming in the house?"

Mark just looks straight ahead.

Catherine inquires, "What's wrong?"

Mark rubs his hands together and responds, "We were all pulled off of the case. The undersheriff said we'd spent more than enough time and resources on this case."

Catherine exhales and asks, "What about the gun Brass' guys found?"

Mark says, "It was positive for GSR. Eddie's blood was on the barrel. It also matched both slugs. But the gun wasn't registered to anyone and the house belonged to a rental company and no one was currently renting it."

Catherine says, "Well even if the undersheriff didn't pull the plug sounds like it was running cold."

Mark looks down at his feet and doesn't say a word.

Catherine puts her arm around Mark and says, "Hey it's not your fault. I've never seen you work so hard. Sometimes we can't solve a case no matter how much we want to."

Mark says, "This wasn't just any case though. I feel like I have failed you and Lindsey. I don't know if I can look her in the eye knowing I couldn't find Eddie's killer."

Catherine puts her finger under Mark's chin and turns his head towards her and says, "Hey it's ok. I don't blame you. This doesn't change anything between us. I love you Mark Anderson, you're stuck with me so you better get used to it." Catherine closes the gap between them and kisses Mark. She presses her forehead against Mark's and they sit on the front steps for a while just being with each other.

About an hour later Catherine says, "Come on let's go inside."

Mark gets up and follows Catherine into the house.

Catherine asks, "When was the last time you ate?"

Mark replies, "Honestly I have no idea."

Catherine says, "Come in the kitchen, I'm making us something to eat."

Mark leans against the counter as Catherine goes to work. She is making bacon and eggs.

Mark smiles and states, "You know I love bacon."

Catherine gives him a sideways glance and smiles and responds; "I figured a little comfort food would do you good."

A few minutes goes by and Catherine says, "So I was talking to Eddie's mother and since her place isn't that big, I was thinking of having everyone over here after the funeral."

Mark nods and responds, "I think that would be a really nice thing. I will help out however I can, I'm sure the team will too."

Just then there's a knock on the kitchen door. Mark goes to answer it and its Sara. Mark gives her a hug and then let's her in.

Sara says, "Hey Cath I just wanted to check up on you guys."

Catherine continues cooking and says, "Thanks Sar. Want some eggs?"

Sara says, "No. Thanks though, I was just on my way home and saw the kitchen light on."

Mark speaks up and says, "Catherine was just saying that she wants to have everyone over here after the funeral. I told her we'd help any way we can."

Sara nods and replies, "Yeah definitely. I'll talk to the guys. Tell Linds I said hi. See you later." Sara exits the kitchen door.

Mark sits down as Catherine is plating up the bacon and eggs. Catherine just put everything on one plate and sat it in the middle of the table as she takes a seat across from Mark.

Mark says, "This is really good. Thank you."

Catherine says, "You're more than welcome."

A few quiet minutes go by and Catherine quickly says, "So I've been thinking. I know it might seem soon but maybe you should move in here. I mean you spend most of your time here anyway. This way you aren't wasting money on rent and you know you'd be here."

Mark smiles and asks, "Miss Willows are you nervous?"

Catherine chuckles and says, "No. Yes. Maybe."

Mark says, "Well I am on a month to month lease. Would Lindsey be ok with it?"

Catherine says, "We will talk to her after the funeral, but it really wouldn't be much different that it is now. I don't see her having a problem with it."

Mark says, "You know months ago if someone would have told me when I got to Vegas I would have met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and that not only would I be lucky enough to be in a relationship with her but that she would want me to move in with her I would have thought that they were lying."

Catherine blushes and leans forward and kisses Mark. When they separate she says, "You keep saying things like that and you are going to get very lucky."

Catherine puts the dishes in the sink grabs Mark's hand and says, "Let's get some much need rest love."

* * *

A/N: Has Eddie's case really gone cold? Maybe, but you know the CSI's never quit. Of course the Undersheriff is pulling the plug. What could that sneaky bastard be involved in? We shall see :)


	34. Chapter 34

The funeral played out much like any other, sadness and memories. After the funeral everyone came back to Catherine's to eat, drink and share memories. Lindsey has not been taking her father's death well, not that anyone does but she's been acting out. In fact, Lindsey just created a bit of a scene with Catherine. Catherine left in tears and went towards her bedroom and Lindsey went outside toward the backyard.

Mark was talking to Sara when the incident went down. Mark says, "Excuse me I'll go check on the girls."

Mark runs into Lily on the way upstairs. Lily looks at Mark and says, "You try first, I think she'll be more responsive to you. I'll see if I can talk to Lindsey."

Marks nods, gives Lily a smile and continues up to see Catherine. Mark just met Lily today, he doesn't know if it has been the situation but Lily has been very welcoming to him, something that Catherine says is not a common thing.

Mark opens the door and finds Catherine in the bathroom fixing her make-up and asks, "Hey Cath are you ok?"

Catherine replies, "Yeah I just don't know what to do about Lindsey. She seems to be getting worse."

Mark nods and says, "Yeah, she's going through a tough time. Hopefully it will get better."

Catherine smiles at Mark and gives him a hug and says, "Thank you."

Mark kisses her crown and asks, "For what?"

Catherine says, "Being here, coming to check on me, worrying about Linds, and you know meeting my mother is no treat although she seems to like you."

Mark chuckles and says, "Yeah she was heading up here when I was and she told me to go ahead that you'd be more responsive to me and she was going to try to talk to Lindsey. I think now that I know you're ok I'm going to talk to Linds if that's ok with you? I know a thing or two about losing a father, granted in a different way but it can't hurt to try."

Catherine pulls away from Mark a bit and asks, "Why couldn't I have met you years ago? My life would have been so much easier and we'd probably be on the way to being an old married couple by now."

Mark blushes slightly and says, "I guess good things come to those who wait, because I definitely don't know what I did to deserve you."

Catherine kisses Mark and he turns to leave and she says, "Oh by the way we have got to get you in a suit way more often it's very sexy."

Mark and Catherine come down the stairs together she goes to check on the guests and Mark heads outside to see Lindsey. Mark opens the door to the screened in porch and steps out in the yard.

Lindsey asks, "Are you here to talk to me too?"

Mark looks to his left Lindsey is leaning against the house and he replies, "Only if you want me too. I don't want to do anything you don't want to."

Lindsey snaps, "What I wanted was for you to find my dad's killer, but I guess that was asking too much!"

Mark leans against the house next to Lindsey and exhales and says, "Lindsey there's nothing I wanted more than to find your dad's killer."

Lindsey says, "Damn sure doesn't seem like it."

Mark gives Lindsey a look.

Lindsey rolls her eyes and says, "Oh great am I in trouble over that too?"

Mark shakes his head and says, "No. I'm disappointed in myself too, but unfortunately we were all pulled off of the case. If I could I would continue to work it night and day to find the answers."

Lindsey asks, "Do you know what it's like to lose a father?"

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah. My father isn't dead … at least not to my knowledge. My father always seemed like this cool guy, the guy I did all the fun stuff with when it was his weekend. I heard all these stories about my dad. He did all these shitty things to my mom and since I only saw his fun side I didn't think any of this was true. One day though I saw his true colors. He married this other woman, that I never really liked and she came to my father and said all these things about me that weren't true and my father just stood there not saying a word or defending me. I left his house and we haven't spoken since. That was 8 years ago. So even though my situation is different. I still know what it's like not to have a father."

Lindsey nods and says, "I think I understand. How did you get over it?"

Mark says, "To be honest I'm not sure it's something you ever get over, but you learn to adjust, things get easier and you just kind of go on."

* * *

Catherine has been at the kitchen door eavesdropping on the conversation and she can't help but smile. Mark may have gotten through to Lindsey.

Nancy comes up behind Catherine and asks, "Is he making any progress?"

Catherine shuts the door and steps back into the kitchen and says, "I think so, but only time will tell."

Nancy says, "Well I know Mark has to have some flaws or he wouldn't be human, but I'll be damned if I can find any. Mom even seems to like him. I don't know if she's just being nice because of today or if she sees in Mark what I see."

Catherine asks, "What's that?"

Nancy replies, "I don't know what he's got but you have to admit he has a way with women in our family. I haven't seen you this happy I don't think ever. He's probably gotten through to Lindsey, which isn't easy a) she's a woman in our family and b) she's a teenager. I'm not sure there are many things harder than that except maybe Mom but he seems to have won her over too. Not to mention I'd cut off my right arm if he left you for me!"

Catherine smacks Nancy with a kitchen towel and says, "Oh stop!"

Lily enters the kitchen and says, "Catherine I tried talking to Lindsey but she wouldn't have anything to do with me."

Catherine responds, "It's ok Mom. Mark is out there with her and I think he may have gotten through to her."

Lily nods and says, "Hmmmm you better hang out him Catherine if he can handle you and Lindsey, that's quite a talent."

Catherine says, "Mom I don't think you've ever approved of anyone I've dated."

Lily says, "Well maybe if they were more like Mark I wouldn't have had to try and run them off."

Catherine says, "You met him 5 hours ago. How are you so sure?"

Lily says, "Well first off I've never seen anyone make you light up the way you do when he's around. Nancy has also told me how happy you have been since he came into the picture. Also, this is the first person you've dated, that has given Lindsey any attention."

Catherine jokes, "I thought for sure you'd give me grief over our age difference."

Lily replies, "Catherine age is only a number. Think of all the men you have dated your age or older that have been nothing but scum."

Catherine thinks about what her mother is saying and realizes that for once her mother has hit the nail on the head. Perhaps she can relax around her mother now knowing she has pretty much giving her blessing when it comes to Mark.

Lily says, "By the way I expect to see him at Thanksgiving along with your work friends."

* * *

Lindsey looks at Mark and asks, "I understand why you told me about your dad, but has anyone close to you ever died?"

Mark replies, "Sure lots of people. It's something you have to deal with more and more when you get older unfortunately. The closest person to me though was my grandma. That one was pretty tough to take. Sometimes I'm still sad about it. It's ok to be sad by the way, but getting angry and yelling at people isn't going to help."

Lindsey says, "You know what I like most about you Mark?"

Mark just looks at Lindsey prompting her to continue.

Lindsey says, "You talk to me like an adult not a kid. I mean yes I'm mostly a kid but not a little kid. A lot of people try to baby me and I just want to be treated more like an adult."

Mark nods and responds, "That's understandable. You want to know what the key to being treated like an adult is though? Acting like one. I realize you are going through some things right now but throwing a fit isn't going to get you anywhere with people. Trust me there are some adults that still act like kids, so if you know that early on you'll be ahead of the game."

Lindsey and Mark go back into the kitchen. Lindsey hugs Catherine and says, "I'm sorry Mom." Lindsey walks out in the living room and rejoins the crowd.

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "I don't know what you said but it worked."

Mark shrugs and says, "It really wasn't much."

Catherine kisses Mark and says, "Well it means a lot to me."


	35. Chapter 35

After most of the guests had left most of the team remained at Catherine's. Mark grabbed a beer and stepped out onto the screened in porch. Warrick was sitting on the glider sipping a beer.

Mark says, "Thanks for being here today. I know it means a lot to Catherine and Lindsey, and because it means something to them it means something to me."

Warrick says, "Hey man no problem."

Mark takes a seat in one of the chairs near the glider. Mark puts the bottle to his mouth and takes a long sip.

Mark asks, "How are you doing?"

Warrick replies, "I supposed you mean with the whole Catherine thing?"

Mark nods.

Warrick sighs and responds, "Better than I thought I would be. You know I always knew I wouldn't be good for her, which is why I think I never said anything. She has been burned so many times before and I didn't want to be another one that burned her. My track record is more of a love 'em and leave 'em style." Warrick chuckles and continues, "As much as I wanted to hate you, I can't. You are really good for her. I don't ever remember seeing Catherine like this. Someone just has to mention your name and she lights up. Same thing happens with you too by the way. There's that and you're pretty goddamn cool."

Mark lifts his bottle of beer and clinks it together with Warrick's and says, "Well thank you."

Nick walks out just as they are clinking their bottles together and says, "Uh oh looks like the party is getting started." Nick takes a seat next to Warrick on the glider.

Mark jokes, "Yeah Warrick was just confessing his love to me."

Nick puts his arm around Warrick and says, "Yeah the big guy gets all mushy when he drinks."

Sara and Catherine come outside and find the boys laughing.

Sara says, "This looks dangerous."

Sara and Catherine pull up chairs and join the boys.

Mark asks, "Where did Greg and Grissom end up?"

Catherine replies, "Unfortunately they got called in."

The five of them spend a few hours drinking and catching up.

Catherine is seeing everyone out. Once she closes the door she walks into the kitchen where she sees Mark loading the dishwasher.

Catherine says, "I have it way too good."

Mark continues putting dishes in the washer and starts a cycle and says, "Oh yeah why's that?"

Catherine says, "A man that will load your dishwasher is pretty rare."

Mark raises his eyebrows suggestively and jokes, "That sounds kind of dirty."

Catherine grabs a dishtowel and smacks him with it before giving him a kiss.

Once they break the kiss Mark embraces Catherine and asks, "Is Lindsey going to be ok at your sisters?"

Catherine replies, "I think some time with Jeremy might do her good, you know take her mind off of things."

Mark and Catherine walk upstairs to the bedroom. Catherine goes to the bathroom and starts her nightly ritual before bed. Mark takes off his clothes and changes into some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in.

Catherine comes out of the bathroom says, "I really want to know what in the world you did to my mother. Never has she accepted someone I have dated so easily. She even said that you are to be at Thanksgiving along with my work friends."

Mark says, "Oh that's cool you have Thanksgiving with the team?"

Catherine responds, "Yeah since it's just me, mom, Nancy, Jeremy and Linds we started inviting the team years ago. Most everyone has family elsewhere and with our jobs it is hard for people to travel."

Mark chuckles and says, "Yeah I'm not sure my mother was too thrilled when I told her I wasn't coming home."

Catherine asks, "Is she still giving you a hard time about me?"

Mark shakes his head, "Oh don't worry you're not the only thing. There's a list she goes through every time we talk."

Catherine laughs and says, "That's comforting."

Mark walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Catherine gets in bed and turns on the TV.

Mark exits the bathroom and climbs into bed next to Catherine.

Catherine asks, "When do you think we should talk to Linds about you moving in?"

Mark shrugs and replies, "Whenever you think it's the right time. You know her better than I do. She's taking this Eddie thing really hard. I just don't want to rock her boat any more than needed. Trust me I'd move in with you right this second I know it's the right time for us, but I definitely want to take Lindsey's feelings into account. I'm not going anywhere so there's no rush if you think she needs more time."

Catherine nods and responds, "Yeah I know what you mean. I just feel like you are wasting money on rent. I mean when was the last time you were at your apartment more than five minutes?"

Mark laughs and replies, "You're right I pretty much live here already."

Catherine says, "You know when you do move in I don't want you to think you have to get rid of your stuff. I mean obviously we'll have doubles of things that we will have to sort through but between the spare bedroom and the basement there's plenty of room for your things. I know some women get rid of everything their significant other has and I don't want to be like that. You can have a man cave or whatever you need."

Mark looks at Catherine and says, "You realize that's like every man's dream to have permission to keep all his shit and a man cave right?"

Catherine chides, "And here I thought I might be your dream … silly me!"

Mark rolls over and quickly pins Catherine to the bed and showers her in kisses as she laughs uncontrollably. They eventually stop and Mark puts his arm around Catherine as she cuddles into his side.

Mark says, "So I think Warrick and I finally took a step towards friendship today."

Catherine looks up at Mark and says, "Really? That's great!"

Mark nods and responds, "Yeah I asked him how he was doing. He said really well and how he thinks we're right for each other. That he's never seen you so happy. Then said he really wanted to hate me but apparently I'm really awesome."

Catherine chuckles and says, "You're so modest."

Just then Mark's phone went off. Mark grabbed his phone off of the side table. It was a text from Kerri.

 _Kerri: Miss you. How is everything going? Wasn't the funeral today?_

Catherine hoping it's not work related asks, "Who is it?"

Mark replies, "It's Kerri she's checking in."

Catherine says, "Oh that's nice. Tell her I said hi."

Mark texts Kerri back and puts his phone back on the side table. Mark cuddles up to Catherine and quickly goes to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: The Eddie Willows' case will pick back up this chapter. Hopefully Mark and the team will have some answers soon.

* * *

 _A month later …_

Mark sits in Brass' office sipping on a single malt scotch.

Brass says, "So since the undersheriff pulled you guys off of the Eddie Willows case I started doing some digging. It seems weird that he pulled the plug that quick."

Mark asks, "Have you found anything out?"

Brass replies, "Maybe. This has to stay completely off the record for now though. It looks like the undersheriff has stock in the record company Eddie worked for. It might be nothing but a business investment. If you ask me though I think more digging needs done. I know you took it really hard so I figured maybe we could work on this together off the record until we have something more concrete."

Mark says, "Yeah definitely. How can we pull this off though without the undersheriff getting suspicious?"

Brass taking a sip of his scotch says, "The biggest thing is not letting Ecklie get wind of it. If he knows the undersheriff and sheriff will know about it."

Mark asks, "What about surveillance?"

Brass filling his and Mark's glasses again replies, "We would have to be really discreet. Unmarked cars that aren't police cars. Which makes communication difficult, but at the same time we don't want it picked up on any scanner. That also means no department issued cells or other electronic devices."

Mark takes a drink of scotch the amber liquid warming his insides and asks, "How dangerous could this get? I'm still fairly new. My guess with you thinking the undersheriff is involved makes me think you've thought he was dirty in the past not just this case."

Brass drains what is left in his glass and replies, "Let's just say I've not always agreed with his protocols, just like him pulling the plug on this case. Yes, it was probably running cold but we should have been given at least a week before anything was said. I also know better than to voice my opinions though."

* * *

Catherine walks into the break room and finds Greg reading a surfing magazine.

Catherine says, "Hey Greg. Have you seen Mark? I was going to see if he was ready to go."

Greg shakes his head and responds, "I saw him with Brass, but that was a while ago."

Catherine pulls out her phone and sends a text.

 _Catherine: Hey where are you? Are you ready to go?_

* * *

Mark is looking over some of the information that Brass pulled on Undersheriff McKeen when his phone buzzes. Mark sees its message from Catherine and sighs.

Brass asks, "Catherine?"

Mark sitting the information back down on Brass' desk replies, "Yes."

Brass says, "We will pick this up later. Trust me if there's any relationship advice I can give it's do the exact opposite of everything I did. Working and not paying attention to my relationship was one of those things."

Mark finishes his scotch and chuckles and says, "Thanks for the advice partner."

Mark walks out of Brass' office and towards the locker room, he sees Catherine standing outside of the locker room.

Catherine says, "There you are. See you outside?"

Mark responds, "Yeah just let me go to my locker."

Mark gets in the passenger seat of Catherine's SUV and gives her a kiss.

Catherine says, "You were with Brass."

Mark asks, "Yeah how did you know?"

Catherine laughs and replies, "Greg said he thought he saw you together and the fact that you taste like scotch confirmed it."

Mark laughs and responds, "Can't get nothing past you."

Catherine teases, "I'm not Assistant Supervisor just based on my good looks you know."

Mark says, "I cannot wait to go home and relax in my recliner, I am beat."

Catherine says, "Yeah I heard you an Archie had to take apart ten computers."

Mark laughs and responds, "Oh it's up to ten now? It was really five."

Catherine says, "So Brass must really like you, he just doesn't share his scotch with anyone."

Mark says, "Yeah we were discussing cases and then he was giving me relationship advice."

Catherine chuckles and says, "Brass was giving you relationship advice? I mean I love the man but his marriage was worse than mine."

Mark smiles and says, "Don't worry he was telling me to do the exact opposite of everything he did. Tonight he said stop working and go home with you."

Catherine says, "Well that is good advice."

* * *

An hour later Mark is sitting in his recliner staring blankly at the TV. Catherine notices this and finds it odd. They have been officially living together for a month; even though in reality it's been much longer the only thing that has really changed in that month is the addition of Mark's things in the house. Catherine still can't read all of Mark's emotions yet but she does know even though he's tired he at least reacts to what is on TV. Something is bothering him and she has the feeling it has everything to do with the fact that he was in Brass' office before they left. Catherine doesn't want to push Mark; he shares everything with her in due time. It took a while but she finally got most of his train wreck relationships out of him. She didn't need to know but Mark needed to get that stuff out. Kerri and Elizabeth told her how much that his past bothers him and the fact that he hates to discuss it unless he is in the presence of someone he really trusts.

Catherine gets up from the couch and walks behind Mark's recliner and puts her arms around him and kisses his temple, this wakes him up from his deep thoughts.

Catherine asks, "You are quiet babe, are you ready to go to bed?"

Mark leads Catherine to the side of the recliner and pulls her to him. Catherine cuddles into his side as Mark squeezes her in a tight embrace.

Catherine pulls Mark's face towards her and asks, "Are you ok?"

Mark replies, "I am now."

Catherine smiles although knowing she doesn't have the whole story yet and kisses Mark. She thinks about going to Brass but realizes Brass wouldn't give her much insight either and besides she feels as if she would be going behind Mark's back.

Pushing the thought in the back of her mind she looks up at Mark suggestively and says, "I hope you're not too tired to join me in the bedroom … and I don't mean to sleep."

Mark gets out of his recliner and chases Catherine into their bedroom.

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark is watching Catherine sleep. She is on her side with her back to him. Mark cuddles up to Catherine and kisses her bare shoulder that is sticking out of the sheets.

Catherine stirs and rolls over to face Mark.

Catherine places her right hand on Mark's cheek and sleepily says, "I thought you were tired babe."

Mark just smiles and responds, "Well someone got me all wound up earlier."

Catherine chuckles and says, "I honestly have no idea who that would be." She closes the gap between them and kisses him.

Between kisses Mark says, "Oh of course you don't."

When they separate Mark yawns.

Seeing this Catherine says, "Ok whether I got you all wound up or not you need to get some sleep."

Mark nods putting his arms around Catherine and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day …_

Mark is at home and Catherine is at work. Every once in a while, they have opposite days off. Mark usually doesn't enjoy it but he is taking advantage of this time alone to do some research on Eddie's case. He is in the basement where he has a makeshift office set up.

Mark decided to go through some of Eddie's records first to see if there was anything to tie him to the undersheriff; besides the undersheriff having an investment in the record company. Looking at Eddie's financial records he notices a large sum of money going out of his account several times a month.

Picking up his cell Mark dials Brass and asks, "Hey Brass can you talk?"

Brass replies, "Yeah I'm in my office what's up?"

Mark says, "Would any flags be raised if we looked further into some of Eddie's financials? I found some rather large sums of money going out of Eddie's account each month from the print outs we had on the case. I just don't know if we can track it without being tapped into our databases."

Brass responds, "I wouldn't think so. I know a lot of that information was pulled already but was never used. Let me grab some files and I'll head over. I'm due for a lunch anyway."

Mark says, "Great. See you soon."

Mark is hoping the information he needs was already pulled because in that case they wouldn't have to risk any flags going up in the system in case the undersheriff has any of the databases tracked for any of the people connected to the case.

Twenty minutes later Brass arrives and they are in the basement combing through the financial records that were pulled and never viewed before the case was closed.

After a while Brass says, "I found more of those transactions you were talking about. They are all going to one account. The account belongs to a local bank. One of the managers is a buddy of mine. Let's drive over and see if he can help us out."

* * *

 _At the bank …_

Brass and Mark pull up to the bank.

Brass turns to Mark and gives him a run down, "Before we go in here we should be able to get this information from this guy and not have the information spread around that we were in here. Just in case though to throw the trail a bit let's act like you're a detective and not a CSI."

Mark says, "Got it."

As they walk in the bank a teller asks, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Brass replies, "Yes. Is Chuck Adams around?"

The teller says, "Certainly. Let me tell him he has visitors."

A few moments later a balding middle aged man in glasses and a suit walks out and says, "Jim good to see you. Let's go to my office."

Brass and Mark walk into Chuck's office and he closes the door behind them. Chuck motions for them to take a seat in front of his desk.

Chuck asks, "What can I do for you Jim?"

Brass replies, "I need a personal, off the record favor. Do you think you can look up an account for me?"

Chuck asks, "Off the record? I take it you are digging for something to get a warrant?"

Brass shakes his head and replies, "No, just following up on a case. A hunch I have more than anything so you see this isn't official. I have a vic's financial records and I notice that several times a month large sums of money are transferred into an account here and I was wondering if you could tell me who is the owner of the account?"

Chucks sighs and says, "I will do this only as a favor for you Jim. Normally I'd need a warrant. Next time I get a traffic ticket though I hope it can be waived."

Brass says, "You got it." Brass hands him a slip of paper with the account number on it.

Chuck says, "I'm going to write the name of the account holder down on a slip of paper that I will accidentally leave on my desk."

Chuck punches in the account number and writes down the name on the account on a post-it and walks out of the office nodding to Brass.

Brass nonchalantly picks of the post-it and motions to Mark to walk out of the office.

Once they are in the car they look at the slip of paper and it reads, _Sparky Miller_.

Brass says, "Sparky is a PI that works here in the Vegas area. I wonder why Eddie had a private detective on his payroll?"

Mark asks, "Should we pay him a visit?"

Brass replies, "Sure it's just a few blocks down."

Brass pulls up in front of the office Sparky rents out to do his PI work.

Brass and Mark walk in the front door.

Spark looks up and greets, "Captain Brass what are you doing? Did you come here to see how real detectives work?"

Brass chuckles and responds, "Yeah right Sparky. I have a question though. What was Eddie Willows having you do?"

Sparky furrows his brow and says, "That name doesn't sound familiar to me. Let me look through some files though."

Brass says, "This guy was paying you thousands a month, I doubt you would forget someone like that Sparky."

Sparky says, "Nothing is coming up in these files Brass. Do you have a picture?"

Mark goes through the case file and hands a picture of Eddie to Sparky.

Sparky looks at this and says, "This guy doesn't look familiar to me at all. I'm sorry Brass."

Brass scoffs, "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time that you have no idea who Eddie Willows is yet he was paying you thousands of dollars every month. You're going to have to do better than that."

Sparky responds, "I get paid by firms and corporations a lot, not by the actual person I meet with. Did he work for someone like that?"

Mark answers this time, "Sin City Records."

Sparky looks through some more records, "I'm not seeing anything from them either."

Brass sighs and asks, "Is there any way you can trace payments so we can figure out who set up this investigation?"

Sparky replies, "Yeah but what are you gonna do for me?"

Brass says, "You can call me next time you need a database search, how's that?"

Sparky pretends to think on it for a bit and responds, "I guess that would be ok. Do you have the account number that was paying me?"

Mark hands over a sheet of paper and says, "The highlighted one."

Sparky looks into his records and says, "Yes I found it. Looks like this was given to me by … oh wow. Brass I don't know if a database search is going to cut it this is huge."

Brass getting irritated spits, "Look Sparky either give it to me or I'll find something to bust you for, I'm sure you are doing something illegal that I could easily find."

Sparky sarcastically says, "Gosh fine you are so testy." Sparky looks at Mark and says, "I'm sorry I honestly don't know how you deal with him."

Brass rolls his eyes and says, "Sparky we don't have all day give me something."

Sparky responds, "Fine. I'm printing you what I have on this file. This case was given to me by Undersheriff McKeen."

Brass asks, "Really?"

Sparky replies, "Look I'm done pulling your chain."

Brass asks, "How often do you do work for McKeen?"

Sparky replies, "A few times here and there."

Brass asks, "What was McKeen having you do?"

Sparky hands Brass the file and responds, "I was doing some surveillance and checks on Catherine Willows. Ah I see she must be in relation to the Eddie you asked me about earlier."

Mark quickly answers, "He's the ex-husband."

Sparky says, "Ah. Yeah well McKeen just said he wanted some information for a friend, wouldn't really say what."

Brass looking rather consumed in the file says, "Thanks Sparky. We'll be back to follow up."

Sparky sighs and says, "Of course you will."

Brass and Mark return to Brass' car.

Mark says, "Well you may be right about the Undersheriff."

Brass responds, "Yeah. Why in the hell would Eddie want McKeen to have Catherine followed?"

Mark says, "Well he wasn't exactly happy that Catherine was dating me. He would make all kinds of threats about taking Lindsey away to her if she didn't get rid of me. Eddie would badmouth Catherine and I, Lindsey got very upset over it. But I guess Eddie did this stuff all the time, everyone said it would blow over."

Brass says, "We'll have to see what this case file says but maybe Eddie went to McKeen since he was invested in the record company and he knew Catherine and he figured that McKeen could find something."

Mark asks, "But why didn't Sparky know Eddie? It seems like McKeen wouldn't want his name on stuff."

Brass replies, "Well, glancing at these papers legally he's not. Sparky got the initial call from McKeen … Eddie was covering it financially. And knowing Sparky he's not the most squeaky-clean guy, if I didn't have stuff on him he wouldn't have given that up so quickly. Trust me McKeen maybe dirty but he's not dumb."

Just then Brass gets a radio call, "Captain Brass you are needed at a scene at the Horseshoe downtown, please respond."

Brass presses the talk button on the radio and says, "10-4. I have a rider I need to drop off be there in 30."

Brass instructs, "Well we will save this for another day. Take the case files with you and see if you can dig anything up."

A few minutes later Brass pulls into the driveway. Catherine is getting out of her car and waves at Brass.

Brass says, "How nice Cath is home."

Mark asks, "Yeah. Should I tell her anything? I know we said this was between us but with Eddie and McKeen having her followed I feel like I'm obligated."

Brass replies, "I wouldn't say anything quite yet. Just tell her you were riding with me, that really isn't a lie Mark."

Mark nods and gets out of Brass' car and Brass drives away.

Catherine says, "Hey there." Mark gives her a kiss. "What were you and Brass up to?"

Mark replies, "Oh just did a quick ride along with him and talking cases. He came by earlier on a break and we got to talking and decided I should ride with him a bit."

Catherine walking up to the front door says, "You working on your days off. You'll burn out if you don't watch it, we work too much as it is."

Mark laughs.

Catherine says, "Well I'm going to take a shower I'll be back down soon."

Mark walks downstairs to the basement and puts the case file they got from Sparky with the rest of the stuff in his makeshift office.

Mark wanting nothing more than to be close to Catherine and not think about his case for a while decides to join her in the shower.


	37. Chapter 37

Mark is lying in bed looking at the ceiling. He normally doesn't have any trouble sleeping but this case has really gotten to him. Mark is toying with going against Brass and telling Catherine about the PI that was following her ordered by the undersheriff and paid for by Eddie. On the other hand, there's no need to cause Catherine any extra worry. Lindsey has finally gotten to a stage where she's not acting out anymore. Maybe Brass is right they should wait until they find out more. Mark looks over and sees Catherine sleeping. Mark gets out of bed and goes to the basement to work on the case.

Catherine rolls over and places her arm on Mark's side of the bed, finding it cold she looks around to see he is no longer in bed. Catherine checks the time and she still has several hours before she needs to be up. She listens in case he is in the bathroom, but hears nothing. Catherine gets up and puts on her robe in search of Mark.

Mark sets his case folder down and rubs his eyes in frustration.

Catherine coming down the stairs to the basement sees this and asks, "Hey babe you ok?"

Mark taking his hands away from his eyes replies, "Yeah I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd work for a bit but I need sleep because I can't concentrate on it."

Catherine walks closer to Mark and takes his hand and says, "Let's see if you can't go back to sleep. Come on."

* * *

A few hours later Mark is still tossing and turning.

Catherine rolls over and says, "Ok I've tried to ignore it but something is bothering you. I've noticed it since we came home the other day after you had been in Brass' office. What is going on?"

Mark sighs and responds, "I think it's just stress."

Catherine asks, "Are you sure that's it? You swear it's nothing with Brass?"

Mark chuckles and replies, "Well, honey it's not all Brass but he is involved in the cases I'm working on."

Catherine asks knowing it's a dumb question, "Do you want to talk about the cases?"

Mark replies, "Not really. I'd like my brain to shut off for a few hours."

Catherine smiles knowing the perfect distraction. She leans over, gets on top of Mark and kisses him.

Catherine looking down at Mark asks, "Is this helping?"

Mark grins and replies, "You know I don't know you may need to do it a few more times."

Catherine kisses Mark again eventually turning it into something more physical.

* * *

 _Later at the lab …_

Mark is sitting in Sara's lab. This is one of the older labs that she uses to hide when she needs to think or work. Since Sara and Mark have gotten close she lets him use it at his disposal.

Sara walks in and says, "I guess you're having a bad day too?"

Mark looking up from his case files smiles and responds, "Yeah something like that."

Sara sits down and asks, "Mind if I join you?"

Mark laughs and replies, "It's your lab. I should be asking you that."

They work together in silence for a while.

Mark asks a question that has been on his mind for a while, "Do you think it's ok to keep things from someone until you find out more about the situation or if you think you're protecting them?"

Sara keeping her eyes on her case files says, "It depends on the situation. Does this involve Catherine?"

Mark sighs.

Sara says, "I'm only asking because I don't know if I'm the best for relationship advice. I'm not going to run and tell her."

Mark says, "Let's just say I'm working a sensitive off the record case with Brass and there's some information I think Catherine needs to know but Brass thinks we need to hold off until we have more information."

Sara says, "You're stuck between acting like a CSI and a boyfriend."

Mark says, "Exactly. What would you do?"

Sara responds, "Your relationship is new and you guys haven't had any big blowouts yet and you're living together so you don't want to rock the boat. Does Catherine suspect anything? She's not going to be happy if she thinks you're keeping something from her."

Mark sighs and says, "She knows something is up because I haven't been sleeping, but she hasn't pushed me on it."

Sara chuckles.

Mark gives her a questioning look and asks, "What?"

Sara replies, "Cath must really like you. She is a great person but she is headstrong. The two of us used to butt heads all the time. If she's not pushing you on your shit she must be trying to change her ways for you."

Mark laughs and says, "Her sister told me she was stubborn too. I haven't seen it yet. One thing is for sure is that if that's the case she's not the only one changing her ways. There are very few people who know all about me. You broke down those walls easily by trusting me with your coming out in the beginning and I felt comfortable telling you stuff. I want to tell Catherine everything but making yourself vulnerable and putting yourself out there is never easy once you've been burned before. With you I guess it's easier because we're not dating you know?"

Sara nods and responds, "I definitely know what you mean. Wanting to better yourself to be with someone though is a good sign; I think it's the start of something good, but you have to realize it's going to take time. "

Just then Sara gets paged.

On her way out the door Sara turns around and says, "Look for what it's worth Brass is a great investigator, he will rarely steer you wrong. Listen to him but also listen to yourself. But if you are going to do something make sure it's for the good of the case and not for your personal feelings. If it's what I think it is knowing what happened and closing it will do more good than letting emotions take over and potentially stop that from happening. Oh and let me know if you need anything."

Mark smiles watching Sara leave to get her results. Just then he gets a page from Brass to meet him in his office.

Brass is on the phone when Mark comes into the office. Brass motions for Mark to close the door and take a seat.

Brass hangs up the phone and says, "Sorry about that, some rookie apparently thought it would be a good idea to side swipe three parked cars while looking up a license plate."

Mark laughs and responds, "Sounds like you're having a good day."

Brass says, "Tell me about it. Have you found anything else out?"

Mark replies, "Yeah about a month before Eddie was murdered the payments stopped going to Sparky."

Brass says, "Ok I will follow up with him on that. Was there anything in his notes on Catherine?"

Mark says, "No. I mean he was following her but found her doing nothing out of the ordinary. I don't know what Eddie thought he could find."

Brass sighs and responds, "Eddie was a creep, I'm glad Catherine got away from him when she did. Unfortunately, because of Lindsey she was bound to him for a lot longer. My guess from what you told me is that he was hoping he could pin something on her being a bad mother since he didn't like that the two of you were dating. He tried to pin something like that on her years ago because Catherine missed picking up Lindsey because she was at work."

Mark shakes his head and says, "Well other than following up with Sparky this still doesn't get us any closer to Eddie's killer. I really wish it wouldn't be such an uproar to talk to the undersheriff."

Brass says, "Tell me about it. There's just something about that guy I'm telling you. My gut doesn't usually lie to me about these things."

Mark says, "You know I'm going to give the evidence another look. There's got to be something we didn't find. Actually with the short amount of time there were probably a lot of things we didn't find."

Brass nods and responds, "Ok just be careful, we still need this to be quiet and not raise any questions."

Mark gets up to leave and turns around and admits, "I didn't directly tell Sara but she connected the dots."

Brass chuckles and responds, "You know what bringing her in might not be a bad idea, feel free to work with her."

Mark nods and walks out of Brass' office.

Mark nearly runs into Catherine on the way out.

Catherine says, "Whoa. What's up?"

Mark replies, "Just giving Brass some work to do, you know he never has enough."

Catherine smiles.

Marks turns to leave but Catherine stops him and says, "You look like a man that caught a break, hopefully you can sleep some later."

Mark looks around to make sure no one is around and kisses Catherine.

Once they separate he says, "See you later."

* * *

An hour later Mark is in Sara's lab and paged her to join him.

Sara walks in and asks, "What's with the 911 page?"

Mark replies, "Close the door."

Sara closes the door and walks toward the layout table in the center of the room.

Mark says, "I'm re-examining the evidence from Eddie's case and I want to know if you're in."

Sara without thinking about it grabs a pair of gloves and puts them on. They continue to work in silence for a while.

Mark puts some evidence back in the cardboard box and says, "God dammit! Why is this case such a bitch?"

Sara sighs and asks, "What made you open this case again? Was it just because you want to solve it for Catherine?"

Mark replies, "Brass actually approached me with it. The undersheriff apparently has ownership in Sin City Records, Brass thought it might be connected." Mark grabs a file and giving it to Sara and continues, "I made a connection that all of this money was coming out of Eddie's account several times a month and going to one account. Brass knew the account was from a local bank so we went to visit the manager and tracked it to a PI, Sparky Miller."

Sara interrupts, "We've interviewed him several times he's pretty sleazy."

Mark continues, "Well apparently Eddie was paying him but didn't hire him."

Sara holds up her hands and asks, "Wait, what? That makes no sense. Why would Eddie be paying him if he didn't hire him?"

Mark replies, "This is where it gets interesting. Brass pushed Sparky on this one and apparently the undersheriff came to Sparky. Sparky said that he's does work for him from time to time and that the undersheriff wanted him to follow Catherine for a friend."

Sara asks, "Wait our Catherine?"

Mark nods.

Sara sighs and responds, "No wonder you are so conflicted on whether to be a CSI or a boyfriend. So do we know why Eddie was paying Sparky but it was set up by the undersheriff?"

Mark shakes his head and replies, "No. My guess is that with all the smoke Eddie was blowing about my relationship with Catherine he went to McKeen since he was invested in Sin City Records to see if he could find something on Catherine."

Sara says, "This is why you said it was off the record. So I assume Brass suspects McKeen since he closed it so fast?"

Mark nods.

Just then Catherine pokes her head in and says, "Hey I'm heading out. Are you coming?"

Just as Mark goes to open his mouth Sara interrupts, "Cath, Mark is being a huge help to me right now. Do you mind if I borrow him a bit longer?"

Catherine replies, "Oh of course. You two have fun. See you at home."

Just as Catherine leaves Mark mouths a silent thank you to Sara who smiles.

* * *

About an hour later Mark is looking at the gun used to murder Eddie under a magnifying scope. Near the serial number there are what appears to be slight abrasions.

Mark requests, "Sara come look at this? Do these look like abrasions to you near the serial number?"

Sara replies, "Yeah. But wait, it's slightly flaky." Sara grabs some adhesive tape and takes a sample and says, "Hodges is long gone I'm going to run these samples while he's not there to scrutinize."

Sara goes to get up but Mark stops her and says, "Sara there's a difference in the metal around the serial number. I think this was tampered with. Maybe that flaky substance is a dried adhesive of some sort. Remember the serial number came back unregistered? Maybe a new serial number was glued over top of it."

Sara raises her eyebrows and states, "It's a hell of a theory. It would definitely open some doors."

Mark sighs and says, "But if I'm wrong it could destroy more evidence."

Sara paces slightly and says, "If it's glued on there we have no choice but to get it off so we can try and run the real serial number. The case is stalled anyways I say risk it what choice do we have?"

Mark grabs a tool and with some work a small metal plate that contained the fake serial number pops off of the gun. Revealing what looks like a bunch of adhesive.

Sara says, "Let's grind it down and apply acid and see what we can reveal."

A while later the real serial number has been revealed.

Mark gives it to Sara and says, "You run it."

Sara types the serial number into the firearm registry and it comes up with a result and says, "Mark call Brass 911."

Mark walks over and sees why Brass needs to be here immediately.

* * *

A/N: What did they find out? Who do you think it is? We'll find out soon enough.


	38. Chapter 38

Catherine rolls over in bed and realizes Mark is still not home. She sighs, she had a rough day and really wanted nothing more than to have Mark hold her in his arms, he always makes her feel so safe. She picks her phone up off the nightstand and sees no messages from him. She really hopes everything is ok. He has been so stressed over whatever cases he's working on. She knows he doesn't want to talk about it and honestly she's been so busy that she hasn't had time to know what anyone else on the team is working on. Catherine rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _Back at the lab …_

Brass walks into the ballistics lab and says, "Guys I love you both but this better be worth waking me up and bringing me down here."

Mark responds, "Oh it is we found out who the gun in Eddie's case was registered to."

Brass interrupts, "Wait I know I just woke up but the gun wasn't registered to anyone, that was part of what closed the case prematurely."

Sara speaks up, "Well we started going over all the evidence and we were getting nada. Mark was looking at the gun under a magnifying scope and found what looked to be abrasions near the serial number. He called me over to verify but I noticed the abrasions were actually a flaky substance that was collected but hasn't been run through trace yet. Mark noticed just as I was leaving to run the substance through trace that there was a difference in the metal around the serial number and the gun. Mark got a theory that the serial was tampered with by a small piece of metal containing a serial number was somehow glued over the real serial number."

Mark takes over, "However whatever this adhesive is was covering up the real serial number. So we grinded it down and used acid to reveal the real serial number and Sara ran it through the registry database and well, look." Mark turns the monitor towards Brass.

Brass looks at the monitor and sees why they woke him up; the gun belongs to Undersheriff McKeen. Now they have everything they need to question the undersheriff without raising suspicion.

Brass says, "I always knew this guy was dirty. We need to present this to Ecklie. But Mark this is where you get to do what you've been wanting to do, call Cath and bring her in she needs to be up to speed on this. You can tell her one on one or we can all tell her together your choice."

Mark nods and responds, "Let's do it together. This wasn't just me. If it wasn't for you Brass, we wouldn't have even gotten this far."

Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Catherine and says, "Hey Cath. No everything is fine. Can you come back to the lab, we've had a break in a case and we need to bring you up to speed it's really important."

Mark puts his phone away and says, "She's on her way. Want to do this in the conference room?"

Brass and Sara nod.

* * *

About a half an hour later Catherine joins everyone in the conference room.

Catherine asks, "Hey guys what's up?", as she takes a seat across from Mark, Brass and Sara.

Brass starts, "Catherine I unofficially opened Eddie's case back up. I approached Mark a few days ago and asked if he would help me. I got suspicious of the undersheriff pulling the plug so soon, especially when I found out he has ownership in Sin City Records."

Catherine looks at Mark and asks, "This is what has had you so on edge?"

Mark looks up at her and nods.

Brass continues, "Anyway Mark found a large amount of money going out of Eddie's account several times a month up until about a month before he died. I recognized the account; the money was going into an account at a local bank. We got it traced to a local PI, Sparky Miller."

Catherine asks, "Why did Eddie hire a PI?"

Mark replies, "Well, Eddie didn't actually hire him. Eddie went to McKeen and McKeen asked Sparky to follow you. Eddie was just making the payments. Sparky and Eddie have never met as far as we can tell. Apparently Sparky does work for McKeen from time to time. We don't know why Eddie was having you followed, we suspect that it has something to do with his displeasure of our relationship."

Catherine asks, "Wait, I was being followed and you didn't tell me about it? How long have you known?"

Mark replies, "Only a few days."

Catherine raises her eyebrows with a very evident scowl on her face.

Sara notices the tension and takes over, "We wanted to make sure we had all of our ducks in a row before informing anyone because of the apparent and well now confirmed involvement of the undersheriff."

Catherine says, "Just his involvement with the PI really isn't enough to go on."

Mark takes back over, "Well, Sara and I were going over the evidence again and discovered that the serial number we ran on the gun was a fake. We removed a metal piece containing the serial number we originally ran which was placed on top of the real serial number."

Catherine asks, "What's wrong? Whom was it registered to?"

Brass clears his throat and replies, "McKeen. We're going to have a meeting with Ecklie to decide how we should proceed. I hope we can bring him in right away. Would you like to observe?"

Catherine says, "Of course."

Brass looks at Sara and says, "Uh Sara can you join me in my office for a bit?"

Sara replies, "Sure."

Brass and Sara exit the conference room leaving Mark and Catherine alone.

Mark looks at Catherine and says, "I wanted to tell you I really did."

Catherine stands up from the table and crosses her arms, "But you didn't."

Mark sighs and runs his over his face and responds, "I know I went against everything my gut was telling me. But Sara told me that I needed to think what was the best decision for the case, I didn't want to risk anything that could interfere with solving this. You know I wanted to solve this case the first time we had it. For you and for Lindsey."

Catherine walks around the table and sits next to Mark and says, "This case got to all of us the first time. Hell I walked off in a huff at the crime scene because I didn't want to believe Eddie was dead. He'd been nothing but a bastard to me the whole time I knew him, but he gave me Lindsey."

Mark says, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I really want to close this one though, but if it's going to cause problems with us I'll walk away …"

Catherine cuts Mark off by putting her finger on his lips and insists, "Don't you ever say that. We're all a CSI first I know that."

Mark says, "But …"

Catherine interrupts him again, "No buts. You did what you had to do."

Mark asks, "Are we going to be ok though?"

Catherine says, "Let me ask you this. Is the PI still following me?"

Mark shakes his head.

Catherine says, "As long as we catch McKeen though I'll be safe. I don't know what deals he had with Eddie but if I know Eddie and I do, it's nothing good. I think the fact the Eddie was murdered with McKeen's gun proves that."

Mark looks at her surprisingly and says, "Seriously? I thought I had majorly fucked up here."

Catherine says, "I'm not entirely pleased with it but if you would have told me Sara was right it could have compromised the case."

Catherine leans forward and kisses Mark.

Mark separates from her resting his forehead on hers and says, "Uh oh you didn't check for anyone coming. We could have gotten yelled at for PDA."

Catherine says, "Sometimes it's worth the risk."

* * *

Mark is in the bathroom throwing some water on his face.

Brass comes out of a stall and says, "Ecklie and Grissom are on their way in. Are you going to be ok you've been on a really long time?"

Mark smiles and states, "I'll be ok once we find McKeen."

In Ecklie's office Mark, Brass, Sara, Catherine and Grissom wait for Ecklie to get off of the phone.

Ecklie hangs up his cell and says, "Ok Brass fill me in on this impromptu meeting."

Brass fills Ecklie and Grissom in on the situation.

Ecklie says, "Are you guys 100% sure because if we pursue this and we're wrong this will come down on us hard."

Grissom speaks up, "Conrad, I haven't been involved in any of the new investigation until now but I assure you that this meeting would not have been called if it wasn't proven with the evidence. We can't formally charge McKeen with anything, yet, but it does grant a conversation as to why the gun was not only used to murder two people but was tampered with."

Ecklie sighs and responds, "We need a way to bring him here without drawing suspicion. I'll see if I can set up a meeting and we'll do what we can. Until then you all are dismissed. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this group. I know for a fact that Anderson and Sidle are creeping into triple shift time in light of this new evidence, guys go home and sleep I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Mark is lying in bed when Catherine gets in bed next to him. He looks over at Catherine.

Catherine looks over with a questioning look and asks, "What?"

Mark replies, "Are you sure we're ok?"

Catherine rubbing lotion on her hands says, "Yeah. I thought we went over this?"

Mark sighs and responds, "Yeah but it just seems too easy."

Catherine laughs and says, "Honey not every relationship has to be complicated. And if you trying to protect me and solve a case is the worst you're going to do to me, we're going to be just fine."

Mark looks at Catherine and asks, "Do you think this thing with McKeen could get dangerous?"

Catherine replies, "I don't know about dangerous, but it's not going to be pretty. You think you are finally going to be able to get some sleep? This case is going to take a lot more energy I have a feeling."

Mark cuddles up next to Catherine and says, "I hope so."


	39. Chapter 39

Ecklie dials the undersheriff and says, "Hey McKeen it's Ecklie how about we schedule lunch or something, it's been a while."

McKeen responds, "Sure. As long as it's not about your budget I'm there."

Ecklie chuckles and says, "I assure you it's nothing like that. When are you available?"

McKeen flips through his calendar and replies, "How about tomorrow?"

Ecklie says, "That's great. How about you meet me here, at the lab?"

McKeen replies, "Seen you then."

* * *

 _The Next Day …_

As Mark and Sara pass by Ecklie's office, Ecklie pokes his head out of his door and says, "Anderson, Sidle in my office now!"

Mark and Sara stop, look at each other and turn around to enter Ecklie's office.

Ecklie motions for both of them to take a seat and starts, "The undersheriff should be here anytime. I've asked him to stop by for lunch. I'm hoping I can lure him into the interrogation room. Do you think you can prep the interrogation room in the next few minutes?"

Mark replies, "Of course."

Ecklie instructs, "Great. Get Brass and anyone else you want in on it. We're going to be lucky to get this one chance guys so we need to be on point."

Mark and Sara leave Ecklie's office and go set up the interrogation room. Sara called Brass who just joined them with Catherine following close behind. Brass decided that he and Sara should lead the interview and that Mark and Catherine should watch from the observation area.

* * *

A half an hour later Mark pops out of the observation room and almost runs into Ecklie.

Ecklie says, "We have a situation. Let's go back in and brief everyone."

Mark opens the door to the observation area of the interrogation room and joins Sara, Brass and Catherine.

Ecklie says, "We've got a potential situation. McKeen hasn't shown up and no one can get ahold of him. I don't know if somehow he figured out what we were up to and is on the run."

Brass asks, "Has a unit checked his house?"

Ecklie nods and replies, "Yes just did a drive by no one is there."

Just then Ecklie gets a page, after looking at his page he says, "This is a 911 to the ballistics lab. Everyone follow me and we'll see what's up."

When everyone arrives in the ballistics lab there is a very nervous Bobby pacing back and forth and Archie is working on one of the ballistic computers.

Ecklie asks, "What's up with the 911 page?"

Bobby replies, "Well I noticed the ballistics computer acting a little odd so I asked Archie to take a look."

Archie still working on the machine says, "There was a computer remoted in monitoring this machine in the background. I'm working on the trace now. The IP looks to be an LVPD issued computer."

Mark says, "Dammit I bet its McKeen! It's why he's not here this is how he knew we were onto him."

Ecklie responds, "Well the good thing is if he goes anywhere or tries to leave the state we have all of our patrols on the lookout for him."

Sara more than a little disturbed says, "So what? We just wait? While he's out there running free? I mean we have no idea what else he's involved in."

Ecklie responds, "Sidle I don't like it any more than you do. Right now I'm just hoping that McKeen is the only dirty one and he doesn't have anyone else in his pocket."

Catherine sighs and rubs her temples and states, "God I hadn't even thought of that possibility Conrad."

Ecklie sighs and says, "Yeah, if it is I don't even what to know what will happen to the department."

Archie speaks up, "Ok I cross listed the IP I traced against all of the IPs the department has registered and it is definitely coming from McKeen's laptop."

Mark walks over to Archie and asks, "Can you also use the information in the database to trace the GPS on McKeen's phone? Maybe we can find out where he's hiding."

Archie moves his fast fingers over the keyboard and replies, "I got a location. Looks like somewhere out near Blue Diamond."

Brass speaks up, "Ecklie remember that party McKeen had close to when he started? Wasn't it out near Blue Diamond? It was his father's place or something."

Ecklie nods and says, "Yeah I think you're right."

Brass says, "I remember it being rather secluded. Let's take a team out there and bring him in."

Ecklie shakes his head and responds, "I don't know Jim. This sounds dangerous."

Brass says, "What else are we going to do just let him go? We don't have a choice Ecklie!"

Ecklie holds up his hand in surrender and says, "Ok, ok, ok, I get the point Jim. Just be careful. McKeen has obviously been able to outsmart us and do things under our noses before."

Ecklie walks out of the lab and heads towards his office.

Brass looks at Mark and Sara and says, "I want you two there. There are extra vests in my office go get them and meet me in my car in 15 so I can update the SWAT team."

Brass and Sara exit the lab leaving Mark and Catherine.

Catherine looks at Mark and says, "You better be careful."

Mark puts his finger under her chin and gives her a kiss and says, "I love you Catherine, see you soon."

As Mark goes to leave Catherine responds, "I love you too."

* * *

Mark, Sara, and Brass arrive just outside of the house where they think McKeen is hiding out with the rest of the SWAT team.

Brass addresses the group, "Ok guys we may only get on shot at this. Let's come up on the side through the tree cover and go into the house."

As they are coming up the tree line something catches Mark's eye and he points it out to Sara. There's a barn and it looked like someone had gone into it. Mark and Sara split off and go towards the barn.

Sara takes cover against the barn and peeks in the door. It appears to be clear so she heads in motioning for Mark to follow. As the make their way through the barn it appears to be empty. Mark walks into a room in the top of the barn and McKeen comes out of nowhere and hits Mark in the middle of the back with a piece of wood.

Sara hearing the struggle runs into the room and holds McKeen at gunpoint and spits, "Hold it right there you piece of shit!" Sara is gripping her gun so tight her hands were turning white.

McKeen starts gaining on Sara still holding the large piece of wood resembling part of a 2X4 that he struck Mark with and asks, "What are you going to do about it Sidle? Shoot me?"

Sara still pointing the gun at McKeen retaliates, "I just might McKeen. You've been up to some dirty tricks."

McKeen slows his advancing on Sara and chuckles and states, "Oh Sidle how could you be so naïve? You should know you still need me alive. All you have is my tampered gun tied to the crime scene. You don't actually have the gun in my hands. How do you know it wasn't stolen?"

Sara scoffs, "Oh yeah right because innocent men, especially undersheriffs, run from the police all the time when they have nothing to hide."

Mark rolls over and looks up from the floor to see the exchange between McKeen and Sara. He quietly finds another piece of wood nearby and slowly picks it up and hits McKeen in the leg. McKeen drops the piece of wood he's holding and falls to the ground. Sara leans over him still holding him at gunpoint while Mark handcuffs McKeen.

Once handcuffed Sara grabs her radio and calls Brass, "Brass we got McKeen in the barn south of the house."

Over the radio Brass says, "We're on our way."

Sara looks at Mark and asks, "Are you ok?"

Mark slowly stands and replies, "Maybe. I'm definitely going to feel this one for a while."

Sara says, "I think we should get you checked out."

Mark sighs and responds, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sara laughs and says, "You realize you no longer have a choice right? It's me or Catherine, trust me when I say you don't want to face the 'Wrath of Cath'. Although you know you really haven't seen it yet, maybe I should let you witness this so you know who the boss is."

As Mark rolls his eyes Brass walks in and says, "McKeen, it's great to see you. We are going to have a little chat down at the station."

Sara turns to leave and Mark follows but as he takes a step he gets pain in his back and places his hand on it.

They come out of the barn and follow Brass to regroup and Brass notices Mark is holding his back and asks, "Mark are you ok?"

Mark grimaces, "I'll be ok."

Brass asks, "What happened up there?"

Sara says, "We saw someone entering the barn as we were walking toward the house. Mark and I followed. We took cover outside the main barn doors and the bottom was clear so we worked our way to the top. At the top of the stairs Mark and I separated. I heard a struggle and followed where Mark was and found Mark on the ground with McKeen holding what looked like a piece of a 2X4 over him. McKeen gained on me as I held him at gunpoint. We had a brief exchange of words. Mark quietly found another piece of wood and hit McKeen in the leg to subdue him. Once McKeen went down I stood over top of him holding my gun on him as Mark handcuffed him and we radioed you."

Brass looks at Mark and asks with concern, "Where did he hit you? Should we get you checked out?"

Mark still holding his back replies, "He hit me in the back. I want to be there for the interrogation first and then if I'm still in pain I'll go get checked out."

* * *

Mark and Sara enter the locker room to put some things away before interrogating McKeen. Catherine walks in almost immediately. She scoots past Sara and looks at Mark and says, "Lift up your shirt."

Mark chuckles and says, "Gee dear don't you think we should at least wait until Sara is gone?"

Catherine demands, "No, I'm serious! Brass told me about your back."

Mark sighs and responds, "It's fine." But lifts his shirt up where a nice purple bruise has started to form.

Catherine says, "It looks pretty bad. You are definitely getting this checked out."

Sara shuts her locker door and turns around and responds, "I told him the exact same thing. I told him that you wouldn't be happy with him shrugging it off. He did say that if it was still bothering him he would get it checked out after the interrogation."

Catherine says, "Fine! But this is happening the second interrogation is done. Sara and I are both going with you."

Mark shakes his head and states, "I didn't realize I was dating both of you."

Sara chuckles and responds, "You wish big man! Although we are like besties, so technically our relationship is really special."

Mark rolls his eyes in response.

* * *

Brass and Sara walk into the interrogation room where McKeen is seated. Mark, Catherine and Grissom are watching from the observation room.

Brass says, "Undersheriff great to see you. You really should stop by more often and visit."

McKeen says, "Yeah you're right, but then I would have to see your ugly face."

Ecklie walks into the observation area and asks, "Have I missed anything?"

Grissom replies, "No they just got started."

Brass says, "Let's start off easy. Why did Eddie Willows come to you and why did you hire Sparky Miller to follow CSI Catherine Willows? Don't look so shocked McKeen, Sparky gave you up real fast. Although he probably didn't think anything of it, says he does a lot of work for you. Why would you hire Sparky when you have a whole police force at your disposal, unless you were doing something shady."

McKeen replies, "Eddie came to me when I was at the record company a few months back asked what I could do to dig up dirt on Catherine. He said it had something to do with getting custody on their child. I told him to pay so much a month and I would take care of it for him. I use Sparky for a lot of things, I like staying off the grid as much as I can."

Brass says, "I see the money suddenly stopped. Why was that? Eddie get what he need?"

McKeen spits, "Eddie was crazy! Guy was always yelling because Sparky wasn't pulling anything useful on his ex. I said you have to pay me more if you want charges made up. Eddie said he wasn't going to pay me anymore and that he paid me enough and I needed to find something."

Brass asks, "That didn't get your feathers ruffled?"

McKeen replies, "Brass he's a small fish in a big pond and I'm a whale, why would I even worry about him?"

Brass says, "Clearly he had something on you. I just find it interesting that you had this disagreement with Eddie Willows and then all of a sudden Eddie ends up murdered. Not only that but a case that you assumed would go unsolved because you pulled the plug on it."

Sara interjects, "And the gun used to murder Eddie Willows and Jade Withers is yours. We figured out that the gun was tampered with."

McKeen shakes his head and says, "Take this as a lesson, don't let other people cover your tracks do it yourself."

Brass inquires, "Oh so you're admitting to the murder of Eddie Willows and Jade Withers?"

McKeen spits, "Get real Jim you guys already got me. I was pissed because Eddie kept pushing and pushing. I would swear he was using but I know he was clean. However, I used Jade to lure him, she brought him to the house because she wanted to buy drugs. I told her I'd keep her good and drugged up if she'd get Eddie to the house. They showed up and I took care of the problem."

Brass asks, "Why kill Jade? Sounds like she was doing as you asked?"

McKeen replies, "She got greedy. Eddie threatened to expose a bunch of the shady work I do if I didn't dig something up on Catherine. He was getting more and more unstable so I decided to handle the problem. I shot Eddie first and Jade got all mouthy, said that she needed a better deal so I silenced her as well."

Sara says, "You're acting very nonchalant about all this."

McKeen responds, "Sweetheart, I'll have more power in jail. You guys have no idea how many people in this town and in this department are tied to me. I'm done talking."

Ecklie says, "I'm going to do all I can to see that he is isolated and has no visitors so he can't do any criminal activity. God only knows all that he's really done, and now he's not talking. This is just great. Good job though Mark."

Mark responds, "Thank Brass if it wasn't for him this thing would have stayed closed, he's the real hero here."

* * *

A/N: This was a mix of my take on Lady Heather's Box and For Warrick. I wanted to keep Warrick alive and decided this is how Eddie died instead.


	40. Chapter 40

The ER doctor looks at Mark's x-rays and says, "I don't see any breaks or fractures of the spine. No herniations either. Right now just looks like bruising. I would recommend ice if it starts to swell. I will write you something for the pain."

Mark says, "Thank you doctor."

The doctor puts Mark's x-rays back in his chart and says, "I will have a nurse come in soon and release you."

As the doctor leaves Mark looks at Catherine and Sara and says, "Are you two happy now? I told you it was nothing."

Catherine responds, "Well it's better to be safe than sorry. You do realize it's not just about you now right?"

Mark sigh and says, "Yes, yes."

Sara jokes, "So I decided Cath and I have the right to give you as much shit as possible because you've now been here 3 1/2 months and you've had 2 hospital visits and we've had none."

Mark chuckles and responds, "Ok you have a point there."

The nurse comes in and hands Mark his paperwork and says, "Mr. Anderson here are your release papers and your script, have a nice day."

Mark takes the paperwork and responds, "Thank you."

Sara asks, "Breakfast on me guys?"

Catherine replies, "Yes, I'm starving."

* * *

At the diner Sara asks, "So what do you think is going to happen with the Undersheriff position?"

Catherine replies, "Honestly I think the Mayor will appoint Ecklie to the position."

Sara questions, "Then what happens with the Lab Director position?"

Catherine inquires, "You mean do I think Grissom would take it?"

Sara nods.

Catherine sighs and responds, "I would ultimately say no because that position is all paperwork and political things, which we know Gil doesn't handle well. But with the severity of what's going on I can see them forcing him to take the position in the interim until it is filled. But we all know what they like to do with interims in the lab, convince them to take it whether they want it or not."

Mark states, "So that would ultimately leave you as Night Shift Supervisor."

Catherine nods.

Mark says, "I'm seriously doubting that I would be allowed to stay on night shift under the circumstances. From my understanding our relationship has been allowed as I am not a direct report to you and you do not fill out my evaluations."

Sara responds, "Well honestly this is all speculation at this point. And don't you worry we will fight as a shift if they try and pull something crazy."

* * *

 _The next day …_

Mark is in the locker room when Nick comes in and asks, "Hey, how's your back?"

Mark replies, "Not too bad."

Nick nods and says, "That's good. So did you hear about this meeting?"

Mark replies, "Yeah. You think they'll appoint Ecklie to Undersheriff?"

Nick nods and says, "I think it's a definite possibility. Let's go get a seat."

Mark and Nick walk through the halls and into the conference room where they are joined by CSIs from multiple shifts and several others in the department.

Ecklie addresses the group, "Thank you for joining me everyone. It was just announced to me by Sheriff Liston and Mayor Mobley that in light of everything that has happened with Undersheriff McKeen I will be taking his place."

Warrick raises his hand.

Ecklie questions, "Yes?"

Warrick asks, "What is going to happen with the Lab Director position?"

Ecklie replies, "I have a meeting later today with Sheriff Liston and Mayor Mobley but ultimately Grissom they want you to step in temporarily if not permanently."

Grissom looks up from the file he was engrossed in and asks, "What was that Ecklie?"

Ecklie repeats, "I said we have a meeting later today Gil with the Sheriff and the Mayor about your temporary if not permanent movement into the Lab Director position."

Gil sighs and responds, "Thanks but no thanks Ecklie, you know paperwork and politics aren't my strong points."

Ecklie firmly states, "Grissom this isn't an option it's an order. You are the only one qualified to step in at the moment and then it will be decided whether it will be a more permanent basis."

Grissom asks slightly irritated, "Who is taking over my current duties?"

Ecklie replies, "Catherine. Everyone thank you for coming to the meeting. Could I have the night shift CSIs stay behind?"

The CSIs stay seated as everyone leaves the conference room.

Ecklie starts, "Thank you all for staying and for being understanding in this difficult time." Ecklie makes obvious eye contact with Grissom and continues, "I realize all this shifting around will take some time and effort on everyone to get used to. In an emergency situation like this it's the best we can do. Gil, your appointment will start immediately we will leave for our meeting directly from this one. Start moving your things into the Director office immediately. Catherine you will obviously be taking over Gil's office. Nick you will now be Assistant Night Shift Supervisor and can move your stuff into Catherine's former office. Mark in light of everything we are changing your title a bit. You will now be AV Lab Coordinator and you will still assist night shift. This appointment is twofold. First off, since Catherine cannot be your direct supervisor this will allow Gil to still be your direct supervisor but work with night shift. AV Lab Coordinator is something that has needed filled for some time and you are more than qualified."

Mark interrupts, "Sorry to interrupt Ecklie but what about Archie?"

Ecklie replies, "We've offered this position to him several times and he keeps turning it down. You will still assist night shift as I said but you will be in charge of maintaining and deciding what new equipment is needed in the AV lab. This is something you will work directly with Gil and I on. There is an office in the back of the AV lab that is normally locked all the time, that will become your new office. Also, everyone changing positions you are being financially compensated so don't worry."

Catherine inquires, "Let's play devil's advocate for a bit let's say Grissom doesn't permanently stay in this position, what happens to me?"

Ecklie responds, "You will keep the financial compensation, we can't take that away from you. You will either go back to being Assistant Supervisor or we can try to move you laterally to another shift, but let's cross that bridge if we get to it. Anymore questions?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

Ecklie says, "Ok Gil let's go."

Ecklie and Grissom leave the conference room.

Sara says, "Well congrats everyone. These are going to be some interesting changes."

Warrick nods in agreement and responds, "Yeah, congrats."

Catherine says, "Well let's all go into Grissom's … excuse me my office and find assignments."

* * *

Later that day Mark is sitting in his new office on his laptop and Sara walks in.

Sara looks around and says, "Hey nice digs."

Mark smiles and responds, "Thanks, have a seat. At least there wasn't anything stored in here. I was picturing this being a storage closet that I'd have to clean out."

Sara laughs and says, "Yeah I can see that being a definite possibility."

Mark looks at Sara and states, "Something is up with you. You look like you got something on your mind and it feels like more than all this crazy job shifting."

Sara glares at Mark and then chuckles and responds, "Damn you for reading me so well."

Mark asks, "What's up?"

Sara gets up and shuts Mark's office door.

Mark jokes, "Uh oh this has to be serious. Not to mention the gossip that will start, first day in my office and I'm already having closed door meetings."

Sara laughs and says, "Yeah we need something else to talk about in the rumor mill."

Mark looks at Sara to continue.

Sara starts, "Ok so you know how me, you, Cath and Nancy have been hanging out a lot lately?"

Mark nods.

Sara sighs and continues, "Well I think I'm developing feelings for Nancy."

Mark smiles and responds, "I thought I picked up on something, but I wasn't sure. And before you ask I think it's mutual."

Sara sighs and says, "Well I'm not actually worried about the mutual part as much as I'm worried about what Cath will think and you know with Nancy's past, I know she hasn't dated anyone seriously since her husband died."

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah the husband thing could be tricky. Why are you worried about Catherine though?"

Sara says, "Catherine and I are haven't always been the close friends you see us as. At one time there was a lot of animosity between us, granted I was brought in initially to investigate Warrick and I think there's always been an unspoken competition going on between us."

Mark interjects, "So that was the past, what does any of that have to do with now?"

Sara sighs says, "I'm just afraid Cath will think I'm not good enough for Nancy, and I have a feeling her opinion matters a lot."

Mark responds, "I think you are having normal relationship doubts. Trust me I know I am the King of that category. Cath loves you and she loves Nancy. I think she would want both of you to be happy. And yes I'm sure Cath's opinion matters to Nancy but she is her own person. This would be her relationship, if you choose to pursue it, not Catherine's."

Sara nods not looking too positive.

Mark instructs, "Look before you decide anything, talk to Cath, trust me."

Sara smiles and says, "Thanks."

Mark says, "No thanks needed. How much of a cheerleader have you been to me with Catherine? Call it payback."

* * *

End of shift Catherine walks into Mark's office and says, "Hey, sorry I didn't make down here earlier to check out your new office."

Mark looks up from his laptop and responds, "It's cool, you're trying to settle into your new office as well."

Catherine asks, "Are you about ready?"

Mark nods and asks, "Has Sara talked to you yet?"

Catherine replies, "About something other than her cases? No. What was she supposed to talk to me about?"

Mark stands up and grabs Catherine's hand and says, "Oh just a little girl talk. Let's go home."

* * *

Later in the afternoon Mark realizing Sara has the day off along with him and Catherine sets a plan into action. Walking into the kitchen Mark says, "Hun?"

Catherine helping Lindsey with her homework responds, "Yeah."

Holding his phone Mark asks, "What do you think about inviting Nance and Sara over for dinner tonight since Sara also has the night off?"

Catherine replies, "Sounds good. I'll see if Mom can watch Lindsey and Jeremy."

Lindsey whines, "But I want to come. Aunt Sara is so much fun!"

Catherine says, "I know but this will just be boring grown up stuff. You know what though? I bet if you ask Mark and Aunt Sara nicely they will give you another guitar lesson together." Catherine looks up at Mark.

Mark nods his head and responds, "You bet kiddo!"

Lindsey says, "Yay!"

Just then Mark's phone starts ringing he picks it up and walks out of the kitchen and downstairs to his basement office and says, "Hey Kerri what's up?"

On the other end of the phone Kerri says like a giddy school girl, "Oh I just have a bit of news."

Mark taking the bait says, "Oh yeah what would that be?"

Kerri says, "Well you're going to be an uncle."

Mark laughs and responds, "Oh yeah have you adopted some other kind of creature to add to your zoo?"

Kerri says, "Haha very funny. Actually I'm pregnant."

Mark pretending to be panicked says, "Oh my God Elizabeth is going to kill you when she finds out you cheated on her."

Kerri rolling her eyes says, "Whatever you ass, I finally got inseminated!"

Mark in a fake upset tone says, "What? And you didn't use my sperm? How dare you!"

Kerri laughs and responds, "Gee well that's kind of hard to do when you're playing big shot CSI out in Vegas."

Mark jokes, "You know a guy tries to make a living and it blows up in his face. But seriously congrats."

Kerri says, "Thanks. Elizabeth is actually more excited than I am I think."

Mark genuinely shocked responds, "Well there's a game changer."

Kerri says, "Yeah I know. Well, take care and tell Catherine we say 'hello'."

Mark says, "Will do."

Mark ends the call and immediately dials Sara.

"Sidle.", comes from the other end of the phone.

Mark asks, "Sara want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Sara replies, "Sure what time?"

Mark asks, "What about 6?"

Sara replies, "Sounds good see you then."

Mark goes back upstairs and into the kitchen and says, "Guess what Kerri called to tell me?"

Catherine thinks and asks, "Did Elizabeth finally retake her detective exam?"

Mark replies, "No, but I'm guessing that might be on hold for a bit. Kerri is pregnant, she got inseminated."

Catherine smiles and says, "Aw that's sweet. We will have to go shopping soon."

* * *

After dinner Mark steps out on the porch with a beer and joins Sara.

Sara turns around and sees Mark joining her as she stands looking out across the backyard.

A few minutes of silence goes by and Sara finally asks, "Are you trying to play match maker?"

Mark chuckles and takes a sip of his beer and replies, "If I was really trying to do that I would have sent Nancy out here to watch this nice romantic sunset with you, but instead you got me."

Sara laughs and says, "And I would have shit myself."

* * *

Catherine and Nancy are washing some dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher.

Catherine looks over at Nancy and asks, "Ok so when are you going to tell me what's on your mind over there?"

Nancy drying a dish replies, "What are you talking about?"

Catherine smiles and says, "Well lately you've been quiet when you're over, spacey, almost day dreamy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush."

Nancy tries to hide her smile but Catherine catches on.

Catherine asks, "Ok what is with you?"

* * *

Mark asks, "And why would you shit yourself?"

Sara replies, "Maybe I'm not as confident in my personal life as I am my professional life."

Mark chuckles and jokes, "And here I had this crazy notion that you could get any girl you wanted."

Sara laughs responds, "That's not necessarily untrue. If there are no feelings involved yeah I have all the confidence in the world, but involve someone that I have potential with and it's like I forget how to function."

* * *

Nancy relinquishes, "Fine, but only if you can keep a secret."

Catherine nods for Nancy to continue.

Nancy clears her throat and starts, "Well lately I've been having feelings for Sara. Which is weird because I've known her for years, but lately when we've been hanging out all of us together something is just different. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Catherine shakes her head and responds, "No. Quite the opposite actually. You've needed to move on from Alan for a while, I never pushed you because I was hoping you would do it on your own terms. And Sara, well she's one of the best people I know. If she feels the same and I can't imagine that she wouldn't she will be great for you."

Nancy smiles and asks, "You really think so?"

Catherine replies, "Hell yes! Besides you know I only want the best for my baby sister."

Nancy just smiles at Catherine as they continue to do the dishes. Nancy is grateful that she has such a supportive sister and now she can only hope Sara feels the same way. The only thing weighing on her mind is how to approach her; Nancy hasn't been in the dating game for quite some time.

* * *

A/N: Something could be on the horizon for Nancy and Sara, we'll have to see :)


	41. Chapter 41

Mark and Sara had the day off and they spent the day at the music store getting equipment for their guitars, on the way back they are getting a bite to eat when Mark gets a text.

Sara asks, "Catherine?"

Mark replies, "Nick actually. He says he and Cath had a tough case and he's worried. Apparently she went home early and wants me to check on her."

Sara says, "Go ahead, I'll settle the bill. Let me know how Cath is."

* * *

Mark opens the door and sits his shopping bags on the floor. He hears a glass clink in the kitchen and heads that way.

Catherine is taking a sip of vodka and Mark asks, "Bad day?"

Catherine puts her glass down and refills it and replies, "You could say that. Where have you been?"

Mark says, "Sara and I went to the music store and then grabbed a bite to eat."

Catherine sighs and snaps, "Figures you were out with your little girlfriend."

Mark chuckles and responds, "Oh yeah me and my lesbian girlfriend, that's a real threat there."

Catherine says, "Every other man in my life has cheated on me, so why not you and your lesbian girlfriend."

Mark walks up to Catherine and takes her glass and sits it in the sink and says, "Ok let's talk about what's really bothering you. I don't know specifics but Nick texted me and said you guys had a tough case and he was worried about you because you went home early."

Catherine turns around to face Mark and asks, "Why do you want to be with me?"

Mark replies, "You're kidding right? I love you Catherine."

Catherine hops on the kitchen counter in a sitting position with tears running down her face says, "But I'm old."

Seeing Catherine's tears Mark grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. Mark caresses Catherine's cheek and asks, "Why on earth do you think you're old?"

Catherine sniffles and says, "Look at me. I have some wrinkles here, gray hairs here, my chest used to be a lot higher, my stomach used to be a lot flatter and don't even get me started on stretch marks."

Mark responds, "You and the rest of the world. My stomach is nowhere near flat, shit hurts a lot more than it used too. We're getting older together dear."

Catherine laughs and says, "You're still a lot younger than me, and besides I love your little tummy." Catherine reaches down and pats Mark's stomach.

Mark shakes his head and says, "Well if you love my little tummy then I can love all of those things about you. I love you for who you are Catherine. I mean don't get me wrong you are drop dead gorgeous, but it's your good heart and personality I fell in love with not the color of your hair or the smoothness of your skin."

Catherine continues to sniffle and asks, "Why are you so sweet to me?"

Mark asks, "Why not?"

Catherine leans down and kisses Mark.

Mark asks, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Catherine replies, "Two women died because of faulty cosmetic procedures, the doctor we had to deal with was just a jackass the whole time with no remorse and he made me feel very uncomfortable like he was analyzing what procedures he thought I needed. The worst part was these two women thought they were too old and you know I started thinking and my insecurities got the best of me."

Mark embraces Catherine and while he's holding her says, "How about I have Linds go to your sisters and we spend a night together just us?"

Catherine pulls away from Mark and responds, "That sounds like a good idea."

Mark calls Nancy and makes arrangements for her to pick Lindsey up from school.

Mark also sends Sara a text.

 _Mark: Catherine is fine I will tell you the full story later. We are going to spend some alone time together. Lindsey is with Nancy. I know you were going to help Lindsey with her project maybe you should go to Nancy's and try to light that flame ;)_

 _Sara: I will go help Linds but I don't know about that last part!_

Mark grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses and takes them upstairs. Catherine is drawing them a bubble bath. Mark figured a night of talking and closeness would be just the thing for Catherine's insecurities. Mark likes that he is able to be the assuring one in their relationship for a change. He feels like Catherine is always being the voice of reason and while he doesn't mind that, he wants to feel that he and Catherine are 50/50 when it comes to their relationship. Most parts of their relationship is a 50/50 split but there are things like when it comes to insecurities and doubts have mostly been his and Catherine swooping in to save the day.

Mark walks into the bathroom to find Catherine lighting candles and soft music is playing in the background.

Catherine looks up to see Mark brought wine and says, "Look at you being all thoughtful and romantic."

Mark smiles and responds, "Only the best for my girl!"

Once they are settled in the bubble bath Mark wraps himself around Catherine from behind and she is leaning her back into his chest. Mark starts, "I don't ever want you to feel insecure when it comes to my feelings for you. I know I have had my doubts along the way that I wasn't enough for you especially during Eddie's case, but you kept all of my doubts at bay. I hope I can return that favor because as much as we split things in our relationship 50/50 I feel like this is the part I've been lacking in. It's been a one-way deal and I don't want that."

Catherine interrupts, "Babe you're great at being my equal don't ever doubt that."

Mark picks up where he left off, "I know you know that before you I hadn't had a relationship in quite some time and the one's I had prior to that were nothing like this. I told you when we met that moving to Vegas was a fresh start for me. I had so much negativity where I was I couldn't take it anymore and had to get out of there before it dragged me down to the point where I couldn't get back up. In a sense I came here to forget, even though I know I never will because if I forget I will lose part of who I am. But the point is you opened up something in me I didn't think could I be anymore. I left that part of myself behind a long time ago, I thought it was locked up like a vault but you had the key. The odd thing is and this is probably going to sound cliché, but I knew you were going to change my life from the minute we met. I wanted to have all those things with you that I had locked away from everyone, I can't remember ever having that kind of moment with anyone."

Catherine says, "You're going to make me cry, but in a good way."

Mark responds, "That's definitely not my intention dear."

Catherine leans up and kisses his cheek.

Mark speaks up, "The fact that you are in means you're in forever if you want to be. Just so you know, every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart has been waiting on you. I'm certain of it."

Catherine responds, "I know better than to pick a fight for no reason with something I knew wasn't anywhere near true. I was just so upset and sometimes when I'm upset I just find something and fixate on it. Sara can tell you that for sure, before we were friends I took stuff out on her all the time."

Mark chuckles and responds, "You know both Sara and Nance have told me you can fight and be extremely stubborn. Sara even referred to it as the 'Wrath of Cath".

Catherine laughs and says, "Oh I'm going to kill her for that."

Marks says, "Leave me out of that one."

Catherine turns slightly to look up at Mark and says, "But seriously thank you for stopping me from starting a stupid fight over nothing but me being worried that you are going to leave me for someone else. I know you've never given me any reason to think that but between that doctor today and my own past, it all just kind of came crumbling down. You didn't let it though; Nancy was right, at Eddie's funeral she said you have a way with the women in our family since they all love you. This stable relationship business is kind of new to me too, I mean yeah Eddie and I were married and not all of it was bad but a lot of it was. We both need to learn that neither one of us are going anywhere anytime soon. I'm convinced this is how it's supposed to be, no other man has ever put up with my stubbornness before but somehow you knew just what to do today."

Mark kisses Catherine's temple and they relax in silence just being with each other.

* * *

 _At Nancy's …_

Nancy just fed the kids and they are off doing their homework. Sara called and said she is dropping by because she is helping Linds with a project. Nancy decided it's now or never to see if Sara is interested. Nancy held dinner back for herself and Sara, she figures a little surprise date might be just the thing. Nancy is taking a sip of wine when the doorbell rings.

Nancy goes to answer the door and greets Sara, "Hey Sara come on it. The kids have already eaten but I figured you and could eat together and talk while Linds is finishing her other homework before you guys get started on her project."

Sara comes in the door and replies, "That sounds great Nance, thanks."

Nancy leads Sara into the kitchen and motions for her to have a seat. Nancy asks, "Sara would you line some wine?"

Sara replies, "Sure."

Nancy says, "Don't worry I made eggplant parmesan so you don't have to worry that I fixed you meat."

Sara laughs and responds, "You didn't have to fix something special just for me."

Nancy winks replies, "Sara you have to let yourself be spoiled every once in a while."

Nancy sits a plate for her and Sara down on the table, then she turns around to get Sara a wine glass and pours some wine in the glass. They eat together in a nervous silence for a while.

Being the first to break the ice Nancy says, "So there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Sara asks, "What's that?"

Nancy says, "I think we should go out."

Just then Sara was taking a drink of her wine and starts choking out of surprise. Nancy gets up and rushes to Sara's side making sure she's ok.

Nancy says, "Oh Sar I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you choke on your wine." Nancy starts wiping the wine off Sara's face and shirt and asks, "Are you ok?"

Sara still shocked but enjoying Nancy's touch responds with, "I am now."

Nancy smiles at Sara's response as they two of them gaze into each other's eyes. Sara is so happy Nancy felt something too and was able to say something. Nancy starts leaning in for a kiss but just then the kids start running down the hallway and into the kitchen breaking the tender moment up.

Lindsey says, "Sara!"

Nancy goes back to her seat as Sara and Lindsey start talking about Lindsey's project. Nancy starts clearing their plates so Sara and Lindsey have a place to work. All throughout Lindsey's project Sara and Nancy keep stealing glances.

Lindsey finally says, "I think that will do it Sara. Thank you so much for helping me."

Sara responds, "No problem short stuff."

Lindsey makes a face because she hates it when Sara calls her that but she hugs Sara and Aunt Nancy goodnight and goes to Jeremy's room to sleep.

Nancy says, "Let's go into the living room and talk on the couch."

Sara follows Nancy and once they are seated Sara says, "So you want to go out with me, that's a surprise."

Nancy nervously chuckles and says, "Yeah it's been on my mind for a while. Then the other night at dinner while Cath and I were doing dishes she called me out on it."

Sara interrupts nervously, "Wait Cath knows! She's going to kill me!"

Nancy responds, "Why on earth would Cath kill you?"

Sara replies, "I'm … I'm afraid she won't think … she won't think I'm good enough for you."

Nancy says, "Quite the opposite actually. She told me to go for it with you. She said she was waiting for me to move on from Alan and that you are one of the best people she knows."

Sara a little stunned says, "Wow that's not what I was expecting at all. I talked to Mark about it the other day and he told me to talk to Cath, he told me she would be fine with it. I guess since Cath and I always haven't had the best relationship I just assumed the worst."

Nancy smiles at Sara and says, "I bet I can wow you again."

Sara responds, "Oh yeah."

Nancy leans in and this time without interruption they kiss.

* * *

A/N: Catherine was upset because of the aftermath of what happened in Crow's Feet.

During the conversation between Mark and Catherine some of the conversation was taken from the Rascal Flatts song Yours If You Want It. "every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart has been waiting on you."

Nancy and Sara have had an impromptu date, I wonder where it will go next?

This was the first chapter I didn't have written so hopefully I will come up with more for you guys soon. Thanks for reading so far!


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanksgiving …_

It's Thanksgiving and the team is coming over to Catherine's house. Catherine and Nancy are in the kitchen preparing food. Mark and Sara are playing Clue with Lindsey and Jeremy in the living room.

Catherine asks, "So are you going to tell Mom that you and Sara are dating?"

Nancy sighs and replies, "I really want to but you know how Mom is and do we really want to put up with her comments all day?"

Catherine responds, "I don't know. Look how she handled Mark maybe she's calming down."

Nancy sighs and says, "Well it's not like you were coming out to Mom either."

Catherine laughs and responds, "I've known you've gone both ways for years, I guess it's something I just assume everyone knows. I think you should tell her though."

Just then Mark and Sara walk in the kitchen and Mark asks, "Tell who what?"

Catherine answers, "I told Nancy she should tell Mom that her and Sara are dating."

Sara puts her hands up and says, "Whoa! I love being with Nancy and eventually your mom has to find out but can we do it on a holiday where she won't stuff me and put me on the table for dinner!"

Nancy puts her arms around Sara and says, "I agree with Sara besides if anyone if gonna stuff Sara and have her for dinner it's going to be me!" Sara leans down and captures Nancy's lips with hers.

Mark jokes, "Well you could just do that in front of her and the problem kind of takes care of itself."

Catherine starts laughing and says, "Babe can you help me with the turkey? Then these two love birds can have a few more moments alone until Mom shows up."

* * *

After dinner everyone is either visiting, cleaning up or watching football.

Nick leans over and whispers in Mark's ear, "So how long do you think Sara and Nancy are going to wait before telling Lily?"

Lily walks by and asks, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Mark quickly replies, "Just game strategy."

Nick asks, "So Mark how are your friends Kerri and Elizabeth doing? Isn't Kerri pregnant?"

Mark replies, "They are doing well. Yes, Kerri told me she was pregnant a few weeks ago."

Lily responds, "Isn't it just amazing what science has come up with? I mean think not long ago your friends wouldn't have been able to do that, that's so nice."

Catherine is standing behind the couch with Nancy while this is going on and gently nudges her in encouragement.

Nancy says, "Hey Mom?"

Lily looks up and says, "What dear?"

Just then Nancy grabs Sara's hand and says, "Mom, Sara and I are dating. I know I haven't seriously dated anyone since Alan died so know that I'm very excited about this. Please say you're ok with this."

Lily get up from her seat and stands in front of Sara and begins, "Sara I've known you for quite some time and you are a very sweet and very nice woman … but just know if you wrong my daughter in anyway not even Grissom will be able to find your body."

Sara audibly gulps and responds, "Yes, ma'am."

Lily walks towards the kitchen and asks, "Who wants some pie?"

Sara and Nancy look at each other thinking that went way better than expected. Sara leans in and kisses Nancy.

Just then Lily walks in putting the pie on the dining room table and says, "Come on girls it's time for pie, you can kiss later."

Everyone laughs as they get up and go to the table for desert.

* * *

After most people have left Mark and Sara are on the back porch drinking beer.

Mark says, "So Lily seemed rather accepting minus the death threat if you hurt Nancy."

Sara chuckles and responds, "Yeah went a lot better than I expected. Although you didn't get that threat did you?"

Mark puts the bottle to his lips and takes a long sip and says, "No actually, but Lily did find out about us at a funeral so maybe that had something to do with it."

After a few moments of silence Mark says, "So how is everything going with Nancy? I assume well since you guys told Lily today. We really haven't had a chance to talk much because you've been rather preoccupied but it's understandable."

Sara responds, "Really well actually. You remember that text you sent me about lighting that flame? I'm starting to wonder if you sent it to Nancy as well. I called her and let her know I was coming over and when I got there it was like an impromptu date was set up. She had already fed the kids and it was just us for dinner and some wine. Dinner was nervous silence then she said she wanted to talk to me about something. She told me she thought we should go out. I of course being the suave person I am was taking sip of my wine and immediately choked and it ended up on my face and shirt. Nancy came over to check on me and was helping me clean myself off. We were just about to kiss but the kids walked in and Lindsey and I started working on her project. The whole time Nancy and I were stealing glances, I really hope Lindsey scored well on that project or I will feel really bad but there was an obvious distraction. Then after the kids went to bed we talked. Catherine had called her out on her feelings for me and told her to go for it. Which shocked me because you know how terrified I was that Cath wouldn't think I was good enough for Nancy. Then we finally got to kiss without interruption and the rest as they say is history."

Mark chucked and said, "I definitely didn't text Nancy. I had no idea Catherine had talked to her actually. I'm happy for you Sar."

Sara playfully nudges Mark's side in response.

Mark suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at Sara and asks, "So have you gotten lucky yet?"

Sara just smiles and blushes answering his question.

Just then Catherine and Nancy walk out on the porch joining them Catherine says, "The kids decided to watch movies in Lindsey's room so it's just us."

Mark suggests, "There's 4 of us we could play Euchre."

* * *

In Lindsey's room her and Jeremy are watching a movie. Lindsey and Jeremy are so close they might as well be siblings. Lindsey loves Aunt Nancy and Sara together, they seem really happy and Aunt Nancy hasn't dated anyone since Uncle Alan died. Lindsey wonders what Jeremy thinks about it though because he hasn't said a whole lot about it.

Lindsey turns to Jeremy and asks, "So what do you think of your mom and Sara dating?"

Jeremy shrugs and replies, "It's ok I guess. They seem happy. It's just weird you know because I haven't really seen my mom with anyone since my dad died."

Lindsey nods and thinks before she responds, "I get it. My mom dated lots of people after her and my dad got divorced. Then Mark came and my mom seemed happier than she's ever been. My dad wasn't crazy about Mark and couldn't figure out why. You think he would've wanted my mom to be happy right? Then when he died I blamed Mark for a bit because I thought he should've been able to catch my dad's killer. Then we had a chat and I realized it wasn't his fault and he was really disappointed that he wasn't able to catch the killer. Just when I thought I was never going to know what happened to my dad I found out Brass, Sara and Mark opened it back up and figured out what happened, I've never been more relieved in my entire life. I realize it didn't bring my dad back but knowing that the killer was behind bars somehow made me feel better. Not to mention of all the people my mom has dated Mark actually gives a shit about me. I think Sara can be that way for you."

Jeremy takes all this in and says, "Thanks Linds."

Lindsey covers the both of them up with a blanket and they nod off before long.

* * *

Catherine rejoins the card game; she went up to check on the kids. She says, "Nance the kids are sacked out in Lindsey's room and you two have been drinking why don't you two just stay in the guest room tonight."

Nancy looks at Sara who nods and Nancy says, "Sure thanks."

* * *

A few hours later once they have Nancy and Sara settled in the guest bedroom Mark and Catherine are getting ready for bed.

Catherine is getting pajamas out of her dresser when Mark comes up behind her and starts kissing her neck. Catherine let's out a moan of approval and says, "You do know my sister and Sara are in the next room right?"

Mark responds, "So I can be quiet."

Catherine laughs and says, "Well I can't you know that!"

Mark responds, "I can't help it I'm good at my job, would you rather I be bad at it?"

Catherine says, "No! We're just going to have to wait a bit."

Mark laughs and responds, "I never pegged you for shy!"

Catherine shakes her head and captures Mark's lips with hers. Maybe, just maybe she can try to be quiet this once.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Here's the latest. I will plan to wrap this story up soon, I will probably go to chapter 50. I haven't decided on the ending quite yet but I do know there will be the potential for sequel. I also have an idea for a one shot as well which will be a Sara/Cath ship. Reviews are appreciated but not required ;)

* * *

 _A few days before Christmas …_

Everyone at CSI has been in and out of interviews for weeks with Internal Affairs over the corruption of Undersheriff McKeen. Mark is walking down the hallway past the trace lab when he hears a "psssssssst". Mark turns around and sees a very suspicious looking Hodges and decides to go investigate.

Mark walks in the lab and asks, "What's going on Hodges?"

Hodges says, "Keep your voice down!"

Mark shakes his head and lowers his voice and responds, "This is weird even for you Hodges."

Hodges asks, "IA hasn't interviewed me yet should I be worried?"

Mark raises one eyebrow and gives Hodges a confused look and replies, "Ok. This is what has you acting so weird. Most people would be ok with that. Also, why would I know if you should be worried?"

Hodges says, "It's ok you don't have to hide your real identity with me."

Mark responds, "Hodges are you drunk?"

Hodges says, "No it's ok. I figured out IA sent you here because they were on to McKeen. So I figure you already know who's dirty."

Mark shakes his head and responds in an irritated fashion, "Hodges I am not IA, and I swear if you told anyone in this lab I was you don't have to worry about IA. I will kill you myself!"

Mark walks right out of the lab and shakes his head leaving a stunned Hodges. He can't believe as smart of a guy as Hodges is that he comes up with the most ridiculous shit to spout and spread around the lab. Realizing that Hodges distracted him, he continues on his mission towards Grissom's office.

"Hey Boss.", Mark greets as he walks into Grissom's office and takes a seat in front of his desk.

Grissom looks up and smiles.

Mark asks, "Boss, what's with that look?"

Grissom replies, "Oh I'm just hoping you're here to clear me in the IA investigation Special Agent Anderson."

Mark huffs, "I'm going to kill Hodges!"

Grissom laughs and responds, "Relax Mark. If you try to kill him every time he spreads a new rumor that will become your full time job."

Mark sighs and says, "I suppose you're right. Here's the quote you asked for, this includes the new touch screens for the AV lab as well."

Grissom nods taking the piece of paper and responds, "Well let's just hope in light of the investigation this won't be delayed too long."

Mark asks, "Boss how are you settling in? I know this isn't something you necessarily wanted to do."

Grissom replies, "It's ok. Once I got over the initial shock I realized Ecklie was right, all of these switches are what's best for the lab right now."

Mark raises his eyebrows in shock and states, "You are agreeing with Ecklie now, we gotta get you out of here!"

Grissom chuckles and responds, "Believe me when I say no one is more shocked about the meaning of that statement more than I am."

Mark asks, "Boss, do you think the department is in trouble?"

Grissom shakes his head and says, "I wouldn't worry about it. Sadly, this isn't the first time this has ever happened. Several departments have gone through the same thing and after a period of time everything goes back to normal. As for what that says about us as a society though … that might be the more concerning point."

Mark responds, "You're getting deep Boss."

Grissom decides to ask a question that has been weighing on his mind since Mark first started, "Mark why do you call me Boss or Bossman when everyone else calls me Grissom or Gris?"

Mark shrugs and replies, "Not sure I call everyone else by their name but you. I can start calling you Grissom if you like."

Grissom shrugs and says, "It's up to you Mark but most of my friends call me Grissom."

Mark questions, "We're friends?"

Grissom a little confused replies, "Aren't we?"

Just then Mark gets a page and gets up to leave but before he leaves he says, "I guess we are Grissom."

Grissom smiles at Mark as he walks away.

* * *

Nancy walks into the lab hoping to surprise Sara but can't find her anywhere. She walked past Catherine's office to find it empty as well. She sighs and decides to see if she can hunt down Mark. She walks into the AV lab and sees Archie watching some footage with headphones on and she waves at him as she passes.

Nancy is relieved the see Mark in his office after not finding Sara or her sister she greets, "Hey there!"

Mark looks up from his laptop and smiles grateful for the distraction. He gets up from his desk and kisses Nancy on the cheek and motions for her to sit down.

Mark finally says, "What brings you here?"

Nancy replies, "I was looking for my girlfriend but I couldn't seem to find her and Cath wasn't in her office either."

Mark nods and says, "They might be in with IA. I swear that's all we do anymore. I understand they need to figure out if anyone else is involved but it's definitely disrupting the workflow."

Nancy sighs and asks, "How is everyone holding up?"

Mark replies, "As far as I can tell ok but I feel like between cases and the IA investigation I haven't had time to check in with everyone."

Just then Greg walks into Mark's office and shuts the door. Leaving a confused Mark and Nancy in front of him.

Greg smiles and realizes he should explain, "Sorry I saw Special Agent Cole in the hallway and if I have to answer one more question I'm killing that douche."

Mark chuckles and responds, "Yeah he's a prickly one for sure. Well you are welcome to hide in here with me and Nance."

Greg takes the seat next to Nancy and asks, "So how's it going with Sara?"

Nancy smiles and blushes.

Greg responds, "I knew it! Dammit! Why couldn't I have a vagina just this once?!"

Mark just shakes his head at Greg and laughs.

* * *

 _Later in Mark and Catherine's basement …_

Nick takes a shot on Mark's new pool table in the basement and misses. He says, "Dammit! How did you convince Cath to let you buy a pool table?"

Mark chuckles and responds, "Let me buy? What kind of relationship do you think we have a dictatorship?"

Nick smiles and says, "That's how all of mine have been."

Mark takes a shot and states, "Maybe that's been your problem you're letting one person lead not working together as equals."

Nick nods and says, "Well … yeah I guess you're right."

Mark takes a sip of his beer and confesses, "This table is my early Christmas gift from Cath."

Nick laughs and says, "I'm starting to think you have it all figured out brother. You're with Cath one of the hottest chicks on the planet, you all love each other and she buys you awesome gifts."

Mark responds, "I don't know about all figured out. You make it sound like everything is a fairy tale around here. We have fought before believe it or not."

Nick interrupts, "Dude that is hard to believe because I've seen Cath when she fights, she's like a caged animal, but other than Eddie's case I've never seen her raise her voice with you."

Mark shakes his head and says, "Do you really think we're going to air our dirty laundry out at work? No. For the most part yes we get along but we fight like everyone else, we just seem to know how to diffuse the situation instead of letting it get out of control. We're both technically supervisors we have a standard to set at work so for however many hours a day we try to leave our shit at home. We kind of even had to before that, Grissom made it very clear that if it affected our work it would not be tolerated."

Nick nods and pokes, "Oh damn do I have to leave my shit at home now too?"

Mark smiles and give Nick a playful punch. Just then Lindsey walks down the stairs to the basement in her karate uniform, it's something she started not long after Eddie's death.

Nick sees Lindsey first and greets, "Hey Linds."

Lindsey responds, "Hey Nick!"

Mark hands Lindsey his pool stick and says, "Why don't you take a few turns as me and keep Nick entertained while I go see your mother."

Lindsey and Nick continue playing pool while Mark goes upstairs and into the kitchen to find Catherine. Once in the kitchen Mark sees Catherine standing at the counter adding to the grocery list. He walks up behind her, puts his arms around her and starts kissing her neck.

Catherine leans into the kiss and responds, "Well, hello to you too."

Mark says, "Nick is downstairs talking crazy you need to come set him straight. First he wanted to know how I convinced you to let me buy a pool table, so I said convince her what are we in a dictatorship? So I told him it was your Christmas gift to me and he said that I've got it figured out and we live this fairy tale life. He said because he's only seen you raise your voice to me once, during Eddie's case, that he doesn't believe we've ever had a disagreement. I told him we aren't going to air our dirty laundry at work."

Catherine following Mark downstairs chuckles and replies, "Don't get me wrong I love being with you but our life is far from a fairy tale. First off we're always working. Second off we're raising a child, which in itself is not insanely complicated but with our hours it doesn't make it easy."

As they get halfway down the stairs Catherine says, "Nicky I hear you think we are living a fairy tale life over here?"

Nick whines, "Mark you told her bro?"

Mark laughs and says, "Buddy we don't have many secrets."

Catherine interjects, "Nope and it better stay that way."

Nick changing the subject says, "Uh Mark why didn't you tell me Lindsey was a pool hustler like you?"

Mark smiles and states, "I never told you she wasn't, that's on you for making assumptions."

Mark gives Lindsey a high five and says, "Good job kiddo!"

Catherine looks at Lindsey and asks, "Did you tell Mark what you did at karate today?"

Lindsey looks down at the floor as says, "No."

Mark asks, "What's up?"

Lindsey sighs and responds, "Nothing this kid was being an idiot and picking on the other kids and I may have done back kick to him while we were standing in line. Then he also may have fallen flat on his face and gotten a bloody nose."

Mark chuckles and says, "I like this "may have" stuff could cause reasonable doubt in court." Mark playfully pushes Lindsey making her smile.

Catherine sighs and states, "Don't encourage that type of behavior."

Nick interrupts and says, "I think I'm about to see one of those tiffs."

Mark looks at Nick and rolls his eyes. He turns back to Lindsey and says, "Your mother is right standing up for the kids is good but violence is not."

Catherine going up the stairs says, "I'll be back down soon I'm going upstairs to take care of something."

While Catherine is going upstairs Mark holds out a hand behind him and Lindsey high fives it.


	44. Chapter 44

_A few weeks later …_

January 11th, McKeen's sentencing is here. McKeen's fate will be decided today.

Judge Newberry begins, "Jeffery McKeen before the jury verdict comes in I just want you to know this is one of the most despicable things I've ever witnessed a law enforcement official do. I'm also certain that as time goes on we will find you are tied into even more things. We've already linked you to Detective Samuel Vega." Judge Newberry sighs and she continues, "I just want you to know that if jury comes back with guilty today my sentencing will be quite harsh as to make a statement that no law enforcement official in this city should ever behave this way again. Not only were your actions and endangerment to those involved but an endangerment to the city. Now bailiff bring me the verdict."

The bailiff walks from the bench to the jury box and obtains a folded piece of paper. The bailiff walks back to the bench and hands Judge Newberry the folded paper.

Judge Newberry unfolds the paper and reads, "Jeffery McKeen the jury finds you guilty on all counts. Now I will deliver my sentence. You will receive life in prison without parole. Not only that but if we find anymore crimes tied to you there will be more life sentences added. There is one more part of your sentence that was recommended to me by Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie that you be kept in isolation. Now normally I wouldn't add this to part of a sentence but with the ties you've had and the things we may not yet know about I think it's for the best. Not to mention that somehow in prison criminals still tend to still make moves and I want what happened to be the last thing you are ever involved in. Bailiff take him back for transport. Court is adjourned." Judge Newberry pounds her gavel like the last nail in the McKeen's coffin.

Mark, Brass and Sara and getting up to leave the court and Ecklie stops them and says, "Guys tomorrow there is going to be a commendation ceremony for the 3 of you. The mayor, the sheriff and I all discussed it in length and you all were pivotal in breaking this case wide open." Ecklie starts to walk away but turns around and continues, "Thanks for breaking protocol guys and looking into this even after I said the case was closed, if it wasn't for you guys who knows how far McKeen could've dragged the department down."

As Ecklie walks away Mark and Sara look at Brass who says, "There's something I never thought I'd hear Ecklie say in a million years. Let's get lunch."

* * *

The next day Mark is putting on a tie for the commendation. Catherine walks in the bedroom from the bathroom and asks, "Are you ready to leave?"

Mark sighs and replies, "Why do they have to make a big hoopla about all of this we just did our jobs. I don't need any special ceremony."

Catherine steps in front of Mark and takes over tying his tie and says, "Believe it or not you went above and beyond. Now let's go I promise to won't make you stay longer than you have to." Catherine leans up and kisses Mark and continues, "If you're good maybe we'll have our own commendation later."

Mark smiles and says, "Well if you say so dear."

At the commendation Mark, Brass and Sara are seated on the stage with Ecklie, Sheriff Liston and Mayor Mobley.

Sheriff Liston gets up to speak. She addresses the crowd, "Welcome members of the press, citizens of Las Vegas and fellow law enforcement. I know a lot of us are still grieving over the Eddie Willows case that brought light to corruption within our own department. While that was not an easy pill to swallow, for any of us, it was a blessing in disguise. I am not in any way diminishing the deaths of Eddie Willows or Jade Withers but had it not been for the great investigators in our department we never would've been able to clean up our department. Trust me when I say we will get every last person out of our department tied to Jeffery McKeen. When I was elected I ran on the basis of cleaning up this city, however I must say I didn't know that the man that used to work next to me would be part of that trash. Would Captain James Brass, CSI Mark Anderson and CSI Sara Sidle please stand." Sheriff Liston shakes the hands of each of them and pins on them the Law Enforcement Medal of Honor. Once she is done she motions them to be seated again and returns to the podium and continues, "What I have pinned on these outstanding individuals is called the Law Enforcement Medal of Honor. The requirements for this medal are as follows: awarded for bravery and valor 'above and beyond the call of duty'. Now while many of you many think that solving a case may not be above and beyond the call of duty their tale is truly remarkable. Former Undersheriff McKeen had told former Lab Director Ecklie now Undersheriff that the case was to be closed. Normally when upper administration says that a case is to be closed you walk away no questions asked, which now we know this procedure needs to be amended. Anyway Captain Brass felt the early closure was suspicious kept investigating quietly and when he felt it was necessary he brought in CSIs Mark Anderson and Sara Sidle. Without the hard work of these fine individuals this city wouldn't be one step closer to being cleaned up. Please stand now and show your thanks for these fine law enforcement employees."

* * *

After the ceremony most of the law enforcement present is attending a reception at Ray's Place.

Sheriff Liston finishes a toast for Brass, Mark and Sara. She says, "I cannot thank you guys enough!"

Mark responds, "Sheriff…"

Sheriff Liston interrupts, "Oh please Mark call me Sherry."

Mark nods and continues, "Sherry we were just doing our jobs no need to make a big fuss out of this."

Sherry responds, "Mark, this is a big deal! Getting rid of the corruption is exactly what I wanted to do. Anything you guys need seriously just let me know and it's yours. Please enjoy the party."

* * *

A few hours into the party Nancy walks over to find Sara at the jukebox. She says, "Hey good looking how are you holding up?"

A drunken Sara responds, "Much better now that Nick bought me all those shots."

Nancy chuckles and says, "Oh I see. So what are you doing at the jukebox?"

Sara turning on her charm responds, "I was looking for a song we can dance to." Sara turns back to the jukebox and says, "And I found it!"

Sara grabs Nancy's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Nancy questions, "What did you play?"

Sara replies, "You'll see in a second."

A song starts to play and Nancy and Sara are gently swaying in each other's arms.

Just then Catherine looks up and sees them and smiles. Catherine nudges Mark and she motions her head towards the dance floor. Mark looks up and smiles as well. Then he kisses Catherine's temple.

Just as the chorus starts playing Sara starts singing to Nancy, " _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you? It's just something that I want to do. I'll be taking my time, spending my life. Falling deeper in love with you. So tell me that you love me too?_ "

Nancy looks into Sara eyes and responds, "You did all this just to tell me you love me for the first time?"

Sara chuckles and says, "Well, it worked for Mark when he told Catherine."

Nancy shakes her head and responds, "I love you too goofball!" Then she closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Warrick at the table with Mark, Catherine and Nick speaks up, "Did any of you think we'd ever see Sara so happy?"

Nick looking all giddy rubs his hands together and says, "Well, Sara just told Nancy she loves her for the first time!"

Catherine questions, "How do you know?"

Nick replies, "Sara and I were at the bar and she told me she wanted to tell her but wasn't sure how to do it. So I bought her some shots to relax her and then she goes to the jukebox and plays a song about love." Nick looks up at Mark and tips his beer towards him and says, "I think she's stealing a play out of your book by the way since that's how you told Cath."

Mark blushes slightly.

Catherine leans over and captures Mark's lips in a sweet kiss. Once they separate Catherine looks at Nick and Warrick and says, "Well, you two might be wise to take more than a few pages from his book."

Warrick chuckles and says, "I bet I can say something else that will shock you."

They all look at him expectantly.

Warrick continues, "I saw Sara leave early the other day. I knew this thing with Nancy had to be serious. I've never known Sara to leave work early."

Catherine speaks up, "I was so happy when Nancy told me she had feelings for Sara. I hadn't seen Nancy so interested in someone since Alan passed. I knew Sara was going to be good for Nancy but I guess I never realized how good Nancy was going to be for her."

Mark looks up and says, "What happened to Brass, Grissom and Greg? I feel like we've lost half the team."

Warrick responds, "Apparently Grissom got a little drunk so Brass took him home." Warrick points and continues, "Greg is over there talking to that smoking hot blonde."

Nick laughs and says, "Some things never change. But Gris getting drunk on the other hand seems weird."

Catherine says, "You say that like the man have never been drunk in his life."

Nick responds, "In my mind he hasn't the man calculates out every move."

Catherine laughs and says, "Nicky my boy you are so naïve at times but that's why I love ya."

* * *

 _The next day …_

Mark is at the kitchen table doing some paper work and Catherine is on the phone with Nancy.

Lindsey walks in and sits at the table and asks, "Mark can I ask you a question?"

Mark not looking up from his paper work says, "Of course kiddo. What's up?"

Lindsey starts, "So the medal you got yesterday was it because of my dad's case?"

Mark puts his paper work aside and focuses on Lindsey and says, "Kind of. It was more about what happened because of the case."

Lindsey asks, "Because of the bad undersheriff?"

Mark nods.

Lindsey says, "Oh."

Mark picks up on the hint of sadness in her voice and says, "Kiddo I know your dad's case was kind of overshadowed by the undersheriff but that doesn't mean anyone thinks any less of your dad's case or your dad for that matter. He will always be missed."

Lindsey smiles and says, "Thanks."

As Lindsey leaves Catherine comes up behind Mark and says, "You know you're good for her right?"

Mark turn his head and says, "If you say so dear."

Catherine sits down next to Mark and faces him. She responds, "No I'm serious. You need to have a bit more confidence when it comes to seriously talking to Linds. You're really good at it. She loves you and not just because you do fun stuff you do like play video games and pool."

Mark smiles and questions, "Really?"

Catherine chuckles and says, "Abso-fucking-lutely!" Then she closes the gap between them with a kiss.

Once the separate Mark says, "I see you've been watching Sex and the City again."

Catherine laughs and says, "You know you love it."

Mark attacks Catherine's lips with his and eventually his hands take a life of their own and he caresses her breast.

Catherine jumps and lets out a throaty laugh and says, "Unfortunately you'll have to wait until after dinner Mr. Big."

Mark pouts as Catherine gets up from the table and kisses his forehead and starts making dinner.

* * *

A/N: The McKeen case is finally over.

The song Sara sings to Nancy is _How Would You Feel_ by Ed Sheeran.

When Catherine and Mark are talking about Sex and the City, Mr. Big is a character from the series if you haven't seen it.

Well 44 is done. I have been working on the ending so the end may be near, but there is always the possibility of a sequel in the future if I choose to do one.


	45. Chapter 45

_A few weeks later …_

Mark is catching up with Kerri on the phone.

Kerri asks, "So how's your love life?"

Mark chuckles and replies, "Fantastic yours?"

Kerri sighs and says, "It's been crazy. I'm 6 months into the pregnancy. When I told you I was 3 months along. The doctor suggested not telling anyone until the first trimester was over in case something happened. With insemination the risk of something happening is always greater than with traditional pregnancy."

Mark says, "I just can't believe you are creating a human life inside of you that's crazy!"

Kerri laughs and states, "Well it's really more about what I do with said human life after it's here. Speaking of how's it going with Lindsey?"

Mark replies, "You know I think ok. I mean there's a lot I'm still unsure of but Catherine keeps assuring me I'm doing well with the serious stuff. I know we've bonded over fun things like video games and pool, but it's the serious stuff like advice and being there I'm just never sure I'm doing the right thing."

Kerri questions, "Have you talked to Catherine?"

Mark responds, "Specifically about it? Not really it's more her re-assuring me or telling me I'm good at it."

Kerri says, "Sweetie you should talk to her about it. The fact that she tells you, you are doing a good job says a lot. I guarantee most parents don't know everything to do … I think you just have to play it by ear and use what works and what doesn't."

Mark chuckles and said, "You may be reading one too many parenting books but I think you're right."

Catherine walks in the basement and asks, "Is that Kerri on the phone?"

Mark replies, "Yes."

Catherine puts out her hand and says, "Let me talk to her."

Mark says to Kerri, "Hey Cath wants to talk to you. Give Elizabeth my love. Bye."

Mark hands the phone to Catherine and says that he's going to go upstairs and start on dinner.

* * *

After dinner Mark is sitting on the back patio having a beer and Catherine walks out.

Catherine sits down beside him with a beer and says, "Kerri seems excited about the baby."

Mark puts the bottle to his lips and then responds, "She really is. She's wanted a baby for as long as I can remember. I know for a while Elizabeth was like me and didn't want children. I knew Kerri would eventually get her way. I know Elizabeth is really excited about it as well. It's amazing how your view on something that significant can change."

Catherine playfully nudges Mark and says, "You know for someone that didn't want kids you're doing a damn fine job helping raise mine."

Mark turns his head to look and her and asks, "You really think so?"

Catherine replies, "Of course I do, not to mention if I thought otherwise you wouldn't be anywhere near Lindsey."

Mark stares out in the distance for a few moments and says, "I struggle with it a lot. I worry that I'm not saying or doing the right thing."

Catherine puts her hand on Mark's thigh and responds, "Babe that's ok. Hell I don't know if I'm doing the right thing half the time. I'm just hoping that somehow I'm not doing anything that will irreversibly screw her up."

Mark looks at Catherine a little shocked and questions, "Really?"

Catherine replies, "Really. Kids don't come with an instruction manual. I've struggled since the second Linds was born. I'll tell you what though that fact that you care shows a lot."

* * *

 _The next day …_

Mark is sitting at his desk looking at some files as Nick walks in.

Nick asks, "Hey Mark mind taking a case with me? Everyone is paired up and it will go faster with both of us there."

Mark nods and replies, "Sure just let me grab my stuff from the locker room. I'll meet you at your SUV."

* * *

Mark and Nick arrive at the crime scene. It's your typical suburban house in a quiet neighborhood.

Mark says, "A violent crime happened here. That seems off."

Nick responds, "Looks can be deceiving my friend."

As they walk in the house they are greeted by Brass, "Hey guys. So here's what we have Shanda Reeves, 34, was found at the bottom of the stairs a bloody mess. The fall doesn't appear to be the only damage. There is blood all over the walls in the stairway and through the hallway upstairs. You guys are going to be here a while, whoever did this had a lot of rage. We're trying to track down the husband, Terry."

Nick puts his gloves on and says, "Thanks Jim."

After Jim walks away Marks says, "I'll start photographing all of this."

David comes in to clear the body and before he can even start says, "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a face this smashed in. This is clearly a lot of rage."

Nick comes down the stairs with his white booties to keep from making footprints and says, "Hey Super Dave. Mark I'll photograph upstairs because there's just as much blood if not more upstairs that will get us through a little quicker."

David interrupts and says, "Guys per liver temp I'd say she's been dead about 6 hours."

Mark asks, "Brass?"

Brass turns around from talking to one of the officers securing the scene and replies, "What's up?"

Mark continues, "Who reported this?"

Brass looks through his notes and replies, "Neighbor across the street name is … Linda Crawford. Came over because her and Shanda were supposed to go shopping today."

Mark thinking out loud says, "Nice neighborhood like this. Nobody saw anything. All this rage. Husband's missing. First instinct is telling me crime of passion."

Nick looks at Brass and asks, "Did Linda the neighbor say anything about where she thought Terry might be?"

Brass answers, "Apparently he travels a lot for work so his unknown whereabouts aren't that unusual."

Nick nods and looks at Mark and says, "Sounds like an awful convenient alibi to me."

Brass interrupts and says, "Aren't you guys doing that thing Grissom hates … getting ahead of the evidence?"

Mark chuckles and says, "Nope we're just theorizing like any good scientists. If we were ahead of the evidence, we would have left for cheeseburgers the moment you said the husband was missing."

Nick chimes in and says, "In-N-Out later?"

Mark responds with a fist bump.

* * *

After hours of collecting evidence Mark and Nick are eating burgers at In-N-Out.

Nick says, "That crime scene was grueling."

Mark nods and responds, "That is the truth."

Nick questions, "You ok man you seem a little off?"

Mark sighs and says, "Honestly I'm kind of hoping it isn't the husband. I just can't imagine two people in love can get to that point."

Nick dipping his fries in ketchup and taking a bite and says, "Humans can do despicable things but I know what you mean it's somehow harder to swallow when they are married or family."

Mark says, "Then what gets me is we have so many things covered in blood that could be the weapon. Or I guess I should say weapons, it is possible that the suspect or suspects used multiple objects."

Nick responds, "My guess we're not going to figure it out with as smashed as her face is. Unless there is hair or tissue on all of them. Obviously it's going to be her blood."

Just then Mark's cell rings and he answers, "Anderson."

Doc Robbins says, "Mark it's Doc. Just wanted to let you and Nick know it's going to be a little longer than usual on Mrs. Reeves, we're backed up."

Mark says, "Thanks for the heads up Doc.", then Mark ends the call.

Nick is looking at Mark expectantly.

Mark responds, "Doc says there's going to be a delay on the body they are backed up."

Nick nods and says, "Well let's get back and start looking over the rest of it then."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark is walking through the halls; he can't take looking at that evidence any longer. He walks towards Catherine's office because he wants nothing more than to be with her. This case is really getting to him.

Mark pops his head in her office and finds Catherine on her cell phone pacing in her office. Catherine looks up and sees him and motions for him to come in that she should only be a minute.

Catherine ends the call and says, "Hey how are you?"

Mark immediately embraces Catherine.

Catherine responds, "Whoa you aren't ok are you?"

Mark still holding her in the embrace says, "Tough case. Wife brutally beaten and murdered. Husband is MIA."

Catherine pulls back from the embrace and says, "Don't worry I haven't been plotting your murder."

Mark smiles and responds, "Honestly wasn't thinking about that but now I am thanks."

Catherine says, "Anytime.", then she closes the gap between them with a kiss.

Mark says, "I can't wait until we get home, it's just been one of those days."

Catherine kisses Mark one last time and says, "Well you better get back to it before we get in trouble for making out in my office."

Marks laughs and says, "Thank God Gris took his fetal pig or I'm not sure I could kiss you in here."

Catherine pulls back from Mark and says, "Believe me I practically threw it at him and told him to get it out of MY office."

Mark says, "See ya later.", and walks out the door.

Mark gets a text from, _Nick: Mark meet me in the layout room._

Mark walks into the layout room and sees Nick and Brass there.

Mark says, "Brass what's going on?"

Brass replies, "Well I just got done talking with Shanda's sister, Lacie. I found out that Shanda and Terry have been on the rocks. Apparently Shanda had been having an affair with an old boyfriend named, Bradley Gold. According to Lacie this had been going on for about 6 months. Shanda was sick of Terry being gone on business all the time. I guess they didn't even need the money Terry just liked his job. I'm guessing Terry found out and that's what happened to Shanda. We did call Terry's company and he wasn't scheduled to be out of town. This guy is more suspicious by the minute. I'll let you guys know if we fine anything else out."

Mark sighs and says, "I'm almost convinced on this husband thing. Where in the hell could he be? If you weren't out of town on business wouldn't you have been home at some point in a 6-hour time period to find your wife?"

Nick tosses some files on the layout table and says, "Yeah if he's not guilty he's at least scum."

Mark's cell rings and he answers, "Anderson."

Doc Robbins says, "Mark it's Doc are you with Nick?"

Mark replies, "Yeah he's right here."

Doc says, "Put me on speaker I have some prelim notes for you regarding Shanda Reeves."

Mark puts his cell on speaker and lays it on the table in the layout room.

Mark says, "Go ahead Doc."

Doc says, "Guys first off these are just prelim results nothing conclusive. Shanda had obvious major blunt force trauma to the face. Rough estimate she was beaten at least 50 times. I would ask if you had a weapon for comparison but with the way her face is beaten I don't think there is any chance of matching up any kind of markings. She did have traces of Rohypnol in her system so she was subdued at some point. There was semen in her vaginal canal, sent the sample to Wendy for analysis. Can't tell if the sexual contact is consensual at this point or not. I'll let you know when I have something else."

Mark ends the call.

Nick says, "Ok. We still have other results going. Brass should be tracking down the boyfriend as well. Let's go home for now but pick this up tomorrow."

* * *

 _At Mark and Catherine's …_

Catherine walks up the stairs to find Mark standing in the door way of Lindsey's room watching her sleep.

She comes up behind him and kisses his back and asks, "What are you doing?"

Mark shuts Lindsey's door and says, "Just checking on our girl."

Catherine caresses Mark's face and says, "That case really got to you today didn't it?"

Mark nods.

Catherine takes his hand and says, "Come on let's get some rest."


	46. Chapter 46

_The next day …_

Mark and Nick are in Brass' office getting an update on Terry Reeves and Bradley Gold.

Brass starts, "Still no update on Terry Reeves' whereabouts, however I did obtain a warrant to track his phone GPS … hopefully it's still on so we have an accurate location. Bradley Gold works for Big Vegas Construction and had scheduled time off. Talked to his roommate though and he hasn't seen him for 2 days. He says that certainly isn't unusual. He has shared property on Lake Mead and frequents it to go fishing."

Nick says, "Let's track Terry first and then we can check out Bradley's property later."

Mark nods and says, "Ok. Thanks Brass we'll keep you updated."

Mark and Nick walk out of Brass' office and into the AV lab where they find Archie.

Nick says, "Hey Arch. We have a phone GPS we needed tracked for a location can you help us out?"

Archie takes the information from Nick and says, "Sure give me a few minutes."

Mark says, "I'm still leaning towards Terry but the property at Lake Mead could be a good place to hide out."

Nick responds, "True. Say it is Bradley, that still doesn't explain why we can't find Terry though."

Archie interrupts, "Hey guys I've got something. Funny you were just talking about Lake Mead because that is where this signal is triangulating from. It doesn't appear to be moving."

Nick calls Brass, "Hey Brass do you happen to have an address for Bradley's shared property at Lake Mead?"

Brass replies, "Of course I do. Do we need a team out there?"

Nick responds, "Possibly. Archie has traced Terry's cell to a spot out by Lake Mead and it doesn't appear to be moving so we were wondering if it happened to be on or near the property."

Brass says, "It's 268 Lakeshore Rd, Boulder City. Looks like it's part of the Lake Mead RV Village. Really just a lot of campers stay there not really that isolated."

Nick tells Archie, "See if it's near 268 Lakeshore Rd, Boulder City."

Archie replies, "It's looks to be right on that area and it still hasn't moved."

Nick says to Brass, "Archie says it looks to be right on that area and it hasn't moved."

Brass says, "You and Mark come to my office and we'll go check it out. Could be nothing but I think it warrants a conversation at least as to why Terry's phone is at Bradley's Lake Mead property."

* * *

 _268 Lakeshore Rd, Boulder City …_

Mark, Brass and Nick walk up to the small mobile home and knock on the door.

A scruffy man with a long beard and shaggy hair answers the door.

Brass asks, "Are you Bradley Gold?"

Bradley says, "Yes I am. Who are you?"

Brass flashes his badge and says, "I'm Captain Jim Brass with the LVPD. These are CSIs Nick Stokes and Mark Anderson we have a few questions about Shanda Reeves."

Bradley says, "Ok shoot."

Brass asks, "When was the last time you saw Shanda?"

Bradley answers, "Two days ago. It was right before Terry was coming back from a trip. We usually only see each when he's out of town on business."

Brass says, "We found Shanda brutally murdered in her home yesterday. Her face was beaten in pretty badly do you know anything about that?"

Bradley says, "Oh my God.", and starts to cry.

Brass turns to look at Mark and Nick then turns back to Bradley.

Brass asks, "Bradley I know this is hard to take in. However, we can't track down Terry. We did a trace on his cell phone and it showed he was here. Has Terry come to see you recently?"

Bradley wipes his face and shakes his head no.

Brass asks, "Any reason at all you can think his cell would be here?"

Bradley thinks and says, "Yes actually. A few weeks ago Shanda and I were here and she had picked up Terry's phone by mistake after he was already gone on a trip and left it here. Just a second I'll get it for you."

Bradley returns a few minutes later with the phone and Mark bags it as evidence.

Brass asks, "Terry didn't ask about his phone after he got back?

Bradley nods and says, "Yeah he did but Shanda convinced him he lost it somewhere. It was his personal phone. He's been using his business phone since."

Brass nods and says, "That makes sense why it didn't pop up as registered to him, it must be registered to the company. Well, Bradley thanks for answering our questions. Don't leave town though in case we have more questions."

Bradley nods and responds, "Captain Brass please find who did this to Shanda."

Brass nods and Bradley shuts the door. Brass, Mark and Nick walk back to his car.

Brass says once they are in the car, "That almost seemed too easy like the guy had an answer for everything. We'll keep an eye on him. You guys see what you can get off that phone."

* * *

 _Back at the Lab …_

In the layout room Mark and Nick are working on what evidence they have collected so far. Mark has Terry's personal cell hooked up to a laptop and is looking through his texts and calls seeing if there seems to be any usual activity.

Mark says, "So far with what I'm seeing on this phone Bradley's story seems to be adding up."

Nick looks up from some reports and says, "Brass said he's trying to get a warrant to track Terry's business cell, hopefully that will lead somewhere."

Wendy walks in.

Mark says, "If you're hand delivering results this must be serious."

Wendy chuckles and says, "No really I just needed to get up and walk around."

Nick asks, "What have you got?"

Wendy says, "Nothing out of the ordinary. All of the blood I processed from the walls, her and her clothes it's all hers no second contributors that I could find. The baseball bat and the trophy you found appear to be what was used to deliver the blows, I was able to recover hair and tissue samples that all point to Shanda. I sent both over to Mandy to see if she could recover any prints for you."

Mark asks, "What about the semen Doc found?"

Wendy replies, "Still running. I can tell you that it doesn't belong to Bradley Gold. He was in the system for his company. I don't have anything of the husbands to compare it to. If you could get me something of his I should be able to do a comparison."

Mark turns to Nick and asks, "Do you collect anything of the husbands while you were upstairs?"

Nick shakes his head and replies, "No at the time I didn't think it was relevant."

Mark says, "I guess I know we're going.", he turns back to Wendy and says, "Thanks for the update."

Wendy responds, "No problem. Good luck on finding something for comparison guys."

* * *

 _At Shanda's house …_

Nick and Mark walk upstairs.

Mark asks, "You thinking bathroom?"

Nick replies, "Yeah toothbrush and hairbrush are probably our best bet."

Nick is in the bathroom bagging the toothbrush and there's a scream coming from outside. Mark immediately looks and at Nick and they both grab their guns and go downstairs. They don't see anything out the front so they go towards the back of the house. They set outside and see a woman yelling at a man and holding him at gunpoint.

Mark gets on his radio and calls for backup.

Nick walks slowly towards the woman and says, "Ma'am I'm CSI Nick Stokes. The police are on their way will you please put the gun down so we can discuss this in a calm manner."

The woman has tears in her eyes and is gripping the gun so tight that her fingers are white yells, "NO! He beat my sister to death! There is no way he is getting out of this alive!"

Nick tries again, "Ma'am please. You don't want to go to jail over your sister's death. Please let us deal with him. If he did it, we will find the evidence against him. Don't throw your life away your sister wouldn't want that."

At that Lacie lowers the gun and Nick takes it and says, "There we go nice and easy."

Just as Lacie lowers the gun the unidentified man takes off. Mark takes off after him.

Brass and several officers come around the back of the house weapons drawn.

Nick yells, "I have the gun secured but the guy took off and Mark went that way."

Brass and several officers run the direction Nick pointed.

Mark yells, "Hey buddy stop! We just want to talk to you!"

An officer catches up to Mark and asks, "What happened?"

A very out of breath Mark responds, "Lady was yelling and had him at gunpoint in the back yard and once we secured the gun he just took off."

Mark stops to catch his breath as the officer continues on. Several other officers run past Mark and Brass stops with Mark.

Brass says, "I know you didn't want to lose sight of the guy but you know we should be the one's running after suspects not you."

Mark breathing heavily responds, "I know but I figured you would be right behind me. This way we at least had a trail. I also figure the guy wasn't armed or we would have come out to see a duel not the sister holding this guy at gunpoint."

Brass chuckles and says, "You know you may want to hit the gym a bit."

Mark rolls his eyes and they start walking back to the house.

Nick sees Mark and Brass walking towards the house he looks to the officer next to him and asks, "Can you keep an eye on Lacie?"

The officer nods in response.

Nick asks Mark and Brass, "Did you find him?"

Mark replies, "No but the other officers are running down the trail."

Brass asks Nick, "What did you find out about Lacie?"

Nick says, "She's been tracking Terry, that's apparently who ran off. According to her he did this, found out about Shanda's affair with Bradley. He had been out in Primm, hiding out I assume. She somehow tracked him there and he started heading towards the house. I'm trying to figure out why the guy would be stupid enough to return to the house if he did it."

Mark responds, "Who knows this wouldn't be the first time someone returned to the scene. Since it is his house maybe he forgot something."

Brass looks at the officer watching over Lacie and says, "Chip, take her back to the station we're going to need to talk to her."

The officer nods at Brass and leads Lacie to his cruiser.

An hour later they still have not found Terry. There is an APB out for him and his vehicle, if he is still traveling in it.

* * *

 _In the interrogation room …_

Brass, Mark and Nick are all in the interrogation room with Lacie Grand, Shanda Reeves' sister.

Brass starts, "Lacie how did you manage to track Terry down?"

Lacie takes a sip of coffee and replies, "Terry is from Primm, so I figured if he was hiding that is where he would be."

Brass asks, "When I interviewed you the first time why didn't you tell me this?"

Lacie and then replies, "Because I wasn't certain, it was only a hunch. And … and I guess a part of me wanted to find him before you did." Lacie stops and looks at Nick, "I want to thank you Mr. Stokes for keeping me from doing something I would regret for the rest of my life. As much as I wanted to pull the trigger on that creep, you were right."

Brass asks, "Why didn't you confront him in Primm?"

Lacie responds, "Well once I tracked him down in Primm he was heading towards Vegas and I assumed back home. I figured confronting him in a more populated area was wise as I didn't know if he was armed as well. He stopped several blocks from the house and started walking. I got out with my gun secured in my holster and proceeded to follow him. He was about to open the back door when I screamed to get his attention. He held his hands up and told me to calm down. I just started yelling at him. Eventually he admitted to doing it and that's when Mr. Stokes and Mr. Anderson came out."

Brass says, "We're not going to press charges. Your weapon is legally registered and we verified that you hold a concealed carry permit. Under the circumstances what happened is understandable, I'm glad Nick was able to stop you. If you're going to play vigilante, consider joining the department so you have some back up at least."

Lacie smiles and says, "Thank you Captain Brass. Please get that bastard!"

Brass nods and says, "We'll do our best. You're free to go."

As Mark and Nick are leaving the interrogation room Mark says, "Let's go see if Mandy got anything off the baseball bat and the trophy that Wendy sent over."

Nick nods as they walk towards the print lab.

Mark says, "Hey Mandy do you have anything for us?"

Mandy replies, "I was able to lift prints off both the bat and the trophy but haven't gotten a hit in AFIS. Do you have prints for me to compare them to?"

Mark says, "Not yet. We're hoping to bring the husband in but he's not in the system."

Mandy nods and says, "Well, let me know when you get them. If I get a hit though I will let you know."

* * *

 _A few hours later …_

Mark is sitting in his office filling out some reports and Catherine walks in and says, "Hey babe, are you ready to leave?"

Just as Mark is about to answer Catherine his cell rings and he answers, "Anderson."

The voice on the other end says, "Mark it's Brass. A patrol found Terry Reeves on I-15 heading South, I'm assuming back towards Primm. Anyway he should be here within the hour. Mind calling Nick and getting interrogation ready?"

Mark responds, "10-4 Brass. See you soon."

Catherine sighs and smiles then says, "I'm guessing you're not quite ready."

Mark gets up from his desk and replies, "Oh I'm ready but looks like our case isn't. They found the husband so we're setting up interrogation."

Catherine gives Mark a kiss and says, "Ok I'll see you at home."

Mark replies, "I can't wait.", and leaves his office and heads for Nick's.

Mark walks in Nick's office who looks to be putting on his jacket to leave. Mark says, "Hold up buddy. Brass just called they found Terry."

Nick sighs and responds, "Man, I'm starving!"

Mark says, "I think there are some left over sandwiches in the break room."

Nick takes off his jacket and says, "There better be I can't concentrate on an empty stomach!"

Mark and Nick walk into the breakroom and find sandwiches and eat quickly before heading to the interrogation room to meet Brass.

Terry is seated in the chair roughly by the officer and is facing Brass, Mark and Nick.

Brass starts, "Terry good to see you buddy, we've been looking for you."

Terry remains silent.

Brass says, "Oh don't worry I don't need you to say anything. CSIs Anderson and Stokes are going to take a DNA sample and your fingerprints and I will let those do the talking for you."

Mark takes a DNA swab and leaves saying, "I'll take this to Wendy."

Nick gets the fingerprints and says, "And I'll be going to Mandy."

* * *

 _In the DNA lab …_

Mark comes in and says, "Wendy I have Terry Reeves DNA if you can compare it to the semen sample that would be great."

Wendy takes the swab and says, "You guys finally got him."

Mark responds, "Yes. Brass is keeping him company in interrogation as we speak."

Wendy says, "Well this shouldn't take me long since I have something to compare it to, give me just a few minutes."

Mark smiles and says, "Thanks take you time. Mind if I wait?"

Wendy pushes a stool towards Mark and he sits down.

* * *

 _In the print lab …_

Nick walks into the print lab and says, "Mandy I need you to compare these prints to the prints you got off the bat and the trophy."

Mandy responds, "And you just expect me to drop everything for you right?"

Nick says, "Well, yeah the suspect is in interrogation right now so I was kind of hoping."

Mandy frowns and says, "There's only one way to move your stuff to the top."

Nick whines, "Oh come on! Please!"

Mandy teases, "Dude you know what I want."

Nick looks around and sings really low, "Oh Mandy …"

Mandy starts shaking her head and motions for Nick to be louder.

Nick starts again, "Oh Mandy, well you came and you gave without taking but I sent you away …"

Mandy motions for him to stop as if she's a conductor.

Nick smiles as he finishes, "Oh Mandy."

Mandy says, "That'll do. Now hand me that ten card."

Nick hands over the ten card.

Mandy says, "Have a seat it will be a few moments."

* * *

 _In the DNA lab …_

Wendy says, "Ok the prep work is done now for the finale."

Wendy drags the unknown semen sample into CODIS and the DNA swab she just prepped from Terry Reeves for comparison. Wendy clicks compare and the computer starts beeping and blinking and indicates a match has been found.

Wendy says, "Let me just get you the print out you need so have what you need to throw it in that's douche's face."

Mark laughs and takes the print out and says, "You are a gem! I could kiss you right now!"

Wendy blushes and responds, "Please don't. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it but I don't really want to face the 'Wrath of Cath'.", she says the last part doing air quotes with her hands.

Mark says, "Ok but I at least owe you a beer."

Wendy responds, "Actually you owe me two. You promised me one back when you first got here that I haven't cashed in on."

Mark says, "You got it!", as he walks out the door towards interrogation.

Mark walks back into interrogation and hands Brass the DNA print out.

Brass says, "Oh that's interesting the semen we found in your wife's vaginal canal is yours. Now normally that's not unusual but the fact that we found Rohypnol in her system indicates that it wasn't consensual … or she at least didn't know about it."

Terry just continues to look silently at Brass.

Brass stares at Terry for a few moments and eventually says, "That's fine continue to be silent. I told you the evidence will do all the talking for you and so far, it hasn't disappointed me."

* * *

 _In the print lab …_

Mandy scans in the ten card and sets up AFIS for a comparison. She is running two comparisons at once. One for the bat and Terry's prints and the other the trophy and Terry's prints.

Nick looking over her shoulder says, "Two comparisons at once that's fancy."

Mandy says, "Well, yeah how do you think I get stuff done so fast."

Mandy turns around and gets her magnifier out so she can do a visual comparison while waiting on AFIS.

A few moments later Mandy says, "Visual comparison is a match but let's wait for the print out just to cover all of our bases. By the way I just want you to know I really enjoy your singing voice that's why I make you do it."

Nick just looks at Mandy and rolls his eyes.

Mandy says, "Fine keep rolling your eyes and see how much more I make you do it."

Just then AFIS starts beeping and blinking indicating a match. Mandy takes the print out and hands it to Nick.

Nick takes it as he walks out and says, "Thanks Mandy.", and he heads toward interrogation.

* * *

 _In the interrogation room …_

Several minutes of awkward silence goes by until Nick finally comes in with the print outs and hands them to Brass.

Brass starts, "Terry I'm going to tell you what happened since you can't seem to tell me yourself. You found out Shanda had been shacking up with her old boyfriend Bradley Gold. You couldn't take it. So you give her the Rohypnol, I guess you figured one last time before you beat the shit out of her. I think she started to come out of it realizing what you've done and starts to argue with you. You having been a great baseball player in college … yeah don't you look so surprised that I know that fact Terry I do my job VERY well. Anyway you take the baseball bat beat her and then when that didn't suit you, you pick up the trophy and beat her some more. Or was it the trophy first?"

Brass pauses and Terry just continues his silence.

Brass continues, "Either way she wasn't hard to subdue as she wasn't fully out of the effects of the Rohypnol. You leave for Primm since you grew up there figuring it'd be a good place to hide out. Then what I don't understand is you come back to the scene of the crime. Lacie followed you which helped us in tracking you down. The DNA and prints we took from you earlier talked and told the story I just told you. That's premeditation … I don't think the judge will go easy on you."

Brass, Mark and Nick leave the interrogation room. Brass says, "Good job boys. I think I'm going home to enjoy some scotch and a cigar.", as he walks away leaving Mark and Nick.

Mark says, "On that note I'm leaving too."

Nick asks, "For scotch and cigars?"

Mark replies, "Why on earth would I waste my time on scotch in cigars when there's a beautiful woman waiting in my bed."

Nick laughs and says, "Good luck brother! See you tomorrow.

* * *

 _At Catherine and Mark's …_

Mark crawls into bed and cuddles up next to Catherine and starts kissing her neck.

Catherine rolls over to face Mark and says, "Oh I guess someone closed their case."

Mark kisses Catherine and says, "That I did and I thought I would come home and get a reward."

Catherine pauses as if to think about it and responds, "I suppose I can do that for you."

Catherine rolls on top of Mark and they begin to make love.

* * *

A/N: The scene where Nick is singing _Mandy_ is a reference to what happened in _Happenstance._

Four chapters to go after this and we will wrap up at least this part of Mark's journey.


	47. Chapter 47

_A few weeks later …_

Mark and Sara are in the basement playing pool. Sara and Nancy just got back from their first trip together.

Mark taking a shot asks, "So was this your first trip to Lake Tahoe?"

Sara takes a sip of her beer and replies, "Yeah actually it was."

Mark lining up his next shot asks, "Did you get to see any of it or were you otherwise engaged?"

Sara shakes her head and smiles then says, "We got to see plenty of it, but trust me there was a lot of that going on too."

Mark misses his shot and responds, "I just can't believe you beat Catherine and I with going away somewhere. I thought for sure we'd have a getaway before you and Nancy."

Sara chuckles taking her shot and says, "It's not a competition you know."

Mark rolls his eyes and responds, "I know that. I was just talking."

Sara straightens up and faces Mark and says, "I think the more important question is what are we doing for your birthday?"

Mark laughs and says, "I think getting through tomorrow is more important."

Sara says, "Ah yeah Valentine's Day. Aren't you and Cath working?"

Mark responds, "Yeah but just because we're stuck at work doesn't mean we can find a few moments to celebrate."

Sara asks, "What could you possibly have planned at the lab that is romantic?"

Mark looks up from his shot towards Sara and replies, "Ah ye of little faith, it's not always about the setting you know. It's that Cath and I will be together that's the important thing. What are you and Nancy doing?"

Sara replies, "Well I'm working too so that's what the Lake Tahoe trip was about. I may have to spy on you at work though to see what you have up your sleeves."

Mark smiles and takes a sip of his beer and jokes, "Planning on taking more pages from my book?"

Sara playfully pushes Mark and responds, "Obviously!"

* * *

 _The next day in the break room …_

Sara is putting cream in her coffee when she asks, "You're not even going to give me a little hint?"

Mark just smiles and shakes his head.

Sara whines, "Come on it's not like I'm going to tell her!"

Mark chuckles and responds as he walks out of the room, "No I'm having way more fun not telling you."

Sara yells as he walks out of the room, "Ass!"

Hodges comes into the break room as if on cue and says, "You know I might be able to help you out with your predicament."

Sara sighs an asks, "Oh what do you know about it?"

Hodges raise his eyebrows and smirks and responds, "Oh just something I may have overheard the other day between Grissom and Mark about this surprise."

Sara laughs and walks out of the room saying, "Grissom? Grissom involved in a Valentine's Day surprise? Hodges I think you're losing your gossiping powers."

Hodges is left in the room by himself and says aloud to himself, "You know when you have actual information around here no one listens."

Nick walks in the break rooms and says, "Hodges are you talking to yourself? You're acting weirder than normal."

Hodges huffs out of the room saying, "Well I'm apparently the only one that listens!"

* * *

About an hour later Sara is in a lab going over some evidence. She looks up and she sees Mark walking by Grissom's office and giving him a thumbs up. She thinks to herself how odd that was and then realizes that Hodges may have had actual information. She puts away what she was working on and heads to the trace lab.

Sara sees Hodges looking something up on the computer and says, "Ok I want what information you have."

Hodges turns his chair towards her and says, "Oh now you want my information! I thought my information wasn't believable!"

Sara sighs and says, "I may have seen something to confirm your story."

Hodges says, "No I'm not giving it to you now!"

Sara gets inches from Hodges as says, "If you don't tell me I'll just tell Wendy about all the kissy faces you've been making at her across the lab."

Nick sees Sara threatening Hodges through the glass wall and decides to see what's up.

Just as Nick walks in Hodges holds up his hands and says, "Ok just don't hurt me!"

Nick speaks up making his presence known, "What is going on guys?"

Sara turns her head to look at Nick and says, "Hodges claimed he had some information earlier about Mark's Valentine's Day surprise that he's doing here."

Nick interrupts and says, "Wait I realize they are both working tonight, but really? That's not very romantic."

Sara chuckles and continues, "That's what I said but he assured me whatever it is, is in fact romantic. But Mark won't tell me what it is and he has been teasing me since yesterday. So after Mark leaves the break room this morning Hodges walks in and says he has information. He says he overheard Mark talking to Grissom about this."

Nick says, "Wait. Grissom? A Valentine's surprise?"

Sara chuckles again and responds, "Also my reaction. I walked out of the room and left him there."

Nick looks at Hodges as says, "That's what you were babbling about when I walked in the break room earlier."

Hodges nods.

Sara continues, "So I was just working on some evidence in the lab across from Grissom's office and I swear I saw Mark walk by and giving Grissom a thumbs up."

Sara turns to Hodges looking at him expectantly.

Hodges puts his gossip face on and says, "So the other day I was walking by Grissom's office and Mark was in there asking Grissom if he could decorate part of the roof so he and Catherine could have a romantic meal up there today. Grissom said of course it's a big deal for you to do something this elaborate for Catherine you know her past has been as awesome as yours, it's about time someone treats her right. And this part I'm not 100 percent on but I'm certain Grissom said something about forever. I think he's going to propose to her tonight!"

Sara looks at Hodges and shakes her head and says, "No way! If Mark was proposing he would've told me about it, I'm like his best friend in Vegas!"

Hodges retorts, "Just like he told you about his plans for tonight?"

Sara rolls her eyes and says, "Ok fine maybe it's a possibility."

Hodges looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

Nick asks, "What's with that look?"

Hodges explains, "Well I have this plan. I figure Mark and Catherine will be using the main stairwell to the roof. However, there is a section of roof that has the skylight."

Nick says, "Yeah with no way to it."

Hodges gives Nick a stern look and continues, "Well I was going to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted! I was thinking we take the wide rolling ladder, as it will be wide enough for all of us, and we can check it out for ourselves."

Nick looks at Sara who seems to be on board with this and they look back at Hodges.

Hodges says, "Well come on we better get going. I'm assuming that if Mark walked by with a thumbs up that is some kind of sign."

* * *

Grissom walks down the hallway and into Catherine's office.

Grissom excitedly says, "Catherine I need your help!"

Catherine takes her glasses off and sits them on her desk and responds, "Oh God this has to do with bugs doesn't it?"

Grissom still in the door way says, "Of course! I found a beautiful _Neoscona crucifera_ on the roof and I need your help. I hope it's still there and hasn't scurried off!"

Catherine reluctantly gets up from her desk and follows Grissom and says, "You know I've done more bug favors for you over the years than I care to."

Grissom says, "I think you'll like this one."

Catherine exhales and responds, "Grissom I have never enjoyed any bug favor I've done for you over the years."

Grissom opens the door to the roof and holds it open for Catherine then says, "Oh trust me on this one."

Catherine walks through the door and responds, "You owe me …", she tapers off as she sees the roof decorated in string lights, candles and flowers. Mark is also standing in front of a table set up with a romantic dinner for two. He is wearing a tuxedo and holding a single red rose.

Catherine turns back to Grissom and he simply smiles and says, "I told you.", he closes the door to leave them alone.

* * *

Hodges is rolling the ladder under the skylight with Nick and Sara in tow. He locks it in place and starts to head up with Nick and Sara following close behind.

Once they all get up on the platform Sara says, "Hodges get off me."

He looks at her and responds, "Where would you like me to go? Besides this was my idea."

Sara pushes him slightly and says, "Just keep your hands to yourself."

Nick reprimands them and says, "Will you two stop it and focus on our mission! I'd prefer not to fall off of this ladder!"

The three of them look through the skylight and see the beautiful scene laid out before them.

Hodges pipes up and asks, "Do you believe me now?"

Sara not taking her eyes off Mark and Catherine replies, "Let's just watch."

* * *

Catherine is in awe. She can't believe all of the trouble Mark went through to give her a perfect Valentine's Day even though they were both stuck at the lab.

Mark walks towards her and hands her the rose and gives her a kiss and says, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Catherine pulls away from him and says, "Wow you may have outdone yourself this time."

Mark leads her to the table and pulls her chair out for her so she can sit down. He takes the silver cover off her plate to reveal chicken lo mein.

Catherine asks, "Is this from Kung Fu?"

Mark walks around to his seat and as he's taking a seat replies, "Of course! I would not get you Chinese from anywhere else."

While they are eating Catherine asks, "How did you convince Gris to let you do this?"

Mark laughs and replies, "You know once you get a medal around here it seems no one questions what you want to do anymore."

Catherine chuckles lightly.

Mark continues, "Seriously though I went to talk to him and he said of course he would help because he's never seen you this happy and he says you deserve every bit of this."

Catherine takes a sip of water and says, "Yeah he's seen me through more of my relationship scars than anyone so I can definitely see him saying that. Did you ask for help from anyone else?"

Mark shakes his head and responds, "No. You know how that rumor mill flows around here. Sara knows something is going on but I didn't tell her what. Grissom seemed like the best option because 1) no one would peg him for helping and 2) he had the best chance of not squealing."

Catherine laughs and says, "Yeah he lured me up here telling me he needed help with some kind of bug. Did you two come up with that?"

Mark laughs and responds, "I definitely had nothing to do with that. I'll have to thank him for throwing you that much off course though."

* * *

Nick is coming back up the ladder, he left to go to the bathroom and asks, "Did I miss anything?"

Sara responds, "No.", she looks at Hodges and says, "I'm starting to think this is a wild goose chase they are just eating dinner. I think if he was going to propose it would've happened by now."

Hodges defends himself saying, "No. You don't give all the good stuff away in the beginning."

Nick laughs and asks, "And how many times have you proposed?"

Hodges retorts, "Just because I haven't proposed doesn't mean I haven't thought about it."

Sara jabs, "Oh yeah are you planning a nerdy proposal to Wendy?"

Hodges just rolls his eyes in response.

* * *

Music is softly playing in the background and Catherine says, "Oh I love John Mayer."

Mark gets up from the table and takes her hand to dance and responds, "Oh I know. I put a lot of time and work in on this playlist."

The song is playing in the background, _It's not a silly little moment It's not the storm before the calm This is the deep and dyin' breath of This love we've been workin' on_.

Catherine wraps her arms around Mark's neck and looks at him and says, "You know this means I have to go all out for your birthday tomorrow right?"

Mark smiles and says, "Of course! That's why I did it!"

Catherine sticks her tongue out in response.

Mark laughs and says, "No seriously just spending my birthday with you will be a present enough."

Catherine lays her head on Mark's shoulder enjoying the dance.

 _I was the one you always dreamed of You were the one I tried to draw How dare you say it's nothing to me Baby, you're the only light I ever saw._

* * *

Sara sighs and says, "Hodges nothing is happening and I don't have all night to stand here. If he proposes we'll find out later."

Sara starts to descend down the ladder and Hodges yells, "Wait! He's kneeling down!"

Sara rushes back up the ladder squeezing in between Hodges and Nick.

Nick says, "Damn he was just tying his shoe."

Sara smacks Hodges in the back of the head.

Hodges responds, "Ow! What was that for?"

Sara replies, "Well for starters making us stand up here for 2 hours to see absolutely nothing!"

Hodges puts his hands up in defense and says, "I'm sorry! Apparently it's not what I thought! Anyway I found a way for us to spend a slow night in the lab."

Nick surprisingly backing up Hodges says, "Yeah come on Sar! What were you really going to do?"

Sara shrugs and replies, "I don't know work on a cold case. Do something productive besides stand on a ladder for 2 hours!"

Nick shakes his head and says, "Well I for one am not going to complain this saved me from an evening of paperwork."

The three of them start descending from the ladder as Grissom walks by and asks, "What were you guys doing up on that ladder?"

In unison like kids that just got busted they respond, "Nothing!"

Grissom says, "Never mind I probably don't want to know anyway."

* * *

Mark and Catherine are walking down the roof stairs and she asks, "Do you have to clean that up?"

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah I made a deal that I had until tomorrow to do it in case we got called out. Besides right now there's nothing I want more than to go home and in the words of Silk, _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop, Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do. Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you."_

Catherine gives a throaty chuckle and says, "I can't believe you didn't put that on the playlist!"

Mark responds, "Oh I did … that's obviously a different play list though."

Catherine gives Mark a peck and says, "Let's get out of here then!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 47 is in the books. I tried to break up a somewhat romantic chapter with some antics stirred up by the gossip master Hodges! I can't believe in 3 more chapters this story I've been working on for a few years will actually be complete. A lot of the thanks goes to Keki186 for all of her wonderful encouragement and inspiration!

The _N_ _eoscona crucifera_ mentioned by Grissom is a Spotted Orbweaver Spider found in Nevada.

The song Mark and Catherine dance to is _Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_ by John Mayer. If you remember the song was used in John's appearance in CSI during _Built to Kill Part 1._ I thought this was a nice way to integrate the song without having to go through the events of _Built to Kill._

The song Mark mentions to Catherine at the end of the chapter is _Freak Me_ by Silk.


	48. Chapter 48

_A few weeks later …_

Mark, Catherine, Nancy and Sara decided to spend a night on the town gambling and going wherever the night takes them.

They are walking through the casino past a bar in the MGM when Catherine suddenly stops at an all too familiar voice, "Muggs!"

Catherine closes her eyes and sighs and decides to accept her fate and turn around.

Nancy heard the "Muggs" too but was letting Catherine make the decision of what to do. She knows her sister's relationship with her father is anything but good. Mark and Sara notice that Catherine and Nancy are no longer beside them and turn around to see what happened.

Sam steps closer to Catherine and says, "Muggs, you know you could at least gamble in one of my casinos." Sam noticing the other three standing behind Catherine continues, "I would have even set up something up for your friends and of course Nancy."

Catherine nods and says, "Yeah well I try not to be in debt to you. I have a good idea of what happens to people that are in debt with you."

Sam smirks and responds, "As far as the city of Las Vegas is concerned I am a business man, no charges have ever been brought against me. I actually might have you to thank for that."

Catherine looks at the floor. She's never been happy with her decision to break protocol to find out if Sam was her father as it compromised something that may have once and for all put Sam away.

Sam seeing Catherine's dilemma walks towards the group and says, "Hello Nancy." He turns to Sara and says, "Sara." When he comes to Mark he puts out his hand and says, "Hello. I'm Sam Braun, Catherine's father. Who are you?"

Mark hesitates but takes Sam's hand. He is slightly in shock because of what he knows about Sam, which isn't a lot but none of it has been good for Catherine. Mark clears his throat and responds, "Mark. Mark Anderson. I work with Catherine at CSI. We're also a couple."

Sam turns back to Catherine and says, "Muggs, you can't call an old man and let him know there's a special someone in your life?"

Sara noticing all this tension decides to see if she can break it. She speaks up, "Sam, what are you doing in the MGM? Last time I checked this wasn't one of your casinos."

Sam turns to Sara and responds, "Well no it's not. The owner here is an investor of my new casino the Eclipse."

Nancy asks, "Isn't that what is going where the Rampart is?"

Sam responds, "Yes, it is. You all should come. I'll set 4 tickets aside for you Muggs."

Catherine finally finding her voice again says, "That won't be necessary. Wish I could say it was good to see you Sam but that would be lying." With that Catherine walks off leaving Sam.

The rest of the group nods to Sam and all but Mark quickly follow after Catherine. Mark stays with Sam and looks him right in the eye and finally says, "I don't know all you've done but I know it's not good and that's it's upset Catherine. I know we don't know each other but that won't stop me from asking you to stay away from Catherine."

Sam smiles and says, "Young man, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Mark doesn't back down he just stares at Sam who eventually turns and leaves. Mark turns around and heads towards a patio bar that they were headed to before all this happened. Mark walks outside and spots Catherine, Nancy and Sara immediately.

Sara sees Mark first and says, "Hey did you get lost?"

Mark simply smiles and takes Catherine in his arms. He eventually asks, "Sweetie do you want to go home?"

Catherine shakes her head and replies, "No there's no reason to let Sam ruin our evening."

However, the rest of the evening everyone noticed that Catherine wasn't her normal bubbly self. Not that the rest of the evening wasn't enjoyable but something was off.

* * *

 _Later at Catherine and Mark's …_

Catherine is in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Mark walks in and sits on the side of the tub facing Catherine's back. She knows he's there she can see his reflection in the mirror but she hasn't said anything.

Mark eventually says, "I know the evening wasn't what we thought it was going to be but I'm here if you want to talk."

Catherine sighs and responds, "Mark I love you but I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Mark stands up and walks directly behind Catherine and kisses her shoulder and walks out of the room without a word.

* * *

 _The next day …_

Grissom comes into the break room where everyone is waiting on assignments from Catherine. Grissom says, "Nick, Warrick I need you to go to the Tangiers. The implosion party for the destruction of the Rampart was going on there and Sam Braun was shot and killed. There is someone in custody that appears to be an investor. Go and look at it fast. I want to talk to Catherine about this before she gets winds of it."

As Nick and Warrick leave the break room quickly Mark and Sara approach Grissom.

Grissom looks at them and says, "Ok guys I get that you want to hear what going on. Let's go wait in Catherine's office I texted her telling her to meet me there before assignments a few minutes ago."

The three of them leave and walk into Catherine's office.

Catherine looks up and sees all three of them and says, "Oh I thought only Grissom was coming what's up guys?"

Mark shuts the door and the three of them sit down.

Grissom speaks up, "Catherine I just want you to know I sent Nick and Warrick out on a case together."

Catherine chuckles and says, "You didn't have to call a meeting over that Gil."

Grissom replies, "I know. It's more about the case I sent them on. It's Sam … he was shot and killed at the Rampart implosion. One of the investors is in custody. I'm so sorry."

Mark and Sara in unison say, "We're sorry too."

Grissom gets up to leave and says, "Catherine if you need time off I understand."

After Grissom shuts the door Sara gets up and says, "I'll leave you and Mark alone."

Mark gets up and walks around Catherine's desk where she stands and falls into an embrace with him. As she's sobbing he's whispering sweet nothing's in her ear and rubbing her back. He knows no matter the relationship with her father this can't be easy. Mark has an estranged relationship with his own father but he imagines his death would still affect him in some way.

* * *

Down the hallway Ecklie stops Grissom and says, "I just heard about Sam Braun. How's Catherine?"

Grissom motions towards her office and Ecklie sees Mark comforting Catherine and says, "For once I'm glad there's an intimate relationship going on with people within the department."

Gil nods and asks, "Are you going soft on us Ecklie?"

Ecklie exhales and responds, "Gil the whole McKeen thing has started to put a lot of things in perspective for me. I reached out to Morgan the other day."

Gil smiles and says, "That's good Conrad."

Ecklie nods and asks, "Remember when we fought all the time?"

Gil replies, "How could I forget."

Ecklie chuckles and says, "Yeah let's try not to do that again."

Gil puts his hand out and Ecklie takes it.

* * *

Down the hall Sara ducks into a lab and dials Nancy.

Nancy answers, "Hey lover! This is an early call."

Sara clears her throat and says, "Nancy. Sam's been murdered."

Nancy says, "Oh my God! How?"

Sara sighs and replies, "There aren't a lot of details yet. Grissom sent Nick and Warrick to investigate and said that Sam had been shot during the implosion party and one of the investors is in custody."

Nancy sighs and asks, "How's Cath?"

Sara replies, "I'm not sure I left her with Mark. Are you going to call Lily?"

Nancy gives a long pause and finally says, "Yeah I'll do it."

Sara says, "Hopefully I get out of here at a descent hour. I love you."

Nancy replies, "I love you too."

* * *

 _At Catherine and Mark's …_

Mark looks on from Lindsey's doorway as Catherine tells her about Sam. Lindsey and Sam weren't that close but Lindsey still knew he was her grandpa. Either way the loss of her father was only 4 months ago.

Catherine gets up and tucks Lindsey back in bed and kisses her forehead and walks towards Mark and shuts her bedroom door. Catherine walks down the stairs and Mark follows. He doesn't know what to do so he hasn't left her side since they found out. Catherine goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge and just stands there. After a few minutes Mark walks up behind her and shuts the door to the fridge and takes Catherine in his arms.

Catherine pulls away and asks, "Do you want some coffee?"

Mark says, "No thank you though."

Catherine starts the coffee pot for herself while Mark grabs a bottle of water. Once Catherine's coffee is done they sit at the kitchen table.

Catherine sighs and starts, "I really want to know why I'm upset. He was nothing but an ass and a crook."

Mark reaches across the table and takes her hand and responds, "He may have been but he was your father. You know my relationship with my father and I was thinking earlier when he passes I will probably react the same way. It just makes you human."

Catherine says, "I wonder if anyone told Mom."

Mark chimes in, "Nancy did. Sara texted me that."

Catherine rubs her forehead and replies, "Well either way I need to talk to her."

Mark takes sip of his water and says, "Why don't you do that later. You could really use some down time."

Catherine grabs one of Mark's hands and kisses it; and they sit at the kitchen table talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

 _The next day …_

Mark goes to Nick's office and finds him filling out paper work. He takes a seat in his office and asks, "What going on with the case?"

Nick sighs and replies, "Pretty much an open and shut case. Which is odd when you think about all that Sam was involved in. I always knew something like this would happen, luck runs out on those guys eventually. I just thought it would be this complicated web. The guy they had in custody, Joe Hirschoff, admitted to everything and the evidence is backing it up. He and his partner Robert invested in the casino and found out that Sam had stolen $20 million."

Mark shakes his head not really sure what to say.

Nick asks, "How's Catherine?"

Mark sighs and says, "She's pretty upset and she seems to be confused as to why. I told her no matter their relationship he's still her father, it's only human that it's going to affect her."

Nick responds, "Yeah I can see that. Don't you have a similar relationship with your father?"

Mark nods and replies, "Yeah. Although I think Catherine's relationship might have been a little better than mine. I know they were barely on speaking terms but my father and I haven't spoken in 9 years. It got me thinking that I would probably be upset if I found out that he died."

Nick nods and asks, "Any chance of you reconciling?"

Mark sighs and responds, "Probably not. The ball has always been left in his court and he's made his choice as far as I'm concerned."

Nick smiles and says, "Well we want you buddy. You're in our family here."

Mark smiles and replies, "Thanks brother."

* * *

 _A month later …_

Catherine is starting to get some normalcy back into her life after Sam's death and the funeral. After some thinking she realized come to terms with everything, she's not sure she's to the point of forgiving him just yet. She has to forgive herself first for compromising that investigation years ago. For a while she wondered if Sam had been able to be convicted if he would still be alive. Mark told her she can't dwell on the "what ifs" or it will drive her crazy.

She walks to the mail box to get the mail and she receives a big manila envelope stamped legal across the front. She goes into the house and sits on the couch and opens the envelope. It's a letter from Sam's lawyers he left her a sum of money and his part of the Eclipse. There's also a letter from Sam.

 _Muggs,_

 _If you're reading this well you know what happened. I know we have had nothing but a tumultuous of a relationship right from the start. All of that is my fault. I should have been honest with you a long time ago that I was your father. It's again my fault that you had to find out the way you did by testing your own DNA against the scarf._

 _Since Tony's death and Walt's imprisonment you are my only child that I trust with my affairs. I realize you may not want this money or ownership of the Eclipse, but do with either what you wish. Be involved in the casino or be a silent partner and collect the money. I also know that it won't make up for any of the things I've done. If this any way can though it will make me happy. If you don't want it for yourself at least let Lindsey use it to go to college. She's a bright girl and will definitely follow in your footsteps and not Eddie's or mine._

 _I love you Catherine. I always have and always will. I may not have always been able to show it but it's true. I love your mother too believe it or not, I just seem to have trouble showing it._

 _Love,_

 _Sam_

Catherine walks downstairs into the basement to see Mark. Mark is working on Nick's computer for him.

Catherine says, "So we don't have to worry about putting Lindsey through college anymore."

Mark not looking up from his work responds, "Oh yeah did we get a check from Publisher's Clearing House in the mail?"

Catherine chuckles and says, "No Sam."

Mark looks up from what he's doing and says, "Oh your inheritance?"

Catherine nods and responds, "It's enough to send Lindsey to college, take a few really vacations and maybe buy a bigger house if we choose to do so. Plus, there's a little extra cushion."

Mark looks confused and asks, "What do you mean by extra cushion?"

Catherine says, "He left me his part of the Eclipse. It says I can be a silent partner and collect the money or be as involved as I choose to be. But either way we don't have worry about money."

Mark asks, "How do you feel about all this?"

Catherine sighs and replies, "If I can do something positive with Sam's money I think he'd like that."

Mark reaches out and pulls Catherine to him and gently kisses her temple. He speaks up, "I've been trying to figure out the right words to say since all this happened and I'm still at a loss."

Catherine snuggles into Mark's side and replies, "You don't have to say anything. You've been here and that's what matters. I just have one request."

Mark asks, "What's that?"

Catherine says, "Can you not say anything to the team about the money or the Eclipse?"

Mark a little confused responds, "Of course that's your business."

Catherine says, "I just don't want there to be any issues. I know how a lot of people felt about Sam and I don't want any judgement of me taking the money."

Mark replies, "I doubt there would be. Besides it would be more of a conflict of interest if Sam was still alive. Would look like he was bribing the department, but this is nothing more of an exchange between a father and a daughter."

Catherine says nothing but continues to let Mark hold her.

* * *

A/N: The reference to Catherine breaking protocol to test her DNA against Sam's to find out if he is her father is from _Assume Nothing._

Sam's death events are somewhat tied to the events in _Built to Kill, Part 2._ However I changed some of the events such as Catherine not being drugged, Lindsey not being kidnapped, Sam not being shot in Catherine's arms, also how Sam was shot even though it was by the same person.

The inheritance left to Catherine (part of the Eclipse) is mentioned in _Wild Life._

I wasn't sure how I wanted Sam introduced into this story but I knew it needed to be done. Catherine had mentioned him early on in the story but he was never officially in the story until now. This needed to be done in my mind for the purpose of this fic but also for a tie in to a potential sequel. I have some ideas for one but don't know when/if it will be written at this point. I did decide when/if it happens a lot of the events from the CSI finale will be included aka Catherine needs to own part of the Eclipse.

Well we are getting closer to the end. I do not have anything written for 49 yet. I have a part of 50 written. As always thanks to those who are reading.


	49. Chapter 49

_The next day ..._

Mark, Catherine, Nancy, Sara and Jeremy are attending Lindsey's end of the year karate ceremony. All the groups in her karate organization are getting recognized for their achievements this season.

About an hour into the ceremony Jeremy leans over to Sara and says, "I can't take this much longer Lindsey better be up soon."

Sara lightly chuckles and responds, "It's any minute buddy. She's in one of the older age groups so they had to get through the younger kids first."

Nancy looks over and smiles she's glad Jeremy has really taken to Sara. She knows that no one will ever replace his father but she put off dating seriously for so long because she was afraid no one would be good enough for Jeremy. Jeremy knew Sara for a long time but their relationship has transitioned from casually seeing one of his mom's friends to seeing someone his mom is dating every day. Nancy knows her and Sara have only been dating just under 5 months but Nancy can see herself spending the rest of her life with Sara. Sara has this way of making Nancy feel special. Nancy had a good relationship with Alan as well but this is just so different. Nancy hopes Alan would be happy for her. Nancy leans over and kisses Sara's cheek and lays her head on Sara's shoulder.

Catherine sees John Fong, Lindsey's Sensei stepping up to the podium. She leans forward and turns to her left and says, "That's Lindsey's Sensei so her group should be getting close."

Once Sensei Fong has given out all of the other awards. He speaks up, "This next award is perhaps one of the most important ones we give out all year. It is for a student who shows a great amount of heart and understanding. Usually this award goes to a student that has been in the organization for a few years, however we had one newcomer that really showed us great potential. This student reminds me perhaps a bit of myself when I first started, so it has been a pleasure watching this student compete this year. Especially during the recent state tournament that we won. Gichin Funakosh interpreted "kara" of karate to mean "to purge oneself of selfish and evil thoughts ... for only with a clear mind and conscience can the practitioner understand the knowledge which he receives." In my mind no other student has shown this better than Lindsey Willows. Lindsey will you please come up and say a few words."

Nancy leans over Mark and asks Catherine, "Did you know she was receiving this?"

Catherine shakes her head and responds, "No I just assumed she was just getting the awards from the state tournament they won."

Lindsey bows at Sensei Fong then steps up to the podium and starts, "Thank you Sensei Fong. It is quite an honor to receive this award. I started with this karate group in November right after my dad passed away. I was able to use the focus karate gave me as a therapy and as a way to cope. A month ago I also lost my grandpa. While this hasn't been an easy 6 months of my life, I definitely wouldn't have gotten through it without karate. Karate allows me to go to another place a few times a week. While I won't forget what happened karate has definitely made it easier. I would also like to thank my mom and her boyfriend Mark, they have very demanding jobs but somehow one of them is always at every practice, match and tournament. Without their support I wouldn't be able to achieve what I have."

* * *

After the ceremony everyone decided to go to dinner.

Catherine speaks up, "Lindsey I am very proud of you. You gave a great speech too. Did you know you were receiving this award?"

Lindsey responds, "No I did not. The winner is not revealed until the ceremony."

Mark says, "For someone that had to give a speech on the fly that was pretty impressive."

Lindsey smiles and says, "I remembered when you told me how nervous you get when you prepare something and how you prefer to just say what's on your mind in the moment."

Catherine smiles at Mark then looks at Lindsey and says, "I'm ok with this theory unless you are going to start using it on homework."

Lindsey rolls her eyes.

* * *

 _Later at Catherine and Mark's …_

Nancy and Catherine are having a glass of wine on the patio while Mark and Sara are playing Xbox with the kids.

Nancy says, "We're pretty lucky you know."

Catherine questions, "How's that?"

Nancy replies, "We're both in these great relationships and not only are they interested in us but our kids. I was watching Sara and Jeremy during the ceremony and I realized how thankful I was that they get along. You know how long I avoided seriously dating because I was afraid Jeremy wouldn't like who I did."

Catherine takes a sip of her wine and responds, "Yeah I get it. When Lindsey mentioned Mark in her speech it echoed what I already knew. I see how they interact and how much Mark cares for her but it made me happy to see Lindsey acknowledge it."

Nancy interjects, "Not only that but the way Lindsey mentioned how karate was like therapy for her. My niece is ridiculously smart just like her mother."

Catherine says, "Nance I'm just lucky that she turned out half as well as she did. I thought for sure Eddie and I would screw her up somehow."

Nancy shakes her head and replies, "Eddie … yes. You not so much. Have you had some questionable things happen in your past? Yes, we all have, but the important thing was that you persevered no matter what."

Catherine smiles and responds, "Well it must run in the family because you have done the same."

Catherine and Nancy clink their wine glasses together as a cheers to themselves.

* * *

The kids decided to go upstairs and watch a movie in Lindsey's room. Mark and Sara are sitting on the couch watching TV. It's really just background noise at this point as both of them are talking back and forth enjoying their time together. Since Sara started her relationship with Nancy they haven't spent as much time together as they used to.

Mark speaks up, "Sar as much as I tease you about Nancy I'm really happy for you. I know I haven't known you as long as the others but you know our bond is special. I noticed a difference in you right away. Not to say that I didn't love you for who you were before but you seem so … I guess the word is balanced now. You were and will always be great at your professional life but now that you're with Nancy it's like you're living your personal life to the fullest. There is this … I don't know I guess glow about you."

Sara responds, "I know. The personal area of my life wasn't horrible but it was never what I wanted it to be. Not to mention that it's hard to give your whole self to someone. You know that you've been burned. I never thought I would find someone I felt comfortable giving my whole self to so quickly. Well I guess if I think about it … it really wasn't that quick, I've known Nancy for years just not in the capacity I know her now."

Mark interjects, "It's quick if you think about it in terms of the romantic relationship though."

Sara nods and continues, "I would thank you for your encouragement but if wasn't for Nancy going full force into this thing it may have never happened." Sara playfully pushes Mark.

Mark smiles and responds, "But I do have you and Kerri to thank for the encouragement you both gave me with Cath."

Sara asks, "How is Kerri? Any chance of her and Elizabeth coming back?"

Mark replies, "Kerri is doing good, the baby is due next month. You know I don't know if they would move here permanently but they will definitely visit again. I know Kerri's job prospects out here weren't as great as Elizabeth's and with the baby now I don't know what they'd want. We haven't talked much about that since the baby announcement."

Sara says, "By the way slight change of subject but I'm really happy for you and Cath too. I know it's been implied but I have no idea if I've ever verbalized it. I want to be involved with all of your happiness." Sara chuckles and continues, "In fact I apparently want to be really involved. Did I tell you what Nick, Hodges and I did on Valentine's Day?"

Mark shakes his head in response.

Sara continues, "So this is when you wouldn't tell me your plans with Cath at the lab. Right after you walked out of the break room that night Hodges came in and said that he overheard you and Gris talking about this surprise. I told him his gossip skills were lacking because Gris being involved in a Valentine's Day surprise seemed odd. But later I was working in the lab across from Gris's office and saw you walk by and give him a thumbs up. So I went to Hodges and asked him about his information, then he of course became shitty about it. I threatened him and Nick walked in and he told us about your dinner on the roof. But he said he was never 100% but he was certain Gris said something about forever so he was convinced you were going to propose. I told him you definitely would've told me if you were proposing. But the three of us ended up standing on top of the wide rolling ladder spying on you guys through the skylight."

Mark is cracking up and replies, "Oh God! I can only imagine the bickering between you and Hodges that occurred on that ladder."

Sara laughing says, "Oh I definitely smacked him."

Mark smiles and says, "Seriously though I was just messing with you that night. You should know I'd never leave you out of any giant plans like a proposal."

* * *

 _The next night …_

Mark, Greg, Nick and Warrick are having a guy's night out. They are at Ray's Place drinking, eating and laughing.

The waitress walks up to the table with their next round and says, "Hey guys I'm cashing out and the next waitress will be taking over so I just wanted to close out with you guys and the next waitress will start you a new tab."

Mark lays his receipt on the table and Greg sees the waitress' phone number on it and immediately picks it up and says, "Hey guys did any of the rest of you get the waitress' phone number on your receipt?"

Nick answers, "No did you?"

Greg lays Mark's receipt in the middle of the table and says, "No but Mark did!"

Nick picks it up and says, "What the hell! This is just like when we went to the diner when you first got here and the waitress we've all known forever called you sweetie!"

Warrick laughs and says, "Nick calm down or switch to beer you're getting a little angry because a waitress is hitting on Mark and not you."

Nick says, "I have every right to be mad! I'm a good looking SINGLE guy at this table and the guy that's practically married is getting all the offers!"

Greg takes the receipt from Nick and waves it in front of Mark and says, "So are you gonna have a little fun with this?"

Mark shakes his head and says, "No."

Greg sighs and says, "You know just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with this."

Mark chuckles and says, "I'm fairly certain that is part of the definition of relationship. Now I'm understanding why yours never last long."

Warrick starts laughing and responds, "Greg he's got a point. Besides Mark is so wrapped up in Catherine it's like he doesn't see other women. I bet Mark can't even describe the waitress without turning around and looking at her."

Mark smiles and responds, "Warrick's right Greg."

Greg says in disbelief, "Do you not have eyes bro?! Just because you're committed doesn't mean you can't look."

Mark shakes his head and replies, "Why do I need to look? I have exactly what I want sitting at home waiting for me."

Nick defends Mark and says, "You know what we might want to start listening to Mark. When we were here for the reception after Mark, Brass and Sara got their medals Catherine told Warrick and I that we should start taking pages out of his book. This all started because Sara totally stole one of Mark's moves to tell Nancy how she felt about her. Now Greg can you think of any other relationships at the moment that are better off than Mark and Catherine's or Sara and Nancy's?"

As Nick and Greg are debating back and forth Mark sits back taking it all in. Not in a million years would he have thought his friends would be modeling their relationships off of his.

* * *

 _Later at Catherine and Mark's …_

Catherine is sitting on the couch reading a book when Mark comes in from guy's night. She looks up from her book and says, "Hey babe. How was it?"

Mark leans down and gives her a kiss before laying down on the couch with his head in her lap before responding, "Good but I missed you."

Catherine puts her book aside and takes off her reading glasses and runs her hand through Mark's hair and says, "I missed you too. It's too quiet around here without you."

Mark chuckles and says, "So the first waitress we had left and cashed us out so the other one could take over. When she handed us our checks I didn't look at it right away I was fishing for my wallet and Greg picks up my receipt and starts asking if anyone else got the waitress' phone number on top of their receipt. No one else got it but me apparently. So Nick gets all huffy because he's single and we're practically married but I'm still getting numbers. Then Greg asks me if I'm going to have any fun with it and I say no! Greg then proceeds to say that just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. So I tell him that is exactly the definition of a relationship and that must be why his never last long. Then Warrick says I'm so wrapped in you that I don't even see other women, in fact he told Greg he didn't think I could even describe the waitress."

Catherine chuckles and asks, "Could you?"

Mark responds, "Not a chance." He laughs then continues, "So Greg asks how that's possible that I have eyes and just because I'm committed doesn't mean I can't look. So I told him that I don't need to look because I have exactly what I want waiting for me at home."

At that moment Catherine leans down and kisses Mark. She then rearranges she's laying on top of him so she's more comfortable. She takes her left hand and starts running it through his hair again and says, "I am so lucky to have you. I can tell you most if not all of my exes probably would've taken that waitress back to her house."

Mark leans up and kisses Catherine and responds, "Well, Nick did start defending me and told Greg what you said to him and Warrick about them needing to take more than a few pages out of my book. Then he also said that Sara took a page out of my book and look where it got her."

Catherine lays her head on Mark's chest and cuddles into his side.

Mark wraps his arms around her and says, "It nice for once to have friends that want to model their relationships after mine. Never in a million years would I have thought that was possible."

Catherine is lazily drawing circles on Mark's chest with her finger and responds, "Well remember not long after you first got here and I said that we've both been through enough and it's our time to put all the petty relationship stuff aside and have a loving honest relationship?"

Mark replies, "Yeah."

Catherine continues, "Well where that still stands for us. They are still trying to find it."

Mark kisses Catherine's forehead and they eventually fall asleep on the couch holding each other.


	50. Chapter 50

_Epilogue …_

Mark and Catherine have been together for 2 years now and they still love each other just as much as they did in the beginning. They still hit bumps in the road from time to time but they try not to focus on that for too long and enjoy the time they have together. Mark and Catherine discussed it but have decided against getting married. Catherine never wanted to get married again after Eddie and Mark wasn't too keen on the idea either. Mark told Catherine that they can be just as committed to each other if not more than married couples, and Catherine couldn't agree more. Mark also told her they could be Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell of the non-celebrity realm, which made Catherine smile. Mark has quickly become a second parent to Lindsey. He realizes that he will never replace Eddie nor does he want to. He's happy to be a part of Lindsey's life even though it has been a bit of a learning curve, just like for any first time parent. He cherishes the special bond that they have. Catherine also appreciates the bond Mark and Lindsey have. Even though Eddie was her real father he was never a great role model for her. She is glad Lindsey has a constant positive male influence in her life. Lindsey did have positive role models in the guys on the team but this is something different and unique that Lindsey shares with Mark and for that Catherine is grateful.

Mark is still AV Lab Coordinator and assists in the field. He has helped update the AV lab and many of the processes to make evidence processing more efficient. He still assists in the field quite a bit. He and Catherine even get to work cases together occasionally. Sheriff Liston tried to convince Mark to work personally for her after the medal he received for the corruption investigation but respectfully declined saying he still has a lot to do in the field. Mark is also still very close to Kerri and Elizabeth; they talk on the phone or text at least once a week. Mark still considers himself lucky to have found his dream job and dream girl.

Catherine is still the Night Shift Supervisor. She even got to speak at the opening of the National Forensics Conference recently. Catherine came up with some new methods for collecting evidence in child abuse cases and it has started to become standard in labs across the country. Grissom is quite proud of the leadership role she took on. Catherine was always a natural born leader and her team is very strong and has just as an amazing solve rate as when Grissom was in charge.

Lindsey and Jeremy are getting ready to start high school. They are both really excited about it. It won't be long now until they are asking for the keys to the car. Lindsey is still taking karate and got her blue belt last week. Jeremy is playing soccer and will be on the high school's JV team and hopes to move up to Varsity.

Nancy and Sara got married 6 months after they started dating and are still together. They had a beautiful outdoor wedding by Lake Mead. This relationship has made Sara leave her former workaholic self behind. Not that she still doesn't love her job but it's different when you have a family to come home to. Nancy feels lucky to have had a second chance on love and a family. Sara still makes her feel so special and can that girl give you a kiss that will make you weak in the knees!

Sara still works the night shift under Catherine. Sara with the help of Lindsey and Jeremy hosts workshops for children who are interested in forensics. This initially started off at just Lindsey and Jeremy's school but it has expanded to schools in the Vegas district.

Nancy is still a stay at home mom. She thought about going back to work for a while, she used to be a nurse. But after discussing it with Catherine, Mark and Sara it was decided that it was easier if she didn't because of their insane work schedules that way someone was always available for the kids. She really enjoys it. A lot of times she also cooks and herself, Sara, Jeremy, Lindsey, Mark and Catherine all eat together. Even though they live in separate houses they operate as one large family unit most times.

Kerri and Elizabeth finally got legally married and live in Maine now; it's not Vegas but they are very happy and successful in their careers. Kerri oversees research labs at The University of Maine in the Child Clinical Psychology program. Elizabeth finally passed her detective exam and is now a detective for the local police department in Orono which is very close to the university. Their son Derik is now almost 2 and has an incredible amount of attitude!

Warrick took a chance and was promoted to Second Shift Supervisor 6 months ago. He is settling in well. Some people in the department were nervous given his past but everyone deserves a second chance. Grissom was of course essential in the promotion, Warrick is one of the best investigators that have ever worked for him and Grissom was thrilled to see him advancing in the ranks.

Nick is still Assistant Night Shift Supervisor and is dating a lovely woman named Jessie. Nick started taking Mark's advice on working as equal in a relationship and so far, it has really paid off. Nick and Mark started to get closer once Sara and Nancy started dating. Not that Mark and Sara aren't close anymore but once she started dating Nancy that's where most of her free time had gone. Nick has also been heading up a special task force to work with male rape victims. This became a passion for Nick after a tough case he worked with a male rape victim and the victim was embarrassed and wouldn't talk about what had happened. His own experiences lead to him being able to relate to these victims and help them out.

Greg … what can you say about Greggo? He is still the same fun loving, rock-n-roll t-shirt wearing guy! He is currently working on a novel surrounding the mobster history of Vegas. This has always been an interest of Greg's but it seems like the IA investigation of Undersheriff McKeen really jumpstarted Greg's research for the book.

The lab rats are still hanging on. Archie even though he didn't want the AV Lab Coordinator role works hand in hand with Mark on what they can improve. Hodges however has seemed to calm down a bit. He can still be a bit of a dick but nowhere near the capacity that he once was. Henry actually put his foot down with Hodges and that seemed to be the turning point for Hodges. Mandy still rules the print lab and loves making her minions sing to her when they want their stuff at the top of the pile. Wendy is actually working to transition into the field, but much like Greg she is tasked with finding a suitable replacement first.

Ecklie … has probably softened the most. Seems upper administration is what he was built for, although he has expressed that he misses field work at times. I guess seeing the other side of the coin in his promotion helped him see the big picture. He also aspires to be the exact opposite that McKeen was, at one time he and McKeen had worked together in the field and it was mind blowing to him that he went bad … of course it occurred to Ecklie that he was always bad and no one knew it. This changed a lot of Ecklie's life priorities and he has started to build a relationship with his daughter again, Morgan Brody. She followed in his footsteps and became a CSI. Morgan was living in LA until recently she put in a transfer to work in Vegas, just last week it was approved and she will be filling the void on the night shift from Warrick's absence.

Gil … Gris … Grissom … Boss ... Bossman … Bug guy. Grissom is still the Lab Director. The interim title went away once all the IA investigations were clear from McKeen. Even though this wasn't something Grissom wanted in the beginning he learned to deal with it. It has even allowed him to conduct more research and he has even been teaching Forensic Entomology at UNLV part time. Grissom will still pop up in the field as needed though.

Brass is doing well. He's been working with Detective Curtis; she will become his second in command soon. Sofia used to work as a CSI under Ecklie and eventually found that she was better suited for detective work than CSI work. She took the place of Detective Vega, who was also convicted during the IA investigation involving McKeen. Brass actually walked Sara down the aisle at her and Nancy's wedding as Brass has always been like a father figure to Sara. He was pleased and overjoyed when she asked him to do it. Brass knows that unlike his marriage Sara and Nancy's is going to last.

Mark and Catherine's journey is not over … far from it. Where will they go from here you might ask? That's the beauty of it they get to paint the picture themselves. The part we've seen so far showed the typical ups and downs that we call life. Who knows we might check in on them soon as for now we'll leave them be.

* * *

A/N: If you're still reading thanks! This journey was an idea in my head almost 3 years ago. There were a lot of stops and starts along the way. But it's finally out. Writing this was a little bit of therapy for me, some personal experiences are sprinkled in. Also a fun fact all of the original characters are based off of people in my life.

One last shout out to the one the only Keki186. Without her encouragement I'm not sure this story would've been posted or completed. She is my muse!

There are several ideas written down for a sequel that may take place. Although it will start off a little darker than this one. But before that I do have an idea for a one shot between Cath/Sara that will take priority to the sequel.


End file.
